Relation entre privilégiés
by Nani-sama
Summary: Sasuke rencontre un garçon pour le moins singulier qui au premier abord semble le connaître. En le retrouvant, non seulement il ira de surprises en surprises, mais en plus il va éprouver des sentiments jusque là inconnus. -"Correction" 9/19 chaps-.
1. Prologue

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_Finalement c'est pas plus mal de ne pas assumer ces personnages, j'en fais ce que je veux ici non ?

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji/ NejiSasu

_**Bêta **_: Nope

Voilà je me relisais (encore) et je savais plus où me mettre alors je rabote ce que je peux. Mais rassurez-vous oh gentilles lectrices (gentils lecteurs) je bosse plus sur le chap à venir que sur mes anciens. Après tout je crois que je pourrais mettre : The end avec environs…disons aux max 5 chaps. Malheureusement même si j'ai les idées, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (surtout vu le programme annoncé par le prof d'histoire de l'Etat…maudit sois-t-il !). Mais une fois de plus ne vous inquiétez pas, pour pouvoir être aussi feignasse que moi, il faut savoir être débrouillarde : « Avoir la moyenne avec le minimum d'effort » est ma devise ^^.

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !-**

**- Bonne lecture -**

* * *

Il marchait dans le parc, les mains dans les poches, et l'esprit ailleurs. Quand on n'a 19 ans, que le monde et tous ses problèmes semblent vous pesez sur les épaules, la vie vous apparaît sous un autre angle et faut le dire plutôt morose.

Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, l'air frais fouettait généreusement son visage et ses yeux ennuyés suivirent un moment le ballet des feuilles avant de se reporter aux passants qui couraient pour éviter la pluie proche ou qui sortaient leurs parapluies. L'automne n'est pas une très belle saison pour certains mais lui il aimait. Soudain la pluie commença à tomber, d'abord juste quelques gouttes qui lui glissèrent sur le nez quand il releva la tête, puis quand il se remit à arpenter le parc la pluie tomba drue, et c'est précisément à ce moment qu'il s'assit sur un banc près de la grande fontaine de style antique située au milieu du parc municipale. Certains au sec sous leur parapluie le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Remarque, ils n'avaient pas totalement tord, vous en connaissez beaucoup qui s'asseyent sous une pluie battante ? Quand au brun assis-là, il les ignorait royalement, le regard des autres ne l'intéressait pas. La pluie froide s'immisçait dans ses vêtements qui maintenant lui collaient à la peau. Pourquoi restait-il là sous la pluie ? Lui même ne trouvait pas de réponses. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensés, ses souvenirs...ses mèches brunes cachait ses yeux noirs.

-Tu vas attraper froid. Déclara une voix grave et inconnue à sa mémoire.

Le brun sursauta et releva vivement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'un blanc laiteux de la personne qui l'avait sorti de ses pensés.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Le Hyuuga car c'était bien un membre de cette famille du fait de ses yeux haussa les épaules d'un air détaché. Sasuke l'étudia de la tête au pied. Le garçon se trouvait peinard sous son parapluie blanc. Le vent qui devenait de plus en plus violent faisait voler ses longs cheveux bruns retenu très bas par un élastique. Cependant, effet du au vent, quelques mèches retombaient devant un visage fin et légèrement efféminé mais juste légèrement. Ses grands yeux blancs fixaient Sasuke sans vraiment le faire, un peu absents. Un nez parfait qui surmontait des lèvres fines. Oui. Sa bouche avait l'air tout aussi parfaite mais il y avait cette impression de dédain constant et de fierté orgueilleuse typique de ces gens riches et nombriliques qui se dégageait de lui. Debout, le dos bien droit, le menton bien haut comme les nobles des temps anciens ou moyenâgeux. Malgré cela, Sasuke savait que ce genre de personne était pour la plupart horriblement seul car lui-même avait fait parti de cette catégorie de personne, on ne pouvait plus dire qu'il était comme avant. C'était à vrai dire dommage. Non pas que Sasuke ait ressentit un quelconque sentiment envers ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que de vue mais il était vraiment beau et c'est dommage de gâcher la beauté car c'est ce que ce genre de personne faisait. Sasuke observa ensuite l'allure générale du garçon. Il portait un blouson d'un gris sombre traversé par une des sangles de son sac à dos le tout sur un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon en jean noir qui arborait quelques imitations de symbole au niveau de l'ourlet droit qui avait été blancs avant que la boue n'en décide autrement. Il portait des baskets d'une marque quelconque.

-Je disais ça comme ça Uchiha. Répondit l'inconnu car bien que Sasuke le connaisse de vue son nom lui échappait.

-Hn.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, à se jauger du regard enfin surtout Sasuke car l'autre avait le regard toujours aussi absent en étant fixé sur lui. Finalement notre brun détourna le regard et frustré concentra son attention sur la fontaine de style antique. Mais alors Sasuke ne sentit plus la pluie s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements déjà humides, il releva le nez et découvrit fort surprit qu'il se trouvait également sous le parapluie du jeune homme qui s'était penché un peu plus en avant. Ses yeux blancs fixaient vraiment Sasuke avec une incroyable intensité. Ils n'étaient plus absents. C'était comme s'il essayait de décoder quelque chose en lui…

-Tiens. Dit-il en se redressant, le manche du parapluie fermement tendu vers Sasuke maintenant au sec tandis que lui se retrouvait sous la pluie diluvienne.

Sasuke écarta encore plus ses yeux si c'était encore possible. Que faisait-il ?

-Q…Que…

Le garçon aux cheveux longs sourit en regardant Sasuke.

Ses mèches lui collait au visage et son sourire qui semblait pourtant franc avait quelques chose de…faux ? L'Uchiha n'aurait su le dire.

-Tu ne mérite pas ta réputation de glaçon Uchiha…ton masque n'est pas parfait.

Sasuke tiqua et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il sentit une vague de colère le traverser mais il la contint. Il était toujours sous le parapluie du garçon aux yeux blancs et se constat le réveilla si l'on peut dire. Il se leva brusquement et repoussa du revers de la main le manche du parapluie vers son propriétaire.

-Tss…Qui te permet de me parler ainsi, hein ? De plus je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être construit une telle réputation. Dit-il en mettant dans cette phrase tout le dédain dont il était capable.

Son vis-à-vis se contenta d'hausser les épaules, flegmatique.

-Garde-le, je n'en n'ai plus besoin…Répondit-il avec un ton légèrement autoritaire tout en repliant le parapluie sur lui-même. Il accrocha le parapluie au bras gauche de l'Uchiha et commença à s'éloigner.

Sasuke tenta de le retenir pour lui rendre son bien.

-Une minute toi ! Reprends ton parapluie. Dit Sasuke en haussant légèrement le ton et tendant le dit-parapluie à son interlocuteur.

Ce genre de situation n'était vraiment pas habituel. Quiconque serait passé par là les aurait peut-être prit pour des fous, vue de l'extérieur la situation serait surement ou drôle ou stupide pensa Sasuke.

-Je t'ai dis de le garder. Répliqua simplement et calmement le Hyuga, ses mèches brunes lui collaient au visage. Et avant que Sasuke ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit le garçon était parti en courant.

Dans un premier temps Sasuke ne su que dire ou faire. Puis il se décida à rentrer mais par orgueil surement, il s'obstina à ne pas utiliser le parapluie blanc qu'il attrapait fermement en se demandant comment retrouver ce garçon.

* * *

**Moi :** Alors, alors cette histoire là, je la sens bien ^^

**Sasuke :** Moi je la sens mal ton histoire !

**Neji :** Pourquoi est ce que t'es toujours aussi pessimiste ?

**Sasuke :** Parce que cette folle on la connaît ! délinquants juvéniles (non je fais pas la pub ce fichier là aussi je l'ai perdu) ne t'a pas suffit ?

**Neji :** (Acquiesce vigoureusement de la tête) Il a raison.

**Moi :** Ce que vous êtes méchants ! (Sanglote) Bon je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à vous tuer une fois de plus U.U

**Les deux bisho** : Argh ! On retire ! On retire !

**Moi** : Vous voyez ? On tombe toujours d'accord ^^

**Sasu** : (marmonne) C'est à cause du chantage…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Auteur :**_ Moi ?

_**Disclaimers :**_ Pas de moi les personnages. La langue française n'est pas de mon fait non plus. Je ne peux que me livrer à ce hobby la fanfiction.

_**Pairing **_SasuNeji/NejiSasu

Voilà le chap 1 tout nouveau tout beau (sans l'être vraiment j'ai pas changé grand-chose) Je me contente de corriger les fautes que je vois et les incohérences que j'ai pu laisser derrière moi.

**-Bonne lecture -**

* * *

Une heure et quelques plus tard, Sasuke arrivait trempé chez lui. Par l'application de l'ancestrale loi des contrariétés, lorsque le jeune homme passait le seuil de la porte, la pluie s'arrêta presque de tomber. Une fois entré dans l'appartement duplex qu'il partageait avec son frère et leur ex-tuteur (on ne peut plus le dire vu leur âges actuel) situé au sixième étage d'un immeuble dans la ceinture dorée de Tokyo », il vit en premier son frère. Itachi ne lui accorda pas plus d'un coup d'œil comme à son habitude et l'odeur du déjeuner vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait faim et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge il était presque 14 h.

-S'lut, marmonna-t-il dans un grognement à l'égard de son indifférent de frère.

Pour Itachi, la présence de Sasuke équivalait à son absence, cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient eu de conversation digne de ce nom si l'on ne prenait pas en compte les disputes très fréquentes. C'était compréhensible, ils étaient si différents. L'aîné était calme et soigné. Travaillant toujours avec méthode et assiduité. Le cadet était, lui, un peu bourru et très désordonné et derrière un calme apparent se cachait une certaine impulsivité.

Itachi se trouvait donc devant la bibliothèque qui casée entre la salle à manger de grandeur raisonnable et le salon, donnait l'impression de vouloir séparer les deux sans y parvenir. Il semblait chercher un ouvrage important vu le nombre de livre qu'il avait déplacés.

Sasuke le dépassa sans plus sachant que son frère était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que lui. Il était toujours aussi mouillé donc à chaque pas il laissait une flaque d'eau mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça car ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait se dévouer à nettoyer.

-Ah Sasuke tu es rentré ?

Le brun qui s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre se retourna pour apercevoir Kakashi Hatake qui les avait élevés depuis le décès de leurs parents. L'homme aux cheveux argentés portait un tablier de cuisine bleu clair extrêmement taché par on se savait quoi et souriait chaleureusement à Sasuke. Son regard devint désapprobateur lorsqu'il se rendit compte des flaques que Sasuke avait laissées sur son passage.

-Sasuke…commença-t-il à réprimander

-Kakashi, derrière toi, se manifesta Itachi en désignant la fumée qui s'échappait par la porte de la cuisine.

Kakashi courut pour voir ce qu'il avait encore cramé.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui cuisines ? demanda Sasuke en posant sa main gauche sur la hanche du même côté à l'adresse de Kakashi s'affolant devant le four.

Généralement c'était Itachi qui cuisinait car aussi loin que lui permettait de remonter ses souvenirs Sasuke avait toujours vu Kakashi rater ses plats.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as encore brûlé ? Questionna Itachi, un bouquin probablement celui qu'il cherchait dans la main droite.

-Le déjeuner, répondit Kakashi en se redressant puis il passa son bras droit derrière sa nuque en signe d'excuse.

Itachi et Sasuke poussèrent tout deux des soupirs de sonorité différente selon la personne. Puis l'aîné alla dans l'entrée pour prendre son manteau en disant qu'il irait manger au resto. Pendant ce temps l'homme à la chevelure argentée remarqua le parapluie blanc ce qui ne pouvait pas manquer car Sasuke était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude.

-Tiens, d'où sors-tu ce parapluie Sasuke ? demanda Kakashi en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- De nulle part.

Kakashi haussa les épaules, sachant que le brun ne lui dirait pas plus. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il avait développé une tendance à garder secrètes ses activités, même la plus anodine.

Quant à Sasuke il ramena le parapluie de l'Hyuuga contre sa poitrine avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre pour se sécher et se changer. Dans l'escalier il entendit Kakashi appeler le livreur de pizza.

C'était simple, l'étage se divisait en quatre parties un seul et unique couloir d'où l'on apercevait cinq portes, trois d'entre elles donnaient sur les chambres respectivement la première celle de Kakashi, la seconde en face celle de Sasuke et la dernière au fond celle d'Itachi. Les deux autres portes débouchaient sur la douche et l'autre dans une pièce vide qui à l'origine était une chambre d'ami mais la plupart du temps on l'utilisait comme débarras. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, porte recouverte d'écriteaux du style "keep out, défense d'entrer" qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de retirer au sortir de la préadolescence.

Depuis le salon, il entendit Kakashi lui crier de ne pas laisser ses vêtements mouillés dans la chambre. Mais comme il n'obéissait pratiquement jamais depuis très longtemps Sasuke se dévêtit dans sa chambre après avoir déposé le parapluie près de l'entrée, laissant ses vêtements gire sur le sol. La dite chambre était et sera toujours un vrai bordel (Kakashi avait fini par renoncer à le faire ranger). Maintenant en boxer, quelques gouttes glissant sur son torse finement musclé de jeune homme, il ouvrit grand ses placards et opta pour un grand T-shirt rouge sur un short gris délavé. Il prit une serviette bleu clair au passage dans l'un de ses tiroirs et commença négligemment à se sécher les cheveux, assis sur son lit. Il n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit comment retrouver ce garçon ? On ne croisait pas un membre de la famille Hyuuga à tous les coins de rues voyons ! Ces gens-là étaient tellement snobs qu'ils s'étaient fait construire un vaste domaine et n'en sortaient que pour des raisons bien précises. Itachi avait dit dans l'une de ses longues et ennuyeuses discussions professionnel avec Kakashi qui est soit dit en passant le vice directeur de l'entreprise Uchiha que la famille Hyûga avait bien profité du déclin des Uchiha en prenant le monopole du marché et qu'il fallait reconnaître que ça avait été astucieux de racheter des parts aux Uchiha leurs concurrents directs car aussi diversifiés qu'eux mais aussi d'acheter en grande majorité les fournisseurs… bref Sasuke avait juste compris qu'ils étaient intelligent et qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte les rivaux naturel de leurs entreprises et là s'arrêtaient ses connaissances car il avait réussi à filer pour retrouver Naruto son meilleur ami (étant donné que les amis dans le sens dont l'entendait le jeune homme étaient plutôt rare on peut dire que Naruto était son meilleur ami) évitant la barbante perspective de s'imprégner de l'actualité de l'entreprise où il était destiné à travailler. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasuke savait donc que les chances de rencontrer un Hyuuga étaient moindres alors un en particulier c'était peine perdue. Mais ça valait le coup de se renseigner auprès de Kakashi. Il jeta la serviette à terre près de l'endroit où il avait laissé ses vêtements et se leva pour ramasser le parapluie. Il voulait l'avoir à l'œil comme si l'objet aurait pu se mouvoir d'une volonté propre. Il le posa donc sur le bureau à côté de son ordinateur portable en face duquel il s'installa pour l'allumer tout en virant quelques feuilles de papier froissées sur lesquelles il avait griffonné et qui encombraient son bureau. Ensuite il se connecta à MSN comme tout les dimanches avant de manger plus par habitude que dans un réel désir de parler à quelqu'un. Sasuke mis ses jambes sur son bureau au dessus de ses livres d'économies avant de se mettre à parcourir la liste de ses contacts. Maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, lui et ses amis n'avaient plus les mêmes emplois du temps par exemple, pendant que lui se devait de trouver une place dans l'entreprise familiale, Naruto s'amusait comme un dingue à l'université…

-A TABLE SASUKE !

Le brun soupira avant de crier un J'ARRIVE pas très enthousiaste.

C'est alors qu'une fenêtre lui fit part de la connexion de "I'm-the-best-in-the-world-not-forget-this". Sasuke eut un sourire en coin en voyant ça. C'est du Naruto tout craché et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir une fenêtre discussion s'ouvrit sur son poste de travail :

* * *

**I'm-the-best-in-the-world-not-forget-this dit:**

SALUT TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !)

**SHARINGAN dit:**

Ta toujours pas de cerveau on dirait !

**I'm-the-best-in-the-world-not-forget-this dit:**

è.é C comme sa ke tu di bonjour toi et ben Kakashi ta mal élevé !^,[nda pr ceux qui n'avait pas comprit Naruto essaye de crée des émoticônes)

**SHARINGAN dit:**

Et c'est toi ki di sa ?

**I'm-the-best-in-the-world-not-forget-this dit:**

Arète de fair ton frimeur… . Alor quoi de 9 ?

Après avoir réfléchit un instant le brun finit par écrire :

**SHARINGAN dit:**

Pa grand-chose, Juste

**I'm-the-best-in-the-world-not-forget-this dit:**

Koi ? õ.õ Sakura a débarké à limprovist et ta demandé en mariage

**SHARINGAN dit:**

Baka ! J'ai rencontré un mec zarb au parc c'est tout !

**I'm-the-best-in-the-world-not-forget-this dit:**

Du genre….. ?

* * *

-SASUKE SI TU N'A PAS FAIM DIS LE MOI QUE JE METTE TA PART AU MICRO ONDE !

-P'TAIN J'T'AI DIT QUE J'ARRIVAIS !

Sasuke tapa rapidement je doi y allé, à tou de suite avant de mettre son statut absent et de lire la réponse de Naruto. Il se redressa dans la chaise et entreprit de descendre manger.

….

La journée avait été ennuyeuse pour Sasuke. Après manger, Kakashi lui avait rappelé qu'il devait choisir dans quel service exactement il allait se consacrer dans la société familiale puisqu'il devait faire ses preuves avant de prétendre pouvoir succéder à la direction «étant donné qu'Itachi avait toujours clairement affirmé qu'il n'occuperait pas toujours le poste et que dès que Sasuke pourrait prendre la relève qu'il le fasse ou non il se livrerait enfin entièrement, corps et âme, à ses études de biologiste.

Sasuke n'avait jamais comprit abandonner le poste de directeur pour une carrière artistique ou une autre dans ce goût là, ça il l'aurait compris mais que son frère abandonne son métier barbant pour un autre tout aussi barbant, ça il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Oh, il savait que chacun avait ses goûts mais pourquoi devait-il bon Dieu de merde succéder à Itachi, hein ? Pourquoi Itachi avait-il le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et lui devait trimer dans cette fichue société ?

« Parce que tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé sur ton futur métier et comme l'un de vous deux doit reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de votre défunt père il est normal que ce soit toi Sasuke qui t'en occupes surtout que tu n'as rien d'autre à foutre ! ». Voilà ce que lui avait répondu tex tus son tuteur quand il lui avait posé la question. Et voilà comment après une après-midi gaspillée à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'entreprise Uchiha, Sasuke reposait dans le sofa du salon aux environs de 19h moins le quart, un livre de science économie trônant sur ces genoux alors qu'il regardait un thriller à la télé avec Kakashi.

-C'est presque prêt si un certain paresseux pouvait se donner la peine de mettre la table ! Annonça Itachi en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine faisant au passage se renfrogner quelque peu un certain paresseux.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le «paresseux ? Gronda Sasuke depuis son fauteuil sans se donner la peine de se retourner.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait quelque chose de spirituel à dire vu son intelligence limitée ! répliqua Itachi moqueur.

-Tu la ramènerais moins si je rectifiais ta face de belette ? rétorqua le cadet en haussant le ton.

-Du calme les jeunes, essaya Kakashi en pensant que c'était reparti pour un tour.

-Alors dis lui de la fermer ! S'énerva Sasuke en fusillant du regard son aîné.

Itachi haussa les épaules avant de lancer un Quel mioche ! et retourna à la cuisine sous un c'est ça, dégage ! de Sasuke. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel en déplorant une fois de plus à voix haute à quel point les deux Uchiha pouvaient être puérils et immatures ce qui amena un Sasuke exaspéré à s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

…

En d'autres lieux, à 20 h dans le manoir principal du domaine Hyûga, un certain jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux rectifiait son agenda numérique assis les jambes en tailleurs sur le sol, en étant adossé au rebord en bois de son lit. Ses cheveux lisses et soyeux avaient été ramenés négligemment en un semblant de tresse. Contrairement à la chambre du garçon qui prendrait bientôt une place importante dans sa vie, celle du Hyûga était vraiment bien rangée. Rien ne traînait mais en contrepartie aucun élément ne laissait transparaître le caractère du propriétaire pas de posters, pas de photo, pas de babioles, pas de décoration superflue, pas de couleur mis à part le blanc des murs et le bleu clair des rideaux et draps… On aurait pu croire à une chambre d'ami.

Il posa l'agenda à côté de lui et poussa un léger soupir en repensant à son harassante journée. Qu'y avait t-il de pire que de faire ce que l'on n'aime pas ? Mais en y repensant la matinée avait été plutôt pas mal ! Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas vraiment comment il se l'était imaginé en entendant la description qu'en avait fait la Yamanaka mais elle n'avait en rien exagéré sur sa beauté…Il nota quand même que Sasuke ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi Uchiha qu'il avait rencontré l'année passé. Le brun sourit en revoyant la scène de ce matin, la tête qu'il avait tirée quand il lui avait donné son parapluie demeurait le meilleur moment de sa misérable journée…

On toque à la porte. Il permit l'entrée et une jeune femme apparut en le priant de bien vouloir descendre car le dîner venait d'être servi. Il acquiesça silencieusement et la servante disparut en fermant doucement la porte. Il déposa son agenda à côté de son réveil matin et sortit de sa chambre en direction de la salle à manger à usage quotidien non sans se promettre intérieurement de revoir le cadet des Uchiha.

…..

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait fini par descendre manger en compagnie d'Itachi et de Kakashi. L'aîné avait fait du poisson au four avec des patates et des légumes le tout accompagné par une soupe de Miso. Sasuke était sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès vu que lui détestait mais il mangea en bougonnant dans sa barbe quelques insultes. Finalement au bout de 10 min il finit par aborder le sujet qu'il avait ruminé toute la journée.

-Dis Kakashi ?

-Huhum…

- À quelles occasions peut-on rencontrer un Hyûga ? demanda t-il en le regardant.

Kakashi releva le nez de son assiette étonné.

-Depuis quand ce genre de chose t'intéresse ?

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas…je veux juste savoir… Alors ?

-Hum… Laisses-moi voir… La plupart du temps on a affaire à eux lors de gros marchés ou pendant les grandes fêtes mondaines. Sinon les chances de les rencontrer sont plutôt minces, ils vivent dans un grand domaine de plusieurs milliers d'hectares en bordure de ville. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'en sortir le domaine est assez grand pour toutes leurs activités.

Kakashi se stoppa pour prendre une bouchée de légumes.

Itachi regarda tour à tour Sasuke puis Kakashi subitement intéressé. Sasuke qui ne le remarqua pas se décida à poser la question qui le démangeait depuis un moment.

-Dis, toi, tu en connais ?

Kakashi considéra un moment Sasuke, but une gorgée de vin et se décida à répondre au jeune homme.

-À bien y réfléchir… Je rencontre Hiashi le chef de famille assez souvent lorsqu'on met en jeux des sommes importantes à part ça demande à ton frère il s'est déjà rendu à de nombreuses soirées mondaines.

Tout deux tournèrent leur regard vers l'aîné qui avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur son assiette.

-N'est ce pas… Itachi ? Insista alors Kakashi voyant que le brun ne comptait pas répondre.

Itachi hocha affirmativement la tête et Sasuke su qu'il ne tirerait rien de son grand-frère.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke cherchait encore comment retrouver le garçon au parapluie blanc. C'était devenu une obsession qu'il gardait pour lui bien sûr. Il avait donc décidé de se faire assistant pour Kakashi qui restait surpris de ce brusque changement d'intérêt chez Sasuke. Quant à Itachi, tout cela l'ennuyait fortement vu que Sasuke nullement intéressé par son travail allait de gaffe en gaffe. La situation resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que deux semaines plus tard Kakashi annonce leur invitation au bal annuel d'automne qui a toujours eu lieu à la fin octobre un peu avant halloween. Ils y avaient tous été il y a plus de trois ans, c'était les Nara qui recevaient. Puis, Kakashi accompagna de temps en temps Itachi lors de cette occasion. L'année passé ce fut Itachi seul qui se rendit à la fête organisée par la famille Aburame et d'après Shikamaru qu'avaient croisé Sasuke et Naruto ce fut une soirée mémorable bien qu'ils ne surent pas pourquoi car Naruto commit une nouvelle bourde dont lui seul était capable. Mais ce qui avait intéressé Sasuke lorsque Kakashi lut l'annonce c'est que cette année c'était la prestigieuse famille Hyûga qui recevrait les familles les plus riches dans leur résidence de campagne. Ce qui voulait dire que Sasuke avait des chances de revoir ce garçon qui lui avait fait, de son point de vue, affront.

-Cordialement Hiashi Hyuga… Bon les jeunes je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai bien envie d'y aller moi. Mais sans doute Sasuke n'en n'a pas en….

-Non ! Coupa catégoriquement Sasuke. J'ai envie d'y aller !

-Quoi ? J'ai dû mal entendre ! s'exclama Kakashi.

-Depuis quand vas-tu aux soirées mondaines ? Questionna Itachi également fort surpris.

Le concerné hocha la tête.

-J'ai juste envie d'y aller et puis ça me permettra sûrement d'être en contact avec les grands du marché non ?

Kakashi sembla convaincu et se mit à louer en pensée les progrès de Sasuke. Itachi lui pas vraiment convaincu se contenta de jeter un regard suspicieux à son petit frère puis haussa vaguement les épaules.

-Bien alors nous y allons tous n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi et Sasuke firent oui de la tête pour répondre à l'Hatake.

…..

-Alors qu'est ce que tu me disais sur MSN la dernière fois ?

-Rien…

-Me raconte pas d'conneries teme ! Allez dis-moi !

-Hn…

-Ça te gênerait de m'accorder un minimum d'estime ?

-Oui !

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

-Arrête de crier…

-Moi j'veux savoir il était comment ce mec.

-Il était comme il était !

-Mais donne-moi plus de détails, j'suis ton meilleur pote non ? Il était mignon ? Il était agaçant ? Canon ? Horrible ? Il a fait quoi pour te marquer toi qui ne t'occupes pas du commun des mortels ?

Ça faisait maintenant 15 min que le simple coup de fil qu'il avait passé à Naruto censé durer 5 minutes avait pris le tournant d'une récolte d'infos pour le blondinet. Depuis que Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas à sa soirée parce qu'il allait à une autre, Naruto cherchait à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Pour Sasuke, tout meilleur ami qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Enfin, pas à ce stade des choses voyez-vous ? Et donc Naruto finit par lui raccrocher au nez furieux avant de… continuer à le harceler sur MSN.

-Que vas-tu mettre vendredi ?

Sasuke sursauta dans sa chaise de bureau avant de fusiller du regard Itachi qui venait d'entrer

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Je veux juste nous éviter la honte potentielle que tu nous infligeras au bal.

Sasuke se renfrogna et ils étaient de nouveau partis pour un échange de remarques acerbes que Kakashi réussit à arrêter en leur donnant quelques corvées.

…

Finalement le vendredi tant attendu finit par arriver et les membres les plus importants des familles riches se mirent en route pour la résidence de campagne de la famille Hyûga. C'était une modeste demeure de trente-huit chambres, quelques dix-sept salles de bain, seulement vingt-cinq salons, rien que sept salles à manger, comble de la simplicité une seule piscine adjacente à l'une des trois terrasses principales… En somme une maison toute simple sans fioritures. Remarque pour combler à ce grand manque de place on avait pensé à racheter à la municipalité une partie de la forêt entourant le domaine campagnard. Voilà l'endroit où maintenant Kakashi, Itachi et Sasuke étaient accueillis par un majordome fort courtois. Le chemin étant relativement long, la plus part des invités dont nos trois protagonistes resteraient dormir chez leurs hôtes comme l'avait si bien proposé Hiashi dans son invitation. Et donc aux environs de 21h, ils étaient noyés parmi les autres invités.

Itachi toujours si distingué mais surtout d'un esprit pratique en avait profité pour glisser habilement quelques mots au sujet d'un gros contrat à Choza Akimichi.

Kakashi d'un esprit beaucoup plus léger se laissa aller à discuter avec de vieilles connaissances.

Notre Sasuke en attendant d'apercevoir celui qui lui avait laissé son parapluie discutait tranquillement avec Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka accrochée à son bras et Chôji Akimichi qui n'était pas très loin d'eux, littéralement collé au buffet. D'une certaine manière il était heureux que la mort de ses parents n'ait pas autant affecté les relations que sa famille tenait depuis des générations avec les autres grandes familles riches et puis ça lui permettait de revoir de vieilles connaissances comme les personnages cités plus haut. Quoiqu'il se serait bien passé des démonstrations d'affection de la blonde Yamanaka !

-Ah, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu à une fête mon Sasu d'amour, avait roucoulé Ino.

-C'est vrai ça Sasuke… avait rajouté Shikamaru comme un reproche.

-Tu t'es perdu ? Taquina Chôji avant d'engloutir un petit four.

-C'est Kakashi et Itachi qui m'ont traîné ici… déclara t-il d'un ton bourru résolu à ne jamais révéler à ses anciens camarades la raison de sa présence. Intérieurement il se félicita de mentir toujours aussi bien et de plus son explication était tout ce qu'il y a de plus plausible.

-À propos… reprit Ino totalement hors de propos. Quelqu'un aurait-il aperçut Hinata ?

-Je pense qu'elle fera son entré en compagnie de sa sœur tout à l'heure, répondit Shikamaru. Tu sais généralement Hiashi garde ses enfants plutôt jalousement… Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est si Neji sera là ou non, étant donné que nous allons rester dans la région pendant quelques semaines j'aimerai assez jouer au shogi avec lui…

-Neji ? Sasuke répéta ce prénom qui lui semblait vaguement familier, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais où ? Ceci n'échappa point à Shikamaru qui observa son ami pensif quand à Ino elle en profita pour relancer la conversation :

-Tu ne connais pas Neji ? Pourtant il est déjà venu au bal et à quelques autres soirées…

-Je ne vois pas non… répondit Sasuke d'un air évasif.

Shikamaru nota bien ce ton peu caractéristique de l'Uchiha pour parler des autres avant de reprendre la parole :

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, il n'est pas membre de la famille principale bien qu'il vive avec eux et puis il m'a confié ne pas beaucoup apprécier ce genre de fêtes qu'il a qualifiées de "contraignantes". Pourtant il était là il y a trois ans et toi aussi d'ailleurs vous avez bien dû vous croiser et…

-Mais il était là l'année passée aussi… d'ailleurs ne s'était-il pas attardé en discussions avec Itachi ? Coupa Ino

Shikamaru hocha la tête, affirmatif et Sasuke ressassa ses souvenirs un moment. Depuis quand son arrogant de frère tenait-il grande discussion avec un membre de la famille Hyûga? Le dit grand frère aurait sûrement répondu que c'était pour améliorer les affaires avec cette famille si puissante mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mentionné le soir où il avait posé sa question ? Et même s'il avait refusé d'en parler sous le prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas satisfaire le désir de savoir de son frère, pourquoi avec un membre de la famille n'appartenant point au "cocon" principal ? C'était une énigme sur laquelle il se promit de mettre un peu de lumière. Mais la question la plus importante pour lui demeurait de savoir si ce Neji était bien la personne qu'il cherchait, en tout cas ça pourrait expliquer l'impression qu'il avait de l'avoir déjà vu. Soudain la voix d'Ino le sortit de ses pensées :  
-On va être bien vite fixés, claironna-t-elle. Hiashi-sama annonce ses filles...  
Sasuke tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir...

* * *

**Moi** Bon Sasu-chan et Neji-chan ne sont pas là cette fois pour cause d'expérience sur leurs personnes. Bonne journée. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! Je vous en serais très reconnaissante.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Auteure :**_ Moi NaniSama :)

_**Disclaimers :**_ J'aurais pu être leur créateur mais non ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne me fait pas un peu d'argent à écrire sur eux : Fanfiction que ça s'appelle !

_**Pairing : **_NejiSasuNeji (Non, ça n'a pas changé)

Et bien j'en ai mis du temps mais j'ai décidé de vous livrer la suite ici plutôt que de faire comme avec « pardonnes moi », j'ai un tantinet changé les versions de mon disque dur à mon blog et du blog au site mais bon j'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu pour rien.

**-[13-05-12] Correction-  
**

**- Bonne lecture.-**

* * *

Sasuke tourna la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir les précieuses filles de leur hôte. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que les jeunes demoiselles étaient de bons partis. Non seulement il se trouvait qu'elles étaient d'une rare beauté mais aussi chaque chef de famille présent verrait bien son nom allié à celui de la famille Hyuga par un mariage. Sasuke leva les yeux vers Hinata qui descendait les escaliers à l'autre bout de la pièce flanquée de sa sœur cadette Hanabi. Hinata aurait 19 ans en décembre. Elle était douce et belle certes mais l'Uchiha ne serait jamais intéressé par une fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Il ne serait pas intéressé par une fille tout court d'ailleurs. Quant à Hanabi, âgée de 15 ans, même si elle égalait sa sœur en beauté, tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas dotée d'un caractère des plus faciles. On les regarda descendre dans un silence quasi religieux tant elles étaient belles, une véritable apparition. Vêtues de beaux kimonos, elles semblaient sortir tout droit de l'époque révolue des geishas. Néanmoins notre Sasuke imagina quelqu'un d'autre vêtu en kimono. Il imagina son bel inconnu… le garçon aux yeux blancs aurait été sublime habillé d'un Kimono pourpre. Le temps que la vision de l'Hyuga assis au bord d'un bassin à Koï dans un jardin ne s'estompe, les deux filles finirent par atteindre leur père. Sasuke s'interdit ce genre de digressions puis soupira intérieurement. Il n'y avait traces du garçon en question nulle part. Il aurait dû rester avec Naruto il se serait pas ennuyé au moins !

-Hinata ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Demanda Ino

La jeune fille, s'inclina à demi, les joues rouges tomates tandis qu'elle répondait qu'elle allait très bien avant de tous les saluer poliment. Ils répondirent tous sauf Sasuke qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Chôji car il avait la bouche pleine.

-Alors Hinata, ce cher Neji est-il parmi nous se soir ? Se hasarda Shikamaru.

-Euh…Je…J-je l'ai vu p-près de la piscine t-tout...tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas...où il est maintenant. T-t-tu le connais…Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Sasuke se dit qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose contre sa timidité. C'est justement pour ça qu'il ne parlait pas plus de cinq minutes avec la jeune femme sinon il s'emporterait contre elle alors que ce n'était pas sa faute.

-Oui en effet. Merci quand même Hinata. Oh, j'allais oublier, combien de temps resterez-vous ici ?

-On…euh…on n'a…on n'a p-p-prévu de res-ter encore une s-semaine. Réussi-t-elle à dire.

-Je te remercie Hinata. Dis Sasuke, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Questionna Shikamaru.

-Où ?

-Chercher Neji.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme ça.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas y aller seul. Plaisanta Ino.

-Tss…en tout cas je ne me ferais pas accompagner par une femme galère.

-Finalement je crois qu'ils ont du se tromper au moment du test de Q.I…

Pendant qu'Ino et Shikamaru se taquinaient mutuellement, Sasuke se dit que trouver le Hyuga serait une bonne occasion de vérifier si Neji et son inconnu était la même personne.

-Bon alors Sasuke ? S'enquit Shikamaru qui venait de mettre fin à sa conversation avec la blonde en capitulant.

-Ok je viens. Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à lui ?

-Tu sais lorsque je rencontre quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec moi au Shogi, je tiens à disputer quelques parties avec cette personne. Répondit Shikamaru en s'éloignant suivit de Sasuke.

Ino leur fit un signe de la main qui signifiait : « À tout à l'heure ».

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les invités et finirent par atteindre la terrasse. Il n'y avait personne près de la piscine, ni dans les environs d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas étonnant, la fête avait commencé quand Hinata et Hanabi avaient fait leur apparition et tout le monde était dans la grande salle de bal.

-Pénible… Fit Shikamaru juste devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Il ne serait surement pas resté ici pendant une heure alors que la soirée est bien avancée.

À l'intérieur on entendait quelqu'un qui annonçait l'ouverture du bal et une musique classique se faisait entendre. Shikamaru gloussa.

-Oh tel que je le connais il doit être en train de se balader quelque part. À un moment il apparaîtra quelques minutes, assez pour faire acte de présence et disparaîtra de nouveau, c'est son style.

-Tu le connais bien on dirait… Rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton qui sous-entendait plus. Shikamaru soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire ça. Et si tu insinue que j'ai une quelconque relation avec Neji tu te trompes lourdement… Personne n'est jamais parvenu à le satisfaire jusqu'à présent…y arriverais-tu Sasuke ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu es bizarre, rêveur, ailleurs...

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je sais que Naruto a organisé une fête ce soir, tu n'aurais pas raté ça parce que Kakashi t'a forcé à venir ici. En fait je doute qu'on puisse te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il sourit. Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui te travaille ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. À l'intérieur retentissaient des applaudissements. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait acculé, Sasuke répondit par une autre question.

-Si je te suis bien, tu crois que je suis venu ici pour une raison en particulier ?

-Je ne crois rien du tout. Bon on retourne à l'intérieur ? Il commence à faire froid ici…

L'Uchiha ravi que le génie Nara ait abandonné son enquête acquiesça avant de suivre Shikamaru. Ce dernier malgré son air blasé ressassait sa théorie sur la présence de Sasuke aujourd'hui. Il était sûr à 80% que Sasuke cherchait quelqu'un et il ne serait à moitié étonné que ce quelqu'un soit Neji. Ça voudrait dire que ce-dernier venait d'entamer une nouvelle partie…Mais si c'était le cas Shikamaru voyait une grosse galère arrivé. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mettre Sasuke en garde. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû oui, mais il ne le fit pas.

Ils étaient de nouveau mêlés aux autres invités et Shikamaru proposa de retrouver Ino et les autres. Ce fut plus difficile que de quitter la salle car maintenant que le bal avait été ouvert tout le monde dansait.

-Oh les garçons, vous avez tout raté ! S'exclama Yamanaka en les apercevant. C'est dommage, reprit –elle quand ils furent plus proche, Neji et Hanabi ont dansé merveilleusement bien, c'est eux qui ont ouvert le bal. Et vous qui étiez allez le chercher dehors ! C'est bête !

-Dommage comme tu dis. Répondit Shikamaru. As-tu vu où il est allé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le temps que je complimente Hanabi il avait disparu.

La conversation s'acheva ainsi. Ino proposa à Shikamaru de danser, ce dernier accepta non sans protester pour la forme. Sasuke les regarda de loin, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Sasuke s'ennuyait de plus en plus, refusant poliment les invitations à danser de quelques jolies téméraires. Donc, quand enfin on se décida à annoncer le banquet, le jeune Uchiha remercia le ciel de lui donner une activité, même si elle était aussi banale que celle de manger. Et puis peut-être qu'il l'apercevrait enfin…

...

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de cette grande pièce. Tout ici rendait bien la grandeur des propriétaires. On ne pouvait que s'extasier devant le raffinement des boiseries, la finesse des rideaux et le luxe de la décoration. Les Hyuga ne savaient-ils donc faire que dans la grandeur ? L'Uchiha s'assit à côté de Kakashi à l'une des nombreuses tables de la grande salle de réception. Itachi, lui, continuait habilement de négocier avec Choza à une autre table. Des serveurs, jaillirent d'un peu partout en portant mets et boissons sur leurs plateaux.

Sasuke mangeait son entrée sans prêter attention à Kakashi qui était en grande discussion avec son voisin de gauche. C'est alors qu'il le vit. La fourchette resta en suspend entre sa bouche et l'assiette. Le garçon était attablé aux côtés d'Hiashi, à la table du centre, c'est à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt !

-Sasuke, tu as un problème ?

Il secoua négativement la tête à la question de Kakashi, un peu de retenu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il enfourna la donc nourriture dans sa bouche en fixant le brun de son regard d'encre. Il l'avait trouvé, il ne le laisserait plus filer !

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Kakashi.

-Hn… Kakashi, c'est qui le garçon à la droite d'Hiashi ?

-Oh, ça c'est Neji, Neji Hyuga. Un garçon charmant, d'ailleurs il fréquente ton frère je crois.

-Itachi ? Demanda Sasuke en faisant volte-face.

-Oui, tu ne savais pas ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Ça m'était sorti de la tête.

Sasuke hocha de la tête, un peu contrarié. Bien qu'Ino le lui ait dit tout à l'heure maintenant que Kakashi lui dise qu'Itachi connaissait le brun, Neji puisque c'était son prénom, lui donnait un tout autre effet. Ino, Shikamaru et Kakashi le connaissaient également. Comment cela se faisait-il était le seul qui ne le connaissait pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? Reprit Sasuke.

-En quoi tout ça t'intéresses-t-il ?

-Parce que.

Kakashi soupira avant de répondre qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose à part que le garçon était le neveu d'Hiashi, qu'il vivait avec lui dans le manoir principal au domaine Hyuga et qu'il était âgé de 20 ans. L'Uchiha sembla se contenter de cette réponse et se remit à manger

Pendant que l'on servait le plat de résistance, Sasuke qui fixait toujours Neji, rencontra le regard de son obsession (nda : Je pense que dans son cas on peut parler d'obsession). Neji eut même le culot de lui adresser un sourire fugace. Soit dit en passant il était très beau ce sourire, il était même désirable…Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Depuis quand Sasuke Uchiha se laissait distraire aussi facilement ? Il secoua la tête en signe de dénis.

Le repas continua son bon déroulement et l'on retourna danser un peu. Hiashi était allé jusqu'à engager des artistes qui effectuèrent leur numéro à la perfection et soutirèrent des remarques d'admiration à leur public.

Après, inévitablement, des groupes se constituèrent selon les affinités et se répartirent dans la grande salle de bal, dans la salle du banquet, dans la terrasse, près de la piscine et dans le jardin (enfin une partie vue qu'une grande portion de la forêt faisait partie du jardin). Sasuke ne s'était joint à personne, il avait silencieusement suivit Neji Hyuga à travers la grande maison. Il n'y eut aucunes questions, aucunes remarques, aucune conversation, juste un silence. Drôle de procession !

Neji savait que l'Uchiha le suivait. En ce qui le concernait, ça l'amusait et il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. Il choisit donc de conduire Sasuke à l'écart des autres. Ils devaient surtout être loin de son oncle car il n'était nullement désireux d'endurer le courroux d'Hiashi quand il jouerait avec le garçon…Surtout qu'Hiashi ignorait cette facette de son cher petit neveu et que ça devait rester ainsi pour toujours. Quant à Sasuke il marchait derrière lui en regardant la queue de cheval de ce dernier se balancer dans le dos du garçon. Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi cette obstination à le retrouver ? Et maintenant pourquoi le suivait-il déjà ? ... Pour lui rendre son parapluie oui c'est ça. Pour lui rendre le parapluie seulement ? Mais oui, mais oui juste pour ça. C'était pour lui rendre son parapluie.

Le brun aux yeux blancs s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sombre. La promenade s'arrêtait visiblement ici. Neji fit face à Sasuke, l'observant de son regard absent et pourtant ô combien pénétrant.

-Bien, commença Sasuke, J'ai un truc à te rendre…

Neji se livra à une analyse personnelle : « Ton calme, tu es de nouveau sûr de toi hein ? Quoi qu'il y ait une pointe de frustration dans ta voix, l'évènement de la dernière fois t'aurait-il tant contrarié ? ». Il était assez doué pour la psychologie. Il le fallait pour pouvoir se livrer à son activité préférée. D'ailleurs il en était fier, rare étaient les fois où il se trompait sur quelqu'un. Pourtant avec Sasuke il se rendrait compte par la suite que ce ne serait pas toujours aussi facile.

-Je t'ai dit de le garder. Quelle partie de cette phrase n'as-tu pas compris ? Rétorqua-t-il simplement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Comme il s'y attendait la réaction ne tarda pas. Sasuke épingla l'effronté au bois de la porte.

-Je déteste que l'on se moque de moi…Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Neji laissa échapper un rire moqueur avant de répondre qu'il ne l'intimidait nullement puis il repoussa doucement Sasuke. Ce dernier fusilla Neji du regard pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte.

-Tu es énervé ? Questionna le Hyuga une fois la porte ouverte.

-Je voudrais des explications. Répondit-il bien que la question fut plus rhétorique.

- Suis-moi…Continua Neji en entrant.

Sasuke fronça un sourcil mais suivit sans réfléchir. Il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur. Il entendit la porte se refermer et cependant le brun aux yeux lilas n'allumait pas.

Neji rit intérieurement car il avait un nouveau jouet et comptait bien en profiter se fichant qu'Itachi le lui reprocherait peut-être. Il est plus facile de demander pardon après que la permission avant, non ? Il s'approcha donc de Sasuke à pas feutrés.

-Tu n'allumes pas ?

-Je le ferais…Murmura –t-il d'une voix suave à l'oreille de Sasuke avant de se reculer. Cette voix, merde Sasuke avait envie d'attraper son propriétaire puis ensuite de l'embrasser. Il se retourna et essaya de scruter l'obscurité nonobstant le fait qu'il venait de penser embrasser un mec qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver. Neji arborait dans le noir un petit sourire en coin. Ce petit jeu ne devrait pas durer longtemps à moins que l'Uchiha ne puisse pas suivre le son de sa voix.

-Ben avances Sasuke.

Sasuke suivit la voix moqueuse de Neji et leva un bras en sa direction. Sa main droite trouva l'épaule de l'autre brun et remonta le long du cou ce qui arrache un frisson à l'Hyuga et qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait frissonner un corps. La main passa sur la mâchoire, s'attarda sur la pommette et caressa la joue. Puis il se pencha et cette fois, c'est lui qui murmura à l'oreille de Neji.

-Tu n'allumes pas ?

-Je le ferrais. Répondit Neji le souffle court en fermant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi, c'est lui qui devait dominer la partie pas l'Uchiha. Tout à coup il sentit le corps de Sasuke se coller au sien. Et voilà, les lèvres de celui-ci après avoir tâtonner sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avaient fini par trouver les siennes. Il l'embrassait. Ce n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi ou du moins pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'il ne le décide. Et le comble c'est qu'il appréciait ! Mais bien vite sa raison lui revint, pendant que Sasuke lui demandait d'approfondir le baiser de sa langue, sa main à lui longea le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Quand ça ne se passe pas comme prévu on change les règles et puis c'est tout.

Sasuke, lui profitait du baiser. Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait en ce moment mais il ne regrettait pas. Les lèvres de Hyuga Neji semblaient être conçues pour embrasser. Là, il voulait plus. Il voulait découvrir la bouche de Neji et connaître son goût. Ainsi sa langue léchait les lèvres de l'Hyuga, quémandant ce plusqu'il désirait quand la lumière inonda brusquement la pièce. Sasuke se recula surpris. Neji d'un regard courroucé se contenta de fixer son vis-à-vis. Sasuke un peu pantois finit par reprendre contenance et soutint le regard de Neji. Il n'était pas content ? Ah mais c'est lui qui avait commencé alors qu'il ne s'en prenne qu'à lui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire ? Demanda le Hyuga d'un ton calme mais ferme.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et offrit à Neji un sourire satisfait : c'était si délicieux de reprendre le contrôle… Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée car Neji reprit son calme habituel et s'assit sur son lit. Pris d'une certaine curiosité, Sasuke fouilla la pièce du regard. Elle n'était pas très grande et Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de couleur. Le blanc dominait sans égal, seconder pas le marron du bois. Il devina le cadre d'une baie vitrée derrière les rideaux blancs en face de lui. Il y avait un seul lit, c'est dessus que Neji était assis. Un lit d'une place, en bois d'acajou semble-t-il, placé contre le mur de gauche. À côté, il y avait un placard incrusté dans le mur. À la droite de notre Uchiha, se tenait un bureau élégant, de type secrétaire, sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable à côté d'une lampe de bureau. Il n'y avait pas de déco excepté sur ce mur où il y avait le dit-bureau. Il s'y trouvait un cadre de taille moyenne derrière lequel une femme inconnue de Sasuke souriait chaleureusement, assise à une véranda près d'un rosier. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs à Neji quoiqu'elle n'ait pas les yeux blancs. Remarque, ils se ressemblaient tous un peu dans cette famille. À côté du bureau se trouvait une grande bibliothèque très fournie. Sasuke s'en approcha et se mit à examiner le contenu sous le regard de Neji. Il y avait sur l'étagère du haut des encyclopédies et des dictionnaires. La deuxième était exclusivement réservée à la littérature classique d'après ce qu'il en savait, Sasuke n'était pas très bon en littérature. La troisième, comportait quelques romans de genres différents excepté la science-fiction. Sasuke s'arrêta là pour se retourner vers Neji qui le regardait toujours.

-Dis-moi, si ce n'est pas indiscret, à qui appartient cette chambre ?

Neji hocha la tête avant de répondre.

-C'est la mienne.

Sasuke s'approcha de Neji et remarqua un piano pas très loin du genre synthé. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait embrassé entre le piano et la porte au vu de la position de l'interrupteur.

-Alors tu joues du piano ?

Neji acquiesça de la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Environs 10 ans. Répondit Neji platement.

Il y avait un piano dans chacune de ses chambres sauf au manoir principal où il se trouvait dans la salle de musique. Jouer l'avait toujours détendu et c'était une chose dont il avait souvent besoin.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui est frustré maintenant. Dit Sasuke moqueur.

-Pas du tout. Répondit Neji avec un sourire.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ce n'était ni un sourire de joie, ni un sourire triste, ni même un sourire factice mais c'était un sourire. L'ennuie c'est que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver l'émotion qui allait de pair.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu abordé ce jour-là Neji ? Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Questionna Sasuke, debout en face de lui.

-Pour m'amuser. Répondit-il franchement en haussant les épaules.

-T'amuser ? Repris Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

Neji se laissa choir sur son lit. Ses longs cheveux étaient éparpillés partout et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un ange.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Demanda Neji en regardant le plafond.

-J'en avais envie.

-Envie ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'assit au bord du lit en guettant la réaction de Neji. Ce dernier ne broncha pas en sentant Sasuke s'assoir et il ne bougea pas non plus. Un silence s'installa. Plus Sasuke le regardait, plus il le trouvait désirable. Neji était très beau comme garçon. Et il était différent des autres hommes qu'il avait connus jusqu'ici... au sens biblique du terme. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il avait ce truc, un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui attirait Sasuke comme un papillon était attiré par la flamme. Il y a maintenant 3 ans, Sasuke avait constaté l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour d'autres garçons, il était définitivement gay. Et des garçons, il en avait connu plusieurs. Modestie mise à part, Sasuke reconnaissait qu'il avait un physique avantageux. Pas seulement avantageux, il était beau. Il n'avait même pas à draguer la plupart du temps car les filles d'abord et les mecs ensuite tombaient à ses pieds. Mais des garçons comme Neji, il n'en avait jamais rencontré.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

- Embrasses-moi de nouveau.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasses une nouvelle fois. Répondit Neji en continuant à regarder le plafond.

Sasuke se trouva agréablement surpris. Il en avait vraiment envie. Cette bouche était très tentante.

-Tu es sûr ?

Neji hocha la tête affirmativement. Il avait voulu jouer. Il avait voulu s'amuser de Sasuke, en faire l'enjeu d'un nouveau défi et l'ajouter à sa collection, mais la curiosité avait pris le pas. D'autre part, il voulait être sûr d'avoir apprécié le baiser de tout à l'heure. Tout serait différent s'il avait aimé au sens de réellement aimé pas juste aimer et ensuite on se déshabille.

Sasuke se pencha sur Neji en le dévisageant. Puis, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Neji. Ce dernier ferma les yeux. Oui c'était bien comme tout à l'heure. Il aimait que Sasuke l'embrasse. Ce genre de chose était rare pour le Hyuga à qui l'acte sauf quelques rares exceptions était une formalité d'usage. La langue de l'Uchiha lui demanda plus. Neji entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Sasuke vint trouver la sienne. L'Uchiha fut heureux que Neji le laisse faire. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment puis se disputèrent la dominance et enfin Sasuke put aller plus en profondeur. Neji gémit dans le baiser. C'était bon et il se sentait si bien. Il repoussa la langue de Sasuke et explora à son tour la cavité buccale du plus jeune. L'appel de l'air se fit ressentir et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Sasuke s'écarta pour voir le visage de Neji : il avait l'air pensif. N'avait-il pas apprécié ?

Subitement le visage de Neji fut pris d'une légère rougeur et il se redressa prestement en manquant de cogner Sasuke au passage. Il ne pouvait pas avoir envie de recommencer, encore moins de revoir Sasuke par la suite après un simple baiser ! Il marmonna un truc inaudible et surtout incompréhensible pour notre Sasuke.

-Pardon ?

-Non rien. Répliqua Neji en regardant le portrait sous verre de la femme. Sasuke suivit son regard.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ma mère… Rétorqua Neji en baissant les yeux.

-Ah, elle te ressemble…Où se trouvent tes parents ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-Hm…Kakashi m'a dit que tu vivais avec ton oncle, alors je me demandais s'ils étaient...

-Morts ?

Sasuke eut l'air gêné mais hocha la tête.

-Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas où ma mère se trouve.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à comprendre. Quant à mon paternel, il est mort.

Sasuke se donna une claque mentale pour avoir posé la question en premier lieu : on ne questionne pas ainsi les gens. Et surtout pas un Uchiha. Il s'était une nouvelle fois laisser aller. Cependant Neji n'aurait pas pu adoucir les angles aussi en disant « décédé » à la place ? Parce qu'il le dise aussi crument lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.

-Toute mes…

-Ce n'est rien, il est mort il y a longtemps. Coupa Neji en souriant tristement.

-Tu le prends plutôt bien.

-Pourquoi le prendrais-je mal ? Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à ressasser le passé...

Sasuke le regarda, compréhensif. Ses parents à lui étaient morts il y a longtemps aussi. C'est vrai que des fois ils lui manquaient mais c'était le passé et pleurer ne changerait pas le passé.

-Tu travailles dans l'une des sociétés de ton oncle ?

-Hélas oui…Toi aussi tu travaille dans l'entreprise familiale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas encore. Kakashi dit que je dois faire encore un long apprentissage avant de remplacer mon frère. Alors je suis son assistant.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'Itachi m'avait parlé d'abandonner son poste.

-Hn…Tu connais bien mon frère ?

-Est-ce un reproche ?

-Non.

Après un bref silence Sasuke se décida à relancer la conversation.

-Tu sais que Shikamaru te cherchais ?

-On se verra demain. Répondit le Hyuga en haussant les épaules.

Après un nouveau silence Neji regarda sa montre.

-Il se fait tard.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-On pourrait se revoir ?

Neji leva les yeux subitement vers Sasuke. Etait-il sérieux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai envie…

Sasuke se surprit à espérer que Neji accepte.

-Envie comment ?

-J'ai juste envie de te revoir.

Neji se redressa un peu plus. Il avait bien prévu l'éventualité de revoir Sasuke depuis le début mais… pouvait-il seulement se le permettre maintenant qu'il se sentait attiré par lui ? Et si ça devenait sérieux ? Son oncle finirait par le savoir et ce ne serait pas très intelligent de se le mettre à dos maintenant. On ne peut pas toujours faire ce que l'on veut n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté ça ne devenait jamais sérieux et puis il ne perdrait pas grand-chose… surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore pu…disons conclure le jeu. Shikamaru avait raison de lui dire que ça le perdrait un jour. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et pourtant...

-Je… suppose que c'est possible. Finit-il par répondre d'une voix hésitante.

-Si c'est à contre cœur, ce n'est pas la peine. Se braqua Sasuke.

-Si c'est pour me parler sur ce ton, tu as raison ce n'est pas la peine. Riposta Neji qui avait horreur qu'on le brusque.

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça… Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Neji le suivait des yeux. Sasuke claqua la porte derrière lui. Neji resta un moment les yeux rivés sur la porte avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Quel sale caractère !

...

Sasuke resta derrière la porte, sans se décider à bouger, s'interdisant de revenir sur ses pas à cause de son fichu orgueil. Puis finalement il retourna à la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée en s'en voulant de s'être énerver comme ça. Surtout que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et après tout il avait bien dit que c'était possible de se revoir non ? Cependant il avait été _tellement_ hésitant qu'il n'en avait surement pas envie n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et la referma de façon tout aussi brutale. Pourquoi ça l'avait autant énervé que Neji soit hésitant ? Il regrettait ? Non certainement pas ! Alors pourquoi cette frustration ?

Il s'affala sur le lit à baldaquin et regarda d'un œil morne un tableau représentant un paysage accroché au mur d'en face.

Kakashi entra sans frapper.

-Hé ! T'étais passé où toi ?

-Nulle part.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ?

-Tout va à merveille. Répliqua Sasuke en roulant sur le ventre.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? Insista Kakashi en croisant les bras.

-Il n'y a rien merde !

Kakashi soupira en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il regarda Sasuke, attendant patiemment que ce dernier se décide à parler. En attendant, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son costume une édition de poche de « Icha Icha Paradise », le plus célèbre roman porno du Japon en ce moment et probablement pour les siècles à venir.

-Comment on sait que l'on aime quelqu'un Kakashi ? Demanda subitement Sasuke.

Kakashi fut surpris par la question mais répondit quand même sans lui demander pourquoi en rangeant à regret son livre.

-À vrai dire Sasuke, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on dit dans les films et les romans est vrai mais une chose est certaine.

-Ah et c'est quoi ?

-Tu le sais forcément.

-Ça m'avance bien !

Sasuke qui donnait dos à son tuteur se retourna pour le regarder.

-Kakashi, tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un sans rien savoir de cette personne ?

-Tu me poses de drôles de questions ces temps-ci Sasuke…

-Alors ?

-Attends…hum…il y a bien Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade, tu sais le chirurgien ? Elle était canon, d'ailleurs je l'ai vu il n'y a pas si longtemps et…

- Abrèges !

-Doucement, c'est toi qui as demandé mon grand !

-Je t'ai demandé si tu as déjà aimé une personne sans la connaître pas quelle est la maîtresse que tu as le plus apprécié !

-Pour ta gouverne je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de coucher avec elle. Shizune m'a remballé avant le premier rencard ! Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle en pinçait pour Itachi. Tu sais Sasuke, pour répondre à ta question, on ne connaît jamais vraiment une personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sasuke en se remettant sur le dos.

-Je veux dire qu'il y a des gens qui passent toute une vie ensemble et se lèvent un jour en se disant que la personne qui dors à côté est un étranger. Alors ce n'est pas grave si tu aimes quelqu'un dont tu ne sais rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aime quelqu'un ? Questionna Sasuke en passant les bras derrière sa nuque.

-On part tôt demain, tu ferais mieux de dormir…il est tard. Dit Kakashi sans répondre à la question de Sasuke.

Sasuke hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

* * *

**Moi** : ben voilà j'ai terminé mes petites expériences sur Sasuke et Neji. Alors je vais en finir avec relation entre privillégiés.

**Neji (chibi eyes)** : qui voudrais me libérer de cette auteure folle et sadique

**Sasuke (pleurniche) : **Pitié quelqu'un…

**Moi **: N'exagérez pas vous deux ! Vous adorez que je vous martyrise ^^ Review ?

Alors profitons-en pour poser une question : Pardonne moi peut-il bien finir ou non ?


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ encore besoin de démentir ?

_**Pairing : **_SasuNejiSasu

Je continue sur ma lancée tant que j'ai envie d'écrire. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme pour le chapitre 4. Désolée...Mais je la finirais bien un jour non ?

**-[21-03-2012 :] Chap Corrigé ^^-**

**- Bonne lecture**-

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Itachi, Sasuke et Kakashi quittèrent leurs hôtes aux environs de 9h. Sasuke fut déçu de ne pas voir Neji. Le Hyuga n'avait pas assisté au petit déjeuner et ne s'était pas non plus manifesté quand ils avaient remercié et félicité le chef de famille respectivement pour l'accueil et la fête. Sasuke espéra malgré tout revoir son obsession bientôt.

...

Plus tard dans la journée, en sortant enfin de sa chambre, Neji trébucha sur un objet qui lui était familier. Il ramassa son parapluie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retournant l'objet dans ses mains. De toute évidence, Sasuke le lui avait sûrement laissé là tôt le matin. Tout de même c'était bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu faire, il était debout depuis 6h à ce qu'il sache. C'était tout aussi bizarre qu'aucun domestique ne l'ait ramassé depuis le temps. Il revint sur ses pas et rentra dans sa chambre en fixant le parapluie. Sasuke semblait du genre tenace malgré ce que Neji s'était tenu d'appeler la veille le sale caractère qu'Itachi lui avait tant décrit. Tiens ? C'était quoi ce bout de papier retenu dans la lanière du parapluie ? Neji, adossé à la porte de sa chambre se hâta de retirer le petit papier et le déplia. Il n'y avait rien à part une série de chiffres griffonnés au crayon. Un numéro de téléphone probablement. Celui de Sasuke ? Assurément. Il sourit en mettant le numéro entre les pages d'un livre posé sur le bureau. Puis il se décida à quitter sa chambre.

Il atteignait le rez-de-chaussée et entreprenait de traverser le hall discrètement quand malheureusement son oncle l'arrêta.

-Où étais-tu donc passé ? Gronda Hiashi qui lui barrait la route.

Merde ! Lui qui espérait sortir discrètement… Il fallait vraiment que son oncle tyrannique lui tombe dessus dès qu'il mettait les pieds dehors.

-J'étais dans ma chambre. Lui répondit-il calmement.

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Neji, j'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais. Déjà qu'hier soir tu as disparu à la fin de la soirée… Maintenant tu ne prends pas la peine de descendre saluer nos invités… Tempêta Hiashi en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'est quoi ces manières ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va penser de nous ?

Neji se retint de soupirer. Il y avait presque 200 personnes hier ! Qui allait traquer son comportement toute la soirée pour pouvoir médire des Hyuga ensuite ?

-Il était question de ne pas m'éclipser et je n'ai jamais quitté la fête je peux vous l'assurer. Je suis allé me coucher tôt parce que j'étais fatigué. Vous ne m'aviez rien demandé pour ce matin, alors j'ai simplement cru que j'étais libre de m'adonner à mes activités habituelles. Répondit Neji.

-En l'occurrence paresser ?

-Non lire.

Il ne mentait pas. Ou presque. Il n'avait pas quitté la réception. Il était gentiment resté dans son coin après avoir dansé avec sa cousine tellement cette fête était ennuyeuse. Qui plus est, il souhaitait éviter une certaine personne alors il ne s'était pas aventuré dans la foule.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils. Neji avait raison.

-Je peux disposer ?

Son oncle opina d'un signe de tête.

-Mais ne penses pas que tu es en vacance cette semaine. Je veux que tu te mettes au boulot à 15h, du travail t'attend sur ton ordinateur.

Neji acquiesça et quitta le grand hall.

…

La semaine qui suivit, Sasuke guettait son téléphone portable dans l'attente d'un appel de Neji. Il se jetait littéralement dessus dès que son portable sonnait et finissait toujours par être déçu.

Les disputes entre les deux frères se multiplièrent étant donné que Sasuke était d'humeur massacrante et Itachi était extrêmement agacé par le comportement de son cadet. Et Kakashi ? Et bien lui, il se retrouvait au milieu de la tourmente comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr ils avaient tous reprit le boulot ce n'est pas comme à l'école où l'on a nos bonnes petites vacances bien méritées. Quand on n'est adulte on n'a des obligations. Alors Kakashi continuait de préparer Sasuke à son futur poste de directeur et ce-dernier commençait sérieusement à regretter de s'être engagé surtout qu'il semblerait que ça ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas compétence à interagir avec les membres d'autre société, Kakashi ayant estimé qu'il devait d'abord maîtriser les subtilités internes de l'entreprise et les bases pour être un bon patron.

…

De son côté, cette semaine, Neji estima avoir passé au minimum 70% de ses journées à travailler. Il espérait vraiment changer de service. La comptabilité ce n'était ni ce qu'il y avait de plus reposant ni de plus agréable. Il avait parlé à son oncle d'être affecté aux services vente ou achat mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment être des priorités du chef de famille. Le jeune homme avait bien réussit à sortir de temps en temps néanmoins : il s'était promené, il avait joué au Shogi avec Shikamaru et ça avait été drôle même si au final Shikamaru avait remporté le plus de victoire. Et il avait même reçu un mail de sa mère. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'avait des nouvelles d'elle la plupart du temps que le jour de son anniversaire où elle lui faisait parvenir un cadeau par boîte postale à la grande résidence Hyuga, le colis était toujours accompagné d'une carte postale du pays qu'elle visitait à ce moment. C'est d'ailleurs pour l'informer d'où elle était qu'elle lui écrivait par mail en dehors du 2 juillet. Elle disait juste qu'elle était en Australie. Mais lui avoir donné de ses nouvelles l'avait mis de bonne humeur pour le reste de la semaine : cela voulait dire qu'elle pensait à lui. Cependant ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal d'avoir moins de travail.

...

Le samedi soir de la même semaine après le dîner, Neji, Hinata et Hanabi discutait tranquillement dans la chambre de Neji. La plus jeune des trois, Hanabi s'était couché sur le lit, la tête sur les genoux de son cousin alors qu'Hinata jugea préférable de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. En prenant son livre Neji laissa glisser un bout de papier sur la tête d'Hanabi.

-Hé c'est quoi ça ? Dit-elle en s'emparant du numéro de téléphone de Sasuke.

Neji lui arracha la feuille des mains et relu le numéro qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur à force de l'avoir regardé. Il ne s'était toujours pas décider à appeler Sasuke d'ailleurs.

-Neji ? Insista Hanabi en voyant la réaction de son cousin.

-C'est juste un numéro de téléphone.

-Je l'ai vu ça mais c'est le numéro de qui ?

-Sasuke Uchiha. Répondit-il sachant qu'elles n'iraient pas le rapporter.

Hinata se raidit un peu dans sa chaise et dévisagea Neji. Avec Hanabi, elles étaient les seules de la famille à être parfaitement au courant des tendances gay et légèrement discutables pour ne pas dire libertines de Neji. Son cousin aurait-t-il jeté son dévolu sur le cadet des Uchiha cette fois ? Elle espérait bien que non. Elle connaissait Sasuke. Qui c'est ce qu'il adviendrait si ça dérapait ?

-Et pourquoi il t'a donné son numéro ? Reprit la benjamine du trio.

-Il veut que je l'appelle.

-Tu vas le faire ? Demanda doucement Hinata.

-Je ne sais pas.

Neji rangea le morceau de papier dans sa poche et fit semblant de lire pour clore la discussion. Mais c'était sans compter sur la curiosité d'Hanabi.

-Il t'intéresse ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire un peu grivois sur les bords.

Neji soupira et déposa son livre sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ben…Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Mouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Et tu vas l'appeler ? Continua Hanabi.

-Je viens de dire que je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire.

- As-tu pensé à papa ?

Neji tourna son regard vers Hinata qui venait de lui poser la question. Celle-ci détourna les yeux en rougissant.

-Oui j'ai pensé à sa réaction s'il me voyait fréquenter un Uchiha.

Hanabi se redressa vivement. Sa poche vibrait. Hinata et Neji la regardèrent répondre à son appel. Après avoir échangé un « Ah c'est toi » et un gloussement avec son interlocuteur elle se leva et quitta la chambre de Neji en leur faisant bye bye de la main.

-L'adolescence…Fit Neji en soupirant.

Hinata acquiesça de la tête, légèrement nostalgique.

…

Deux semaines après le bal Sasuke commençait sérieusement à déprimer. Il avait troqué sa mauvaise humeur contre une attitude moins encombrante pour son entourage. Enfin ça c'est le point de vue d'Itachi. Kakashi, en bon tuteur essayait d'aider et par la même de comprendre Sasuke sans grands succès.

Ce fut un jeudi pluvieux que les choses bougèrent un peu. Sasuke portait un dossier à Itachi. Bien que Kurenaï lui ait affirmé que c'était un document très important et urgent à transmettre, le brun traînait des pieds. En entrant dans le bureau de son frère près à lui jeter le précieux document au visage à la moindre remarque, Sasuke trouva son obsession en grande discussion avec sa nuisance de frère.

Tandis que le visage de Neji s'illuminait d'un sourire en le voyant, Itachi pour sa part le gratifia d'un : « Quoi encore ? ». Pour une fois Sasuke ignora Itachi. Il ne voyait que Neji et son sourire radieux. Il venait même d'oublier pourquoi il était de mauvaise humeur avant.

Ils se contemplèrent ainsi l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi les fasse revenir sur terre.

-Alors que veux-tu Sasuke ?

Sasuke fit la moue en jetant le dossier sur le bureau d'Itachi.

-Kurenaï m'a dit de te donner ça en disant que c'était urgent.

Neji de son côté observait silencieusement l'échange entre Sasuke et Itachi en réfléchissant.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu t'es dépêché pour me le remettre ! Déclara Itachi ironique.

-Oui et toi tu es vraiment en plein travail ! On voit bien que tu ne prends pas le temps de faire une pause…Rétorqua Sasuke tout aussi caustique.

-Ne déplaise à sa majesté Sasuke, certains savent se rendre utile et surtout n'infligent pas leurs sauts d'humeur aux autres.

-Tu m'énerves !

-Le sens de la répartie n'est vraiment pas ton fort mon pauvre frère !

-Vas te faire voire Itachi et ta répartie tu peux te la mettre où je pense !

-Hum hum…

Les deux frères se retournèrent de concert vers Neji qui venait gentiment de leur rappeler qu'il était encore là.

-Excuse-nous Neji de te faire subir ça. Déjà que la simple vue de Sasuke est peu supportable…

-Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? Coupa Sasuke en croisant les bras.

-On réglera ça à la maison. Lui répondit Itachi d'un ton ferme et intransigeant.

Neji se mit à rire sous cape et Itachi lui jeta coup d'œil réprobateur. Le Hyuga se reprit.

-Bon je crois que je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps. Annonça Neji en se levant.

-Tu ne déranges personne voyons… Répondirent les deux frères en même temps.

Neji sourit, ils étaient vraiment amusant ces deux-là.

-Merci mais je dois y aller maintenant. Euh… Itachi, pour demain tu es toujours d'accord ? Reprit le Hyuga.

-Bien sûr.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

-Bon à plus alors. Ah avant que j'oublie… Sasuke tu as 2 minutes ?

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête.

-Alors viens avec moi. Au revoir Itachi. Dit Neji en prenant le poignet de Sasuke de sa main droite tout en agitant simultanément la gauche en signe d'au revoir pour Itachi. Là-dessus il entraîna Sasuke dehors sans qu'aucun n'Uchiha ne puisse pouvoir en redire.

Une fois dehors Neji lâcha le poignet de Sasuke.

-…Tu pourrais me raccompagner Sasuke ?

-Pourquoi tu ne te rappelles plus du chemin… Répondit Sasuke de mauvaise humeur en se souvenant pourquoi il avait été énervé ces deux dernières semaines. Et surtout à l'idée que Neji ait programmé quelque chose avec Itachi.

-Si tu le prends comme ça, tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai à te dire. Rétorqua Neji en ignorant la remarque de Sasuke.

Il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sasuke le suivit, sa curiosité venant d'être piquée.

-Ah tu viens avec moi finalement ? S'exclama Neji avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh ça va…Ronchonna Sasuke.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Neji entra le premier toujours suivit de Sasuke. Une fois les portes refermées, Sasuke appuya sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée.

-Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda Sasuke en s'adossant au mur de la cabine. Neji se retourna pour regarder Sasuke à qui il faisait dos. Il lui jeta un regard malicieux et stoppa l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu….

Sasuke fut coupé par le baiser surprise de Neji. Celui-ci s'écarta de Sasuke pour mieux le regarder.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que je n'ai pas pu tout simplement.

-Je…

-Quand j'ai enfin décidé de le faire, nous étions revenus en ville et je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Je…

-Et j'avais vraiment envie de te revoir Sasuke… Coupa une nouvelle fois Neji. Vraiment envie… Insista-t-il dans un murmure.

Sasuke dévisagea Neji. Avait-il bien entendu ? Neji avait envie de le voir. C'est quoi cette sensation de joie qui le prenait tout à coup ?

-Sasuke ?

-Que…Quoi ?

-Euh… Tu ne réponds pas. Répondit Neji en s'éloignant.

-Où tu vas ? Et j'étais en train de réfléchir.

-Ben je vais remettre l'ascenseur en marche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y en a qui attendent aux étages inférieurs. Répondit Neji.

-Non. Dit Sasuke catégorique.

-Non quoi ? Répondit Neji étonné.

-Non je ne veux pas que tu le remettes en marche. Lui répondit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Reprit Neji de plus en plus étonné.

-Parce que.

-Sasuke il y a des gens qui attendent l'as….

-Et bien qu'ils attendent ou qu'ils prennent les escaliers. Avec tous les employés en surpoids de cette entreprise, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. Coupa Sasuke en croisant les bras. Et puis les ascenseurs ça encourage la paresse !

Neji éclata de rire maintenant.

-Tu es très drôle. Dit-il une fois calmé.

-Seulement quand je veux. Mais je suis sérieux, je veux que l'on reste ici. Dit Sasuke en haussant des épaules.

-Peut-être mais moi je ne peux pas rester là…Répondit Neji en adoptant cet air qui perturbait tant Sasuke. Celui où Neji semblait être là et être à mille lieues d'ici en même temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai des choses à faire. Répondit Neji comme l'on explique à un enfant que l'on ne peut pas lui concéder ce qu'il veut.

Sasuke fit la moue et à l'audition de l'explication et au ton employé.

-Mais si tu veux on peut prendre un café demain non ? Reprit Neji en remettant l'appareil en marche et ils se remirent à descendre.

Sasuke croisa les bras mécontent.

-Non, je veux que tu viennes au restaurant avec moi demain. Lui répondit Sasuke avec fermeté.

Neji esquissa un bref sourire. Bref, oui mais doux.

-C'est d'accord Uchiha.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent sur le troisième étage.

-Tiens je comprends pourquoi l'ascenseur ne descendait plus. S'exclama Kakashi narquois en entrant et les portes se refermèrent de nouveau.

Sasuke rougit en répliquant que c'est l'ascenseur qui avait déconné. Ce à quoi Neji rit intérieurement et Kakashi y répondit un « c'est ça, c'est ça ».

Mais lorsque Neji quitta le siège de l'entreprise Uchiha quelque chose le frappa. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Sasuke le même jour qu'Itachi.

…

-Faut bien que tu annules l'un deux ! S'exclama Hinata sans regarder son cousin dans les yeux. Elle était assise les jambes en tailleur sur son lit.

-Je sais. Répondit Neji en soupirant, assis juste à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi en faire tout un fromage ? Tu n'as qu'à décaler les deux rendez-vous, c'est tout ! Rétorqua Hanabi assise sur les genoux de Neji.

-Non. Mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas. Rejeta Neji en continuant de passer la brosse dans les cheveux de sa cousine.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la chambre d'Hinata pour discuter un peu. Ce soir ils polémiquaient sur les rendez-vous de Neji avec les deux frères Uchiha tandis que le principal concerné démêlait la tignasse de sa petite cousine.

-Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qui t'as pris de les inviter hein ? Reprit Hanabi.

-Je n'ai pas invité Itachi c'est lui qui l'a fait. Quant à Sasuke comment voulais-tu que je refuse après lui avoir proposé un café ?

-T'aurais pu dire non comme tu sais si bien le faire. Allez avoues t'as le béguin pour l'un des Uchiha. Continua Hanabi.

-Très drôle ! Répondit Neji en fermant les yeux.

-Alors pour-quoi n'annules tu-tu pas t-tout simplement ? Demanda Hinata en rougissant.

Il posa la brosse et repoussa doucement Hanabi afin de se lever.

-Où vas-tu ? Questionna Hanabi en le voyant faire.

-Je vais dans ma chambre et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant Hanabi tu as école. Bonne nuit Hina.

Hanabi fit la moue et Neji sortit les laissant entre filles.

Il remonta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Il ne savait vraiment pas à qui il devait renoncer demain. S'il devait être honnête envers lui-même (ce dont il s'efforçait devant les situations difficiles) il voulait aller au restaurant avec Sasuke. Mais d'un autre côté Itachi l'avait invité en premier et il avait aussi envie d'être avec l'aîné des deux frères. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre impersonnelle, il ressortit son téléphone portable. Itachi ou Sasuke ? Qui appeler ? Il se coucha sur son lit et passa un bras derrière sa nuque. De la main droite il composa son numéro. Ça sonne. Une fois, deux fois.

-Allô… Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

* * *

**Neji :** C'est qui que j'appelle ?

**Moi :** Tu le sauras au chapitre 4 mon choux.

**Neji :** Tu me ferais une faveur ?

**Moi :** Je t'aime tellement trésor que j'accepterais n'importe laquelle de tes requêtes du moment que ce n'est pas modifier une histoire.

**Neji :** Damed.(Soupire malheureusement) Oublie alors.

**Moi :** D'accord...ça vous a plus les lecteurs ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ N'est-ce pas que vous aimeriez que Naruto soit complètement dans le registre yaoï et pas seulement shonen-aï ? Bon en attendant je « fanfique »

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji/NejiSasu

Quelles circonstances exceptionnelles mes chers lectrices (et peut-être lecteurs). Voici notre chap 4 avec beaucoup d'avance grâce à ma stupidité. En effet j'ai fait preuve de ma bêtise en mangeant une demi tartine de confiture euh pas très fraiche qui m'a mise sur la touche. J'en ai donc profité pour écrire (et un peu réviser aussi)...On dit donc merci à la confiture de fraise et à l'inspiration de l'auteur qui a bien voulu revenir.

**-[21-03-2012] : Correction- **

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-Allô…Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Salut, c'est moi.

-Ouais je vois.

-Tu n'as pas franchement l'air de bonne humeur…Si tu veux je rappelle plus tard.

-Non ça va. C'est juste Sasuke qui me tape sur les nerfs. Répondit Itachi dont la voix s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure.

-D'accord...Comme j'ai beaucoup de travail demain je me disais qu'on pourrait se prendre un café et puis je t'invite dimanche à titre d'excuse. Ça te va ?

-Hum…Fit-il mine de réfléchir. Ok je suis libre toute la journée ce dimanche.

-Génial, alors à demain, disons à midi.

-Très bien à demain Neji.

Itachi raccrocha pour en revenir à son frère qui le toisait du regard. Avant que Neji n'appelle ils étaient encore en train de se disputer. En fait ils réglaient leur compte à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi.

-"Je suis libre toute la journée ce dimanche". Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! S'exclama Sasuke encore plus en colère qu'avant le coup de fil.

-Décidément tu n'évolues pas avec le temps !

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti finit Itachi !

-Un abruti qui a quand même remarqué ton petit jeu.

-De quoi parles-tu encore ?

-Tu cours après Neji. Je me trompe ?

Sasuke arbora une légère rougeur en répondant :

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Strictement rien.

-Pourquoi tu le vois alors ?

-Tu m'exaspère. Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Attends tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Mais Itachi claqua la porte de sa chambre sans répondre.

Sasuke donna un coup de pied à la pauvre porte avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre et de claquer la porte de celle-ci également. Kakashi installé dans le canapé poussa un soupir exaspéré. Quand ces deux-là grandiront-ils ?

…

Le lendemain Sasuke était assis en face de Neji, il devait être un peu plus de 20h maintenant et chacun regardait son menu, attablé confortablement à une table de L'Exquis un restaurant français de 5 étoiles qui dominait la ville. Pour être précise, Neji lisait le menu et Sasuke regardait Neji. Il portait une chemise blanche ce soir et avait laissé sa veste noire sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan comme Itachi en laissant quelque mèche encadré son visage aux traits harmonieux. Ses yeux étaient étrangement concentrés sur le menu car ce que ne savait pas Sasuke c'était que Neji était mangeur difficile à satisfaire. Sasuke se plaisait surtout à observer les expressions faciales de Neji. Comme il avait l'air insatisfait, sa lèvre inférieure surmontait très légèrement la lèvre supérieure et il avait froncé l'un de ses fins sourcils en signe de réflexion.

-Dis Neji ?

-Hum.

-Tu en mets du temps pour te décider.

Neji lui adressa un petit sourire.

-C'est que je suis difficile.

-Dans un restaurant comme celui-ci, c'est pur caprice que d'hésiter autant sur le menu. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

-Moi j'appelle ça avoir le palais fin.

Ils éclatèrent tout d'eux d'un rire discret car en tant que jeunes gens biens élevés de la haute, on ne s'esclaffe pas pour si peu et surtout en publique.

Le serveur arriva.

-Bonsoir messieurs. Vous êtes-vous décidez ?

-Alors Neji ?

-Hum…En entrée ce sera une salade à la macédoine et pour plat principal du saumon fumé servis sur son lit de pommes de terre au four (nda : J'ai inventé le plat mais ça pourrait exister XD) avec du vin blanc. Déclara-t-il en posant enfin le menu.

Le serveur acquiesçait de la tête en prenant note.

-Et pour moi ce sera des vol-au-vent aux crabes puis des langoustes à la méditerranéenne (Nda : Encore inventé mais ça peut vraiment exister !) et comme mon compagnon a du mal à se décider je choisis un Bourgogne blanc pour nous deux.

Le serveur s'inclina avant de repartir alors que Neji souriait de nouveau.

-Alors, de quoi pourrions-nous parlez ? Demanda Sasuke.

-On pourrait parler de toi.

-De moi ? S'étonna Sasuke.

Neji ramena ses mains en dessous de son menton avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Oui, toi.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-La pluie et le beau temps ne m'intéressent pas. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Et que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda Sasuke après un sourire fugace.

-Je ne sais pas…Parles-moi juste de toi et on verra. Répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Ben…Comme ça, d'emblée, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Allez !

-Euh…

-Bon je t'aide. Qu'est que tu aimes faire quand tu as du temps libre ?

-Hum…Je surf principalement sur mon ordi, j'écoute de la musique ou je discute avec Naruto.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Mon ami.

-Le seul ? Demanda Neji en riant.

-Non mais le principal et ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de dire « meilleur ami ».

-Je vois.

-Et toi ?

Le serveur leur servit leurs boissons et leurs entrées. Neji bu une gorgée de son vin tandis que Sasuke mangeait un de ses vol-au-vent.

-Je joue principalement au piano ou je lis. Mais tu devais me dire des choses sur toi.

-Comme…?

-Comme : Quel est ton objectif dans la vie ?

-Probablement surpasser Itachi.

Il y eut 2 minutes de flottement. Sasuke lui-même ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui et maintenant il le ressortait comme ça, parce que Neji le lui avait demandé. En sa compagnie, il lui arrivait vraiment des choses étranges.

-Parce que tu penses être inférieur à Itachi ? Demanda Neji en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça je...

Neji sourit en décidant de le prendre comme ça et de ne pas blesser Sasuke dans son amour propre. Se faisant il entama sa salade. Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant et réprima un petit soupir.

-Alors Sasuke, tu es bon au lit ? Reprit le Hyuuga.

L'interpellé manqua de s'étouffer et toussa fortement.

-C'est quoi ça comme question ?

Neji eut un franc sourire.

-Simple curiosité !

Sasuke ne sut quoi dire pendant un moment puis il reprit contenance en buvant un peu de vin et Neji réprima un petit rire.

-Tu es plutôt seme ou uke ?

-Neji Hyuuga, projetteriez-vous de coucher avec moi ce soir? Répliqua Sasuke sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Sait-on jamais très cher…

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre le serveur arriva avec leurs plats de résistance. Il s'inclina et repartit. Après un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun goutait à ce qu'il avait commandé la conversation se réinstalla.

-Alors c'est bon ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Assez.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt des choses sur toi ?

-Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. Ma vie se résume à mon travail. Répondit Neji en riant.

Cette fois Sasuke parvint à détecter qu'il se forçait. Quand même ! Il avait un minimum de savoir-faire dans ce domaine.

-N'essaierais-tu pas d'esquiver le sujet plutôt.

-Que vas-tu chercher ?

Les yeux de Sasuke se concentrèrent sur Neji pendant qu'il portait de nouveau la coupe de vin à ses lèvres. Il regarda fasciné comment celles-ci s'entrouvraient pour faire passer l'alcool, comment sa pomme d'Adam montait et descendait au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait et comment il se pourléchait les lèvres une fois fini.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Je te plais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je mentirais en disant le contraire.

Neji sembla satisfait, une drôle de lumière avait traversé ses orbes pâles.

-Et moi ? Demanda Sasuke.

Neji sourit.

-Te poses-tu encore la question après l'ascenseur ?

-Je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Comment pourrais-je dire non ?

Comment aurait-il pu décrire les sensations qui le prirent à ce moment-là ? Ils mangèrent tranquillement le silence brisée par une conversation-type table. Enfin ils commandèrent le dessert. Neji savourait dans un silence pensif sa mousse au chocolat et Sasuke, lui, sa forêt noire. Il nota ainsi qu'ils étaient tous les deux amateurs de chocolat.

-Tu veux goûter Sasuke ?

Le brun acquiesça et Neji lui présenta sa cuillère débordante de chocolat.

-C'est bon. Dit-il simplement en regardant Neji porter la cuillère à sa langue pour lécher le reste.

-Et si on rentrait ? Demanda Sasuke

-Chacun chez soi ? Répondit-il en prenant une nouvelle cuillère de mousse onctueuse.

-Viens chez moi. Après un silence il rajouta : Et passes-y la nuit.

Neji se redressa vivement et plongea ses yeux blancs dans les abysses sombres de Sasuke. Puis il arbora vite un petit sourire, le même que Sasuke à l'instant.

-Vraiment ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui.

Neji hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

Une fois leurs desserts achevés - ou plutôt engloutis- ils quittèrent le restaurant.

...

Neji avait insisté pour prendre sa propre voiture et ils se rendirent chez Sasuke.

-Alors c'est ici que tu habites. Dit simplement Neji en rejoignant Sasuke devant les ascenseurs.

Cet égoïste d'Itachi ne lui avait jamais permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Après justification, Neji avait estimé qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre vu qu'Itachi n'avait jamais non plus posé les pieds au domaine Hyuga.

-Ouais c'est ici…Pas seul malheureusement. Marmonna Sasuke en choisissant l'étage.

-Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de déménager si tu veux vivre seul ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je ne peux pas vivre seul.

-Pourquoi ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec ce petit bruit significatif.

-En fait je ne saurais pas comment faire. Répondit-il avec une légère honte tout en maintenant la porte ouverte pour le Hyuuga.

-Ah bon ? Moi je donnerais tout pour m'installer hors du domaine.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches toi ?

-On n'a un certain protocole à respecter dans notre famille.

-Du genre ?

-Dans le cas du logement : on ne vit pas ailleurs que dans le domaine, même si on n'a tous pour la plus part des résidences personnelles quelque part dans le pays on réside au domaine Hyuuga. Je trouve ça idiot mais bon…C'est comme ça depuis que…le monde existe ?

Il finit en riant mais c'était encore un rire simulé. Il n'était pas amer, ce n'est pas ce que Sasuke percevait. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière ce rire aux inflexions si mélodieuses. Ils rentrèrent en silence. À cette heure Itachi était dans sa chambre et Kakashi avec une nouvelle conquête.

-Ne fais pas de bruit. Murmura Sasuke tandis qu'il fermait la porte et que Neji accrochait sa veste.

-Oh si c'est pour moi que tu dis ça, je t'en prie Sasuke, tu peux faire mumuse avec ton petit-ami autant que tu le veux.

Sasuke et Neji firent volte-face en même temps pour trouver le sourire amusé de Kakashi qui venait d'allumer la lumière.

-Kakashi ? Je te croyais euh…avec quelqu'un.

-Oh non. Elle s'est désistée à la dernière minute.

-Hatake Kakashi hein ? Vous êtes drôle. Intervint Neji avec un petit sourire. Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour dire bonsoir.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui un peu mécontent.

-Vous aussi jeune homme. Et non en effet, il n'est pas encore minuit sinon vous auriez dut dire bonjour. Répliqua Kakashi en s'installant dans le canapé avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ça va. Râla Sasuke. Allons-y Neji et ce n'est pas encore mon petit-ami. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kakashi, en entrainant Neji vers les escaliers.

Il ne manquait plus que Neji fasse ami-ami avec Kakashi.

-Ça a été un plaisir Kakashi-san. Lança Neji tandis que Sasuke le trainait pratiquement à l'étage.

-Moi de même. Répliqua Kakashi en débouchant une bouteille de vin.

Sasuke hésita un instant devant la porte de sa chambre, est-ce que Neji ne serait pas incommodé par le désordre ? La chambre de Neji au domaine campagnard était terriblement ordonnée et lui c'était le bazar. C'était d'ailleurs son principal point commun avec Naruto.

-Alors Sasuke ? Questionna Neji en s'appuyant contre son dos. Tu n'ouvres pas ?

-Si. Souffla-t-il en tournant la poignée, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

À sa grande surprise le visage de Neji ne changea pas d'expression. Il s'assit simplement sur le lit après avoir viré quelques vêtements. Sasuke vint le rejoindre.

-D'accord ma chambre est un peu dérangée mais…

Neji sourit.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'une bombe a explosé ici.

-Naruto est encore pire que moi ! Dit-il surtout parce qu'il ne trouvait pas d'excuse pour l'état de sa chambre.

-Pire ? Difficile de te surpasser Sasuke. Une chose est sûre…

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne mettrai jamais les pieds chez ton ami.

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire puis Neji posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha.

-As-tu envie de moi Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il doucement après un silence.

Sasuke se cru en feu. Il tourna un peu la tête pour mieux humer les cheveux de Neji. Ça sentait bon le chocolat, curieux ça. Mais il adorait le chocolat après tout et puis Neji sentait bon, il avait l'air bon…Il devait être bon.

-Oui. Soupira-t-il finalement.

Le Hyuuga se redressa et fixa Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier regretta aussitôt la douce chaleur sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent sans parler, leurs yeux suffisaient. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement du regard. Soudain Neji réduisit l'espace qui les séparait. Il posa d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke puis se fraya une entrée avec sa langue et de plus en plus fougueusement approfondi avec délice ce baiser que Sasuke pourrait qualifier de magique. C'était bien la seconde fois pour Neji qu'un baiser n'était pas une formalité d'usage. C'était un moment unique qui faisait partie de l'acte. Ça aurait même pu lui suffire.

Neji se retira et réitéra l'opération plus courte cette fois avant de recommencer. Les bras de Sasuke passèrent mécaniquement derrière son cou et l'attirait plus près et plus près, comme si il voulait ne faire qu'un. Leurs langues se chevauchaient ardemment, s'entrelaçaient comme des serpents, se bagarraient gentiment et des gémissements se faisaient entendre de chacun d'eux. Ils finirent par se séparer haletant, en guettant la réaction l'un de l'autre. L'Uchiha tendit alors les bras vers Neji et enleva lentement l'élastique qui retenait les mèches sombres, ses cheveux tombèrent alors en cascade dans son dos. Sasuke passa doucement une main dans la chevelure sombre. C'était doux presque soyeux et tiède sous ses doigts. Il descendit jusqu'à son torse en effleurant doucement la joue du Hyuga puis défit lentement le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas faire les choses à la hâte : il fallait savourer ce moment avec son obsession. Parce qu'en plus voyez-vous il en avait rêvé de ce moment ! Neji le laissait faire sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il appréciait juste le contact de la main du plus jeune. Sasuke défit le deuxième bouton puis le troisième en regardant avec fascination les morceaux de chair mis à nus. De temps à autres ses doigts attelés à leur tâche frôlaient légèrement la peau de Neji provoquant au passage quelques chocs électriques chez l'autre brun. Il finit enfin et se perdit dans la vue de la poitrine de Neji qui repoussa quelques mèches de son visage ce qui eut pour effet de faire plus ou moins sortir Sasuke de sa transe. Il se baissa et embrassa légèrement le torse de l'Hyuga, juste au bas du cou. Et il alla lentement plus bas en prenant soin de bien découvrir ce nouveau territoire, n'hésitant pas à se servir de sa langue ou de ses dents. Ses mains avaient saisies les hanches de l'autre afin de prendre appui.

Il procédait à son exploration sans hâte et avec curiosité, allant partout où il pouvait avec sa bouche notant et savourant chaque petit gémissement qu'il entendait de Neji. Chacun d'entre eux étaient un peu comme une victoire personnel après tout. Le Hyuga plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke et se mis à masser son cuir chevelu avec douceur tout en penchant la tête un peu en arrière. Sasuke arriva à la hauteur du nombril et après une rapide réflexion lécha le contour avant de remonter plus rapidement de la même façon qu'en descendant. Il lécha le cou de Neji, son menton, ses lèvres et y apposa un nouveau baiser plus ardent. Neji les fit alors basculer tout en continuant le baiser. Il soupira d'aise une fois séparé et entreprit de débarrasser Sasuke de ses vêtements. Les deux partis sentaient en effet leur pantalon se resserrer au niveau de l'entre-jambe et même avec beaucoup de bonne fois ils voulaient tous deux satisfaire leur faim. C'était le tour de Neji d'aller à l'aventure du corps de son futur amant. Ses mains caressaient le corps de Sasuke avec audace et malice. Tantôt frôlant, tantôt y allant franchement. Embrassant des fois ou donnant quelques coups de langues. Et Sasuke devinait une longue expérience dans ces gestes. Tous deux sentaient l'excitation monter, encore et encore. Ils joignirent de nouveau leur bouche avec ardeur et émotion. Le désir pur était présent mais il y avait aussi quelques sentiments qui se cachaient derrière et qui rendait la chose encore plus merveilleuse. Ces sentiments-là, ils n'en avaient pas encore vraiment conscience si ce n'est que coucher ensemble pour la première fois entre eux allait être une expérience unique. Sasuke tenta de déboutonner le pantalon de Neji pendant que ce dernier lui s'attelait à rendre fou le brun en dessous de lui par ses baisers ravageurs et ses caresses lascives. Ils finir par se retrouver Dieu sait comment nus tous les deux. Ce constat sembla les exciter encore plus et ils se mirent de nouveau à s'embrasser. L'Uchiha les fit basculer se retrouvant au-dessus et embrassa une nouvelle fois le beau brun.

-U…Une minute.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

-C'est moi le seme.

Et il les fit basculer manquant même de tomber. Sasuke grogna et les firent culbuter de nouveau.

-Non…moi.

-Tu te rends compte que tu casses l'ambiance ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé. Répliqua Sasuke en haussant une nouvelle fois un sourcil d'incrédulité face à la situation.

Neji soupira et les fit basculer, oui, encore. Cette fois ils tombèrent par terre car après tout ce n'était qu'un lit une place.

-P'tain ! Maugréa Sasuke avec une moue que le Hyuuga qualifia de sexy malgré l'irréalisme du dialogue.

Neji posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke tandis que ses mains procédaient à des attouchements experts qui finirent d'achever les dernières réticences de l'Uchiha. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'abandonner à Neji, là, sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Tant pis pour la dominance ce sera pour la prochaine fois. En se séparant une nouvelle fois Neji interrogea Sasuke du regard qui lui montra d'un mouvement de main son bureau. Neji pesta un truc du genre que c'était trop loin et l'Uchiha gémit sous l'effet d'un désir inassouvi. Le Hyuuga se leva à son grand damne et revint au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité avec le lubrifiant et les préservatifs sous regards nécessiteux et impatient de son cadet.

-Décidemment tu t'es décidé à gâcher le moment. Marmonna Sasuke.

-Pas ma faute si tu ranges ça si loin…à moins que tu sois du genre maso.

Sur ce il rit. Non mais, ce n'était pas bientôt finit ce cirque ? Il arrêta de se plaindre mentalement quand il sentit de nouveau la langue de Neji frôler sa peau. Ses mains qui ne le touchaient pas franchement et qui évitaient délibérément sa virilité dressée et douloureuse de plaisir. Sasuke sentait sa peau le brûler sous l'effet des caresses de Neji. Il avait envie de lui crier « Touches-moi, je t'en prie ! Vas-y ! Abrèges ! » Mais ça n'aurait pas été du jeu de le faire et ce n'était pas bon pour sa fierté. Par contre gémir ça c'était du jeu et tout aussi convenable que cela pouvait l'être pour son ego. Neji innovait maintenant en descendant plus bas et plus bas avec sa langue. Il évita la verge toujours tendue pour lécher l'intérieur des cuisses et nota avec bonheur le gémissement plaintif de son amant. Ce n'était pas du sadisme, ça s'appelait _taquiner gentiment_. Il finit par revenir plus haut et donna un coup de langue aux bourses ce qui arracha à Sasuke un gémissement aigu. Et tandis que la langue de Neji s'immisçait sournoisement dans son intimité il mordit son index afin de ne pas crier son plaisir. Neji abandonna trop vite à son goût et revint lécher son nombril. Quel coup bas ! Sasuke aurait bien ragé si ses pensées ne s'étaient pas faites de plus en plus floues. La langue rebelle et insolente revint donner quelques coups de langues à la hampe de chair durcie et fini après bien maintes plaintes, gémissements et suppliques de Sasuke (finalement il avait envoyé sa fierté balader) par prendre brusquement possession du membre gonflé. D'abord il n'y eu rien. Juste la tiédeur moite de la bouche de Neji, puis son amant lui démontra l'habilité de sa langue et de ses lèvres, ensuite la succion se fit plus pressante et plus forte, enfin les mouvements de bas en haut et de haut en bas…Quel Délice ! Dieux du ciel quel Délice ! Oui avec un grand D ! Il ne savait plus trop où donné de la tête, jamais personne ne lui avait taillé une pipe de telle envergure. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse jouir il sentit Neji se retirer avec un bruit humide. Ah ça lui manquait déjà…Puis la substance froide du lubrifiant lui fut imposée par des doigts malicieux qui le doigtaient avec aplomb. Il recula la tête en arrière. Kami ! Il se croyait au bord de l'implosion par tant de caresses et d'attentions toutes plus inachevées les unes que les autres. Ainsi il ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir quand il sentit enfin Neji le pénétrer. Ce n'était pas chouette de sa part de ne pas rendre la pareille mais là il était complètement perdu dans le plaisir. Et puis c'était un peu la faute du brunet tout ça…Neji de son côté était quand même bien allumé en voyant Sasuke se cambrer de plaisir et gémir à n'en plus finir ce qui ressemblait à son nom. De temps à autre il lâchait quelques râles entre deux coups de reins. Des caresses, des baisers langoureux, des regards voilés par la volupté…Voilà ce qui s'échangea alors que leurs corps communiaient ensemble. Un peu plus et Neji atteindrait surement l'orgasme, chez Sasuke c'était déjà le cas. Il fallait s'y attendre après tout ça. Le cœur de Neji se mis à battre avec plus de force et plus rapidement à la limite du possible tandis que son orgasme éclatait littéralement. Le dominé jouit entre les doigts de la main qui caressait son membre à cet instant, les muscles de son anus se resserrant autour du pénis de Neji. Ce dernier fit de même alors une paire de seconde plus tard et se laissa tomber à côté de Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent haletant, peinant à retrouver leurs souffles. Sasuke attira Neji contre lui et le plus âgé nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-…C'é…tait…in…croyable…Réussit-il à dire.

Neji se recula un peu et lui répondit par un léger baiser. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment à profiter mutuellement de la chaleur de l'autre puis l'un proposa de se mettre sur le lit, ce qu'ils firent. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment avant de tomber de fatigue.

…

Le lendemain matin, Neji se réveilla avec le soleil. Il tenta d'abord de se blottir dans ses draps avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son lit, et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et que ladite personne avait un bras autour de sa taille. Il se souvint de la nuit dernière avec un pure sourire de bonheur et serait bien resté là mais bon, dans la vie on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut. Il se dégagea donc doucement de la prise de Sasuke et se glissa hors du lit. Il s'étira d'abord puis se mis à la recherche de ses vêtements ensuite il sortit de la poche intérieure une de ses cartes de visite et avec un stylo trainant sur le bureau, il écrivit quelque chose derrière puis posa le tout sur l'ordinateur de Sasuke avant de sortir dans le plus grand silence. En dévalant les escaliers il croisa Itachi en pyjama. Ils se regardèrent et Neji dissimula un rire devant le truc bleu informe piqué de ballons blancs dont s'était affublé l'aîné des Uchiha.

-Bonjour Itachi. Salua-t-il en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Bonjour.

-Humm…Est-ce qu'il serait en colère contre moi mon meilleur ami pour m'être tapé son petit frère hier soir ?

Itachi l'entraina dans la cuisine, lui mit une crêpe dans l'assiette et Neji s'installa.

-Dois-je conclure que c'est non ? Dit-il en prenant une bouchée.

-Peut-être.

Il s'assit également et commença à manger. Après trois ou quatre crêpes, Neji regarda l'heure et s'en alla en lui rappelant qu'ils se voyaient dimanche et que c'était à lui de choisir le lieu.

…

Ce même matin quand Sasuke se réveilla il commença par chercher Neji des yeux. Déçu de ne pas le trouver et à la vue des vêtements justement hors de vue il décida de se rendormir. Trois heures plus tard il se releva et descendit déjeuner. Kakashi était debout en train de prendre son petit déjeuner préparé par Itachi : riz, miso et poisson. Sasuke préférait les crêpes.

-Alors tu t'es bien amusé hier ? Demanda Kakashi narquois.

- …

-On n'entendait que vous.

- Oh ça va !

Il mangea vite pour éviter ce genre de discussion et remonta. On n'était samedi et Itachi était déjà partis au travail, lui ne prenait de pause que le dimanche et le jeudi après-midi ou le mercredi. Si sa vie devait ressembler à ça Sasuke s'était dit qu'il vaudrait mieux tout laisser à Kakashi ou carrément revendre l'entreprise. En entrant dans sa chambre il remarqua enfin le mot sur son ordi. Il le prit, le lit, regarda un moment l'écriture fine et élégante. Il observa le tracé des mots avec leurs boucles allongées et leurs traits droits et appliqués. Il relit tandis qu'un sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres puis glissa le mot dans un tiroir qu'il oublia de fermer. Sasuke alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et alla rejoindre Naruto au cinéma.

En s'approchant bien on pourrait lire : «_J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie. On devrait remettre ça un de ces jours. Au fait je te laisserais être seme. Neji._ »

* * *

**Moi** : Mesdames et messieurs c'était mon plus long lemon. J'ai essayé d'être romantique mais bon ce n'est pas très réussi et j'ai bâclé la fin mais que peut-on attendre de ma part dans ces conditions ?

**Sasuke** (bougonne) : Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suis seme ?

**Neji** : Arrête de te plaindre ce n'est pas si mal d'être en bas de temps en temps : surtout que tu es seme plus que moi pff...

**Moi :** Tiens ! Vous ne voulez plus que j'arrête l'histoire ?

**Les deux hypocrites :** On n'a jamais demandé à ce que ça s'arrête !

**Moi :** Ben, bon une petite review pour m'encourager sur ma lancée ?

**[Edit du 21-03-12] :** Finalement même si ce n'est toujours pas ça le romantisme cette fois je ne crois pas avoir bâclé la fin. Des objections ?


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ ...J'aime varier les disclaimers c'est drôle ^^ Comme c'est toujours moi et ben j'ai toujours aucun droit sur Sasuke et Neji (sniff)

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

Voici le chapitre 5. J'ai l'ai fait un peu expéditif (mais bon fallait réviser) et puis en plus je ne veux pas d'histoire qui traine en longueur.

**-[9-04-2012] : Correction-**

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les premières neiges avaient eu le temps de tomber et lui et Neji ne s'était toujours pas revu. Oh ils avaient bien eu le temps de s'appeler ça oui mais comme Sasuke du le constater Neji travaillait beaucoup. Trop. Et le trop est l'ennemi du bien. De ce qu'il avait compris les Hyuuga faisaient encore plus de bénéfices dans la période des fêtes, et des dépenses aussi. Ce qui revenait à une tonne de boulot pour la comptabilité de chaque entreprise Hyuuga, que ce soit dans les services comme dans les différentes industries. Il était important d'équilibrer tout ça.

...

Kakashi avait ressortit les décorations de noël mais personne ne se dévouait à les placer. Elles trainaient donc au milieu du salon depuis 3 ou quatre jours maintenant. De toute façon pourquoi faire quelque chose ? Et puis d'abord noël c'était une fête chrétienne si omettait la partie commerciale de la fête bien sûr. Au japon la fête familiale c'était plus le nouvel an. Ensuite Kakashi passait noël avec des anciens camarades depuis quelques années et depuis que Sasuke et Itachi avaient manqué de s'entretuer un noël au sujet de l'absence de leurs parents - Même si ce n'était pas la première fois sans eux - il n'était pas judicieux de les laisser ensemble ce jour-là. Chacun passait donc noël dans son coin puisqu'ils ne voulaient en aucune façon rester ensemble tous les deux le jour où leur parents étaient morts.

-Tu n'es qu'un gosse capricieux !

-Tu n'en a pas marre de me répéter la même chose chaque année ?

-Je ne fais que te rappeler la vérité.

-Tu préfère croire que c'est la vérité.

-Ça suffit !

Kakashi venait de les séparer. On n'était le 19 décembre et la situation s'envenimait encore plus à cette période. Dès qu'on se rapprochait de noël, Sasuke et Itachi augmentaient le rythme des désaccords à au moins 2 à 4 disputes par jour. Par chance ils étaient majeurs maintenant, ados ils en arrivaient à se battre.

...

Itachi fit les courses dans la soirée. Neji qui venait de quitter le boulot et qui avait rencontré Itachi par hasard le suivait entre les rayons tout en grignotant une barre de chocolat.

-Alors ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as l'air encore plus grognon que d'habitude.

-Ô comme j'aime tes si doux mots d'amour…Ironisa Itachi en poussant son caddie.

-Mais de rien, je t'aime Itachi. Alors qu'est ce qui assombri ton ciel ?

-Naruto a raté ses exams, il doit bosser pour se rattraper. Commença-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas que l'ami de Sasuke t'intéressait à ce point. Répliqua Neji avec un sourire amusé.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Répondit-il un peu sèchement en jetant un paquet de spaghettis dans son caddie.

-Alors ? Se répéta Neji.

-Ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra pas organiser une fête de noël…ce qui nous amène à un Sasuke à la maison pour ce jour-là.

-C'est si mal que ça ? Franchement il est adorable ton frère Ita-chan. Neji eut un sourire moqueur à la fin de sa phrase.

-Il n'est pas adorable et ne me donne pas de surnoms ridicules.

-Excusez-moi chef !

Itachi sourit, Neji arrivait à le détendre la plupart du temps. C'était reposant de pouvoir échanger avec quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait jamais rien en retour.

-Si tu veux Itachi, moi je peux te débarrasser de Sasuke pour noël. Reprit Neji après avoir terminé sa barre chocolatée.

-Pitié…Répondit Itachi après un gros soupir.

-Attends, cette fois c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai décidé d'en faire mon amant.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as décidé d'en faire ton amant à ce fameux dîner et à la dernière minute ?

-Ne fais donc pas le rabat-joie…Alors je peux vous prendre Sasuke pendant quelques jours, non ?

-Gardes-le et je te conseille de le mettre en cage.

Neji rit un peu puis donna un coup de coude à Itachi.

-Ne sois pas salaud ! C'est ton frère quand même.

-Ne me le rappelle pas.

-Décidément…Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il ta fait pour que vous en arriviez là ? Demanda Neji.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ben non justement. Rétorqua-t-il en regardant le prix du paquet de céréales de la marque d'une tante qui faisait dans l'agro-alimentaire. Faudrait qu'il pense à lui parler des biens faits de la remise, ça séduit toujours les clients.

-Est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi ton oncle a obligé ta mère à partir ?

Neji ne répondit rien tandis qu'Itachi soupesait des tomates.

-Tu marques un point Ita-chan. Répondit-il enfin d'une voix lasse.

Ils bifurquèrent dans un nouveau rayon.

-Tu veux que je lui dise ? Questionna Itachi un peu soudainement.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux que je lui dise ou tu lui dis que tu le prends pour noël ?

-Ah oui Sasuke…Je vais lui dire, histoire d'avoir son numéro pour une bonne raison.

Itachi haussa les épaules l'air de rien. Ils passèrent ensuite à la caisse en échangeant des banalités et s'attardèrent dans le parking.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Hiashi va râler.

-Mais non…enfin juste un peu, il attend encore mes rapports.

-Et si tu les terminais avant l'heure, tu aurais du temps pour toi pour une fois.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Et surtout tu me débarrasserais de Sasuke.

-Je me ferais plaisir avec Sasuke. Rectifia Neji.

-Comme tu veux…

-Bon tu m'as convaincu…presque sans arguments. Je rentre avancer les rapports. Quelle plaie ! Se plaignit-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

-C'est la vie. Lui rétorqua Itachi en rangeant ses courses dans le coffre de la sienne.

-Au revoir Ita-Chan.

Et il s'en alla comme ça. L'Uchiha marmonna pour lui-même : «Ne m'appelles pas comme ça » avant d'entré dans sa voiture. Itachi mit le contact et se rendit à la maison en repensant à ce que Neji lui avait dit. Que Sasuke lui avait-il fait pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Il aurait bien voulu que les choses ne tournent pas de cette façon et il ça il le pensait vraiment mais…il resserra sa prise sur le volant puis le relâcha vite. Primo, il était arrivé trop loin pour revenir en arrière, trop loin dans tout. Trop loin dans leur rivalité, trop loin dans leurs disputes, trop loin dans leurs erreurs respectives. Il savait que parfois Sasuke envisageait cette perspective utopique qu'est de se réconcilier. Mais comme ils le savaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient plus dialoguer normalement, plus depuis ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et reprocher mutuellement. Il se gara lentement dans le parking sous-terrain de leur immeuble, sortit les courses et monta à l'appartement avec des gestes mécaniques. Pouvaient-ils vraiment se pardonner après tout ce temps ? Il ouvrit avec sa clé et trouva Sasuke en train de regarder un polar à la télé. Pas de traces de Kakashi. Sasuke s'était retourné pour voir qui était entré et avait repris son activité après une brève moue. Itachi se braqua intérieurement et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, rangea les vivres dans le réfrigérateur et les denrées non périssable dans le placard. Il eut un bref sourire tandis qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il monta se changer, redescendit, commença à préparer le dîner mais au stade de la cuisson, il s'arrêta. Les parts de Sasuke et de Kakashi restèrent inachevées. Aujourd'hui celui qui voudrait manger le ferait lui-même et encore il était gentil, il avait déjà fait le plus gros du repas. Lui n'avait pas faim, juste un petit creux. Il laissa le dîner bien en évidence à côté de la cuisinière, prit un paquet de chips et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Un peu plus tard Sasuke se rendit compte de ce qu'il qualifia comme de la mesquinerie. En plus ça avait l'air bon : des Okonomiyaki* ! Surtout qu'Itachi les faisait super bien…C'était vache de sa part, autant les laisser mourir de faim ! À ce moment Kakashi entra dans la cuisine.

-Je suis de retour…Tiens ! Itachi n'a pas fait le dîner ? S'étonna-t-il en le rejoignant devant la cuisinière.

-Comme tu peux le voir, il nous dit très subtilement de nous démerder. Maugréa Sasuke en se demandant comment on les faisait cuire, c'était quoi la durée ? Fallait-il les préchauffé le four ? Est-ce que ça nécessitait un four ?

Kakashi soupira.

-Bon, ben je crois qu'on n'est bon pour se débrouiller tout seul comme des grands ! Dit-il en riant nerveusement et en se frottant la nuque.

-Ah non ! On le force à nous nourrir…

-Ne sois pas stupide. Si on fait ça, il va refuser de nous faire du nabe demain !

-Mais…En attendant on meurt de faim ?

-Heu, on n'a qu'à les faire cuire ces Okomiyaki. Après tout il n'y a plus qu'à chauffer…

-Ah ouais entre toi qui brûles tout et moi qui ne sait rien de rien à la cuisine…C'est sûr, ils seront aussi bons que d'habitude. Marmonna-t-il ironique.

-On peut toujours allé en manger au restaurant…

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil que si Itachi les faisait !

-En fait tu adores quand il cuisine.

Sasuke fit une mine indignée, ouvrit la bouche, la referma ne trouvant rien à répondre, fixa le dîner puis monta dans sa chambre. Il redescendit 15 minutes plus tard trouvant Kakashi en train de siroter un verre de vin.

-Bon j'ai trouvé sur internet…Tu m'aides ?

-Oui, oui j'arrive.

Ils s'affairèrent tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par manger à moitié brulé, mais à la base c'était bon. Sasuke monta dans sa chambre le ventre plein en réfléchissant. Noël, c'était bientôt…et il se retrouverait seul avec Itachi ? Non, non hors de question…Hors de question de devoir éprouver ce silence morbide ou ces remarques piquantes. Non et non. Il s'affala sur son lit puis poussa un gros soupir. Il devait coûte que coûte se trouver un programme ou en trouver un à Itachi. Son téléphone sonna, il le sortit rapidement et esquissa un sourire en voyant le numéro affiché dessus.

-Allô.

-Bonsoir Sasuke. Ça va ?

-Oui. Surtout depuis que j'entends ta voix.

Il entendit le rire de Neji puis le bruit d'un objet qui tombe suivit d'une expression censurée.

-Ça va ? Reprit Sasuke.

-Non, les rapports sont tombés à terre…Me voilà bon pour trier toute la nuit…Se plaignit son interlocuteur.

-Ah, tu veux que je te rappelle ou…

-Non je me débrouillerais plus tard. Ça te dit de déjeuner avec moi demain ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Parfait, j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour noël…Tu n'as rien de prévu n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, rien de rien. S'empressa de répondre Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sauras demain. Dors bien, moi je retourne travailler.

-Nej…

Neji avait déjà raccroché et Sasuke fit la moue. Il aimait entendre la voix de Neji. Demain ils se verraient ? Est-ce qu'il en était heureux ? Pour sûr ! Il avait fini par admettre qu'être avec Neji était le meilleur passe-temps au monde, la meilleure chose de l'univers. Et coucher avec Neji ? Il rougit. Non mieux valait ne pas s'allumer tout seul !

…

Le lendemain Sasuke attendait Neji dans un fastfood pas loin de l'endroit où le Hyuuga travaillait. Il était à peu près midi et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il avait juste commandé de quoi boire et buvait à la paille un coca cola. Neji était en retard et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la grande montre accrochée au-dessus de la caissière et poussa un long soupir. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur la sienne et des lèvres vinrent lui chatouiller la joue. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Neji lui souriait, assis en face de lui.

-Je t'ai fait attendre ?

-À ton avis ? Grogna Sasuke en recommençant à boire.

-Ronchon va ! S'exclama Neji avant d'héler un serveur.

-Non, juste légèrement impatient.

-Bonjour soit dit en passant.

Sasuke se pencha en avant et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Tu m'as manqué. Fit-il en guise de réponse.

Sasuke ne savait pas qu'on pouvait être si heureux juste à cause de quelques mots.

-À moi aussi. Dit-il simplement à la place de « tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué Neji Hyûga ! ».

Il sirota un moment son coca en détaillant Neji.

-Tiens…tu n'as pas dormis ? Reprit-il en remarquant les cernes qui soulignaient les orbes blancs.

-Si…3h cette nuit, c'est du vrai luxe pour moi.

-Mais…

-Passons, à ce rythme je finirais avant noël et donc…Il s'interrompit pour laisser planer le suspense.

Mine de rien Neji aimait aller de son petit effet.

- Et Donc…?

-Donc je pourrais passer la fête avec toi Sasu-Chan.

Sasuke rougit d'abord au surnom puis saisissant enfin l'information il eut un sourire satisfait. Passer noël avec Neji ? C'était encore mieux que la megafête de Naruto.

-Sérieusement ? Voulut-il s'assurer.

-Sinon je ne te le dirais pas. Je prends ça pour un oui, prépare tes bagages.

-Pour aller où ?

-À Mizu, un petit village près de Sapporo sur l'île d'Hokkaido, j'y possède un chalet. (nda : J'ai fait un mixe entre réalité et fiction ici ^^)

-Je croyais qu'Hokkaido était plus beau à voir au printemps.

-C'est vrai. Concéda Neji tandis qu'un serveur lui apportait enfin sa commande qu'il attaqua presque aussitôt.

-Quand ? Demanda l'Uchiha trouvant inutile d'éclaircir sa question puisque le Hyuga comprendrait.

-Le 23, ça te va ? Demanda-t-il après avoir ingurgité la première bouchée.

-Oui.

Sasuke eut un vaste sourire et se livra à son maintenant passe-temps favori : regarder Neji. Ce jeune homme était vraiment très beau. Tout le fascinait chez lui. Subitement le portable de Neji se mit à sonner et il répondit automatiquement : «Allô…Oui…Oui…Je déjeune pourquoi ?...Ah mais…Maintenant ?...Pff je sais que…c'est bon, donnes moi 5 minutes. »

-Désolé Sasuke…Commença-t-il en rangeant son portable. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Il interpella un serveur et lui demanda de mettre son repas à emporter.

-Un problème ? Demanda Sasuke en suivant Neji des yeux alors qu'il se levait.

-Oui : le boulot. Dit-il en se levant.

Sasuke fit la moue et Neji se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il eut même droit à un coup de langue taquin.

-Sayonara Sasu-Chan. Lui susurra-t-il avant d'arracher son repas des mains du serveur surpris et de partir après avoir payé.

Sasuke le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision puis pesta avant de demander son addition. Décidément…Vivement Mardi !

…

Mardi 23 décembre, aéroport de Tokyo. Neji attendait Sasuke près du grand panneau où on affichait les arrivés et les départs. Sasuke n'avait pas aimé l'idée de prendre l'avion mais Neji avait insisté pour prendre un des jets privé de sa famille arguant que ce serait plus court et que de toute manière c'est lui qui organisait ce voyage. Sasuke apparut enfin trainant derrière lui une petite valise et bizarrement Itachi avançait d'un pas nonchalant à sa suite.

-Salut beau brun, tu es en retard. Bonjour Itachi. Dit-il en allant à leur rencontre.

Il embrassa un peu chaudement Sasuke et adressa un sourire rapide au grand-frère. Itachi soupira avant de lui rendre son sourire.

-Ouais…euh…C'est de sa faute. Marmonna Sasuke prit au dépourvu d'être embrassé devant son frère.

Neji retourna ses grands yeux blancs vers Itachi.

-Parce que tu le crois ? Lança Itachi alors qu'il marchait vers le guichet d'embarquement.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard. Répondit Neji ce qui arracha un bruit de mécontentement à Sasuke.

Neji le prit par le bras et lui murmura un truc à l'oreille qui fit mine de rien sourire Sasuke. Un simple « Mais ce n'est pas impossible ».

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça…Non pas que ce qui peut vous arriver m'intéresse mais si vous ratez l'avion je me retrouverais coincé avec lui.

Neji rit un peu. Itachi pouvait avoir de l'humour parfois. Bon ce n'était pas apprécié par tout le monde surtout par le brun qui lui bougonna un « moi non plus grande belette » qui relança une nouvelle dispute.

-Vous pouvez continuer autant que vous le désirez tous les deux. Dit Neji légèrement exaspéré en croisant les bras. On ne peut pas rater l'avion puisqu'il ne partira pas sans mon accord. Seulement, mieux vaudrait partir avant la tempête de cet après-midi.

Les deux frères se regardèrent mais bizarrement avec un air entendu. Itachi s'était même radouci vis-à-vis de son frère, allant jusqu'à lui dire au revoir en partant !

-Ais-je raté un épisode en cour de route ? Demanda Neji en guidant Sasuke jusque sur la piste d'atterrissage.

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête en regardant fixement l'avion. Bigre, c'était plus dur qu'il ne le croyait. Dire qu'il allait monter dans un de ces engins pour les beaux yeux de Neji. L'amour rend-t-il si aveugle ?

-Ça va Sasuke ?

-Oui.

Mais plus il s'approchait de l'appareil, plus il sentait que quelque chose se débranchait quelque part en lui. Il sentit la main gantée de Neji presser doucement la sienne.

-Tu sais…si tu as peur en avion, je veux bien que tu te raccroches à moi. Dit-il avec ses yeux rêveurs, ce regard étrange. Mais en plus il avait un doux sourire sur ses lèvres presque…euh presque…bon on va dire maternel.

Sasuke le regarda un moment et rougit.

-Je n'ai pas peur. Grogna-t-il sans pour autant repousser la main de Neji.

-Pas même un peu ? Demanda le Hyuuga un peu moqueusement. Juste un peu ?

-Pas du tout ! Reprit Sasuke en pressant un peu plus la main de Neji alors qu'une brusque rafale de vent vint faire claquer les longs cheveux bruns contre son visage.

Neji éclata de rire en se pressant plus vers le jet. Le capitaine les attendait au pied de l'escalier. Il les salua rapidement les aida à monter et 10 minutes plus tard ils avaient décollé.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils posaient enfin le pied à Sapporo. Sasuke s'était montré très tendu pendant le voyage et semblait bien content de retrouver le plancher des vaches. De là, ils devaient prendre une jeep et se rendre à Mizu qui était à 25 Km au nord. Encore un peu plus tard donc Sasuke et Neji s'avançaient dans l'allée enneigée qui menait au chalet. Ce n'était pas aussi démesurément grand que les domaines Hyuuga standard. En fait c'était un simple chalet en rondin de bois d'un seul étage qui surplombait la pente et légèrement construit à flanc de coteau. Deux panneaux solaires sur le toit pouvaient être aperçus depuis l'allée bordée de cerisier blanc pour l'heure dépouillés par l'hiver. De la deuxième terrasse, plus petite, à l'étage, on pouvait surement admirer dans sa totalité le paysage de carte postale dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Deux énormes chênes s'élevaient de part et d'autre de l'habitation semblant monter la garde et le chalet arborait de grandes fenêtres qui éblouirent Sasuke quand il risqua le regard. En tout cas, il avait l'air bien accueillant cet endroit se dit Sasuke en clignant des yeux pour chasser l'éclat de soleil qui gênait encore sa vision.

Une fille les attendait depuis le balcon en faisant de grands signes de main.

-Bonsoir Haku. Salua Neji une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Vous avez été long. Dit-elle en faisant une moue adorable.

-Désolé. Rétorqua-t-il sans le moindre accent désolé. Sasuke je te présente Haku, un ami.

Sasuke haussa élégamment un sourcil, donc c'était un homme. On n'aurait vraiment pas dit à le voir. Déjà, il avait les cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Neji. Son visage était très féminin et légèrement maquillé. Il portait même des vêtements féminin alors il estima avoir une excuse pour cette méprise. Ok de près, on voyait qu'il n'avait pas de poitrine mais ça existe les filles plates non ?

-Enchanté. Dit-il simplement.

-Moi de même. Sourit le prénommé Haku. Tiens Neji, voilà tes clés. J'ai laissé une quantité suffisante de nourriture et le ménage a été fait.

-Merci t'es sympa. Passe un bon réveillon avec Zabuza. Répondit Neji.

Haku qui partait se retourna et devint tout rouge.

-Ah…Hem….toi aussi avec Sasuke.

Et il courut à sa voiture.

-J'aime bien taquiner Haku parfois. Dit Neji en ouvrant la porte.

-Je vois ça. Elle…pardon il est parti en courant. Répondit-il en le suivant.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Laissons nos bagages dans l'entrée, on s'en occupera plus tard.

L'intérieur était aussi charmant que l'extérieur et pour une fois Sasuke pouvait percevoir un peu la personnalité de Neji dans la décoration. Le bois donnait un caractère rustique aux pièces. Mais les grandes fenêtres et l'équipement y conférait un élan de modernisme. Le tout se mariait très sobrement. Quand on n'entrait il y avait un petit hall avec une armoire à chaussure et Neji lui indiqua la porte d'un placard où il rangeait les skis et autres trucs de ce genre. À gauche, il y avait un escalier qui descendait. Il s'avérait déboucher dans le garage. Passé le hall d'entrée, ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Toute la devanture était constituée de fenêtre, la pièce était donc très lumineuse. Le plafond était en hauteur et pour cause, en levant la tête on se rendait compte d'un balcon qui permettait de voir ce qui se passait en dessous alors qu'on était en haut. L'inévitable piano de Neji trônait à côté de la cheminé. Trois tableaux représentant des geishas ornaient le mur devant lequel se trouvait un bar. La bibliothèque en verre avait été casée sous l'escalier. Une estampe était accrochée au-dessus de la télévision. La cuisine et la salle à manger se trouvait derrière. Là aussi, les grandes fenêtres donnaient l'impression d'être dehors. Ils montèrent à l'étage, il était entièrement dévoué à la chambre et un espace plus petit mais néanmoins privé : la salle de bain. Les draps étaient d'un beau rouge carmin, le bois de la pièce était blanc. Il y avait un bureau où l'indispensable ordinateur de Neji s'y retrouvera un peu plus tard. Ils traversèrent la chambre au fond il y avait une baie vitrée. Le sol était en pierre là et Sasuke eut l'agréable surprise de voir une source chaude bien caché derrière d'énormes rochers.

Neji le prit dans ses bras.

-Bienvenu chez moi Sasuke. Tu la trouve comment ma maison ? Demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Cependant tout en se faisant il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quand se lasserait-il de Sasuke ? Il était bien avec lui, mais cela suffisait-il ?

-Elle est bien mais froide.

-Normal, Haku a oublié le chauffage. Je vais l'enclencher, en attendant range tes affaires dans ma chambre.

Ils descendirent ensemble, Sasuke prendre ses bagages et ceux de Neji pendant que ce dernier descendait au garage mettre en route le chauffage. Il commença par défaire sa petite valise et se mit à ranger mais en n'ouvrant un des tiroirs de la commode, il trouva quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver ici. C'est alors que les pas de Neji se rapprochèrent et qu'une tête se pencha pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

-Ah ! Tu as ouvert mes tiroirs.

-Je ne savais pas que t'aimais les sextoys au point d'en faire une collection. Répondit Sasuke avec un sourire lubrique tout en soulevant une paire de menotte.

Neji eut un léger sourire.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de passion pour ces machins-là mais vas savoir pourquoi mes ex-amants m'en ont toujours offert, de temps en temps Shikamaru et une fois Itachi.

-Quoi ?

-Ben tu vois le gode bleu là, c'est lui qui me l'a offert à mon anniversaire l'année passée.

-Je ne l'utiliserais jamais avec toi. Broncha-t-il avant de retourner à ses valises après avoir refermer le tiroir d'un coup sec.

Neji sourit avant de le serrer contre lui.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu as eu combien d'amant ? Demanda subitement Sasuke.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas.

-Approximativement…

-Hum…franchement je ne sais pas. Généralement j'en prends un pendant 2 à 3 jours, voire une semaine au grand maximum. C'est dur de compter.

-…Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras tomber moi ? Questionna Sasuke en se retournant pour regarder Neji.

Neji ne dit rien pendant un moment, son regard redevint absent et à cet instant Sasuke détesta cette particularité qui le fascinait tant d'habitude.

-Pour le moment je t'aime assez pour ne pas te laisser avant un bon bout de temps. Finit-il par dire.

Sasuke ne dit rien, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé ou content. Alors il resta neutre et se mit à penser.

-Dis, on pourrait se servir de ce tiroir pour mettre du piment à notre noël. Non ?

-Oui, je te vois bien enchaîné et gémissant, me suppliant de te prendre. Répondit Sasuke avec son sourire satisfait décidant de se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

-Pourquoi pas ? Rit Neji avant de s'intéresser exclusivement aux valises.

Vous vous direz que deux jeunes hommes, ayant déjà eu une relation sexuelle, se trouvant attirant l'un l'autre et surtout se trouvant seul dans une maison avec un tiroir remplis de sextoys et un chapitre dans lequel l'auteur a parsemé quelques allusions à une petite partie de jambes en l'air vont forcément le faire ? Bien oui ils vont le faire à votre grand damne ou plaisir. Le Hyuuga laissa son amant du moment être seme puisque ça lui chantait et il ne le regretta pas. Ça marchait bien dans les 2 sens. Ils avaient décidé dans un tacite accord de laisser les jouets au lendemain et avait en revanche forniqué de façon plutôt acrobatique cette première soirée de vacance.

…

Le lendemain Sasuke fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se retourna et eu la plus belle vision que l'on pouvait avoir au réveil après un déjeuner royal le jour de son anniversaire. Neji Hyuuga encore profondément endormi. Il dormait sur le côté, son joli visage aux traits délicats totalement détendu et de fines mèches de cheveux s'étaient répartit partout sur l'oreiller et le corps de l'endormie. Sa bouche aux lèvres roses était légèrement entrouverte. Une douce respiration soulevait sa poitrine nue connotant une idée d'apaisement. Les lourdes couvertures avaient été rabattues la veille sur sa taille.

À le voir comme ça, Sasuke se sentit l'envie de recommencer la nuit de la veille. Il utilisa son poing comme appui et se mit à penser…La première fois qu'il avait vu Neji, il avait été tout de suite attiré par l'autre garçon mais pourquoi ? À cause de sa beauté ? De…sa prestance ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il l'intriguait ? Il se souvenait s'être dit que le Hyuuga était un orgueilleux riche parmi tant d'autre. Pensait-il la même chose ? Pas tout à fait mais Neji restait un noble, égoïste et…et quoi ? Neji était quoi ?

Un doux gémissement s'éleva alors de la gorge de Neji, coupant court à ses pensées. Puis il commença à murmurer quelque chose. Sasuke fronça un sourcil en tendit l'oreille.

-S…Sasuke.

Le concerné haussa son deuxième sourcil. Neji rêvait de lui ?

-Sasuke…Et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de me regarder ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

L'Uchiha eut un léger soubresaut puis laissa un micro-sourire orner ses lèvres. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, sans se presser.

-Bonjour Hyuuga.

-Que tu es sérieux tôt le matin ! s'exclama Neji avant de rouler sur le dos et de fixer le plafond. À quoi pensais-tu jeune éphèbe ?

-À toi. Répondit Sasuke en se rapprochant de lui. Je me demandais…Commença-t-il avant de chevaucher l'Hyuuga et de caresser doucement la poitrine pâle. Je me demandais vois-tu, pourquoi tu me plaisais autant.

Puis il se pencha en avant et frôla des lèvres celles de son partenaire. Neji saisies ses fesses nues des mains mais ne s'y attarda pas et remonta plus ou moins rapidement dans le dos, s'agrippant aux épaules. Un téléphone sonna, Neji fit la moue. D'habitude le réseau ne passait pas mais il fallait que ce soit quand ça devenait intéressant que l'un des instruments le plus utile au monde se mettait à emmerder. Sasuke recula d'abord, puis décida de laisser sonner, après tout l'activité à laquelle il voulait se livrer était plus digne d'attention que n'importe quelle personne essayant de le contacter. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha de nouveau sur le brunet en dessous et l'embrassa. Sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche de Neji et vint retrouver sa compagne de jeu. Elles s'entrelacèrent d'abord heureuses de se retrouver, puis elles jouèrent à s'écarter de l'autre pour mieux se tacler. Sasuke du s'incliner alors que Neji s'amusait à revisiter le palais de son amant. Ils se détachèrent avec un bruit de ventouse en haletant aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Puis subitement ils éclatèrent de rire, ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi mais ils le sentaient comme ça. Sasuke se laissa tomber contre le torse de Neji et huma avec bonheur l'odeur de son corps.

-Tu sais qu'on devrait se lever ? Dit doucement Neji en jouant avec les cheveux de Sasuke. Il adorait y foutre encore plus le bazar.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie, je suis très bien là.

-Je vois ça. Sourit l'Hyuuga. Mais moi j'ai faim.

-Il neige dehors. Remarqua Sasuke.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis l'Uchiha roula à côté de Neji et remonta les couvertures.

-Et si on se rendormait ? Proposa Sasuke.

Neji ne dit rien mais décida de profiter un peu de la chaleur de la couette mais surtout du corps à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils finirent néanmoins par se lever quand le portable de Sasuke sonna une nouvelle fois. Sasuke pesta, pourquoi avait-il amené ce fichu téléphone déjà ? Et tandis que le bruit persistait, Neji se leva et mit un peignoir.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire doux avant de le laisser.

Sasuke grommela puis répondit.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Même pas bonjour ? Je dois drôlement déranger. Vous faisiez quelques chose d'intéressant peut-être ?

-Oui. Grogna Sasuke en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Désolé. J'appelais juste pour savoir si vous étiez bien arrivé. Et puis aussi pour te souhaiter un bon réveillon.

-Ouais, on n'est bien arrivé. Merci. À toi aussi. Au revoir Kakashi.

-Amuse-toi bien !

-C'est ça.

Et il raccrocha avant de descendre rejoindre son hôte.

Neji avait préparé 2 grosses omelettes et mis sur la petite table : le thé, le café, du jus d'orange et des fraises.

-Désolé Sasu-chan, mes connaissances culinaires sont très restreintes. Comme tu le sais, on n'a plein de domestiques. Tout en disant cela il prit place en face de Sasuke.

-Ça ira. Toi au moins on ne te laisse pas mourir de faim.

Neji rit en ramenant ses cheveux dans sa nuque où il les maintint avec une pince à cheveux. Sasuke commença à manger.

-Je croyais qu'Itachi cuisinait.

-Quand ça lui chante. Parfois il nous laisse nous démerder.

Neji ne dit rien bien qu'il avait une remarque qui lui restait sur la langue, jugeant que Sasuke risquait de mal l'interpréter. Ils mangèrent donc dans un silence confortable.

…

La journée passa de façon très agréable. Ils déjeunèrent chez Haku et Zabuza qui habitaient à 1h du chalet de Neji dans une habitation plus conventionnel que celle du Hyuuga. L'après-midi ils skièrent, firent une longue et surtout éprouvante promenade dans la montagne. Enfin ils prirent le thé et ils rentrèrent.

-Il faudra qu'on remercie Haku pour le gâteau. Déclara Neji en rangeant le dessert dans le réfrigérateur.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de saisir les hanches de Neji.

-Et si on sautait le repas et qu'on passait à la partie cadeau hein ?

Neji eut un sourire satisfait en laissant Sasuke l'entrainer en haut. Après tout il n'y avait personne qui leur reprocherait leur manque de formalité. Neji jeta sa veste au sol et plaqua Sasuke au lit en l'embrassant langoureusement. Dieu que c'était bon !

-Dis, on n'avait pas parlé de jouets ?

-Tu es si pressé, savoure l'instant. Soupira Neji avant de l'embrasser encore.

Ils prirent alors le temps de s'exciter mutuellement, faisant preuve d'inventivité à chaque tentative. C'est donc à grand renfort de langue, de chatouilles, de baisers, de caresses qu'ils s'évertuaient à montrer leur désir pour l'autre. Finalement Sasuke passa les menottes à un Neji haletant mais bien décidé à ne pas supplier. Sasuke le monta avec un sourire sadique. Lui avait toujours son pantalon constat qui rendit Neji bien mécontent. À l'aide de ses jambes il réussit à rapprocher Sasuke de sa poitrine.

-Hé ! Comment tu fais ça ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué que j'étais très souple ?

Ils s'embrassèrent chaudement. L'Uchiha massant la nuque de Neji d'une main et de l'autre il cherchait un point faible au brun.

On ne pourra pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas passé une bonne nuit ces deux-là…

…

Ils passèrent 4 jours à s'amuser et surtout à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Le jour du départ Neji entraina Sasuke sur le divan et engagea une conversation qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

-Tu sais Sasuke...

-Hum ?

-Tu me plais tellement que je suis prêt à te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Et c'est ?

-Je suis fiancé.

* * *

Moi : Ben voilà ^^ Neji est fiancé qui l'eût cru ? (rire diabolique ou essaye un rire diabolique) à oui les *Okomiyaki c'est une sorte de petite pizza (ça me donne faim tient !)

Neji : Fiancé ? Mais...avec une femme ?

Sasuke : D'où t'es allé pêcher ça ?

Moi : En allant me coucher hier j'ai eu envie de clore le chapitre en avançant la scène du Neji fiancé ^^

Neji : Mais moi je ne veux pas me marier !

Moi : Ben t'es mal barré parce que c'est moi qui décide... Que va dire Sasu-chan ? Vous le saurez très prochainement. Allez ! Je vous laisse moi je vais fêter mon premier jour de vacances ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Pas de moi les personnages. Par contre le scénario est de moi.

_**Pairing : **_NejiSasuNeji

**-[12-05-12] Correction- **

**- Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Neji prend à part Sasuke après un séjour chez lui. _

_-Je suis fiancé._

-Quoi ?

Il avait le regard hébété mais surtout du mal à assimiler l'information. Le Hyuuga en face de lui prit une grande inspiration et sans le quitter des yeux, il s'expliqua.

-En fait, ça c'est décidé depuis notre enfance. Tenten et moi on n'est amis rien de plus, même si je la soupçonne de vouloir ce plus. Seulement sa famille dirige des centrales d'énergie. Il y a des barrages, des centrales nucléaires bref une nouvelle opportunité pour notre famille d'élargir le patrimoine. L'électricité au plus bas prix voire sans payer, quel aubaine ! Finit-il sur un ton légèrement méprisant.

Plus tard Sasuke se dit que c'était compréhensible, on choisissait sa vie pour lui, dès la naissance. Les plus grandes étapes de sa vie déterminées au berceau…Oui vraiment c'était compréhensible. Et pourtant c'était banal et normal dans le milieu dans lequel ils évoluaient lui et Neji. Si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, Itachi n'aurait jamais fait biologie, son père l'aurait déjà casé quelque part à une fonction ou une autre et bien sûr feu Fugaku aurait eu son mot à dire sur le choix de sa compagne. Mais pour l'heure, rien n'était compréhensible. Neji était fiancé. Il épouserait une femme. Il partagerait sa couche avec une autre que lui.

Comme Sasuke ne répondait pas, Neji lui caressa doucement la joue. Sasuke recula.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Je viens de le faire.

-…

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je la trompais, on n'est pas mariés.

-Mais tu le seras. Grogna-t-il.

-Mais je n'en ai pas envie du tout. Je ne l'aime pas. De plus je serais incapable de la rendre un tant soit peu heureuse. Et même de lui faire des enfants : c'est une femme et j'aime les hommes. Et puis si je l'épousais je passerais mon temps à coucher avec d'autre, je le lui ais dis.

-Mais tu n'as aucun sens moral. S'exclama Sasuke hors de lui à l'idée que Neji épouse cette Tenten.

Jaloux ? Oui. Mais un peu soulagé que Neji ne l'aime pas. Cependant effrayé par les propos de Neji, s'il pouvait tromper aussi aisément sa compagne, il pouvait très bien se séparer de lui à n'importe quel moment.

Neji repoussa un rictus amusé.

-Vois-tu, dans ma famille ce n'est pas une chose vraiment Honorable. Qui dans cette foutue famille s'occupe de la moralité quand il y a de l'argent en jeux ? Mes parents ne se sont pas gênés à…

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien que le vocabulaire de Neji ait changé du tout au tout et en révélait beaucoup sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour ses pairs. Sasuke en oublia cette histoire de fiançailles et le reste en fixant le brun. Sasuke était curieux. Connaître la fin de cette phrase était devenu une nécessité surtout au vu de la manière dont il s'était arrêté de parler...

-Ne se sont pas gênés à quoi ?

Neji sembla s'agiter nerveusement et détourna le regard. Hors de question qu'il le dise.

-Ne se sont pas gênés à quoi ?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Répondit-il en se levant.

Il courut presque à l'étage talonné par l'Uchiha.

-Ne fuis pas.

-Fiche moi la paix !

-Et puis quoi encore. Comment je suis supposé réagir, dis-moi ? D'abord tu me dis que tu es engagé avec une autre personne et puis tu passes à une sorte de secret…

-Je t'ai parlé des fiançailles parce que j'estimais que tu devrais le savoir vu que j'aurais bien aimé avoir une relation plus longue avec toi. Et pour ce qui concerne les secrets familiaux…c'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes. Est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi tu détestes ton frère ? Répondit Neji sur le mode Itachi quand il refuse de parler.

-Tu n'avais qu'à demander, moi je te l'aurais dit. Je te fais confiance mais ce n'est pas réciproque on dirait.

La répartie avec laquelle il avait répondu, le ton cassant de sa voix et le regard noir que lui lança l'autre garçon fit effet d'une balle de révolver chez Neji. Il baissa les yeux. C'est vrai, il était loin d'être une personne vraiment honnête et tout ce qui va avec mais…Il était quelqu'un de franc…enfin parfois.

-Tu as raison Sasuke. Dit-il doucement. De toute façon ça n'allait pas durer nous deux. Ça ne dure jamais.

La dernière phrase avait été marmonné à voix basse et néanmoins bien audible et compréhensible. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Déception ? Tristesse ? Il ne savait pas.

Neji lui donna dos et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

-Prépare-toi, on n'y va. Dit-il.

Son ton était neutre, on n'aurait jamais cru à la conversation qui venait à peine de s'achever si on n'y avait pas assisté. Sasuke donna un coup de pied dans la commode avant de descendre au salon. Neji…salaud va !

Le Hyuuga quant à lui lâcha le T-shirt qu'il avait en main et refoula des larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois il avait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pourtant pas différent d'avec un autre. Sasuke avait réagi un peu différemment, c'est tout. Il ne s'était vu que quoi ? 3 fois ? Il balaya l'envie de pleurer aussi vite qu'on se débarrasse d'un mouchoir sale. Il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un nouveau passe-temps. L'ennui c'est qu'il n'en avait pas tellement envie…

…

Le trajet du retour se passa dans un silence morbide. Arrivé en ville, Sasuke décida de prendre le train. Neji ne broncha même pas et c'est sans un regard derrière lui qu'il monta dans son jet. Sasuke pesta et maudit ce Neji si stupide et égoïste en entrant dans la petite gare. Le train n'arriverait pas avant 1 heure mais c'était toujours mieux que de monter dans un avion. Un avion avec Neji Hyuuga à l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas trompé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était un imbécile arrogant qui se permet de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui.

Une fois à Tokyo, Sasuke ne rentra pas directement mais décida de se rendre à l'université Konoha, un haut lieu d'étude dont un certain blond ne se privait pas d'ébranler les fondations même du système. Il avait payé un supplément pour que ses bagages soient transportés chez lui. Et maintenant il se rendait directement dans le campus vers le bâtiment de lettres. Il y trouva à l'entré Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame en train de discuter.

-Salut les gars.

-Hey Sasuke, ça fait un bail dit donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? S'exclama Kiba en souriant de tous ses crocs.

-Rien.

-On ne t'a pourtant pas vu souvent ces derniers temps. Continua Kiba.

-Et pourtant, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

-Au fait, il parait que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau petit-ami. C'est vrai ?

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Naruto.

-C'est faux. Où il est d'ailleurs cet idiot ?

-Attends…euh Shino il est où Uzumaki ?

Shino hocha très légèrement la tête. Un mouvement presque imperceptible vers un grand bâtiment d'un remarquable style victorien bordé de Sakura qui avait perdu leurs feuillages à cause de l'hiver. Kiba poussa le « ah » de celui qui vient de se rappeler.

-Il révise avec Sakura dans la bibliothèque. Comme il a raté tout le semestre il doit subir les rattrapages et sa seule chance c'est de bosser pendant les vacances de noël.

-Haruno l'aide à réviser ?

-Ouais, en échange il devra l'accompagner à une comédie musicale je crois.

Sasuke mima un « oh » en regardant le bâtiment que Kiba venait d'indiquer.

-Sasuke tu viens voir un film d'horreur avec nous ? Reprit l'Inuzuka en plongeant ses mains dans son anorak.

-Hn…Ouais ça peut le faire. C'est quoi ?

-Zombi vs Loups garous 3.

-Le truc où on s'entretue du début à la fin ?

-Ouais, il paraît que des fantômes viennent arbitrer. Le film est con mais les effets spéciaux sont sensationnels il paraît.

-Ça marche.

Un film bien sanglant. C'est ce dont il avait besoin.

…

Un peu plutôt, à l'aéroport de Tokyo, un jeune Hyuuga débarquait de fort mauvaise humeur. Itachi haussa un sourcil en voyant le garçon seul et Kakashi, lui, les fronça.

-Bonsoir Neji. Où est…

-Il a pris le train et devrait arriver dans une ou deux heures.

Neji interrompit Kakashi, attitude qui lui était peu familière et qui éveilla les soupçons de l'Uchiha.

-S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Demanda Itachi en scrutant les yeux de son ami.

-Je t'expliquerais si tu m'invite au restaurant. Répliqua Neji en enlevant ses gants d'un air détaché et néanmoins lassé.

Kakashi haussa les épaules et décida de les laisser, Sasuke avait dû faire jouer de son sale caractère et ils s'étaient disputé voilà tout.

-Bien les garçons… Il n'y a plus de raison pour moi de rester ici. Amusez-vous bien, moi je vais rentrer. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? S'enquit-il en prenant la valise de Neji.

-Merci. Et bien…Commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Je lui ai dit que j'étais fiancé.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la cervelle ? Depuis quand tes aventures sont censé être au courant de ça ?

-Arrête de m'accabler veux-tu ? Broncha-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans un petit restaurant.

Ils prirent place à une table éloignée et commandèrent à boire.

-Neji. Soupira Itachi en fixant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

-On s'amusait bien tu sais. Plus qu'avec un autre. Je me suis dit que je devais peut-être lui dire…Pour ne pas le regretter plus tard.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne comptais pas t'attacher à lui, non ? Que Sasuke souffre n'est pas vraiment un grand problème mais…

-Tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du mal ? Demanda Neji après un silence.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Un nouveau silence gagna la petite table. Le serveur passa leur déposer leur boisson et s'en alla sans que rien ne change.

-Tu fais du mal à tout le monde de cette façon Neji. Dit-il finalement.

-Au contraire c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je…suis fait pour rester seul.

-Personne ne peut rester seul.

-Moi oui.

- Toi plus que les autres. Tu ne peux pas rester seul. Il n'y a qu'à voir ta collection…

- Arrêtes.

-En comptant Sasuke…

- Arrêtes. S'impatienta le brunet.

-Tu en es à peu près à une bonne centaine et quelques amants.

Les doigts de Neji s'agitèrent nerveusement sur la table.

-Utilise autre chose que les hommes pour combler tes vides. Tu vas finir par le regretter.

-Tu peux parler toi. Rétorqua amèrement Neji en le fusillant du regard.

-Je ne fais pas dans l'excès comme toi et je ne blesse personne.

-Tu m'as blessé moi.

-Je t'en prie, on n'était d'accord tous les deux.

-Peut-être.

-Peut-être non. Certainement.

Neji poussa un soupir fatigué et remplit son verre.

-Je l'aimais bien Sasuke.

-Tu veux savoir ? Ça m'étonne toujours cette nouvelle lubie.

-Il était adorable. Je me plaisais vraiment avec lui.

-Il n'est pas mort je te signale.

-Je crois bien Itachi que je commençais à l'aimer plus qu'un trophée.

Itachi poussa un soupir et se servit également. Tout en se faisant il déclara presque autoritaire : « Il ne tient qu'à toi de te sortir de ton merdier ». Neji le regarda puis l'ombre d'un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et scella leurs lèvres. Aucun des deux hommes ne ferma les yeux, aucun n'approfondit le baiser. C'était un contact simple. Neji se retira en soupirant sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi. Comme tu l'as dit, on n'était d'accord.

Itachi hocha la tête, oui, ils étaient d'accord. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et il aurait pu se passer plein de choses après. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord et avait préservé leur amitié.

-Appelle Sasuke.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Il est simplement jaloux. Peu importe ce que tu as pu dire ou faire après, il a calé sur le fait que tu « appartenais » à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il m'a reproché de ne pas avoir confiance en lui, ne pas avoir de sens moral. Je doute que…

Itachi le coupa par un rire moqueur.

-De sens moral hein ? Il a vraiment dit ça celui-là ?

-Itachi tu recommences.

-Je suis le mieux placé pour juger le sens moral de Sasuke.

-Non parce que ton jugement est entaché par votre rivalité. Et moi je suis effectivement loin d'être un modèle de vertu.

-Effectivement tu es même une personne facilement détestable. Et je sais ce que tu penses mais ce n'est pas aussi simple… crois-moi, on n'aura beau dire je le connais mieux que lui-même et vice-versa.

Neji hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de saké.

-Si tu le dis Ita-chan.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

…

Sasuke quitta le cinéma avec un léger sentiment de gratitude pour l'idiot qui avait pensé que ce serait marrant de filmé une boucherie sanguinaire. Au moins ça avait eu le mérite de canaliser un peu sa colère et sa déception. Hyuuga Neji se foutait bien de lui, il voulait seulement un bouche-trou. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait finir ? Il eut un sourire amer. Maudit soit le jour où le Hyuuga s'était approché de lui.

Et voilà qu'il neigeait maintenant. La neige c'est blanc, blanc comme les yeux de Neji. Il déambula dans les rues en pensant à ce soir de noël où leurs parents étaient morts, puis à tous les autres noëls après et le noël avec Neji. Ensuite il dériva sur ses années de lycée, son frère, Kakashi, ses colères, Neji. Hyuuga Neji, Neji Hyuuga. Son sourire satisfait, son sourire doux, ses yeux rêveurs, sa voix, ses gémissements, ses cheveux soyeux, son corps… Il lui manquait déjà. Sasuke resta longtemps sur le banc où il l'avait rencontré. Il pensa à beaucoup de choses. Quand un être vous manque tout est dépeuplé dit-on ? Peut-être.

Puis quand il se rappela qu'il avait un corps et qu'il avait froid et qu'il allait finir par se transformer en glaçon, il se mit en route pour l'appartement avec la ferme intention de siffler une bouteille et de dormir peut-être une semaine ou deux.

C'est avec ce nouvel objectif qu'il rentra chez lui. Kakashi lisait dans le fauteuil et Itachi cherchait un livre dans la bibliothèque.

-Sasuke, tu en as mis du temps ! Où étais-tu ? Demanda Kakashi en levant les yeux vers lui.

Itachi haussa les épaules, prit ce qu'il cherchait et monta dans sa chambre.

-Dehors. Dit simplement Sasuke en se débarrassant de la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

Kakashi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma préférant lui jeter un regard réprobateur avant de lui conseiller de se sécher les cheveux. Le jeune homme se dirigea droit dans la cuisine, il prit une bouteille au hasard dans le buffet qui faisait office de cave à vins et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin de suivre son idée de départ. Boire la bouteille et dormir.

…

Neji Hyuuga soupira en se jetant sur son lit. Il avait dû dîner avec les autres, s'excuser de son absence à la fête de noël alors qu'Hiashi lui jetait un regard du style tu as fui cette année encore. Il se coucha sur le dos et laissa ses pensées dériver. La conversation avec Itachi lui avait fait du bien mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées car il ne trouvait pas la force d'appeler Sasuke même s'il avait essayé de se convaincre vainement que l'Uchiha n'était pas particulièrement spécial. Il se redressa et décida d'aller jouer du piano dans le deuxième pavillon.

…

Neji ne fit rien pour changer la situation et le téléphone de Sasuke resta silencieux pendant quelque temps. Bon Naruto avait appelé pour savoir pourquoi le brunet ne l'avait pas attendu pour aller au cinéma. Sasuke lui avait raccroché au nez étant de très mauvaise humeur depuis le 28 décembre. C'est pourquoi en ce 31 décembre, il déambulait dans les rues. En temps normal il serait allé en boîte de nuit avec Naruto et les autres et c'était son idée de départ d'ailleurs. Mais en cours de route il avait vu Itachi et Neji ensemble. Le Hyuuga portait un manteau blanc et avait ramené ses longues mèches en une jolie tresse. Il était accroché au bras de son frère. Un Itachi vêtu d'un costume sous son manteau noir habituel qui ne se gênait pas de serrer Neji contre lui. Enfin ça c'était son point de vue. Point de vue qui le poussa à errer une nouvelle fois dans les rues. Chose qu'il faisait quand il était énervé ou triste. Remarque s'il s'était approché un petit peu plus, il se serait rendu compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Allons, on va revenir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour mieux comprendre.

Neji attendait patiemment Itachi. Il ne neigeait pas mais il faisait froid et Itachi prenait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre. Quand il disait que ce n'était pas impossible qu'il soit en retard. En plus il avait oublié ses gants. Quelle cruche !

-Tu aurais dû m'attendre dans ta voiture. Déclara Itachi quand il arriva enfin.

Neji fit la moue avant de se saisir du bras d'Itachi.

-Tu as dit 20h devant le siège de ton entreprise. Bougonna-t-il en prenant la main gantée d'Itachi entre ses doigts frigorifiés. J'ai froid moi.

Itachi sourit.

-J'avais dit 20h30. Bon, allons nous jeter dans la fosse au serpent. Rasséréna-t-il en le prenant par les épaules. On ira avec ma voiture.

Neji hocha la tête et se laissa entrainer.

-Au fait Itachi ?

-Hum ?

-Merci de m'accompagner.

-De rien. On n'est amis non ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu dois me rendre la pareille

-Toujours aussi opportuniste.

-Choisit bien tes mots. Je peux encore te planter là.

Le Hyuuga rit avant de pousser Itachi d'un petit coup de coude.

Sasuke qui avait vu une partie de la scène d'un certain angle de vue était parti alors. S'il s'était approché un peu plus, ça leur aurait évité à tout deux de perdre leur temps en quiproquo.

* * *

**Moi** : Bien le chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais prenez le comme une transition. Promis à mon retour le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Il ne reste plus que le dernier OS.

**Sasuke** : Tu nous sépare ? Nani ! Comment oses-tu ?

**Moi** : Ah vous me parlez ?

**Neji** : Là tu fais en sorte pour qu'on ne le fasse plus.

**Moi** : Bouh j'ai peur. Quand vous me pardonnerez, vous vous réconcilierez. :p Bye les lecteurs.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Pas de moi les personnages. La langue française n'est pas mon invention. Par contre le scénario est de moi.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

Le chapitre7 est comme je l'avais promis plus long que le 6 puis qu'il a 500 mots de plus ^^ . Donc oui je suis revenue, avec plein, plein d'idées et j'ai même réussi à avoir une petite avance avec cette fic alors peut-être que je vais être régulière. Allez ! Je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre.

**-[15-05-12] Correction-**

**-Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Neji soupira avant qu'Itachi ne lui tende une coupe de champagne.

-Merci. Marmonna-t-il.

La fête battait son plein. Et tout le gratin était réuni comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Ayant fui la fête de noël, Neji était obligé d'assister à celle du nouvel an. Tenten étant présente il avait demandé à Itachi de l'accompagner. Le Hyuuga avait appris que ni Shikamaru, ni Ino ne pourrait faire office de bouclier pour lui. Itachi était assez efficace dans ce domaine après la Yamanaka, pourquoi se priverait-il d'un si bon moyen de défense ? Il demanda aussi à Chôji d'aider si Itachi ne parvenait pas à empêcher la demoiselle de l'approcher. Itachi entretenait la conversation avec Tenten Nakamura (nda : Il fallait bien que je lui donne un nom) à chaque fois que la jeune femme tentait de s'approcher de lui. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre et dès qu'Itachi la laissait s'esquiver Neji s'était déjà caché quelque part. Le manège durait en général 15 à 20 minutes le temps que le Hyuuga une fois habitué au lieu ne se trouve un coin qu'il ne quitterait plus. En l'occurrence à l'instant présent un paravent de la terrasse du restaurant.

Quelqu'un avait engagé tout ce beau monde à rejoindre la dite terrasse pour admirer les feux d'artifices. Ce même quelqu'un commença le décompte alors que les serveurs s'assuraient que chaque convive avait une coupe de champagne à faire tinter au 0 pour s'exclamer joyeusement : « Kampaï ».

Neji soupira, triste monotonie. Il n'éprouvait rien devant le temps qui passe et affrontait les années qui filent avec une résignation pessimiste. Et tandis que les feux d'artifices déchiraient le ciel, il se posa une question qui lui revenait souvent en tête : Où était Sasuke Uchiha ? Que faisait-il ?

…

Sasuke, las de marcher, finit par rejoindre ses amis en boîte. La vapeur avait fini par retomber et maintenant il voulait oublier. Et c'est sous les rires joyeux de tout ce beau monde qu'ivre mort il se demanda avec une pointe d'amertume que faisait Itachi et Neji en ce moment ?

…

-Neji !

L'interpellé fit la grimace avant de se retourner pour voir le visage de sa fiancée. Et dire qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la fête.

-Bon et bien moi je vais chauffer le moteur de ma voiture. On se retrouve en bas Neji.

Neji aurait bien crié au traître mais il aurait tout le loisir de le faire une fois dans la voiture. Pour le moment il ne pouvait que regarder Itachi l'abandonner aux griffes de la succube aux apparences d'ange.

-Bonsoir Tenten.

Ne pas grogner lui coûta un petit effort qu'il parvint à soutenir. Il se mit bien en tête aussi de ne pas non plus marmonner quelques insanités à voix basse. Cependant il ne se força pas à sourire, et puis quoi encore !

-Bonne année. Dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

-À toi de même.

Elle sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-…Pourquoi m'évites-tu à chaque fois ? Finit-elle par demander en rejetant ses cheveux détachés pour l'occasion en arrière, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question plusieurs fois déjà Tenten. Je t'en prie ne me rends pas la tâche plus ardue.

-À ce que je sache on n'était encore bon amis…

-Jusqu'à ce que nos fiançailles soient rendues publique à ce foutu…excuse-moi à ce magnifique bal d'automne l'année passée.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama-t-elle rageusement en serrant entre ses mains gantées de soie les anses de son petit sac à main.

Neji se permit de regarder un peu mieux Tenten. Elle avait fait grande impression ce soir dans cette robe dans laquelle selon son opinion personnelle elle ressemblait à une sorte de dame de Pompadour. La robe était signée Yamanaka quand même ! Quand même quoi ? Il n'aimait pas. Neji n'était pas branché fanfreluche et était resté plus qu'indifférent. Tenten avait beau se parer de ses plus beaux atours ce n'est pour autant qu'il lui accorderait l'attention qu'elle semblait désirer.

Ses yeux bruns le fixaient impatiemment exigeant une réponse de lui. Elle était tellement butée… Il avait tout tenté pour qu'elle le déteste et supplie son père de ne pas de ce mariage. Parallèlement elle s'entêtait toujours à dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui mais elle ne faisait rien non plus pour se dégager des liens sacrés du mariage qui planaient au-dessus d'eux.

Pour lui il n'y avait que deux explications possible à cette attitude : soit elle l'aimait, soit elle n'osait pas se rebeller contre l'autorité parentale. Le deuxième choix bien que possible n'était pas si probable. Tenten était une fille à papa qui ne reculait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, un peu comme Hanabi.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Reprit-elle un peu plus bas. Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu en veux ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec leurs décisions moi ! Je… Je ne veux même pas me marier avec toi, alors… On n'était fiancés mais amis non ? Pourquoi le fait que ton oncle l'ait annoncé change la situation ? Comment ça peut changer tant de choses entre nous ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait par intermittence alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement. Spectacle qu'il trouva pathétique et comique à la fois.

-L'avoir officialisé revient à un mariage inévitable, tu le sais. Personne dans ce milieu n'annonce un mariage sans la conviction qu'il aboutira puisqu'il est tout calculé depuis des années. Rétorqua-t-il alors qu'intérieurement il commençait à perdre patience.

La date avait même été fixée depuis cette fameuse officialisation alors qu'elle ne vienne pas chanter que ça ne changeait rien !

Tenten le regardait attendant la suite alors que ses mains tordaient toujours les sangles de son sac à main.

-Et je ne veux pas me marier avec toi je l'ai dit, crié, déclaré, marmonné et que sais-je encore plus d'un millier de fois. Je ne veux pas Tenten et comme je l'ai déjà dit primo je suis homo et par conséquent ne serait-ce que t'embrasser est une idée rebutante. Deuxio parodier un mariage avec toi me donne l'envie irrépressible de me défénestrer. Tercio, en ce moment il y a un très beau brun qui occupe mes pensées et qui, excuse-moi, t'éclipse totalement, toi et le foutu programme de nos familles.

Neji savait qu'il pouvait être cruel parfois mais c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Tenten avait le rouge aux joues, rouge de colère d'être une nouvelle fois traitée de la sorte. Elle ne pensa même pas à relever la bretelle de son bustier qui avait glissée de son épaule. Et cette fois il crut bien qu'elle imaginait son cou à la place du sac à main, vu la façon dont elle le tenait et surtout serrait.

-Hyuuga Neji, je te crierais bien ce que je pense de toi mais nous sommes bien éduqués tous les deux et un scandale n'arrangerait personne. Alors je vais essayer de ne pas monter la voix. Primo comme tu dis, l'idée que je puisse te rebuter m'est…disons désagréable. Surtout que le plus dégoutant de nous deux c'est celui qui fourre sa, excuse-moi d'avance, sa bite dans le cul de je ne sais quel étalon ou le contraire. Je ne connais pas tes tendances et je ne veux pas le savoir. Deuxio, je suis ravie que l'idée de m'épouser est synonyme de mort pour toi parce que tu le mériterais après ce que tu viens de me dire. C'est pourquoi Tercio j'espère que tu l'a bien baisé ton beau brun parce que tu vas m'épouser espèce de connard et au moindre adultère je te promets un divorce pompeux qui sera loin de satisfaire ta chère famille !

Là-dessus la jolie demoiselle, fort bien éduquée, le frappa sur le bras avec son sac et rejoignit d'un pas rageur ses parents qui l'attendaient devant la porte de sortie.

D'après lui Tenten se sentait humiliée et était donc en colère contre lui. Elle devait l'aimer mais la frontière entre la haine et l'amour n'était-elle pas mince ?

Il put saisir ces deux phrases lorsque la jeune femme rejoint ses parents: «Il y a un problème avec Neji, Tenten chérie? J'ai cru vous voir vous disputez. » «Non papa, il a même très hâte qu'on se marrie !» (Sur un ton très sarcastique).

Il poussa un profond soupire. Il avait cru voir des larmes naître chez Tenten et cru la voir les refouler et quelque part il en était un chouia désolé. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait fait sa garce. Un divorce n'arrangerait pas les affaires Hyuuga, ça c'est sûr. Il risquerait d'y perdre la moitié d'un patrimoine gagnée et fructifié depuis l'ère Edo sinon encore plus loin ! Et oncles, tantes et grand père, loin d'être heureux allaient lui rendre la vie impossible. Il soupira de nouveau enfin bon, il dirait non en tout cas si on lui demandait s'il voulait épouser cette gorgone…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre la voiture d'Itachi.

…

-Itachi Uchiha ! Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Un immonde traître ! Judas ! Tu m'as laissé entre les griffes de cette Jezabelle, de cette grée, de cette furie que dis-je de cette harpie !

-Calme-toi Neji…

-Tu n'es pas mieux que Lorenzino, lui au moins il a trahit par politique ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner pour me retrouver seul avec elle…

-Arrête d'exagérer Hyuuga. S'impatienta Itachi en mettant la clé dans le contact.

-Tss… Elle a déclaré qu'au moindre adultère elle divorcerait ça c'est génial mais ce qui l'est moins c'est le sous-entendu de patrimoine familiale qui s'en irait avec elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés. Rappela gentiment Itachi après la marche arrière. C'est pour l'été.

-Comme j'aimerais disparaître et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Marmonna Neji en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible quoi que faisable.

Petit silence pendant que Neji affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Au fait ton oncle t'a bien vu au moins ?

-Oui. Oui. …..Itachi ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai dit à Tenten qu'un beau brun occupait mes pensées, tu crois que c'était raisonnable.

Pour peu il craint qu'Itachi ne freine brutalement la voiture.

-C'était très stupide de ta part. Et puisque tu mets ça sur le tapis par ta faute mon frère est encore plus insupportable !

-Tu crois que je lui ai fait du mal ? Demanda Neji d'une petite voix.

Itachi se retourna vers lui, profitant du feu rouge. Neji avait son air d'enfant confus qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Itachi soupira. Peut-être que si le feu passait au vert il n'aurait pas à répondre mais non.

-Itachi. Répéta Neji sur la même intonation sans quitter son aîné des yeux.

L'interpellé se retint de soupirer. Ah le feu passa au vert ! Mais Neji ne le laissa pas utiliser le prétexte de la conduite.

-Itachi. S'il te plaît…

L'Uchiha retint un grognement mécontent.

-Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu lui as dit la vérité parce que… tu l'aimes « bien ». C'est déjà beaucoup pour toi si tu veux mon avis.

Neji hocha la tête et Itachi reprit.

-Bien, vu comme je te connais tu as surement annoncé la nouvelle un tantinet brutalement.

Il ignora la mine vexée de Neji.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne t'ais pas privé de dire à quel point tu n'aimes pas Tenten. Et tu as même assuré que tu la tromperais avec joie.

Neji hocha la tête.

-Et vu comme je connais mon frère, il a eu peur que tu puisses le laisser aussi facilement que tu le fait avec tout le monde. Il n'est pas si bête quoi que… N'importe qui comprendrait en voyant ta collection qui en dit long sur ton caractère.

Neji fit une moue indignée mais continua d'écouter Itachi.

- C'est parce qu'il ne te connaît pas qu'il n'a pas remarqué que tu as un comportement différent de ton schéma habituel. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que tu ne l'as pas appelé et que tu es parti sans te retourner. Traduction dans le cerveau de Sasuke : il ne t'intéresse plus. Et comme il… Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre cette situation.

Il soupira avant de prendre un virage.

-Il ?

-Il t'aime et bien il est rentré dans sa phase dépressive. À savoir boire et dormir pour oublier. Malheureusement pour moi il n'arrive plus à dormir donc il m'emmerde et devient vite imbuvable. Satisfait ?

Neji se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil et reporta ses yeux sur le paysage bitumé dehors.

-Je crois que oui…À ton avis qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je t'ai dit que c'est à toi de voir ce que tu voulais vraiment car vois-tu je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu l'aime vraiment.

…

Naruto bien qu'éméché lui aussi laissait Sasuke s'appuyer sur lui. Et c'est tout chancelant et titubant que le duo avançait dans les rues. Personne dans le groupe n'était en état de conduire et la plus part d'entre eux avait pris un taxi sauf eux qui dans leur ivresse pensait pouvoir tout faire. Il leur fallu plusieurs heures pour atteindre l'appart à Naruto. Une fois arrivé Dieu seul sait comment ils se sont retrouvés sur le canapé et comment il avait déniché les canettes de bières. Toujours est-il que la fête n'était pas finie.

-Alors Sasukeeee…Et ton mec ? Tonitrua Naruto d'une voix déformée par l'alcool.

-Bah un trou duc'…passe la boisson ! Clama Sasuke avant d'hoqueter, sa voix également avinée.

Naruto lui balança la canette avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Il n'était pas chaud ouh non?

-Oooooh si…Avec ce qu'il faut où il faut. Mais un connard pour le reste ! Grommela Sasuke avant de vider cul sec ce qu'il avait dans les mains et de chopper une bouteille de whisky.

Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé là ça ? Il ne s'était pas arrêtés au magasin, si ?

-Aaaaaaaaah ! Ben au moins tu l'as baisé alors…Fit-il avant de prendre la bouteille à Sasuke et de la descendre au goulot. Et le poisson rouge du fond des mers il a plongé dans la marre. Ajouta Naruto tout en chantonnant.

-Ça n'a pas de sang…euh sens ! Brailla Sasuke avant de glisser du canapé. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Ce connard il se tape mon peudo…euh…pseudo frère.

-Waaaaaa, c'est pas si con mais c'est moche ! Rétorqua Naruto en regardant par le goulot s'il restait quelque chose. L'alcool lui mouilla le visage et Sasuke lui arracha l'eau de vie.

-Nan c'est reprochable…euh c'est inadmissible !

-Non c'est euh révolant…retolvant…

-Révoltant tant tant tant !

-Ouais c'est ça. Il aura pas de poisson rouge ton gars chaud.

-Et plus de baise.

-Et plus de patin ! Cria Naruto avant de froncer un sourcil. Il embarassait…embrassait bien ton mec ?

-Oui, hic !

-Tu me montre ?

-Ben sûr.

Là-dessus, Sasuke se redressa non sans mal et roula une pelle à son ami avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-Ah ouais comme ça faut pas l'oublier ce mec-là ! Déclara Naruto avant d'essayer de décapsuler sa bière.

-C'est la faute à…euh…mon couillon de frère. Tachi !

-Il est pas mal foutue ton frère aussi. Il embra…hic..asse bien ?

-Jeeeee sais pas. Ahahaha. Non mais si oui…C'est pour ça que Neji il est avec lui …là…maintenant.

-Hummmmm il fait bien.

-Connard ! Change pas de camps.

-Camps comme…armée ?

-Nan comme…comment ça s'appelle ? L'expression !

-Ah tu vas me fusiller aussi ?

-Oui. Répondit Sasuke plein de conviction avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur un amas de vêtements sales.

-À la tienne ! Cria Naruto en levant sa bouteille ou sa canette peu importe en l'air.

…

Quand il était rentré à la maison, Kakashi ne trouva qu'Itachi assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Qu'Itachi ? Non, Neji dormait la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Il devait être 3 heures du matin. Kakashi s'approcha et s'installa à côté.

-Bonne année Itachi-kun. Bonne soirée ?

-Bof… ce n'est jamais qu'un tour de plus de la terre autour du soleil. Soupira Itachi en ignorant la question.

-Et ton ami ?

-Il dort.

-Je vois ça. Mais c'est la première fois que tu le ramène. Tu sors avec lui aussi ? Demanda Kakashi sur un ton joyeux mais dont le reproche n'était pas loin.

-Jamais.

-Votre relation est un peu ambigüe alors.

-Un peu.

-Comme l'amitié avec bonus ?

-Non.

-Alors ?

-Laisse-moi.

-Ce que j'en dis c'est qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que Sasuke vous trouve comme ça.

Itachi hocha de la tête et changea de chaîne. Kakashi soupira avant d'aller se coucher. Itachi et Sasuke n'en faisait jamais qu'à leur tête.

…

Sasuke se réveilla avec un mal de crâne insupportable et une mauvaise odeur de chaussette sale mêlée à l'alcool planait dans l'air. Il fronça nez et sourcils en essayant de se rappeler de la nuit d'hier. Une soirée de beuverie fut sa seule conclusion et il remonta sa tête brune aux cheveux en bataille de dessous la table. Naruto ronflait en marmonnant un truc du genre : «embrasser bien ». Il haussa les épaules en essayant de savoir s'il était habilité ou non à fonctionner. C'est à dire se chercher un truc contre le mal de tête et rentrer chez lui.

Ses pieds répondaient-ils ? Affirmatif. Son sens de l'équilibre avait-il foutu le camp ? Négatif. Bilan ? Positif, mon général. Il alla dans la douche s'asperger le visage pour se revigorer.

Finalement il prit congé de son ami dans le milieu de l'après-midi et rentra chez lui à pied. Il ne neigeait pas et c'était tant mieux. Il prit son temps et bien que pas très présentable il flâna dans les rues un moment de plus ou moins bonne humeur ne pensant pas trop à Neji. Cependant le brun aux yeux blancs ne le laissa pas faire car son portable lui signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Dès qu'il vit le numéro de son obsession il fut tenté de ne pas le lire pour ne pas gâcher le moment de quiétude qui l'occupait actuellement. Mais il fallait qu'il sache ce que Neji lui voulait après s'être fait son frère car ça il en était presque certain. Le message disait simplement qu'il avait à lui parler et de fixer une date. Sasuke se sentit en colère pour il ne savait trop quoi et en même temps soulagé mais là non plus il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il finit par fourrer le téléphone dans sa poche, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Neji maintenant. Quoi que…

Après 3 heures de plus passer à errer dans les parcs et le centre-ville, il finit par rentrer aux environs de 18h 30. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure, ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer les pieds sur le tapis « Welcome » et laissa tomber sa veste au pied du porte-manteau. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon mais il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il se rappela n'avoir rien mangé depuis la veille où il avait surtout bu. Et le matin il avait dégueulé assez pour que son estomac le rappelle à l'ordre à l'instant. Il s'avança donc jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouva Itachi en train de mitonner le dîner. Il était rentré tôt… ah non on n'était le premier jour de l'an, il n'allait pas travailler.

Itachi se retourna juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant de reporter son attention à ses fourneaux.

-Tu es rentré finalement. Dit simplement Itachi en faisant revenir le jus du bouillon.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

-Niku-jaga (nda : bœuf et pomme de terre mijotés).

-Avec quoi ?

-Riz.

Sasuke hocha la tête et monta se changer et peut-être qu'il devait prendre une bonne douche avant.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu Itachi, la scène de la veille lui revint, balayant tout sentiment qui s'apparentait à la sérénité. Neji et son imbécile de frère bras dessus, bras dessous. Non il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça ! Il entra dans la salle de bain et jeta ses vêtements en boule dans le panier à linge. Puis il se mit sous le pommeau de douche et ouvrit la vanne d'eau froide. Une fois ragaillardi, il la ferma et opta pour l'eau chaude. Après s'être savonné et rincé sommairement, il se munit d'une serviette et quitta la salle de bain.

Après s'être habillé décontracté comme à son habitude, il descendit lentement les escaliers et rejoignit la cuisine où Itachi servait le repas. Il ne manquait plus qu'à faire la table, seule attribution de Sasuke dans cette maison. Attribution qu'il ne comptait pas honorer aujourd'hui et Itachi le savait.

- Sers-toi, moi je suis dans la salle à manger. Déclara Itachi de son éternel ton neutre.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine avec son repas quand Sasuke l'interpella.

-Je vous ai vu.

Itachi haussa un sourcil mais ne changea ni son ton, ni son fasciés à l'affirmation.

-Tu as vu quoi ?

-Je vous ai vu toi et Neji hier soir.

-Et ?

Sasuke le foudroya du regard. Comment ça « et » ? Il devrait comprendre, non ?

-Vous… êtes ensemble ?

Itachi sembla réprimer un rire et Sasuke s'énerva encore plus.

-Non. Finit-il par répondre.

Après avoir donné sa réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-Attends.

Itachi se retourna avec un air ennuyé.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous. Grogna Sasuke en croisant les bras.

Itachi sembla réfléchir et haussa les épaules avant de s'attabler. Très vite rejoint par Sasuke qui frappa la surface en bois du plat des mains.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça avec moi ? Réponds.

Itachi soupira avec un soupçon d'énervement.

-Sasuke… Il ne t'a pas appelé ?

-Non.

Après réflexion il finit par admettre l'existence du sms.

-Il m'a envoyé un message. Marmonna-t-il.

-C'est tout lui tss… je suppose qu'il veut régler ça de visu. Dit Itachi en haussant les épaules.

-Mais tu es là toi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre et maintenant laisse-moi manger.

-Mais c'est mon petit ami.

-Ah et depuis quand ? Rétorqua Itachi en asticotant la viande de ses baguettes.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Mais cette interrogation lui faisait mal. _« Ça n'allait pas durer nous deux_ ». Il serra des poings en fusillant Itachi du regard. Finalement Itachi aurait dû mourir aussi, il l'aurait regretté mais il aurait conservé le souvenir de son grand-frère intact.

Itachi avait commencé à manger sans se préoccuper de son interlocuteur. Sasuke était un emmerdeur quand il le voulait. Et Neji qui avait dit qu'il allait clarifier la situation avec lui, ne se donnait pas beaucoup de mal. Sasuke croyait qu'ils avaient une liaison, c'est tout dire ! Ce n'était pas un petit message qui allait faire changer d'avis Sasuke. Il allait devoir s'en mêlé à ce rythme-là s'il voulait retrouver sa tranquillité.

-Tu compte rester debout, devant moi, encore longtemps ?

Sasuke sursauta et finit par aller dans la cuisine se servir à manger. Ensuite il irait s'enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en bougerait plus.

* * *

**Moi** : Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Moi j'ai bien aimé.

**Sasu** : Pour une fois. Et quand est-ce que je vais revoir Neji ?

**Moi** : Au prochain chapitre mon chou :)

**Sasu** : Hum...Avec toi je suis sûre qu'il y aura un nouveau problème.

**Moi** : Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. J'aime les incertitudes. À la revoyure ^^.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Pas de moi les personnages. La langue française ne m'est même pas soumise. Par contre le scénario est de moi, je suis douée pour avoir des idées -pas forcément bonnes d'ailleurs-.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNejiSasu

Voilà, voilà. Chapitre 8.

**Je détestais ce chapitre pour vous dire la vérité et vu qu'il y a des chapitres qui le suivent j'ai les mains liées pour changer les détails argh ça m'énerve ! Bon bah j'ai fait de mon mieux. Si ça vous intéresses, j'ai refait ce chapitre en écoutant Amanda Jenssen, Beethoven et Mozart en boucle, surtout la sonate au piano n°11 et 13 de ce dernier. Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'elles correspondaient à l'humeur. **

**-[15-05-12] Correction-**

**-Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Il resta longtemps à regarder le numéro de Neji. Agir ou ne pas agir ? Tel était le dilemme. Fallait-il se donner la peine d'essayer de voir quelqu'un qui ne vous aimait pas autant que vous l'aimiez ? Mais comment pouvait-il en être certain ? L'amour peut-il se mesurer ? Peut-être que Neji l'aimait à sa façon, c'était possible non ? Il rit jaune. Ça devrait lui suffire si c'était le cas mais non. Il fallait que Neji l'aime autant. Dommage qu'on ne pouvait pas obliger l'autre à vous aimer. Non ! Ce qui était dommage, c'était qu'on ne puisse pas choisir quand tomber amoureux et de qui. Si seulement le hasard ne s'en mêlait pas, la vie de tous serait bien plus facile. Il poussa un long soupir avant de répondre à Neji que mercredi ce serait parfait autrement dit le lendemain. Neji lui répondit que le mieux c'est qu'il passe chez lui. Sasuke avait répondu qu'il l'attendrait à 10h. Neji lui avait dit que ça ne l'arrangeait pas plutôt à 15h. Sasuke avait répondu d'accord.

C'est fou comme l'échange de message montrait combien parler de vive voix nécessitait un effort incommensurable. Les raisons ? Je ne suis pas sûre. La peur peut-être ? En tout cas Sasuke ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

…

Cette même nuit, Neji muni d'une tasse de café préparait en avance ce qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain. Les chiffres défilaient infiniment sous ses yeux fatigués tandis que ses doigts perdaient de leur agilité avec la calculatrice, l'obligeant à reprendre plusieurs fois certains calculs. Aux environs de 2h45 il alla se coucher mais ne dormit pas tout de suite, ça lui prit encore une bonne heure. L'image du « beau brun » le narguait, le défiait, le hantait.

…

Sasuke se réveilla à 11h. Il ne s'était endormi qu'à une heure avancée de l'aube, probablement 3 ou 4 h. Itachi et Kakashi étaient partis depuis longtemps. Il traina dans la maison jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous ou du moins, 30 minutes avant l'heure convenue. Heure à laquelle il se changea et attendit patiemment le Hyuuga en ne regardant rien de précis à la télé. Toutes ses pensées uniquement tournées vers la personne attendue et ce depuis la veille.

La sonnette retentit avec 5 minutes de retard et Sasuke se précipita sur la porte. Sauf qu'au moment d'ouvrir, il s'arrêta. On sonna une nouvelle fois et Sasuke ouvrit, découvrant un Neji aux traits aussi fatigués que les siens. Quelque part ce constat fit plaisir à Sasuke. Peut-être que ce n'était pas simplement le travail, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait réfléchit et penser à eux comme lui l'avait fait. Le Hyuuga était habillé à peu près pareille que la fois où ils avaient déjeuné ensemble sauf qu'il était plus couvert.

-Salut.

-Salut. Répondit machinalement Sasuke.

-Je préfère marcher, prends ton manteau.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête affirmatif et bientôt ils étaient tous les deux en promenade sans destination particulière.

Ils marchaient dans un silence tendu augmentant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux à savoir l'espace qui séparait leur deux corps, leur regard qui ne se croisaient pas ou juste des coups d'œil à la dérobée… Sasuke gardait les mains dans les poches et Neji regardant ailleurs, le plus souvent la direction opposées à Sasuke. Qui allait se jeter à l'eau le premier ? Sasuke avait de nombreuses questions qui mouraient d'envie d'être posées et Neji, lui, un semblant de conscience à soulager.

-Je…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Itachi et toi ? Coupa Sasuke, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Entre Itachi et moi ?

Hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je vous ai vu.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre.

-Je vous ai vu le soir du nouvel an dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'exaspéra Sasuke.

-Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Neji fronça les sourcils avec un air de franche incompréhension. Il avait pris Itachi dans ses bras ? À quel moment ?

-Désolé Sasuke je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Finit-il par répondre après avoir repassé l'intégralité de la soirée du nouvel an dans sa tête.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi Neji ! Le soir du nouvel an devant l'entreprise Uchiha.

Neji réfléchit de nouveau puis ouvrit grand les yeux avant d'éclater de rire ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore Sasuke. Ah ça le faisait marrer ?

-Sasuke. Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais une relation avec ton frère ? Je suis peut-être un peu volage mais je ne mange pas de ce pain-là.

Quoi ? Comment il pouvait dire ça après l'évidence même ? Y avait-il eu quiproquo ? Là c'était lui qui affichait une mine déconcertée. Il en était certain pourtant….

-Mais il t'a pris dans ses bras et…

Il laissa mourir sa phrase en tentant de trouver les mots pour décrire cette scène qui avait fait bouillir son sang mais Neji pris le relais.

-Attend je vais t'expliquer. Tu nous as vu de loin n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, affirmatif.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Peut-être qu'en effet ça a pu prêter à confusion. Comme tu le sais on n'a organisé une fête pour le nouvel an. Je préfère éviter les gens et spécialement Tenten. Alors j'ai demandé à ton frère de m'accompagner pour jouer les boucliers. Ni Ino, ni Shikamaru ne pouvait me rendre ce service. Expliqua Neji d'une voix calme et patiente, un ton que Sasuke n'appréciait pas toujours.

-Ça n'explique pas qu'il te serre dans ses bras. Rétorqua Sasuke, irrité.

-J'y venais. Il m'avait dit 20h, devant le siège de l'entreprise et il s'est ramené avec 30 minutes de retard. Moi j'étais gelé, surtout que j'avais oublié mes gants dans ma voiture. Alors dès qu'il est arrivé je le lui ai reproché et me suis saisi de son bras pour me réchauffer. Après tout c'était de sa faute. Ensuite il m'a pris par les épaules pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture. Ça ne dérange aucun de nous deux. Ceux sont des gestes familiers puisqu'on n'est bons amis.

-Alors... tu ne sors pas avec mon frère ? Demanda Sasuke tout doucement.

-Mais non.

-Et pourquoi il t'a offert un sextoy, hein ? Tu as dit que c'est tes amants qui te les offraient. Tu viens parfois à son bureau et il semblerait que vous ne vous quittez pas lors des fêtes mondaines. Ino m'a dit la dernière fois que vous aviez l'air assez complice et…Et tu lui fixe des rendez-vous comme la dernière fois à l'entreprise… Et…et… Alors ?

Neji soupira on s'éloignait du sujet à son avis. Pourquoi cela avait-il tant d'importance à ses yeux d'abord ? Itachi était une page d'une histoire et…voilà. Itachi faisait partie de sa vie et depuis plus longtemps que son cadet. Le noiraud ne pouvait pas le prendre comme un simple fait ? Il fit signe à Sasuke d'entrer dans le parc à leur gauche tout en choisissant soigneusement ses prochains mots.

-Itachi est mon meilleur ami. Je crois que c'est le terme le plus approprié pour notre lien. Quant à ce fameux sextoy…Je l'ai vraiment insulté quand il m'a offert ce truc mais lui, je suis sûr que ça le faisait bien rire derrière son masque calme, particulièrement quand il m'a dit un « pour ta collection ». Expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-C'est tout ? Insista Sasuke qui ne voulait pas croire que c'était tout.

Neji avait mis trop de temps à répondre et quelque part il refusait d'admettre qu'il ne s'était pas monter le bourrichon aussi facilement pour rien. On dit bien qu'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. En plus il connaissait son frère. Le bougre n'avait confiance en personne et ne se laissait même pas aller avec sa propre famille. Il y avait trop de familiarité entre son aîné et le Hyuuga… comment pouvait-il croire qu'ils étaient de simples très bon amis ? Sasuke connaissait les « amis » de son frère enfin ! Et quand il les voyait ensemble, l'Uchiha restait toujours aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Bien, on n'est désormais amis et rien de plus. Mais si tu veux tout savoir… Eh bien, pour être franc… j'ai couché avec ton frère l'an dernier. Réussit à faire sortir Neji d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

Devant le regard horrifié de son vis-à-vis, Neji dont le visage avait pris une légère teinte pivoine s'empressa de continuer.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas bon… C'était même très…euh non je te passe les détails…mais le lendemain d'un commun accord on n'a décidé de s'arrêter là. C'est moyen de coucher avec son meilleur ami tu vois ? On n'a plus jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre. C'est vrai que je m'autorise parfois à le prendre dans mes bras et vice versa mais c'est sans arrières pensées. La limite reste la bise depuis cette fois-là l'année passée.

Neji finit son explication essoufflé. Il avait essayé d'être posé mais avait parlé très vite et sa main droite n'avait pas cessé de bouger comme dans une démonstration.

Sasuke sembla avoir du mal à diriger l'information. L'image mentale qui s'était frayée malgré tout dans son esprit lui donnait envie de vomir. P'tain il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Et pourtant ça le contrariait d'avoir les « restes » de son frangin. L'idée qu'il était passé par là avant-lui retirait un certain charme à l'idylle amoureuse.

-Sasuke dit quelque chose.

-Je…ne sais pas quoi dire.

La nouvelle était trop grosse pour lui. Même s'il avait pensé que Neji et Itachi avaient couché ensemble le jour de l'an, là c'était autre chose. Le soir du nouvel an l'idée était abstraite, une idée irritante et qui faisait mal mais qui restait abstraite. Alors que là… Là la chose s'était concrétisée et cristallisée sur une horrible image mentale des deux concernés. Neji venait d'avouer qu'il avait couché avec son frère et que c'était « **bon** ». Même s'il ne s'attardait pas sur les détails, il confiait que ça avait été **bon **et même **très bon**. Il n'avait pas fini de le dire mais c'est ce qu'il avait voulu affirmer quand il s'était interrompu : ça avait été même « **très bon** ». Il fallait faire une pause.

Ils firent le tour du parc en silence. Sasuke digérait et Neji se demandait s'il n'avait pas tout gâcher. Itachi l'avait prévenu pourtant d'être diplomate avec son cadet. Et surtout de ne pas être brutal. Ce qui n'était pas sa spécialité dans le domaine relationnel. Quand il disait quelque chose, il ne tournait pas autour du pot, il y allait franchement ou il ne disait rien du tout. S'il le devait, il omettait les détails mais dans l'essentiel il allait droit au but. Non Neji n'était pas habitué à ce genre de discussions. Neji avait des amants, de bons coups, des passades, des lubies… Neji partait le lendemain de la conclusion et ne s'attardait pas. Il passait en coup de vent dans la vie de ceux qui « comblaient ses vides » et ça ne durait jamais plus que le temps d'une nuit ou de quelques jours. Non jamais encore il n'avait eu à se justifier d'une relation passé. Jamais encore il n'avait dû affronter des aspects relationnels sur le long terme…

Du côté de Sasuke la nouvelle finissait d'être assimilée. Il se demandait si… Oh et pourquoi ça le contrariait ? Neji avait bien dit que c'était l'an passé et qu'il ne s'était plus rien produit. Ça l'énervait parce qu'il estimait que Neji lui appartenait. Bien qu'il ait eu d'autres relations par le passé, Itachi n'était pas une autre relation noyée dans la masse de tous ces amants anonymes. Non Itachi son frère était l'ex-amant de son Neji et restait proche de ce-dernier. Pourtant le fait que Neji veuille lui parler ne lui montrait-il pas que le Hyuuga tenait à lui ? Alors pourquoi s'attarder sur les détails si Neji le voulait lui ?

-Neji, tiens-tu à moi ?

Il n'osait pas demander si Neji l'aimait et préféra poser la question autrement. Une question qui demandait un minimum acceptable avant de continuer _ça_. « _Ça_ » car ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas encore d'autre nom.

-Oui. Répondit Neji d'un ton calme et assuré.

Aimer Sasuke c'était trop dire pour lui, enfin pour le moment. Il verrait bien par la suite. Là, puisque l'Uchiha hantait ses pensées, ne valait-il mieux pas suivre ses sentiments ? Mais là, une question insidieuse se posait : « Et Tenten ? ». Il répondrait : « Au diable cette garce ! »

Sasuke sortit une main de sa poche et prit la main de Neji dans la sienne avec une légère rougeur. À ce contact le Hyuuga eut un sourire doux. La distance qu'il y avait entre eux s'amoindrit : le silence se faisait plus confortable, leurs regards se cherchèrent, leurs corps demandaient à être en contact et même une main jointe était suffisant pour cela. Ils marchèrent un instant avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Sasuke se colla à son Neji. Les choses aplanies, un contact avec le Hyuuga, quel qu'il soit, était un impératif.

-Et ta fiancée Neji ?

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir.

-Elle se fait de plus en plus présente mais je t'ai déjà dit ne pas vouloir me marier. Et puisqu'on n'y est notre mariage est censé avoir lieu le 11 juillet, histoire que tu sache.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Moi ? Je dis non c'est tout. Je prévois d'ailleurs une longue et éprouvante conversation avec mon cher oncle.

-Oh.

Sasuke profitait de la chaleur du corps à ses côtés tandis que de nouvelle interrogations prenaient naissance dans sa tête comme : Et si l'oncle de Neji était catégorique ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait rester l'amant de Neji s'il se mariait avec cette femme ?

-Ma fiancée est soit dit en passant furieuse depuis que je lui ai parlé d'un certain beau brun. Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait.

-Attends tu as parlé de moi à… comment elle s'appelle ?

-Ten quelque chose il me semble.

Sasuke sourit à la plaisanterie avant de continuer.

-Oui. Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Mais ça ne va pas te causer des problèmes ? Reprit-il en redevenant sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle s'en remettra… Je gère.

Un nouveau silence tranquille s'installa avant que Sasuke ne se décide à le briser. Il y avait une question qui restait en suspens.

-Neji ?

-Hum…

-Et si tu finissais la phrase que tu avais commencée ce jour-là.

-Quelle phrase ?

-Chez toi, la phrase que tu avais commencée.

-Je ne vois pas.

-Mais si, celle après laquelle j'ai pris la mouche.

-À propos de mes parents ?

-Oui. Ne se sont pas gêné à quoi ?

-Tu t'en souviens encore ?

-Ben oui. Je suis curieux. Avoua Sasuke.

-Tu es terrible.

-Non c'est naturel d'être curieux.

Neji poussa un soupir mais il avait l'air amusé.

-Alors ?

Le Hyuga sembla réfléchir alors qu'intérieurement il s'énervait un peu. Puis il poussa un soupir de lassitude pourquoi ne pas le dire ? À Sasuke seulement, ça ne pourrait faire de mal à personne. Après tout ce n'était pas si important. En fait ce n'était qu'un secret d'Etat qu'aux yeux de sa famille… Voire même cela n'intéressait que la famille principale. Peut-être que c'était le seul argument qui justifiait une telle prudence mais après ?

-Tu n'en parleras pas d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Bien mais d'abord dis-moi ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Itachi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord. Répondit-il doucement.

Il avait dit que s'il demandait, il le lui dirait. Mais par où commencer ? Il se consola en se disant qu'après ce serait au tour de Neji.

-Bien tu sais que mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion non ?

-Oui. C'était en décembre n'est-ce pas ?

-La veille de noël. J'avais emmerdé mon monde pour que les parents soient là le 24 et rien d'autre alors qu'ils avaient promis de venir le 25. Mais c'est que je ne voulais rien entendre et avait même refusé de manger, bref des conneries du genre. Itachi et Kakashi n'arrivait pas à me gérer. Au point qu'ils ont fini par prendre le premier vol qui leur étaient tombés sous la main et parce que ce putain d'avion n'a pas réussi à se maintenir en l'air ils se sont crashé au-dessus de l'Atlantique. On n'a pas eu de corps à enterrer. Itachi n'en a rien dit mais je savais qu'il me tenait pour responsable. Et quelque jours après pendant qu'il essayait patiemment de m'expliquer qu'ils ne reviendraient plus, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de corps qu'ils étaient vivants, il a fini par se mettre en colère et m'a… ben dit des choses que je n'ai pas pu pardonner même quand il est venu s'excuser tu vois… Et puis avant ça Itachi a toujours été le chouchou de papa. Et même si maman ne le disait pas elle avait un faible pour lui, elle aussi. Kakashi disait parfois qu'Itachi était le plus responsable et blablabla… J'étais jaloux. J'ai toujours été jaloux de lui. J'ai toujours voulu cette attention qu'il avait sans efforts. Enfin je suis vite devenu du genre rebelle à l'adolescence et c'est là qu'Itachi et moi… bien on n'a commencé à se lancer à la figure plein de choses du genre celles qu'on regrette mais on ne viendra jamais s'excuser, on le sait tous les deux.

Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle Sasuke exerça une pression sur le bras de Neji qui était entouré des siens.

-Notre relation est je pense bien devenue irrécupérable à cet époque. Je me suis éloigné de lui et vice versa pour ne plus communiquer que par insultes et piques blessantes. C'est comme ça qu'on se comprend désormais.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter : « C'est juste une putain de dispute de gosses qui n'a jamais été réglée… »

-Je suis désolé Sasuke…tu sais il suffit juste que… Enfin non, Je ne sais pas. Je suis fils unique, je ne comprends pas vraiment mais c'est juste moche à voir et à entendre. C'est même stupide.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas seulement la dispute tu sais. Nos caractères ont changé du tout au tout, surtout Itachi. Je ne dis pas que j'ai été un saint surtout au lycée où je foutais la merde. Ce doit être à 13-14 ans je pense qu'on n'a atteint le point de non-retour. Je m'étais mis à picoler et il voulait m'interdire de boire et de traîner avec plus âgé que moi. Et moi je ne voulais rien entendre parce qu'aussi loin que je me rappelle Itachi a toujours tenté de me dicter quoi faire. Bien sûr Kakashi a essayé de mettre de l'ordre mais lui il n'y pouvait rien. On n'a continué comme ça jusqu'à mes 15 ans où je faisais les pires conneries…J'en ai même fait une qui je crois frôle l'impardonnable. J'ai bousillé quelque chose auquel il tenait mais lui est toujours resté si…indifférent depuis. Oui il a démissionné cette année-là. Et en fait je crois que c'est ça : Je voulais qu'il s'intéresse à moi mais de la bonne façon pas cette fausse attention qu'il m'accordait avant pour le mauvais prétexte de la responsabilité et du devoir. C'est juste que j'ai utilisé les mauvais moyens à cette fin. Admit-il en serrant la main de Neji dans la sienne.

Neji l'étreignit dans ses bras et Sasuke profita de cette chaleur pleine de réconfort en fermant les yeux. Il venait de comprendre lui-même que ce qu'il voulait c'était son grand-frère. Un vrai grand-frère et pas l'homme froid, stoïque et parfois impitoyable qu'il côtoyait depuis de trop longues années.

* * *

**Moi** : Bien. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire je fais bien de couper ici. Alors Sasuke, étant le principal concerné t'as quelque chose à ajouter?

**Sasuke** : T'aurais dû mettre plus la faute sur Itachi si tu veux mon avis...Et je croyais qu'il y avait plus... Parce que là ça n'explique pas tout juste un peu les origines…

**Moi** : Arrête de spoiler tsss ces Uchiha ! Heureusement que t'es là NejiChou.

**Neji** : En attendant tu ne me fais pas diplomate pour un sou. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi con.

**Moi** : C'est un mot bien trop fort voyons ! Tu manques de tact c'est tout. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était ton principal problème, tu as une Tenten au trousse je te signale...Bien à la prochaine.

**J'espère avoir un peu amélioré ce chapitre…Sur ce je vous laisse il me reste une seule épreuve à préparer pour le 23 mai alors je crois que je peux me permettre de travailler tout ce qui traine sur mon disque dur et oui parmi mes préoccupations le chapitre 17.**


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Il n'y aura jamais que le scénario, le restaurant l'Exquis, les entreprises fictives et le nom de Tenten (quoi que...) qui sont de mon fait Y.Y

_**Pairing : **_SasuNejiSasu

Non franchement merci à ma petite Asfa sans qui je ne m'améliorerais pas, surtout les lemons.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai pensé à le changer entièrement et puis finalement je me suis dit qu'il était bien comme ça.

**- [04-06-12] Correction-**

**-Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Quand Neji relâcha son étreinte, Sasuke lui adressa un regard reconnaissant ce à quoi Neji lui rendit de son plus doux sourire.

-C'est ton tour Hyuuga.

Neji poussa un soupir.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

-Oui.

Neji regarda ailleurs dans le lointain, un point invisible quelque part. Et son regard était devenue absent, il s'était retiré dans son monde. Il murmura un « d'accord » très bas et commença. Plus tard Sasuke se dit que la voix de Neji était trop calme pour ce qu'il disait. Une fois qu'il s'était mis à raconter, il y avait eu une sorte de détachement, un détachement irréel. Et encore plus tard, il comprit que le plus gros problème de Neji c'était la prison doré qu'incarnait sa famille.

-Pour commence, ma famille se contente beaucoup de faux semblant. Ce sont des gens hautains, fier et orgueilleux mais pas si superficiels que ça quand on commence à creuser. On a beau être respectée de tous, quand on gratte la couche de peinture doré on ne vaut pas mieux que ce qu'on nomme chez nous avec dédains les « autres ». Quand tu vis dans cette famille la réalité est si différente de ce qu'ils veulent faire croire que s'il savait que je t'ai expliqué l'un de nos scandales, ils me rendraient vraiment la vie impossible. Et surtout négocier mon mariage alors ne pourra plus être possible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que Sasuke laissait sa tête glisser sur l'épaule de Neji.

-Mes parents et mon oncle…ont foutu pas mal le bordel dans la famille il y a 14 ans et le contexte était déjà assez pourri. Peu avant ça il y avait Hisoka, une tante, qui avait couché avec le mari de sa nièce et l'un de ses triplés était accusé d'avoir tué sa maîtresse alors qu'un avait été arrêté en possession de drogue sans compter un de mes cousins qui trempait dans un scandale politique, si je me souviens bien il sortait avec la femme d'un ministre. Je crois qu'on peut dire que la trahison est un sport chez les Hyuuga… À l'époque les journalistes avaient commencé à s'intéresser à notre famille et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour les affaires. Mon grand-père avait même tenu une réunion exceptionnelle pour signifier à tout le monde que c'était fini le laxisme. Alors quand le problème a éclaté mon oncle a décidé de noyer le poisson dans le l'eau. Maman est partie… Enfin oncle Hiashi l'a obligé à partir. Papa est devenue dépressif et contrairement à la version officiel il n'a pas fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers, il s'est pendu. Ce qui est totalement différent. Je n'étais pas supposé être là ce jour-là mais j'y étais et je les ai vus le descendre.

La tête de Sasuke avait quitté l'épaule de Neji depuis un moment et fixait son amant avec étonnement. Ce dernier continua sur un ton monocorde sans regarder Sasuke.

-…Enfin bref. Tout est parti d'un adultère pour changer (il rit jaune). Mère travaillait à la direction du service marketing d'une de nos entreprises –très importante- et elle voyageait beaucoup. Elle avait fini par devenir l'égérie de cette filiale et elle rencontra d'autres personnes. Comme père n'avait d'yeux que pour l'entreprise qu'il avait en charge à Manhattan et faisait tout le temps la navette, elle a finis par le tromper. C'est banale et habituel, personne n'allait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit du moment qu'elle restait discrète le temps que ça durerait. Elle l'a trompé c'est compréhensible, elle devait se sentir vieille et puis voilà… L'ennuie c'est qu'elle y a pris goût car ça a duré quelque années…

Neji leva les yeux au ciel et Sasuke, tout attentif, l'observait.

-Elle a voulu divorcé. Père n'a pas voulu le lui accordé alors qu'elle disait ne rien vouloir à part ma garde. Il a refusé, je l'ai même entendu lors de l'une de leur disputes qu'ils croyaient discrètes que j'étais son gosse à lui aussi et qu'elle n'allait pas lui prendre ça. Ça s'est éternisé, la situation a gangréné pendant encore une année et ça a fini par exploser. C'était prévisible d'ailleurs.

Il prit une longue pause. Sasuke ne le pressa pas, attendant patiemment que le Hyuga organise ses pensées.

-Je jouais dans ma chambre ce jour-là en faisant semblant de ne pas les entendre se disputer en bas et soudainement ils ont fait irruption dans ma chambre et ils m'ont demandé de choisir. Je ne comprenais pas qu'ils me demandaient avec qui je voulais vivre, j'avais 7 ans et la situation à l'époque me paressait… Enfin bon j'ai éclaté en sanglot et maman lui a dit que ça ne se faisait pas de poser ces questions à un enfant et qu'il me faisait mal ce qui est marrant puisqu'elle m'avait posé la question en même temps que papa. Je crois que lui avait bu et elle aussi… Il l'a giflée. Ils se sont engueulés et puis ils se sont tapés dessus.

Neji prit une courte pause pour chercher comment expliqué la suite.

-Maman ne s'était pas laissé faire même si papa était plus fort. Elle était tout échevelée je me souviens de ça, elle était échevelée et elle avait des bleus un peu partout. Papa avait la chemise déchirée et de fines lignes de sang un peu partout. Ma mère avait de longs ongles dans mes souvenirs. Ils se sont regardés un peu dans le blancs des yeux avant qu'elle ne s'écrit que finalement elle divorcerait en lui prenant tout et moi avec. Après tout il avait frappé le premier. Elle faisait un peu peur… Oncle Hiashi était arrivé à ce moment-là, ma nourrice l'avait appelé. C'est lui qui a tout géré comme il le fait si bien, il a tous les pouvoirs en tant que chef de famille. Le lendemain maman partait.

Neji prit une nouvelle pause. Un simple adultère, qui avait pris des proportions énormes. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait plus de parents. Il n'en voulait à personne. C'était la façon dont il avait géré le conflit qu'il détestait. Ils auraient dû la laisser partir avec la garde partagée. Ça n'aurait pas été finit ? Non. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Son père avait fini par se suicider 4 ans plus tard.

-Tu vois Sasuke. Naître chez les Hyuuga, c'est la merde. Tout est permis et en même temps rien ne l'est. On n'est prisonnier d'un monde à part. D'une certaine manière ma mère a eu de la chance, elle est devenue éditrice et continu à voyager tout le temps avec son époux. Elle m'envoie mon cadeau d'anniversaire tous les ans et on discute par mails de temps en temps. Même si dans le contrat qu'elle a signé avec Hiashi, elle n'en a pas le droit.

-Comment tu sais qu'elle a un contrat avec lui et pourquoi elle a signé vu qu'elle aurait pu gagner au procès ? S'étonna Sasuke.

-J'ai trouvé le contrat par hasard en cherchant un document dans le bureau de mon oncle. Quant à ses raisons je n'en suis pas très sûr, j'ai juste une idée mais bon ce n'est plus vraiment de mon ressort. Hiashi-oji-san me demande toujours pourquoi je l'aime après qu'elle m'ait abandonné sans se battre. Je lui réponds juste que tout le monde a ses raisons pour agir comme il le fait, en bien ou en mal. En ce qui me concerne c'est le seul parent qu'il me reste, je m'y accroche.

-Je suis désolé Neji. Dit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Juste pour lui montrer son « soutient ».

-Pourquoi ?

-Bien c'est une histoire…

Il se tut, ne sachant quel mot utiliser au juste pour arrondir les angles et qualifier cette histoire. Il se sentit alors stupide. Neji eut un sourire vide.

-Je n'en veux à personne alors mettons ça de côté. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Ils restèrent juste collés l'un à l'autre pendant un moment. Tranquilles sur leur banc et dans un silence confortable ils savouraient leurs présences réciproques puisque maintenant presque tout avait été dit. Neji jouait avec les mèches de Sasuke avec un sourire très doux et il ne doutait pas que le brun se sentait aussi bien que lui.

-Est-ce qu'à tout hasard, ça te dirait de rester avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Hum…Je pense que…oui.

Ils se sourirent.

-Ah Neji ?

-Hum.

-Je crois que je t'aime.

Neji fut d'abord étonné avant d'avoir un sourire bizarre que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas.

-Et moi je crois bien qu'un jour je répondrais moi aussi.

Sasuke se dit que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir du beau brun et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour, obsession voire petit-ami et sûrement amant.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez Sasuke, il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir mais tout en espérant que ça reste comme tel, Sasuke se dit que malheureusement ça ne tarderait pas.

…

Itachi lisait plus ou moins attentivement les documents que lui avait envoyés Kakashi. Il y avait un défaut de fabrication sur deux bonnes centaines de leurs réfrigérateurs ce qui revenait bien sûr à une perte. Dossier suivant, on n'avait pas encore pu fournir aux Akimichi la grosse commande en équipement de cuisine demandée si elle n'était pas livrée avant la semaine prochaine, le contrat serait résilié. Et des problèmes, il en avait encore : les employés à renvoyer en masse, les assurances, les actionnaires… Itachi poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Il avait déjà les solutions après avoir réfléchis toute la semaine certes mais il était vraiment fatigué. Il éprouvait une très grande fatigue pour ce métier. Comment son père en son temps avait-il pu adorer son travail ?

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et il jeta un regard furieux au bois avant de permettre à l'intrus d'entrer.

Kisame entra avec son petit sourire satisfait à l'allure carnassier habituel. L'homme de fort grande taille s'installa en face de son patron avant de proposer une cigarette à Itachi qui refusa d'un impatient mouvement de main. Kisame haussa les épaules avant d'allumer le petit bâton de nicotine.

-Alors ? S'enquit Kisame en se laissant couler dans le fauteuil. Pourquoi moi ?

-Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot.

-Ah Itachi-san tu sais qu'ils vont tous me détester.

-Il te déteste déjà. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Pas de famille, style armoire à glace, tu méprises les autres…Tu fais un parfait méchant. Déclara Itachi en agitant la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une mouche ennuyeuse.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux renvoyer du monde choisis Sasori ou Hidan, ils sont plus angoissants. Rétorqua Kisame.

-Peut-être la prochaine fois.

-Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois Itachi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il faut recourir aux licenciements tu me choisis moi. J'ai hérité des pires surnoms tu sais ?

-Arrêtes tu vas me faire pleurer. Répliqua-t-il avec ironie. C'est ton job en premier lieu et remarque qu'avec les indemnités que je verse en plus des salaires, ils ne l'ont pas trop mauvaise contre toi. Bon allez si ce n'est pas pour le boulot que tu es là, je te prierais de dégager de mon bureau. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler.

-Il est 20h et quart monsieur le directeur. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de t'amuser un peu ?

-Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je dois faire. Maintenant si tu veux bien… Dit-il en faisant un geste de main vers la porte.

-Ça va j'y vais. Répondit Kisame en écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur la table. Mais un de ses jours Deïdara et moi on n'arrivera à te trainer en discothèque M. le directeur. On te trouvera une jolie petite minette qui…

-Fais-moi le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher. Coupa Itachi d'un ton sec.

-Très bien Itachi-san, on en reparlera.

Et il se leva alors qu'un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres. Kisame avait rencontré Itachi avant qu'il ne devienne directeur et se permettait sous le couvert d'une « longue » amitié quelques familiarité avec l'actuel dirigeant de l'empire Uchiha. Le directeur des ressources humaines exécuta donc le salut militaire avant de prendre congé de son boss qui éprouvait une subite envie de l'étrangler. En ouvrant, il découvrit Kakashi qui s'apprêtait à entrer sans frapper.

-Bonsoir Hatake.

-Bonsoir Kisame. Répondit-il sur un ton acide.

Itachi poussa un petit soupir discret alors que la porte se refermait et que Kakashi s'avançait dans la pièce pour prendre finalement la place qu'occupait Kisame i peine une minute.

-Je n'aime pas ce type-là, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors chef, beaucoup de boulot ?

Itachi le fusilla du regard pour la remarque. Beaucoup de boulot ? Il se fichait de lui ?

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Ah Itachi…Tu es un grand frustré tu le sais ?

Nouveau regard furibond.

- Bon, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Mais avant de te demander si tu viens avec moi je voulais savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour la commande des Akimichi et aussi pour les actionnaires.

-Je ne vais pas rentrer avec toi. Et pour la commande j'ai mis Hidan sur le coup, il est brutal mais il est efficace quand on n'en a besoin. Quant aux actionnaires j'ai revendu les parts de l'autre imbécile à Orochimaru. Content ?

-Qui va faire le dîner alors ? Et je ne suis pas content que tu renvois nos employés pour palier la perte avec les réfrigérateurs, même si c'était nécessaire. Par contre je suis ravi pour le reste. Tu es un bon dirigeant Itachi. Sasuke n'est pas taillé pour ce boulot, toi…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Kakashi. On n'était d'accord. Si Sasuke avait une quelconque ambition, rêve ou autre de ce genre je consentirais _peut-être_ à revenir sur ma décision. Mais il ne veut rien. Aucune motivation. Alors autant lui fournir un appui avec un métier qui assurera son avenir. Tu es un bon enseignant, il est plutôt doué quand il veut bien se bouger le cul alors moi je rends les armes dès qu'il sera capable de prendre cette place. Quant au dîner vous n'avez qu'à vous démerdez !

-Ça va. Je n'aborderais plus le sujet. Soupira Kakashi. Oh Itachi s'il te plaît rentre à la maison cuisiner mon chéri. Reprit-il sur un ton suppliant mais néanmoins moqueur.

Regard furibond et synonyme de dégager.

-C'est bon. J'y vais. Reprit Kakashi en mimant un soupir désespéré.

…

Pendant ce temps un autre chef d'entreprise faisait également face à des problèmes. Son impossible neveu avait fait des siennes avec la fille Nakamura. Sinon pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin d'établir un contrat de mariage après l'avoir informé par le biais de son papa qu'elle voudrait avancer la date de son union avec le neveu prodigue ? Et en parlant de ça, où est-ce que Neji avait bien pu passer son après-midi ? Certes il avait rendu ses rapports en avance –ce qui déjà en soit était étrange- mais son cher neveu était très polyvalent et il n'avait pas que les comptes à faire. Bien qu'Hiashi ne considère pas sa demande à changer de service, il préparait néanmoins le jeune homme à un poste clé de son empire financier. Celui qu'occupait son frère Hizashi avant que cette stupide Risa ne gâche tout avec ses caprices. Neji était intelligent, doué, patient…Bien qu'il ait hérité des tares de sa mère, il avait heureusement reçut de son père assez pour mener à bien les projets familiaux. Et il n'allait surement pas le laisser gâcher un programme régler au millimètre à cause de quelques gènes maternels.

C'était du style de Risa de gâcher ses programmes, de fuir les soirées mondaines bien que celles-ci soient dans ses attributions, de jouer du piano sur les heures de travail, de disparaître Dieu sait où, d'enchaîner les liaisons douteuses… Ah non il n'allait pas laisser Neji flâner comme sa mère. Quant à ses filles… Bien Hanabi prendrait sa place à lui, il la formerait. Quant à Hinata il avait prévu de la mettre à l'ancienne place de Risa. Elle n'avait incontestablement pas la poigne nécessaire pour diriger l'empire familiale et manquait aussi de l'assurance de son ex belle-sœur pour représenter leur entreprise à l'étranger mais elle n'était pas moche (normal c'était sa fille), et elle pouvait avec un peu d'entrainement assurer les relations publiques avec l'aide de son futur époux peut-être. Au moins Hinata pouvait reprendre le rôle d'Egérie.

Mais avant tout, il lui fallait savoir qu'est ce qui occupait l'esprit de son neveu au point de faire son travail à l'avance pour s'esquiver. D'ailleurs en y repensant, il l'avait fait à noël. Ne s'était-il pas retiré dans sa résidence secondaire à Hokkaido ? Le chef Hyuuga avait découvert que son cher neveu s'était même fait accompagné même s'il ne savait toujours pas par qui… Seigneur ! Il voyait d'ici Neji foutre en l'air ses projets de mariage. Oh Hiashi allait remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Fois de Hyuuga !

…

Quand Kakashi rentra aux alentours de 20h, il trouva nos deux tourtereaux assis par terre dans le salon autour de la table basse sur laquelle trônait une pizza entamée.

-Oh ! Bonsoir les amoureux. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Ça ne me dérange pas de tenir la chandelle.

Neji rit alors que Sasuke poussait un soupir d'exaspération avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin aux bouffonneries de son ex-tuteur.

Mais il pouvait le comprendre après tout, il devait avoir la dalle et pas l'ombre d'un Itachi en vue.

-Bonsoir Hatake-san. Lança Neji avant de prendre une part de pizza.

-Bonsoir Kakashi. Bah viens.

L'homme à la chevelure argenté ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois et accrocha son manteau à l'entrée avant de venir s'installer dans le fauteuil. Il se servit alors que Sasuke se demandait si le film qu'ils regardaient lui et Neji était intéressant et s'il n'y avait pas plus amusant à faire…

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'étage et plus précisément dans la chambre de Sasuke, ils convinrent à un accord et allèrent prendre ensemble une douche. Une fois dans la pièce Neji se déshabilla complètement, Sasuke moins vite, appréciant manifestement la vue de Neji qui s'offrait à lui. Plus particulièrement celle d'un arrière-train plus que désirable. Néanmoins quand son obsession se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres il s'empressa de finir sa besogne à savoir se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Sasuke fut le premier sous le jet d'eau et cette fois ce fut Neji qui se mit à reluquer. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ils ne se livrèrent à aucune activité à proprement dite sexuelle sous la douche. Exceptée une que je qualifierais plus de flirt ou d'allumage à savoir se savonner, se frotter…

Sasuke fut aussi celui qui sortit le premier, une serviette autour de la taille, en laissant comme à son habitude de nombreuses flaques derrière lui. Neji entreprit de le rejoindre enroulé dans une grande serviette éponge après s'être séché. Quand ils furent tous les deux dans la chambre du noiraud, le Hyuuga le prit doucement dans ses bras une fois qu'il fut derrière Sasuke.

-Tu m'as manqué Neji. Souffla l'Uchiha en se pelotonnant dans les bras de l'autre mâle.

Neji se contenta d'un sourire fluet avant de plonger la tête dans le cou de Sasuke. Il y huma cette délicieuse odeur qu'il commençait à connaître. Puis il embrassa doucement chaque parcelle de la peau du cou qu'il semblait trouver fort appétissante. Ni les halètements, ni les gémissements sourds de Sasuke ne le fit accélérer. Ce soir-là, il semblait être partant pour la douceur. Sasuke le remarqua aussi, c'était la première fois que ce serait aussi lent et doux. Justement, c'est lentement, presque timidement que Neji entrouvrit les lèvres et les posa sur la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Il mordilla d'abord la peau, puis imprima fortement la marque de ses dents dans le cou de sa victime avant d'entamer une sorte de succion avec sa langue. Sasuke gémissait doucement alors que Neji semblait savourer chaque instant. Il se retira finalement en fixant des yeux son œuvre. D'une certaine manière c'était jolie. Il reconnaissait la pointe de ses canines et incisives ainsi que la marque plus légères de quelques molaires, le tout auréolé de rouge. Ses mains migrèrent dans le bas du dos de Sasuke et ses yeux plongés directement dans ceux d'un noir profond de son vis-à-vis.

-C'est bizarre. Dit Sasuke subitement.

Neji haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Tes yeux. Dans un certains angle, avec la lumière ils sont lilas.

Le Hyuga ne sut comment le prendre puis sourit avec douceur. Ses mains quittèrent le dos de Sasuke et la droite prit l'un des poignets de l'autre au creux de la sienne pour le conduire jusqu'au lit. Presque automatiquement, Sasuke s'allongea et Neji prit place à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Là, le brunet se pencha sur lui presque au ralenti et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était si doux et si suave… Sasuke sentait distinctement la fermeté de ces lèvres si habiles. Il aimait vraiment la rencontre entre s abouche et celle de son amoureux et décida de fermer les yeux afin de mieux ressentir le baiser de Neji. Ce dernier fit pénétrer lascivement sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke qui cette fois ne chercha même pas à lutter pour une quelconque dominance. Il se soumettait corps et âme à l'homme qu'il aimait et puis voilà. Sa langue se plut donc à laisser sa semblable la chevaucher doucement. Cette dernière prit le temps de refaire connaissance avant de balayer chaque parcelle de son palais. La tâche achevée, Neji prit le temps de tourner autour de la langue de Sasuke et enfin, à bout de souffle, il se retira délicatement. Il haletait presque autant que Sasuke qui arborait une légère rougeur alors qu'un filet de salive les raccordant encore se rompait. Pour tout dire, c'était la première fois pour Sasuke que c'était si doux. Même le mot lui semblait étrange quand il y pensait alors l'acte… Après avoir repris son souffle, le Hyuuga réitéra un nouveau baiser langoureux ne se lassant pas du goût exquis de Sasuke. Après quoi il suçota ses lèvres lentement avant d'aller lui mordiller les tétons avec attention. Peut-être même trop. Il soupirait et gémissait de façon irrégulière. Le brun adorait visiblement l'entendre car il continua à triturer le téton gauche alors qu'une de ses mains s'occupait du droit. Elle le pinçait, le serrait entre l'index et le majeur avant de le caresser faisant soupirer le noiraud. Sasuke ne pourrait dire exactement quand Neji cessa mais ce qui était certain c'était qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, les mains de Neji se mirent à le caresser : le ventre et la poitrine, alors que sa tête revenait à hauteur de visage, là, il posa une multitude de baiser tous plus léger les uns que les autres. Il l'embrassa encore, longtemps. Ne se lassant jamais de stimuler la langue de Sasuke. Et il n'y avait pas que la langue d'ailleurs… Son corps entier bénéficiait de son attention si difficile à accaparer. Ses longues mains de pianiste allaient et venaient sur le corps en dessous de lui, procurant tout le bien-être possible. Tantôt il décrivait des cercles de ses paumes douces, tantôt il redessinait les courbes de ses doigts et plongeait dans les creux sans jamais se détourner du chemin invisible qu'elles s'étaient fixer. Après ce qui sembla une éternité soumis à ce délicieux traitement Sasuke passa ses bras dans le dos de Neji et l'attira à lui. Il se sentait comme une envie de se fondre dans le corps de l'autre. L'autre en question se dit qu'il était grand temps d'accorder toute son attention au bas du corps de Sasuke. Ayant pris sa décision, les mains de Neji se mirent en chemin pour saisir les hanches anguleuses qu'il massa habillement. Ses lèvres, elles, partirent en destination du nombril en laissant sur son passage de nombreux baisers qui chatouillaient encore, bien après qu'il ait délaissait la peau pâle. Sasuke en avait un peu marre maintenant et le fit clairement comprendre en ramenant le visage de Neji à sa hauteur pour échanger un baiser passionné. Neji sourit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Ne sois pas si pressé. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'intéresser au cou.

-Tu…es trop lent. Gémit Sasuke alors que les mains de Neji faisaient témoignait de leur attraction pour le postérieur de l'Uchiha.

Face à cette affirmation, Neji gloussa contre le cou de son amant puis suça de nouveau la chair tendre pendant que les mains de Sasuke se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Par ailleurs ce dernier caressaient les cuisses de Neji de ses jambes sous les ronronnements de Neji (nda : Ou du moins un bruit qui y ressemble !). Le son arracha un sourire moqueur à Sasuke.

-On dirait un chat.

-La ferme. Murmura Neji avec agacement avant de retourner à son occupation.

Neji Hyuuga aimait prendre son pied au lit mais il adorait vraiment donner du plaisir. Il aimait bien observer le visage de ses partenaire tenaillé entre le ravissement et le désir, il adorait lire la jouissance dans leurs yeux. Et bien que Neji ne se rappelle pas très bien du visage de tous les hommes qui était passé dans son lit, il adorait ce moment. D'autant plus qu'il comptait bien graver dans sa mémoire cette soirée avec Sasuke et tout particulièrement ses yeux lorsqu'il atteindrait la jouissance.

Les mains de Neji commencèrent à aller franco sur sa possession. Et tandis que ses mains faisaient leur effet, Neji suça le lobe de l'oreille de sa langue. Une langue que Sasuke savait taquine et audacieuse et qui après ce doux début se mit à dévaler sur le corps offert. Elle passa sur la joue, accorda grande attention au cou parfois elle faisait appel à ses amies les dents laissant légères marques de dents et abondance de traces de salive. L'organe flexible se tortilla auprès des tétons, plongea avec ravissement dans les lignes des abdos, roula sur la peau du ventre, s'amusa du nombril, revint en haut, en bas et procura mille et une sensations délicieuses. Sous cette langue coquine et ses mains entreprenantes, Sasuke ne se lassait de gémir et de soupirer. C'était si bon. De ses mains il pressa Neji plus bas, et plus bas vers une verge légèrement dure, il ne tenait qu'au Hyuuga de la faire se dresser. Neji lui s'était senti durcir depuis que Sasuke se laissait aller au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il aimait vraiment voir ça et pour récompenser Sasuke de lui faire ressentir le sentiment très plaisant du donneur, il remonta trouver la bouche de l'Uchiha alors que l'un de ses mains se mettait à pomper avec application la hampe de chair qui commença à s'élever. À son plus grand bonheur, Sasuke lui fit entendre le plus beau gémissement qui eut jamais retentit à ses oreilles. Ce dernier pour le remercier se mis à parcourir avec le plus grand plaisir le corps de Neji. En fait c'est plutôt le dos du Hyuga qui bénéficiait des chaudes caresses de Sasuke mais cela suffit amplement à exciter encore plus Neji qui décida qu'il était grand temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ainsi donc il choppa le lubrifiant et débuta la préparation en s'efforçant de continuer à faire plaisir à Sasuke un peu partout. Une fois l'étape terminé il entra doucement en Sasuke en passant ses mains autour de la taille du brun.

-Cries pour moi Sasu-chan. Intima-t-il sensuellement avant d'entamer de longs et plaisants mouvements de va et viens.

Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à s'exécuter car Neji frappa d'emblée son point sensible. C'était trop bon. Il saisit fermement les épaules du brun, finit même par lui griffer le dos et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements en criant des « putain, oui, baise-moi plus fort ! » choses que Sasuke Uchiha ne se serait jamais imaginer crier lors d'une relation sexuelle. L'idée de même de crier des insanités lors d'un ébat ne l'avait pas du tout effleuré puisque pas du tout son genre. Mais là : le souffle de Neji dans son cou, le sentir en lui, si fort, si bon… Le Hyuuga faisait ressortir des côtés de lui qu'il ne se connaissait même pas. C'était malgré lui mais il le faisait. Il l'aimait. Neji quand à lui redressait son visage de temps à autre, guettant ce moment qu'il attendait tant : le moment où ce joli visage serait couvert du voile du plaisir extrême. En attendant il continuait à prodiguer mille et une attentions des plus grisantes en allant et venant lentement mais sûrement dans le corps offert. Quant à Sasuke, il ne voulait que sentir Neji, encore et encore et ce s'il avait pu éternellement. Oui, se fondre dans ce corps tant aimé, ne faire qu'un… n'être plus que lui et lui ensemble. C'était la seule pensée qui parvenait à transpercer les brumes de son plaisir. Neji se disait pendant ce temps que le paradis n'aura jamais été si proche. Sasuke était tellement… tellement lui. Coupant court à ses pensées, alors que lui-même se sentait très proche de la jouissance, l'une des plus belles images jamais vu se soumis à lui : Sasuke en plein orgasme. Dieu comment il avait pu rater ça les dernières fois ? C'était si beau. Cette vision magnifique conjuguée à son propre plaisir le conduisit à son propre orgasme en partie partagé avec celui de Sasuke dont la poitrine commençait à se calmer fort lentement. S'il n'avait pas atteint le 7ème ciel, il avait dû en être fichtrement proche ! Il eut vaguement conscience de la semence de Neji se répandre en lui mais seulement la vague idée car il était bien trop fatigué maintenant.

Neji se retira de Sasuke avec un sourire triomphant que Sasuke tenta de rendre sans vraiment de succès. À la place il tapota l'espace vide à côté de lui pendant que Neji se baissait lui voler un autre baiser. Le Hyuga eut un doux sourire avant de se mettre à côté de lui et d'humer le cou de Sasuke. Il aimait promener sa langue et son nez à cet endroit précis. Sasuke le lui rendit cette fois et passa mollement deux bras autour du cou de son Neji. À lui, et à personne d'autre ! Pendant un instant Sasuke eut l'idée, ridicule certes mais néanmoins idée quand même d'accrocher autour du cou de Neji une pancarte avec : « Propriété de Sasuke. Pas touche ou il mord ! » ou bien « Sasuke méchant passé par là, keep out sous peine de mort ! ». Il rit intérieurement. Déjà c'était ridicule mais en plus Neji n'apprécierait certainement pas de se voir « posséder » par quelqu'un. Sasuke se dit que son brun aspirait à être un électron libre. Il poussa un petit soupir en fermant les yeux. Si seulement toute sa vie se résumait à ces instants avec Neji Hyuuga, sa vie serait parfaite.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-Reste encore avec moi.

Neji rit. Merde, il aimait ce rire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tout de suite.

-Non, je veux dire…avec moi comme toi et moi. Soupira Sasuke tout contre la peau lisse, douce et suante de Neji.

-Ah !

Un léger silence pendant lequel Neji caressait les flancs découverts de Sasuke.

-Ça peut se faire. Répondit-il finalement. Je m'attache à toi.

Sasuke répondit par un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre.

…

Plus tard Neji s'estimait heureux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir autant rit depuis longtemps. Quand je parle de rire, je veux parler de fou rire. Kakashi et Sasuke étaient si drôles. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée en leur compagnie. Par ailleurs il n'avait pas non plus souvenir de nuit si… Enfin aussi intense aussi bien d'un point de vue charnel que sentimentale en dehors de leur première nuit bien sûr. Et maintenant que Sasuke dormait contre son torse nu, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être fait le bon choix en essayant la relation de longue durée, cette chose qu'il avait considéré jusqu'ici comme une aberration voire même contre-nature. Cependant contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Sasuke, il se demandait encore comment régler le cas de Tenten.

…

En parlant de la brune, la demoiselle enrageait dans sa chambre de princesse contre un certain brun. Neji Hyuuga était un conard de la pire espèce. Comment osait-il lui jeter à la figure qu'il lui préférait un homme ? Elle s'inspecta une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Le miroir reflétait une grande brune à la taille élancée portant une nuisette qu'elle s'observait d'un œil critique. Qu'est qui repoussait tant Neji chez elle ? Elle était bien en chair mais pas grosse. Elle possédait une jolie chevelure marron chocolat et elle n'ignorait pas que Neji entretenait une préférence pour les cheveux bruns (Il le lui avait dit quand ils étaient au lycée). Son teint n'était ni trop pâle ni trop hâlé et ses beaux yeux noisette détenait un éclat assez expressif. Sans compter qu'elle était gracieuse, la taille élancée. De jolies jambes, des cuisses et des fesses bien fermes taillées par le sport complétaient tout cela. Qui plus est, il n'aurait pas eu à se plaindre de sa vie de couple. Elle n'aurait certes pas été une épouse dominatrice et envahissante, elle lui aurait laissé sa liberté à laquelle il tenait tant. D'ailleurs elle se serait efforcée d'être tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit.

Mais il ne la voulait pas parce qu'elle était une femme. Alors qu'il devait aimer les femmes. La nature voulait que les choses soient ainsi et pourtant… Il préférait les torses musclés aux poitrines volumineuses, le cul au c** en d'autres termes il n'avait d'yeux que pour **les hommes**. Cette idée lui donna envie de briser la glace en face d'elle. Maudit Neji ! Puisqu'elle ne pouvait être heureuse avec lui, ils seraient malheureux ensemble ou alors il apprendrait à l'aimer. Mariage il y aurait, bon gré, mal gré.

* * *

**Moi** : Ce que c'est mièvre, ça m'énerve tout cet amour dégoulinant. Bref heureusement qu'il y a un mariage pour vous stresser ^^

**Sasuke** : Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train dire ?

**Moi** : Bah je ne peux pas plaisanter ? D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas finis avec toi et Itachi...

**Neji** : Dans tout ça tu veux vraiment que je me marrie avec Tenten ?

**Tenten** : Et qu'est-ce que ça a de mal ?

**Neji** : -.- Tu me demande vraiment ?

**Tenten** (au bord des larmes) De toute façon je préfère Tema !

**Sasuke** (goguenard) : Tiens elle nous fait son coming-out

**Moi** : Ben...Bon...moi je vais aller m'occuper hein. Ciao

**Sasuke et Neji** : Mais... (à voix basse) Garce !

**Moi** (avant d'enfin valider ce chap) J'AI ENTENDU !


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :**_ Il n'y aura jamais que le scénario, le restaurant l'Exquis, les entreprises fictives et le nom de Tenten (quoi que...) qui sont de mon invention T.T

_**Pairing : **_n'a toujours pas changé en cours de route : SasuNeji / NejiSasu

Et bien...Oui ça fait un moment maintenant. Désolée ? Oui je le suis quand même un peu. Mais bon je n'ai pas chômé non plus ! Et puis je prépare une nouvelle fiction sans compter mes devoirs de lycéenne (argh maudit bac qui me monopolise trop de temps T.T) Et puis le chapitre ne me plaisait pas, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois et j'avoue ne toujours pas être satisfaite -.-"Bon quand même merci de m'encourager (c'est en lisant les reviews que je me bosst pour continuer). Bon je dois vous emmerder hein ? oK, Ok, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Itachi n'avait pas été étonné de voir Neji chez eux le lendemain quand ce dernier entra dans leur cuisine. Encore moins de voir le Hyuga accompagné de son frère pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. Il se dit alors qu'il allait pouvoir être tranquille un moment car le fait que ces deux là se mettent ensemble devenait problématique pour les Hyuuga et les Nakamura. Et il préféra ne pas y penser maintenant. Quand le moment serait venu de souligner à Neji qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais ou de se débarrasser de Tenten, envolé serait son bien-être. Sans compter qu'Hiashi pouvait couper les ponts avec l'empire Sharingan. Alors mieux valait profiter pendant que ça durait. D'ailleurs il allait proposer quelque chose à son âne bâté de frère.

-Sasuke as-tu songé à invité Neji ?

Sasuke le regarda comme si le monde s'était inversé. Primo Itachi lui avait proposé quelque chose sans se moquer de lui. Deuxio mais de quoi il parlait Neji était déjà là ? Ce dernier non plus n'avait pas l'air de le suivre mais Kakashi, lui, avait un léger sourire entendu.

Itachi roula des yeux en servant les pancakes.

-Je voulais dire. Dans notre résidence à la plage. En est en hivers certes mais au printemps vous pourriez aller y faire un tour. Ce n'est pas beaucoup 2 ou 3 mois.

Sasuke le regardait avec les yeux comme des soucoupes. Pour une fois qu'Itachi proposait une idée intéressante, il en restait étonné. Neji aussi regardait Itachi surpris avant de comprendre l'intérêt que l'aîné Uchiha avait à les envoyer quelque part. À force il avait finit par savoir plus ou moins interpréter les paroles de son ami et ancien amant. Quand il s'agissait de se retrouver seul Itachi Uchiha n'hésitait pas à employer tous les moyens qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Pendant que les uns entamaient leur petit déjeuner Sasuke se dit que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Rien que lui et Neji comme à noël, dans leur bulle, sans se soucier d'un quelconque mariage à venir.

-C'est vrai pour une fois il n'a pas tord. Dis Neji, ça te dirais un séjour dans notre résidence secondaire rien que nous deux au bord de la mer ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Sasuke sourit avant d'attaquer avec gourmandise son assiette. En attendant il trouverait bien un endroit qui plairait à son Neji.

Lorsque Neji partit avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt et que Sasuke monta faire on ne savait quoi à l'étage, Kakashi abandonna son sourire bienveillant en regardant Itachi faire la vaisselle.

-Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi tu les envois là-bas à cette période. Déclara-t-il en repliant ses doigts sous son menton.

-…Fut la très éloquente réponse du génie Uchiha.

-C'est pourtant quelque mois avant le mariage de Neji.

-...

-Tu veux toujours nous éloigner Sasuke et moi pour te retrouver seul mais pourquoi avant le mariage ?

-…..

Aucun changement ne s'opéra chez le brun qui posait le dernier verre dans l'égouttoir.

-Itachi. Soupira Kakashi en prenant sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

L'interpellé poussa un profond soupire avant de ranger la vaisselle qu'il venait d'essuyer. Kakashi suivait ses gestes des yeux en déplorant intérieurement l'attitude de l'aîné. Itachi et son foutu mur de Berlin entre lui et les autres…

-S'ils sont encore ensemble à ce moment-là, cette période se montrera clé pour la suite des évènements. Ils auront à faire des choix, même Sasuke. Ils devraient être isolés des autres et un cadre apaisant leur serait profitable. Et bien sûr j'aurais un minimum de calme avant la tempête qu'ils risquent de créer. Ou du moins avant le retour d'un Sasuke insupportable. Voilà pourquoi je veux les avoir hors de vue à cette période. Et toi aussi tu devrais prendre des vacances, ça fait longtemps non ?

Là-dessus Itachi rangea le dernier couvert et sortit. Kakashi eut un léger sourire puis finit son thé alors que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois. Itachi partait au front pour le bien du premier trésor de son défunt père.

Kakashi poussa un soupir. Il était sûr qu'Itachi était conscient du fait que Fugaku chérissait cet héritage familial que sont les entreprises Uchiha avant même sa propre famille. Peut-être qu'Itachi ne voulait pas être directeur à cause de ça. Après tout c'était pour le même bien de ces mêmes entreprises que Fugaku avait emmené sa femme pas très enthousiaste à Los Angeles dans la période des fêtes. Mikoto avait voulu rester. Elle, elle voulait être avec ses fils. Mais non buté comme il l'était, le chef Uchiha avait tenu à emmener sa femme et elle avait finit par suivre. Itachi avait été souvent témoin malgré lui des discussions tardives et discrètes de ses parents. C'est bien une des rares choses que le jeune garçon avait avoué à son tuteur. L'une de ses très mais vraiment très rares confidences. Kakashi poussa un soupire. Pourquoi Itachi avait-il été si dur avec son petit frère après ? C'était le point essentiel que Kakashi n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cependant quelque part il savait qu'il lui manquait sans doute un morceau du puzzle. Il y avait quelque chose que les garçons avait omis de lui dire. Que ce soit sciemment ou non.

Neji feignait d'écouter le flot de paroles creuses que son oncle déversait un peu irrité. Hiashi pouvait être sympathique quand il le désirait mais c'est son caractère froid et autoritaire qui prédominait. Mais après tout Neji ne lui en voulait pas tellement : il s'inquiétait. C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour la nouvelle génération. N'étaient-ils pas lui, ses cousines et cousins supposés faire tenir la dynastie Hyuga ? C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir quand on n'est le chef d'une des familles les plus nobles du Japon et c'est aussi normal de prévoir le mariage de son neveu pour assurer le maintient de cette influence et de cette richesse qu'incarnait la famille Hyuga.

-Neji, tu m'écoute ?

-Euh…Oui.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Que s'est t-il passé avec Tenten Nakamura ?

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi s'est-elle sentit obligé d'établir un contrat de mariage dis-moi ?

-Parce que je lui ais dit que je ne voulais pas l'épouser.

-Tu as dis quoi ? S'énerva Hiashi.

-Que je n'avais pas envie de l'épouser. Reprit Neji comme si Hiashi n'avait pas entendu.

-Tss…Ne fais pas l'idiot. Personne ne t'a demandé d'avoir envie ou de l'aimer, tu le fais et puis c'est tout. Où as-tu vu qu'on se mariait par plaisir ?

-Et bien…

-Arrête de faire l'intéressant. C'était rhétorique. Se marier par amour c'est pour les prolétaires. Et tu vas courir présenter tes excuses à Tenten. Suis-je clair ?

-Très. Mais en ce qui me concerne je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès d'elle pour avoir exprimer le dégoût que j'ai à l'idée de m'unir à elle.

Neji parlait très patiemment alors qu'une veine palpitait dangereusement sur le front de son oncle. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas se marier.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Aboya presque son cher oncle dont la patience était loin d'être légendaire.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtises, juste ce que je pense, ne t'en déplaise.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout. Qui est-ce ?

-Qui ? Rétorqua Neji en haussant un sourcil.

-Celle pour qui tu as fait ton travail à l'avance ?

-Mais je n'ai pas travaillé à l'avance pour sortie avec une fille ! S'exclama Neji en arborant son expression la plus indignée.

Et cette expression était à demi franche. Non pas parce que Hiashi le soupçonnait de sauter le boulot pour quelqu'un puisque c'était vrai mais parce qu'il avait parlé d'une fille.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton après-midi d'hier alors?

-Avec tout le travail qui me tombe continuellement dessus j'ai bien le droit de décompressé un peu.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Mais tu n'as pas à connaître mes faits et gestes ! S'exclama Neji indigné pour de vrai cette fois.

C'est vrai ça ! Enfin quoi, il n'était plus un enfant ! Non mais dis donc !

-Qu'est ce que tu as à te reprocher ?

-Mais rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement ce que tu as fait hier et puisqu'on n'y est où tu as dormis ?

C'était plus que Neji ne pouvait en supporter. Il était quelqu'un de patient mais il avait sa limite, limite qui était à deux doigts d'être franchie. Se disputer avec Hiashi était loin d'être enviable et même lorsqu'on meurt d'envie de lui crier dessus comme Neji à moment précis, il valait mieux se retenir. Mais quand même !

-Mon oncle, ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi et maintenant si vous permettez…

Cependant l'aîné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, loin de là.

-Hyuga Neji.

-Hiashi-sama.

-Répond à cette question. Gronda Hiashi.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?

-Non. Comme non. N. O. N.

-Ne m'énerve pas !

-Sauf votre respect vous l'êtes déjà. Rétorqua Neji en commençant à hausser le ton malgré lui.

-Surveille tes paroles ou tu vas en prendre pour ton grade...

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père et je suis encore moins un enfant. Je pense qu'à 21 ans j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privé, non ?

-Non. Pas temps que tu porteras le nom Hyuga ! Tu seras prié de te plier aux règles que ça te plaise ou non !

-Je voudrais bien l'abandonner ce nom puisqu'on n'y est ! Cria presque Neji. Presque étant le mot clé.

-Que dis-tu ? Rugit Hiashi.

Neji détourna le regard en faisant la moue alors qu'Hiashi fulminait littéralement.

-Neji Hyuga, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retrouver tes esprits et répondre à cette putain de question sur le champ ! Beugla-t-il.

Las de ce jeu-là, il préféra parler pour qu'on lui fiche la paix pour le moment.

-L'après-midi je suis allé au salon de thé où j'ai rencontré Shikamaru Nara. Il m'a invité jouer au shogi. Plus tard j'ai emmené une aventure dîné et j'ai fini dans un lit. Fin de l'histoire.

Il avait plus râlé en déblatérant son mensonge qu'autre chose. Mais il était crédible en marmonnant de mauvaise grâce comme à chaque fois qu'il « avouait » plutôt qu'en usant de son ton calme et patient. Hiashi ne semblait pas très satisfait mais il ne pouvait obtenir plus. Quoi qu'abandonner ne fasse pas partit de son vocabulaire.

-Qui est cette « aventure » ?

Neji haussa les épaules. Le manomètre mental d'Hiashi montait à vu d'œil mais Neji se bornait à ne plus répondre.

Que ce soit bien clair Hiashi n'avait pas abandonné, ce n'était que partie remise s'il avait laissé son neveu retourner à son bureau. Il n'avait pas abandonné.

Une fois seul Hiashi réfléchit longtemps à quoi faire de son imbécile de neveu. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'éloigner Neji de ses distractions et de le former à son futur poste de directeur. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'allume un cigare. En tout cas en attendant le mariage Neji Hyuuga n'aurait plus le temps de se distraire.

Sasuke écoutait de la musique. Simplement allongé sur son lit, il était satisfait si on veut. Pour le moment entre lui et Neji, tout allait bien selon ses critères. Kakashi lui facilitait la vie comme d'habitude (ou presque). Et Itachi serait toujours Itachi et on n'y pouvait rien.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment Sasuke se sentait bien. Ce qui était différent de la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressentie le lendemain de sa beuverie du nouvel an. En y repensant bien ce n'était pas de la plénitude, c'était un vide agréable qu'il avait sentie, il ne pensait plus donc il avait laissé ses problèmes de côté mais ils n'en avaient pas disparu pour autant et lui avait mal. Maintenant il allait bien, il se sentait comblé. Neji lui avait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il durait autant avec quelqu'un. Peut-être allait-il finir par se rendre compte que rester attaché à une seule personne c'était bien aussi.

Il laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, sourire qui disparu lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il poussa un soupir en se redressant avant d'éteindre la musique alors que Kakashi entrait.

-Tu ne compte pas travailler aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke se contenta d'une moue.

-Sasuke sérieusement. Je pense qu'il est temps de te former sérieusement. Soupira Kakashi désolé de devoir obliger Sasuke.

-Je sais…Marmonna-t-il. Je te rejoints en bas.

-D'accord. Répondit Kakashi en soupirant intérieurement.

Aucun des deux garçons ne voulait assumer le poste de directeur et Kakashi s'en trouvait bien embêté quelque part. Dans ces conditions l'empire sharingan ne tiendrait pas…Itachi pouvait toujours vendre mais après ? Et qu'allait faire Sasuke ? Vivre de la vente de son héritage ? Kakashi poussa un soupir, si seulement Itachi voulait bien rester directeur. Si Sasuke voulait bien faire un effort. S'ils voulaient bien se réconcilier ou au moins faire des compromis.

Sasuke regarda son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux se dirigèrent sur la marque encore pourpre sur son cou en pressentant qu'elle resterait là encore un bon mois voire même deux. Il la caressa du bout des doigts en pensant aux lèvres qui s'y trouvaient la nuit dernière, à comment les dents responsables avaient creusé sa chair. Il ferma les yeux en se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment. Il soupira en rouvrant les yeux puis se décida à se brosser les cheveux vite fait en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de demander à Neji quand est-ce qu'il serait libre puis il se changea avant de descendre rejoindre son ex-tuteur.

Tenten hésitait sur le choix de sa robe de mariée. Elle avait déjà choisit son shiro-muku pour la cérémonie traditionnelle mais pour la réception, elle hésitait encore. Elle avait toujours voulue préparer son mariage, se l'imaginant de mille et une façons mais l'idée que Neji y soit réticent ne l'avait même pas effleuré jusqu'à ses 16 ans. En effet, elle avait toujours été fiancée à lui et depuis sa tendre enfance elle était sûre qu'elle l'épouserait. Mais elle avait du ouvrir les yeux : Neji ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais. Tout en tournant les pages du book qu'Ino lui avait donné, elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser ce « détail » gâcher ce moment magique où la mariée choisit sa robe. Elle était accompagnée d'Hinata, de sa mère et d'une tante à Neji qui donnaient leur avis exceptée Hinata plutôt sur la réserve. Cela lui remit en mémoire la dernière humiliation publique que lui avait infligée le mâle Hyuga : la cérémonie de fiançailles où il avait osé disparaître pendant deux heures. Sans compter qu'il avait refusé de participer à l'yuinô, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de chercher le cadeau de fiançailles. Tss…la bonne blague ! Et elle mettait à part ce qu'il avait eut l'impudence de lui dire le soir du nouvel an. En s'intéressant à une jolie robe pour le cocktail elle se décida à ne pas laisser son fiancé lui gâcher ses préparatifs de mariage. Tiens elle avait oublié les tenues de la réception après le mariage traditionnel…Quel étourdie avant de passer au mariage à l'occidentale elle devait en finir avec la cérémonie shinto. Tenten avait décidé de faire 2 mariage car elle en avait envie et surtout les moyens et même plus que les moyens grâce au fonds Hyuga. Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire maintenant…Décidemment, elle n'avait pas su mettre à profit le temps qu'elle avait eût depuis les fiançailles.

Deux heures plus tard après s'être décidée sur 10 robes et ensembles hors de prix, après avoir commandé 5 tenues chez Chanel, Tenten s'était rendue chez les Akimichi pour le service traiteur. Elle avait choisit seule de superbes pièces montées et c'est avec les avis mitigés de ses homologues féminin qu'elle fit le menu de ses différentes cérémonies de mariage. Ensuite elle avait visité divers endroits où pourrait se dérouler son mariage. On avait proposé le domaine Hyuga : spacieux et privé mais elle avait poliment refusé. Jamais elle ne donnerait à Neji l'opportunité de lui fausser compagnie à la fête. Oui il en était capable…Et finalement ce soir là, à table, son père annonça une merveilleuse nouvelle à Tenten et elle se dit que tout serait parfait. Neji était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas son cœur mais c'était ça de gagné : elle l'aurait à ses côtés.

Au même moment Sasuke essayait de lire avec beaucoup de difficulté un graphique compliqué sur la croissance du chiffre d'affaire avec Kakashi à ses côtés. Itachi lisait dans le fauteuil un livre assez volumineux sur le génome humain en piquant de temps à autre un ou deux sushis dans l'assiette sur le guéridon.

-Mais enfin Sasuke ! Trouvé le point d'équilibre fait partie des bases en économie. Tu l'as fait au lycée ! S'exclama Kakashi en se passant une main devant le visage. Un geste de désespéré qui agaça Sasuke.

-Désolé mais il y a trop de lignes ici. Ronchonna l'apprenti avant de pousser un soupir énervé.

-Ce sont des courbes…Et il y en a que _trois_. Celle-ci représente la demande, celle-ci l'offre et la dernière la marge de bénéfice…Dieu du ciel ! C'est de la mauvaise fois Sasuke. S'impatienta Kakashi.

Voilà une heure qu'il apprenait à Sasuke à lire toute sorte de graphique parce qu'il semblerait que le jeune homme avait « oublié » la plupart des bases. Remarque il venait à peine de finir sa première année d'étude et contrairement à Neji, Hinata et Hanabi Hyuga, ainsi que Shikamaru Nara qui avaient sauté de nombreuses classes à l'école primaire et au collège, Sasuke avait suivit l'intégralité de son cursus scolaire conduisant ainsi à un «retard ».

-Enfin bref…on y reviendra plus tard. Itachi. Appela-t-il en reportant son regard sur le futur ex-PDG de l'empire Sharingan.

-Hn.

-Je crois qu'on devrait faire prendre des cours intensifs à Sasuke. Il irait à l'université le matin et mettrait en pratique l'après-midi.

-Hé ! Tu m'as demandé mon avis à moi ? S'écria Sasuke, indigné.

-Fais comme tu veux. Marmonna Itachi en tournant une page.

Sasuke quitta la table sans écouter les appels de Kakashi et rejoignit sa chambre après avoir pris soin de claquer la porte.

Ça l'énervait. De quel droit modifiait-il son emploi du temps ainsi ? Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son brun et buta contre ça : «Si c'est vraiment Neji Hyuga que vous voulez joindre, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Faites ce que vous avez à faire ». La messagerie ! Il se sentait de plus en plus frustré. Et quelque part il se sentait dépendant de Neji. Il ne pouvait pas passer la journée sans l'appeler. Sans entendre sa voix à défaut de le voir. Quel merdier l'amour quand même ! Il poussa un soupir. Ses sentiments muaient lentement et inexorablement en un cas pathologique d'obsession. C'était chiant mais il devait bien l'accepter. Il avait désiré Neji plus que tout, il lui avait manqué plus que n'importe qui depuis ses parents, il avait été jaloux à cause de son frère et encore de Tenten, il se sentait amoureux. C'était un peu bizarre pour lui mais il aimait presque inconditionnellement Neji. Il poussa un soupir en composant le numéro de Naruto. Il devait bien en avoir finit avec ses révisions non ? Il pourrait toujours essayé d'appeler Neji plus tard. S'il avait su ce qui se passerait cette nuit dans leur vie à tout deux…

Il eut rapidement une réponse positive et se redirigea vers son placard et se vêtit d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Il se permit l'excentricité d'arborer une Rolex argentée au poignet et se recoiffa avant de s'admirer un moment. Hé il était quand même beau, non ? Il tira la langue à son reflet et éclata de rire. Il se trouvait gamin tout d'un coup. Il sourit et imagina à quoi ressemblait Neji quand il était gamin. Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Etait-il espiègle ou calme comme maintenant ? Faisait-il souvent des bêtises ? Il sourit de nouveau, il lui demanderait. Il prit son porte-monnaie, le fourra dans sa poche et retourna en bas. Il passa devant Kakashi et Itachi sans prendre la peine de les informer de son nouveau programme et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois sur le palier il poussa un profond soupir en pensant un très mais très fort «_Fuck you !_» et prit l'ascenseur pour le parking. Il hésita un moment et finit par prendre la voiture de Kakashi qui était parfois la sienne. Même s'il faisait tout son possible pour mettre Itachi sur les nerfs il savait parfois qu'elles étaient les limites et de toute façon c'étaient les clés de Kakashi qu'il avait prises ! Donc il démarra sans ménagement la Berline noire et prit la direction du nouveau night-club.

Lorsqu'il arriva au « calypso » la boîte sur laquelle le groupe avait jeté son dévolu ce soir, il se n'était pas sitôt entré que Naruto et Sakura se précipitèrent sur lui.

-Yeaaaaah Sasuke ! S'écria le blond en lui attrapant le bras droit. C'est bon de te revoir…

-C'est vrai ça ! Renchérit la rose en lui attrapant le bras gauche. Tu nous as abandonné ces temps-ci…

Sasuke poussa un soupir mais leur offrit un de ses demi-sourire et le trio s'avança au bar après avoir salué Karin, Kiba, Ino, Shino et Suigetsu qui buvaient, draguaient ou dansaient. Il participa aux « festivités » de bon cœur puis se retira au bout d'un long moment à l'extérieur, sur une terrasse à l'étage. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Neji. « Si c'est vraiment Neji Hyuga que… ». Il raccrocha frustré.

-On n'a un problème ?

Sasuke jeta un regard ennuyé à son meilleur ami puis poussa un soupir en s'adossant au mur.

-Non.

-Allons Sasuke, je te connais bien. Fit le blond en s'adossant à côté de lui.

Naruto sortit un paquet de cigarette en alluma une et ils restèrent quelque temps silencieux.

-Ça va mieux avec le fameux Hyuga ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

-Je pense que oui.

-Alors ?

-Il ne répond pas au téléphone ce soir. Marmonna Sasuke en arrivant à retenir la rougeur qui souhait coloriser ses joues.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Je rêve ou ais-je bien entendu que tu es sur les nerfs parce que ton amant du moment ne répond pas au téléphone ?

Sasuke poussa un soupir.

-Il ne coupe jamais son téléphone portable…Marmonna Sasuke sur un ton plaintif.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ? S'exclama Naruto avant d'avoir un grand sourire moqueur.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule !

-C'est que le Sasuke Uchiha que je connais ne reste pas à fixer un téléphone en attendant un signe de vie de son amant. Il faut que je rencontre l'homme qui te fait changer comme ça ! Sérieusement je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi…c'est bizarre.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en glissant son Blackberry dans la poche intérieur de son manteau.

-Ben ouais. Enfin quoi Sasuke ! T'es toi ! Au début je pensais même que t'avais un bloc de glace à la place du cœur ! Argua Naruto en se grattant la joue droite de l'index.

-Merci de ce portrait hautement élogieux…Grinça Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé mais faut bien dire ce qui est…Si on s'était pas fait collé ensemble avant de se retrouver piéger par ton ex bande de potes…

-C'est bon j'ai compris l'idée.

-Et puis si ne je t'avais pas…

-Oh ça va ! Coupa Sasuke.

Mais c'est vrai que c'est Naruto la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment montré le plus son attachement sans compter le fait que c'est lui qui l'avait éloigné de la picole et de son ex bande de pote.

-Quand même il est si bien que ça ton Hyuga ?

-Neji.

-Neji…Il est si bien que ça ?

-Il est parfait.

-Ah bon…Tu sais qu'il est sortit avec Shika ?

-…..J'en avais seulement la vague idée. Répondit-il en essayant d'oublier la sensation de jalousie qui se ramenait.

-Ça a duré 2 semaines si j'ai bien compris. Mais Shika a dit que c'était mieux comme ça…genre si ça durait avec lui ça finirait mal.

-Peut-être.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je l'aime. J'ai du l'admettre. Je ne me reconnais pas quand je suis avec lui et ça ne me dérange pas à vrai dire. J'ai l'impression que tout est parfait dans ces moments-là. Je l'aime tellement et j'aimerais me le garder pour moi. Même si ce n'est pas possible. Déclara-t-il les joues rougissantes.

-Houla c'est du sérieux ! Il en vaut la peine alors.

-Il en vaut la peine. Marmonna Sasuke en levant le regard vers la lune.

-Il faut que je le rencontre celui-là. Allez présente le moi !

-Peut-être.

-Allez…

-J'ai dit peut-être.

-Moi je veux un oui.

-Ok, oui je vais te le présenter. Finit par répondre Sasuke avant de pousser un soupir ennuyé.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça avant que Naruto ne lui propose de retourner à l'intérieur.

Plus tard ce soir là, alors que Sasuke buvait discutait et dansait, une importante conversation avait lieu dans le bureau personnel d'Hiashi Hyuga au domicile Hyuuga.

-Le Sri Lanka ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Détend toi. Tu n'y passeras qu'une malheureuse journée…Rétorqua Hiashi avec un geste ennuyé de la main alors qu'intérieurement il jubilait.

Et avant que Neji ne puisse réagir son cher oncle lui assena la dure suite de son nouveau programme.

-Ensuite tu remonteras à New Delhi avec Hinata pour poursuivre une semaine plus tard à Hong Kong.

-Ce que je demande c'est pourquoi est-ce que je dois accompagner Hinata ? S'impatienta Neji en ramenant ses bras sur son torse à demi-furieux.

-Parce que mon cher neveu, je dois t'avouer que je compte te faire diriger l'une de nos plus importante succursale à compter de novembre et Hinata va bientôt s'occuper des relations publiques. C'est pourquoi cette petite expérience vous sera des plus bénéfiques à toi comme à Hinata. Expliqua avec un léger sourire en coin Hiashi à son effronté de neveu.

Neji avait besoin de savoir où sa place se situait dans la hiérarchie Hyuga et apprendra quitte à ses dépends que chez les Hyuga : on ne se permet pas de renier son nom, on obéit aux ordres, on ne fiche pas en l'air un mariage à plusieurs millions avec des aventures…Oui Neji apprendrait tout ça et fissa !

Ce dernier ne pouvait que regarder son oncle un peu effaré. Chouette ! Il quittait son job pour un poste de haute responsabilité qui ne l'excitait pas des masses…Cette fameuse succursale si importante se trouvait en Inde. Bon Dieu c'était déjà assez loin ! En effet il va de soit que s'il s'occupe de la branche Hyuga informatique, il serait domicilié en Inde. Remarque il fallait s'en assurer alors il posa la question sans laissé paraître son appréhension.

-En Inde ?

-Non. Tu ne parle pas un traître mot d'Hindi, l'anglais ne suffirait pas là-bas. En plus tu n'y ferais que du gâchis. Non tu iras à Manhattan

Le jeune homme manqua de tomber de son fauteuil, se prenant la nouvelle comme un poing en plein visage. Toutefois il se retint de le montrer à son oncle. En aucun cas il lui offrirait telle victoire. Il lui fallait une échappatoire. Bizarrement dans un cas pareil il se mit à penser à Sasuke. Non, non et non ! Sasuke finirait au poste d'Itachi, donc ici à Tokyo alors que lui échouerait aux Etats-Unis ? La pensée que sa relation avec Sasuke finisse en point de suspension un peu comme avec Itachi était intolérable. Surtout si c'était de Sasuke dont il était question. Une échappatoire vite !

-Mais et Tenten dans ce cas ? Se hasarda-t-il prudemment.

Oui. Il était désespéré à ce point. Au point de devoir recourir à Tenten. Car Tenten ne quitterait pas comme ça le Japon, n'est ce pas ?

-Nous en avons parlé son père et moi et il se trouve que les Nakamura ont une importante société en faveur des Energies renouvelables là-bas. Ils auraient fusionné avec une entreprise locale et Tenten a accepté avec plaisir d'y aller. Par conséquent tu t'y installeras avec ta femme.

« QUOI ? C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE ENCORE ? » : Voilà ce que son esprit hurlait. Déjà coincé aux Etats-Unis mais coincé aux Etats-Unis AVEC Tenten ? Jamais ! Hors de question ! Et puis c'était quoi son problème à celle-là ? De quel droit d'abord ? Merde ! Voilà qu'elle s'y mettait aussi. Evidement ! C'était à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit au nouvel-an…Tss la garce ! Double garce !

-Désolé, je refuse. Exposa-t-il froidement.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser. Rétorqua Hiashi en le fusillant du regard. Tu iras à Manhattan avec Tenten. Ajouta-il en appuyant lourdement sur chaque mot.

-Si je le peux. Je ne suis pas votre esclave et je ne veux pas de ce poste. À la rigueur je peux accompagner Hinata jusqu'à Hong Kong mais _je n'irais pas_ aux Etats-Unis et encore moins avec Tenten. Répondit Neji en lui rendant son regard furieux. Il y a des limites à tout non mais !

-Si je te dis que tu iras à Manhattan c'est que tu iras à Manhattan. Répliqua Hiashi dont l'irritation montait crescendo dans la voix.

-Et quand moi je te dis hors de question, c'est que c'est hors de question. Répliqua Neji en mimant la voix d'Hiashi, abandonnant par la même le « vous » de rigueur.

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Ordonna-t-il. On sait tous les deux que tu vas finir par obéir alors fais-nous gagner du temps.

-Non. Ça te parle ce mot ? C'est en trois lettres et ça signifie très clairement le négatif « ojisan ».

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT LES ENFANTILLAGES ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça il me semble ! Gronda-t-il.

-Tu n'aurais pas eut à m'élever mon très cher oncle si tu m'avais laissé avec ma mère. Répondit Neji sur un ton acide.

S'il avait crié aussi, cette conversation ne serait allée nulle part. Et puis comme ça, ça forcerait Hiashi à se calmer.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Rétorqua froidement Hiashi toujours furieux.

-Je sais que ce sujet nous fera tourner en rond inutilement donc passons à ce qui vous préoccupe. Je ne suis pas le seul membre « qualifié » de cette famille. Vous trouverez bien un autre pour ce poste. Peut-être même qu'Hinata se révèlerait avoir des talents cachés. Vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment regardé. Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-Je ne te permets pas ! S'énerva une nouvelle fois l'homme qui ressemblait à son paternel.

-Ce que j'en dis moi, c'est que la nuit porte conseil. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit. Rétorqua calmement Neji, toujours debout.

Hiashi plissa des yeux, il devrait retrouver son sang froid. C'est vrai la nuit porte conseil. D'ici demain Neji se rendrait compte de tout ce que son refus impliquait et reviendrait à la raison. Oui son imbécile de neveu ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Hiashi hocha de la tête alors que Neji faisait tout son possible pour ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui en sortant.

Neji roulait lentement sur l'une des allées du domaine. Il était convenu dans le domaine Hyuuga de ne pas dépasser les 10 km heure sur les larges allées de gravier. Et le soir, les 5 km étaient de rigueur. Le pavillon de musique était à 300 m du manoir de la famille principal. À cette heure-ci il ne devrait pas y avoir de monde. Neji poussa un soupir. Tenten et Hiashi l'avait pris en sandwich et faisait pression chacun de leur côté. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! Tenten lui en voudrait pendant combien de temps encore ? Juste parce qu'il lui avait dit ne pas l'aimer en face. Elle avait une réaction de gamine…Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas et il ne l'aimerait jamais voilà ! Mais non pour Tenten qui a toujours eût ce qu'elle voulait, la réponse négative n'était pas admissible. À défaut elle lui pourrissait la vie et ce n'était vraiment pas juste du point de vue de Neji.

Neji gara sa voiture et entra dans le petit pavillon, il ignora le gardien de nuit et sa nièce qui venait de le saluer. Il passa devant harpes et violon et arriva devant les pianos. Il choisit un piano à queue, s'installa et laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches. Un air mélancolique emplit la pièce un moment avant que la musique ne devienne subitement forte et agressive avant de s'apaiser crescendo et pour finir elle prit des airs de Chopin mêlés de Beethoven puis elle se prit pour Mozart un court instant avant d'entonner une mélodie enfantine que Neji se souvenait avoir entendu sa mère jouer pour lui quand il venait la chercher avec son père. Au fur et à mesure que Neji produisait des sons, il se sentait se calmer en même temps que la musique devenait douce et entrainante. Finalement lorsqu'il se sentit fatigué, il s'arrêta et poussa un profond soupir. Il délaissa le piano et ouvrit la baie vitrée qui menait sur une terrasse en bois. Le pavillon était construit de façon traditionnelle, comme la moitié des édifices du domaine. Il descendit les marches et se coucha dans l'herbe humide à cause de la neige. Il était bien couvert cette fois donc ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il regarda la lune, elle était pleine et ronde. Le ciel était nuageux. Et Neji laissa ses pensées dérivés.

Le lendemain Hiashi n'avait même pas attendu qu'il prenne leur petit déjeuner pour l'aborder de nouveau. Neji savait que son oncle ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une réponse positive mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Neji resta évasif sur sa position et prétendit profiter de son voyage avec Hinata pour mieux y réfléchir.

-Pardon Sasuke.

-Non.

-Je t'en prie.

-Non.

-Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Je ne veux même pas t'entendre.

En fait si, il avait bien envie de l'entendre et plus que ça. Ça faisait 2 jours qu'il n'avait pas eût de nouvelles de lui et aujourd'hui il était apparu au siège des entreprises Uchiha et s'était proposé de l'emmener. 2 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu, excepté sur sa messagerie avec le « Si c'est vraiment… » qu'il s'était surpris à connaître maintenant par cœur. 2 jours sans Neji, sans le voir, sans l'entendre. Il lui en voulait. C'est pour ça qu'il boudait ferme et dur assis sur le siège avant de la voiture de son officiel petit-ami. Il fut forcé à se retourner vers son Neji quand une main lui vint lui caresser la cuisse.

-Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît. Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de se pencher un peu plus sur lui.

Sasuke sentit un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine mais se ressaisit en détournant la tête si bien que les lèvres de Neji vinrent lui caresser l'oreille. L'héritier Hyuuga s'en accommoda et lui en mordilla le lobe.

-Arrête. J'essaye de rester fâcher contre toi ! S'exclama Sasuke en faisant la moue.

-Justement…Moi je ne le veux pas. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Sasuke poussa finalement un gros soupir et laissa le Hyuga l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il soupira de bien être tant ça lui avait manqué avant de se rappeler qu'il essayait quand même de lui montrer qu'on ne laisse pas Sasuke Uchiha en plan pendant deux jours.

-Arrête.

À sa grande surprise l'autre brun lui obéit et s'éloigna de lui et à son grand damne puis lui jeta un regard légèrement en colère.

-Non. Toi arrête de bouder inutilement. Rétorqua Neji agacé avant de sortir et de claquer la porte de la voiture.

Sasuke se trouva fort déconcerté par ce subit revirement d'humeur. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réaction aussi excessive…Il fronça les sourcils et sortit du véhicule pour rejoindre son Neji qui regardait les gens aller et venir sur la chaussée.

-Tu peux m'expliquer là ? Engagea-t-il sans quitter des yeux la figure distraite du Hyuga.

Neji haussa des épaules.

-Excuses-moi, tu viens d'être victime de mes humeurs pour le moins lunatique quand quelque chose me tracasse. Répondit-il en lui adressant un de ses sourires tristes.

-Et qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant plus de lui pour lui prendre la main.

Neji regarda un moment la main qui venait de prendre la sienne. Une chaleur si douce, la chaleur que dégageait Sasuke. Sasuke l'aimait et encore lui il préférait répondre «peut-être », il était injuste.

-Sasuke. On va devoir se quitter un moment.

* * *

Moi : Oh la la Neji qu'annonce tu donc ainsi ?

Neji : C'est à moi que tu demande ?

Moi : ...Ben sur le coup à minuit je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter sinon mendier les review alors je te prierais d'étayer ma sortie.

Neji : Je n'ai rien à dire, tu me rapproche de plus en plus du mariage è.é

Moi : Oui mais on sait tous qu'au final ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas ^^

Sasu : Tu recommence !

Moi : ah on ne peut même plus plaisanter...


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_les garçons ? Voulez-vous m'appartenir (ils se barrent) Ok, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux c'est de la fan fiction.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

Il est 01:12, il fait nuit noire dehors et je vais me confondre en excuses. C'est vrai je le pense sincèrement ça fait quoi ? 3 mois, un peu moins ? Cependant je ne me suis pas tournée les pouces, j'ai finis mon exam blanc mardi où je me suis tapé une sale migraine. En fait j'avais une petite idée de ce chapitre depuis un bout de temps mais je n'ai commencé à l'écrire qu'en début février (dans les petits temps libres que m'offrait les week-end). Vous comprendrez qu'en fait je me suis tuer à la tâche pour vous mes petit(es) lecteur(trices) que j'ai assez...déçu à défaut d'un meilleur mot. Sérieusement j'ai vraiment conscience qu'il y a des gens qui lisent (pas beaucoup mais bon) mais le travail avant tout -c'est pas ma devise mais si je rate mon bac mes parents me tue et là vous serez sûr de ne pas avoir de suite !- Donc je m'excuse pour le retard même si au fond c'est justifié et je vous promets de travailler mieux sur cette histoire même si je ne l'aime plus trop. C'est la première fois qu'un de mes écrits me fait cet effet. J'ai vraiment honte des premiers chapitre et les fautes que je n'arrête pas de recenser (je me suis relu pour voir l'évolution de l'histoire). C'est pourquoi je prévois un gros travail de réécriture quand j'aurais finis. Deuxièmement j'ai remarqué sur FF c'est dur de bien lire avec les interligne qui sont pas pareils alors à partir de ce chap je vous facilite au moins la lecture. Bon sur ce j'arrête de vous emmerder et :

**- Bonne lecture-**

**

* * *

**

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Mon oncle m'affecte à Manhattan avec ma très probable et très désagréable future femme. Il me laisse mon séjour à Hong Kong pour y songer.

-Séjour…à Hong Kong ? Répéta Sasuke sans comprendre les implications de ces quelques mots.

-Je vais devoir accompagner Hinata pour son « stage ». En m'annonçant ceci, Hiashi-sama m'a pratiquement ordonné d'aller vivre à Manhattan avec Tenten.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Appréhenda Sasuke.

-Ça veut dire que je suis déjà en manque de prétexte. Soupira Neji en évitant le regard de Sasuke.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Reprit notre brun.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on va se quitter un moment comme je te l'ai dit.

-Je vois…tu vas te marier. Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard aussi.

Neji serra sa main de la sienne.

-Ça non. Répliqua-t-il catégorique faisant sursauter Sasuke.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Comme je sais ce que je fais. On ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant un moment Sasuke ne veut pas dire que je vais me marier avec Tenten et être le toutou de mon oncle. J'ai mon idée sur comment échapper à cette contrainte, ne t'inquiète pas pour Manhattan.

-Mais c'est oui pour le mariage. Grogna-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas me marier. S'impatienta Neji. Et puis en ce moment, je suis en quelque sorte marié à toi.

-De quoi tu parle maintenant ?

-Du fait que parfois tu m'obsèdes.

Sasuke chercha dans ces yeux si fascinant une trace de doute ou de mensonge mais ne reconnu en rien ces deux sentiments. Il hocha la tête et franchit l'espace qui le séparait des lèvres de Neji. Il lui faisait confiance. Même si Neji lui promettait la lune, il le croirait certainement parce que c'était Neji qui le disait. D'autant plus si c'était sur ce ton d'assurance. Il devait être fou. Fou d'amour.

...

La flèche fendit l'air en un léger sifflement pour se planter à quelque millimètre, 45° à côté du centre. Tenten poussa un grognement mécontent, elle devait être déconcentrée...Elle se débarrassa du poids de son arc et des flèches en poussant un soupir. Même sa passion pour le tir à l'arc n'arrivait pas à la détendre. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment Neji avait réagit face à la décision prise par son oncle et surtout s'il avait gentiment accepté de se laisser faire…Bien sûr qu'elle question ! Il n'oserait pas dire non, n'est ce pas ? Le problème c'était que Neji, était Neji et connaissant Neji Hyuuga, ce ne serait pas aussi facile. Il n'avait jamais dit « oui » facilement. Peut-être devrait-elle l'appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix aussi irrité soit-elle…Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça au téléphone, elle serait ridicule. Avec un soupir, elle entreprit de ranger son matériel puis elle irait demander à son père comment évoluait la situation. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle savait que Neji et elle étaient comme deux substances non miscibles. Elle aurait beau lutter pour obtenir de lui son amour, il ne la voudrait jamais. Elle chassa ses idées noires puis décida que tout compte fait un petit footing ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ensuite seulement elle irait s'enquérir des nouvelles auprès de son père.

...

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans un appartement que j'ai acheté pour pouvoir ramener mes aventures d'un soir quand je suis à Tokyo. L'embêtant c'est que mon oncle est au courant de toute mes possessions, ça a été difficile de lui justifier cet achat.

Sasuke suivit Neji à l'intérieur d'un appartement très propre pour un lieu dont l'usage premier était le même qu'une chambre de maison clause. Neji lui expliqua qu'une femme de ménage venait faire son travail 2 fois par semaine. L'endroit était assez simple : deux chambres, salon avec une grande terrasse. Sasuke se dit que puisque c'était pour baiser, il aurait du prendre un studio.

-Tu es obligé de toujours lui rendre des comptes ?

-Comme n'importe quel membre plus ou moins important du clan Hyuga, oui.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ils étaient si compliqué dans cette famille. Non sa relation avec son frère ne comptait pas et n'était pas si compliqué.

-Et pourquoi m'amènes-tu ici ?

-Je te devance tout de suite Uchiha, je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te sauter.

-C'est toi qui viens de le dire pas moi.

-Mais je vois bien que tu le suppose. Rétorqua-t-il en coupant l'arme.

-Tu vois mal Hyuuga et pour info ça ne me dérangerais pas que tu me saute du moment que la chambre est propre. Répliqua-t-il avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait.

Neji fit profiter alors Sasuke de son rire avant de le mener dans l'espace cuisine en lui disant que ça ne se faisait pas forcément dans une chambre.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? J'ai toujours de quoi boire ici.

-Hum…Du rosée ce serait bien.

Neji hocha de la tête puis ouvrit un placard et en ressorti une bouteille.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as dit à ton oncle ? Demanda Sasuke pendant que Neji servait.

-Bien, j'ai un grand nombre d'objets d'art, surtout des tableaux, des originaux comme des contre façons, je ne me souci pas vraiment. Même si en général j'achète plus d'originaux. Je lui ais dis que je n'avais plus de place dans mon chalet et que je range tout ici, dans la chambre d'ami. En vérité ils sont presque tous dans un des pavillons Hyuuga. Je ne garde ici que mes pièces préférées.

Sasuke hocha la tête aux explications. Ça justifiait la présence de l'alarme. Entre-temps ils étaient revenus dans le salon et s'étaient installés sur le divan. Sasuke remarqua qu'ici c'était le blanc et le vert qui dominaient contrairement au rouge et marron du Chalet. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour la détente et Sasuke supposa que c'était aussi ici que Neji venait se réfugier lorsque l'atmosphère au domaine Hyuuga devenait trop étouffante. En balayant la salle du regard il remarqua qu'ici aussi Neji avait un piano, coincé entre la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse et le comptoir orné par des fleurs artificielles et qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Il se dit que Neji voulait toujours en avoir un à porter de main. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

-Neji ?

-Hum ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer.

Le Hyuuga soutint son regard un moment avant de déposer sa coupe de vin puis se dirigea vers l'instrument. C'était un piano droit qui ne semblait pas coûté une fortune comme celui que Neji avait dans son chalet.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne Uchiha, tu vas avoir un aperçu de mon immense talent. Plaisanta-t-il en s'installant.

-Vantard ! Accusa Sasuke en se postant à côté de son amant.

Neji se contenta d'un sourire avant de feuilleter les pages de partition posées sur le pupitre. Sasuke s'était appuyé sur la caisse et regardait avec fascination les gestes de Neji. Il avait des mains si fines, si élégantes, si pâles…Sasuke aimait les mains de Neji, surtout quand elles se baladaient sur son corps alangui par les caresses du Hyuuga.

Neji sembla trouver un air qui lui convenait, il positionna ses mains sur les clés et commença à jouer. Sasuke tordit le coup pour lire le nom du morceau : « comptine d'un autre été : après-midi. » de Yann Tiersen. Il revint à sa position initiale savourant la douce mélodie. Quand la musique devint plus entrainante, il se mit à regarder le visage de Neji et resta hypnotiser par les traits doux et paisible de ce dernier. Il se demanda si un jour il pourrait procurer ce bonheur à son amant et pendant un instant il fut jaloux de ce piano qui procurait tant de bien-être à son Neji avant de trouver cette idée ridicule. Neji changea de morceau ses yeux se fermant dans le processus : les 4 saisons de Vivaldi. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au pupitre pour remarquer que le Hyuuga jouait maintenant de mémoire. Il avouait que son brun avait un certain talent. Il reporta son regard sur Neji, il était si beau. Sasuke décida de se mettre derrière le brun et posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun. Neji rouvrit les yeux mais ne s'arrêta pas, un sourire au bord des lèvres avant de lever une main vers le pupitre et de tourner les pages jusqu'à la partition de Carmen, l'acte I. Sasuke fit passer ses mains sous la chemise de son amant et fit courir ses mains sur ses côtes et son torse. Neji soupira et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Sasuke et ce sans s'arrêter de jouer. L'Uchiha se dit qu'il en fallait du travail pour jouer un opéra qui dans son entendement était difficile et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il sourit avant de se pencher un peu plus pour murmurer à l'oreille de Neji.

-Neji je veux te faire l'amour. Je veux être en toi, goûter à ta chaleur et entendre tes cris d'extase.

Le Hyuuga cessa tout geste faussant par la même un accord important. Pour l'aider à se décider, il lui lécha la tempe puis le cou avant d'y déposer quelques baisers, le tout sous de presque inaudibles petits gémissements de la part de Neji.

-Alors Neji, qu'en dis-tu ?

L'interpellé se retourna pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-J'en dis que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire et l'idée fut appliquée. Ils furent bientôt dans la chambre. Sasuke l'allongea sur le lit deux places après lui avoir détaché les cheveux, il aimait vraiment quand Neji les lâchait. Le prendre ici, qu'il soit le dominé, c'était un peu comme effacer les autres passages de Neji ici. C'était selon la logique de Sasuke. Il défit les boutons de sa chemise puis Neji lui enleva son T-shirt en le faisant passer au dessus de sa tête. Sasuke avait quand même conscience que même si c'était lui au dessus cette fois, il n'avait pas vraiment le contrôle. Depuis le tout début c'était Hyuuga Neji qui menait la danse, on n'allait à son rythme, selon son programme et son planning mais surtout d'après ses envies. Il écarta l'idée pour y repenser plus tard. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait pas totalement le dessus sur l'homme qu'il aimait car l'amour à ce qu'il sache ce n'était pas ça. Il l'embrassa langoureusement en déboutonnant lentement le pantalon de Neji puis il baissa la fermeture éclaire avec les dents mais ce fut sans lui retirer le vêtement et il procéda à ces caresses qui lui montreraient tout son amour et qui lui feraient plaisir. L'amour c'était accepter son amant comme il était, c'était accepter certains compromis. Il lui massa le fessier arrachant à Neji de délicieux gémissements. Il remarqua que le Hyuuga avait le rouge aux joues et cela le rendait encore plus attirant. L'amour n'entrait pas dans le schéma de la dialectique du maître et de l'esclave*, en tout cas le vrai, non. Il lui lécha les abdominaux avant de lui retirer très lentement son pantalon jean mais ne s'attaqua pas tout de suite à son érection montante et se contenta de tâter la bosse à travers le tissus de son boxer. C'était histoire de se venger de sa lenteur la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. L'amour c'était aussi bien se montrer de la tendresse que se taquiner mutuellement. Il le força à se retourner sur son ventre et offrit toute son attention à son dos et à son cou. Il n'y avait pas de manière idéal d'aimer, on le faisait et on se forgeait chacun sa propre expérience, c'est tout. Après l'avoir tourné en bourrique de longues minutes, il fit descendre sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis entre les joues de ses fesses pour finir par s'amuser de l'anneau de chair qu'il ne tarderait pas à pénétré avec plaisir. Sasuke aimait Neji et était enclin à explorer cet amour qu'il trouvait si bizarre. Il le fit patienter en lui grignotant le cou, sa main gauche dans ses cheveux si lisse, la droite en train de le préparer à l'intrusion de sa propre érection qui pour le moment s'appuyait contre ses fesses…

...

Itachi soupira d'aise en regardant l'heure. Juste 18h35. C'était un des rares jours où il finirait tôt et ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Malheureusement le destin était contre lui car quand il quitta le siège de l'entreprise 40 minutes plus tard Kisame et Hidan réussirent à l'emmener (contre sa volonté) dans un bar qu'ils savaient apprécier de leur patron. Il s'y trouvait Sasori du service Marketing et son petit ami un blond qu'Itachi avait déjà rencontré lors d'une soirée mondaine il y a trois ans. Il l'avait baisé dans les toilettes remarquablement propres, il fallait reconnaître cela aux Yamanaka. Se trouvait aussi présent Zetsu, un homme avec qui il avait fait le lycée et qui aujourd'hui était botaniste. Il y avait également le « Naruto » de ses amis en quelque sorte : Yahiko et son frère adoptif Nagato avec qui Itachi aimait bien discuter. Et évidemment ils avaient pensé à inviter Konan, sœur adoptive de Nagato et Yahiko et accessoirement sa liaison la plus longue. Konan était une belle femme vous savez ? Et en dehors de Neji, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une personne qui lui correspondait mieux. Parce que oui, en dépit de tout il avait bien aimé le temps qu'il avait passé avec Neji et comme ce dernier l'avait si bien résumé une fois : « ce fut de belles nuits »…

Il poussa un soupir mais puisqu'il était là autant en profiter et peut-être qu'il pourrait finir la soirée en bonne compagnie. Il prit place à côté de la seule femme du groupe soit Konan. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs bleus violets, des yeux vert avec des reflets lumineux, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses avec un piercing en dessous la lèvre inférieur. Et Itachi savait d'expérience qu'elle en avait un autre à la langue. Elle sourit en lui tendant un verre de saké. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais était très cultivée et avait le verbe intelligent. Konan était avocate de formation mais adorait l'art ce pourquoi elle s'entendait bien avec Deïdara, le petit ami de Sasori. Itachi lui concédait beaucoup de qualité et même s'il cernait aussi chez elle quelques défauts, c'était comme avec Neji, il pouvait bien fermer les yeux. Yahiko, de joyeuse humeur ce soir-là, engagea la conversation avec lui alors que Kisame commandait la première tournée d'une soirée qu'Itachi supposait allait être très longue.

...

-Ah Neji je voulais te demander quelque chose…

-Oui ? Répondit le brunet en passant un index sur la douce peau du ventre exposée à ses soins.

-Comment étais-tu enfant ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil à la question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, je m'étais posé la question la dernière fois alors…

Neji gloussa.

-Alors…Comment étais-je enfant ? Hum…je n'ai pas tellement changé je crois. J'étais peut-être un peu moins calme. Plus audacieux, plus hardis. Ah ! Si ça t'intéresse, il y avait deux jeux auxquelles je me livrais souvent avec Hinata : La poupée et le docteur.

-Poupée ?

-Huhum…En gros j'étais la poupée d'Hinata et après elle acceptait d'être mon patient.

-Comment ça sa poupée ?

-Elle me coiffait, me maquillait, les trucs de ce genre…

Sasuke sourit en imaginant un petit Neji vêtu d'une robe et une petite Hinata en train de s'afférer dans ses cheveux.

-Quand est-ce que tu parts pour Hong-Kong ? Demanda Sasuke après un soupir.

Neji regardait le plafond, ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'il réfléchissait. Sasuke ne pu résister à l'envie de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

-Mardi prochain à 14h, je pars en bateau pour le Sri Lanka, après on ira par avion en Inde. Je reviendrais à la fin du mois, en fait le 3 février à 21h.

Sasuke hocha la tête ça allait être long.

-Cette fois je t'interdis de fermer ton portable. Dicta-t-il sèchement.

Neji gloussa avant de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Il lui souffla un « promis » à l'oreille puis promena ses lèvres sur l'une de ses parties préférées du corps de Sasuke : son cou.

-Neji.

L'interpellé bourdonna pour signifier qu'il avait entendu.

-J'ai faim maintenant.

Le Hyuuga releva la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux toujours à la fois présent et le contraire. Sasuke se demanda si un jour il arriverait à savoir ce qui se passait derrière ces grand orbes blancs, ce qui lui passait par la tête, à quoi il pensait. Neji arrivait, lui, à deviner plus ou moins à quoi il pensait.

-D'accord, je vais m'habiller, descendre à la supérette au bas de la rue et j'achèterais de quoi nous faire à manger. Ça te va ?

Sasuke sourit puis réfléchit à la proposition.

-Tu vas cuisiner pour moi ? Hum…je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais.

Neji rit un peu avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Sasuke lui vola un baiser et Neji se mit en quête de ses sous-vêtements pour commencer.

...

-Comment ça il n'a pas encore accepté ?

M. Nakamura évita le regard de sa fille chérie. Tenten était énervée même si elle s'y attendait, elle n'aimait pas les mauvaises nouvelles, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient Neji Hyuuga. Son père poussa un soupir. Ce jeune garçon avait le don de mettre Tenten dans tous ces états.

-Il n'a pas encore dit non Tenten chérie. Hiashi m'a dit qu'il donnerait sa réponse en revenant de Hong Kong. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il ne peut pas dire non.

-Si papa. Si. Il peut.

Elle se leva et laissa son père en plan. Neji pouvait dire non. Il ne pouvait pas échapper au mariage mais il pouvait toujours se défiler pour Manhattan. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La vie se résumait à une suite de décision. Elle avait décidé de lui faire payer sa décision de ne pas l'aimer. C'était un choix qui résultait du choix de Neji qui lui-même résultait du choix de leur familles, vous suivez ? Et puis il y avait ce choix de Neji d'aimer un homme, un brun qu'il avait dit…Et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Si elle trouvait ce mec, si elle arrivait à le persuader de laisser Neji, si elle arrivait à le sortir de la vie de Neji…alors peut-être que...peut-être qu'elle avait une chance de le ramener sur le droit chemin, non ? Bien entendu Tenten ne savait pas que ces dernières années Neji avait enchainé conquêtes sur conquêtes sinon elle ne se serait pas autant inquiété de cette révélation qu'il lui avait fait le soir du nouvel an. Tenten serra son oreiller dans ses bras en ressassant ses souvenirs avec Neji, les bons, ceux de son enfance.

...

- Alors, en fait je ne voulais pas travailler dans l'entreprise familiale…Commença Neji avant d'enfourner une bouchée de spaghettis.

Ils mangeaient sur la terrasse, le vent était frais et faisait vaciller la flamme des chandelles. C'était une idée de Sasuke ça. Neji lui avait dit que des spaghettis bolognaise dégustés à la lueur des bougies rappelaient la scène du Disney : la belle et le clochard. La conversation avait dévié sur la pénibilité d'être issue de famille nobles et surtout des contraintes professionnelles qui vont avec. Sasuke avait dit qu'il en avait marre, Neji avait rebondit sur le sujet et les voilà partis pour une semi-complainte.

-Au départ je voulais faire de la musique. Mon oncle me l'a formellement interdit et j'ai continué éco-droit et c'est comme que j'ai finit à la compta. Et Dimanche dernier on m'annonce qu'en fait on me préparait au poste de directeur d'une des succursale Hyuuga.

Neji remplit de nouveau les verres de bières et bu deux gorgées du sien.

-Je vois…

Sasuke s'interrompit le temps de mâcher une boulette de viande.

-Mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec ce dont je parlais au début.

-En fait Itachi et Kakashi ont été assez gentil avec toi tu ne trouve pas ? Ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils cherchent vraiment à te former alors que jusque là c'était un peu comme une supposition.

-Hyuuga prend parti pour eux et je ne t'adresse plus la parole.

Neji haussa les épaules avant de finir son verre.

-Je ne prends pas parti, je te fais prendre conscience de la chance que tu as eût de pouvoir échapper à ce travail que tu ne voulais pas.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais bu d'une traite son verre avant de se resservir.

-Tu sais Uchiha, si tu veux, moi je peux t'aider pour tes cours.

-Toi ?

-Et pourquoi pas j'ai 20 ans bientôt 21, j'ai une License moi et je travaille encore en parallèle à mon master.

-Vantard !

-Si ça achève de te convaincre avec moi ça peut être ludique…Répliqua-t-il après lui avoir tiré la langue.

Sasuke se permit de rire.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce serait accepté le job.

Neji sembla réfléchir.

-En fait je pense que tu devrais en parler avec ton frère. Proposa Neji en se laissant couler dans son siège.

-Avec Itachi ? Jamais. Répondit-il outré.

Sasuke se resservit de la bière. Malgré tout ça avait du sens. C'est Itachi qui voulait lui laisser l'entreprise. Logiquement c'est avec lui qu'il devrait s'entendre là-dessus. Mais une conversation comme ça avec Itachi s'annonçait éprouvante…

-Sasu-chan.

Sasuke leva le nez au surnom juste au moment où des lèvres vinrent lui caresser le front. Il se le frotta surpris en regardant Neji dans les yeux.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quel point j'étais doué au piano. Fit simplement Neji.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

...

Sasuke avait réussit à convaincre Neji de passer toute la semaine avec lui dans l'appartement du Hyuuga. Ils passèrent les trois quarts du temps à discuter, à rigoler, parfois Neji jouait du piano pour Sasuke. Le quart restant, ils le passèrent dans la chambre. Évidement, entre-temps Neji allait travailler et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas inauguré le nouveau programme concocté par Kakashi. Puis vint le mardi.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant l'appartement de Neji dans le début de l'après-midi. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble et Neji devait retourner aux domaines Hyuuga prendre ses bagages puis avec Hinata, ils iraient sur les docks où étaient amarré un bateau de croisière qui les emmèneraient à Trincomalee.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne ? Murmura Sasuke en jouant avec l'une des mains de Neji.

-Oui, ce n'est pas la peine. Je préfèrerais que tu viennes m'accueillir, c'est plus plaisant.

Neji portait une chemise blanche déboutonnée sur un T-shirt vert topaze, avec un pantalon en jean et ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en une longue tresse qui se balançait joyeusement dans son dos quand il bougeait. Sasuke lui était tout de noir. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir XL avec un aigle rouge dessus, un jean gris et des converses noires. Enfin il arborait autour du cou son casque Bluetooth.

Sasuke soupira.

-Le 3, à 21h non ?

Neji hocha de la tête avant de l'embrasser. Cependant intérieurement ils avaient aussi peur l'un que l'autre de tout cet attachement qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient peur qu'à force il ne supporte plus de se quitter. Enfin c'était surtout ce dont avait peur Neji. Echaudé de ses premières séparations, il avait décidé d'être celui qui partirait avant de s'attacher mais il se faisant aujourd'hui lentement piégé par Sasuke. D'une certaine manière c'était bien aussi de partir, de se quitter pendant un temps. Mais s'il le disait, il avait peur que Sasuke le prenne mal. Ce dernier avait lui peur que Neji s'en aille pour de bon. Que le Hyuuga volage se lasse de cette nouvelle expérience et le laisse seul. Ils se séparèrent pour l'air. Neji lui offrit un joli sourire avant de monter dans sa voiture. Sasuke soupira, tourna les talons en mettant le casque sur ses oreilles.

* * *

*Dialectique du maitre et de l'esclave pour ceux qui auraient dormis lors du cours de philo [Hegel] : C'est en gros la théorie selon laquelle la conscience du moi cherche toujours la soumission de la conscience d'Autrui (ultra résumé là !)

Moi : Et voilà ^^

Sasuke : tu es satisfaite de leur servir un truc aussi boiteux ?

Neji : Et court qui plus est ?

Moi : Comme si c'était ma faute à moi si quand j'ai une idée vous faites ce qui vous plaît et quand j'en ai pas vous foutez rien ? Donc évidement à la fin le résultat n'est pas fameuxx U.U

Neji (d'un air docte): Techniquement tout est dans ta tête c'est pas nous mais c'est toi...

Moi : Merci de me dire subtilement d'aller voir un psy Neji, c'est gentil...Bon étant donné que je tombe de sommeil nous allons continuer cette conversation (imaginaire) hors de l'écran. Allez laissez-moi une review en passant s'il vous plaît ce serait sympa ^^ Bisous.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_les garçons ? Ptêtre qu'avec l'incident au Japon vous pouvez me revenir en héritage...ah pas possible ? ça change rien ? T.T pas juste

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji

Hello. Avec toute les conneries de guerre et de crise je suis cloîtrée chez moi, j'ai eût largement le temps d'écrire ou plutôt de finir ce chap. En outre étant donné que je part dans la semaine pour Dakar et que mon bac est pour très bientôt je devrais lâcher mon ordinateur. En plus si j'ai mon bac je devrais déménager définitivement donc je vous conseille de profiter de ce chapitre, il n'y en aura pas de nouveau avant juin voire août dans le pire des cas. Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Voilà trois semaines. Trois semaines maintenant que Neji était parti. En ce moment le jeune Hyuuga était à Hong Kong. Il l'appelait les soirs aux alentours de minuit parce que son brun assistait à des dîners, des soirées et toutes les conneries qui vont de pair. L'Uchiha avait prévu de parler à son frère comme Neji le lui avait proposé avant son départ. Mais il ne cessait de reporter cette discussion qui s'avérait pourtant nécessaire.

En ce qui concerne l'action présente, Sasuke était dans un parc. Le même que celui où il avait rencontré Neji. Sakura était pendu désagréablement à son cou et Naruto marchait à côté de lui en se moquant. Parfois Sasuke avait envie de les balancer dans la fontaine.

-Et donc Sasuke me dit qu'il l'aime et qu'il est parfait et tout le tintouin ! S'exclama Naruto en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

-Oh que c'est chou. Roucoula la rose en triturant gentiment une joue de son compagnon.

Sasuke lui tapa la main avant de prendre note pour la nième fois de sa vie de ne plus jamais rien confier à Naruto. Mais au fond même s'il en savait les conséquences, il continuerait de presque tout dire à Naruto qui tôt ou tard le dirait au moins à Sakura. Haruno avait cessé de s'offusquer d'être la dernière au courant et se contentait d'être au moins mise au parfum. Le trio décida de quitter le lieu publique pour un café pas très loin.

Assis à la table du dit café, Sasuke appris entre un coca et trois cuillérée de glace que Sakura s'apprêtait à se spécialiser en médecine alors que Naruto allait faire son premier pas à proprement dit dans la vie active avec un petit job dans l'animalerie des Inuzuka. Le blond y rajouta que ce serait l'horreur de bosser sous les ordres de Kiba et encore pire d'Hana la sœur aîné de leur ami. Il n'y avait donc que lui qui n'avait encore rien fait de sa vie professionnel ?

Côté cœur, Sakura n'avait pas vraiment avancé ce contentant de flirt d'un soir et Naruto se trouvait dans l'embarras du choix avec 3 personnes lui plaisant assez. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer qu'enfin de compte c'était le plus improbable des trois à savoir lui qui était plus ou moins casé. À ça Naruto répondit en relançant la très constructive conversation qu'il avait eût avec Sasuke ce soir-là au Calypso faisant ronchonner le brun.

...

Il était 20h passé et Neji tentait de convaincre sa gentille cousine d'annuler le dîner de ce soir. Ou au moins de ne pas l'emmener avec lui. Ça faisait 3 jours qu'ils étaient à Hong Kong. Et il n'avait pas trouvé le temps d'exécuter son projet. Quelque part ce voyage à Hong Kong était une aubaine pour lui, il lui fallait juste une journée de libre. Néanmoins, cette soirée, il voulait la passer dans ce lit très confortable, s'abrutir un peu devant la télé et appeler 2 certaines personnes.

-M…Mais…Nee-san t-t-tu sais q-que j'ai du mal à tenir la…la conversation sans toi. Implora-t-elle péniblement le rouge aux joues.

-Parfois je maudis le ciel de t'avoir fait si timorée ! S'exclama-t-il avant de remonter les draps du lit sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-elle doucement en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher sa rougeur.

-C'est ça…Ironisa-t-il en rejetant les draps.

-J't'en prie Nee-san…

Il poussa un soupir en jetant un regard sur l'immense fenêtre à sa droite pour voir Hong-Kong arborer ses artifices du soir. Que de lumière ! C'était quand même beau la Chine. Quand ils étaient encore mômes et que sa mère parlait encore à son père et vice-versa, le noyau principal de la famille Hyuuga venait ici en vacances, généralement celle de printemps et l'été si Hiashi était de bonne humeur ils pouvaient aller se dorer sur les plages de Cancún au moins 1 semaine.

Pour son excursion avec Hinata, Le paternel de la jeune femme avait cru bon de louer une suite du _Four Seasons Hotel_ situé dans le _Finance street_. Neji aimait bien l'hôtel mais celui-ci ne figurait qu'en deuxième. En pôle position des hôtels de Hong-Kong, il avait choisit le _Luxe Manor_ et comptait bien y emmener Sasuke un jour. Néanmoins ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser et celui dans lequel il logeait était très bien situé alors Neji se consolait de la vue : l'Hôtel surplombait le port Victoria. Et l'excellent service n'était pas à négliger.

Il ramena son regard sur Hinata, déjà parée pour officier son rôle. Son corps fin était mis en valeur par une robe bleue fendu de côté et au décolleté plongeant qui faisait honneur à une poitrine bonnet B, tenue une nouvelle fois signé Yamanaka. Décidément c'était la mode…

-Je ne veux pas y aller…Se plaignit Neji. Je suis malade. Extrêmement malade et très contagieux. Ajouta-t-il en se tâtant le front.

Hinata roula des yeux, un sourire doux aux lèvres avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Et je crois avoir attrapé ton mal Nee-san…

Neji tourna vers elle des yeux surpris.

-Oh tu abandonnes vite ce soir.

Elle sourit.

- J-Je suis épuisée. Soupira-t-elle avec une légère rougeur.

Il lui rendit son sourire de tantôt et se laissa choir sur le lit moelleux. Elle l'imita après avoir retiré ses talons qu'elle envoya valdinguer au pied du lit.

-On se commande un truc ? Proposa Neji en tournant lentement la tête vers elle.

-Oh…j-je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord annuler notre…

-Laisse ces détails à notre charmant secrétaire.

-Je ne p-pense pas q-que notre «stage » consiste à…toujours laisser tout le travail à Sai-kun. Contesta-t-elle en laissant pendre une de ses jambes hors du lit.

-Mais si ! C'est ce que font les chefs. Ton père nous a délégué son sal boulot que l'on délègue à notre tour autant que l'on peu à notre larbin.

-Sai-kun n'est pas un larbin ! S'offusqua la brune.

-Dans la chaîne alimentaire de notre travail si. Rétorqua-t-il avant de décrocher le téléphone d'étage.

Plus tard, après avoir mangé, Hinata alluma l'écran plasma et se mis à zapper. Comme il était tôt Neji décida d'appeler Lee en premier. Lee Rock était un ami d'enfance. Et bien que Neji ne l'ait jamais admis c'était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un meilleur ami pour lui. Il faudrait souligner que Neji n'avait pas vraiment grandit avec les garçons de son âge : Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten...étaient des filles. La plupart de ses cousins du même âge était également de sexe féminin. Et comme ses parents étaient souvent absent Neji avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa nounou. En bref l'amitié qu'il avait liée avec Lee Rock avait soulagé son père et son oncle. C'étaient aussi l'une des raisons parmi bien d'autre pour lesquelles les Hyuuga passaient leurs vacances en Chine. Les parents de Lee l'avaient laissé à la garde du cousin de son père : Gaï Maito. Il l'élevait bien…mais à sa façon. Gaï qui avait commencé comme cascadeur professionnel était devenu riche à la suite d'un numéro gagnant au loto. Et comme au fond il était un homme très simple, il donna la moitié de ses gains à des œuvres caritatives et investit le reste dans un domaine assez grand pour la construction d'un dojo et le jardin avait été embelli au détriment de la maison très traditionnel mais surtout très simple. Ce bon vieux Gaï avait communiqué à Lee son enthousiasme pour le moins ridicule et son optimisme à toute épreuve, digne du Candide de Voltaire. Le garçon débordait donc d'une énergie parfois déconcertante mais se trouvait être d'une main très secourable lorsqu'on en avait besoin et ce en plus d'être un ami fidèle.

-Allo. Qui me demande ?

-Bonsoir Lee. Ça fait un bail maintenant.

-Neji ?

-En personne.

-AH MON JUVENIL AMI ! Que me vaut cet appel inattendu mais plaisant en cette belle soirée de janvier ? S'exclama plus que ne demanda Lee de son ton le plus joyeux.

Neji retint un sourire, heureusement qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

-En fait je suis en ville en ce moment et je pensais te rendre visite après-demain. Dans l'après-midi si possible. Ça te va ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi non ? Je t'attends avec impatience cher ami.

-Merci Lee alors à Jeudi.

-Oui à jeudi, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Viens quand tu veux !

-Bonne nuit.

Neji raccrocha. Lee était toujours aussi enthousiaste, cela faisait plaisir à voir. Maintenant Sasuke. Hinata se leva pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. L'Uchiha répondit à la troisième sonnerie. Le son n'était pas très bon et Neji maudit la distance dont les conséquences étaient néfastes pour la ligne. Ils conversèrent presque une heure durant. Parfois il captait le regard attendri qu'Hinata posait sur lui et il se dépêchait de détourner le regard, les joues légèrement roses.

...

Le jeudi, il se rendit chez Lee comme prévu. Après avoir sonné, il poussa le portail encadré de deux lions aux gueules ouvertes. Les lieux étaient comme dans ses souvenirs : un jardin immense à la végétation luxuriante et agrémenté par de petits bassins, des statues massives de Dragons, de divinité ou d'esprits protecteurs, les petits bâtiments à toits comme ceux des pagodes et les figurines de céramique qu'ils arboraient au-dessus d'eux…Il voyait d'ici le toit du dojo dans l'aile Nord-est du domaine et plus près le mur de la cour qui séparait la maison de l'extérieur. Enfin plus en amont sur le chemin de gravier, se trouvait Lee qui accourait à sa rencontre, un sourire type Colgate au bord des lèvres.

-NEJI !

Neji lui rendit son sourire une fois le brun essoufflé en face de lui. Le brun aux gros sourcils ne tarda pas à l'emprisonner d'une forte étreinte accompagnée d'exclamations plus ou moins fantasques et teintées de joie. Il se laissa faire avec un léger sourire et pourtant ce genre de débordement affectueux n'était pas vraiment apprécié de son humble personne. Quand Lee fut enfin calmé, Neji pu alors en placé une.

-Content de te revoir Lee.

-Et moi donc ! Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié ! Allez viens on va prendre le thé. Répondit-il en se saisissant de sa main pour l'entrainer au fond du jardin.

Ils traversèrent ensemble un peu moins de la moitié du domaine. Le trajet fut ponctué par la voix de Lee qui disait 1000 choses à la fois. En passant l'arche en demi-lune une vieille balançoire accrocha le regard de Neji. Il sourit de tendresse après s'être étonné du fait qu'elle existait encore.

-Tu dois avoir plein de choses à me raconter. Continua Lee alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une reproduction du pavillon de la douceur infinie.

-Tu n'as pas idées. Fit Neji en s'installant.

Lee se tapa le front avant de s'exclamer qu'il avait oublié la boisson et qu'il revenait tout de suite. Le jeune homme était reparti en courant en direction des bâtisses. Le Hyuuga poussa un bref soupir. Lee était devenu grand et avait gagné en muscles et il ne doutait pas de la force qu'il avait du acquérir, peut-être même qu'il pouvait le battre après tout Neji avait abandonné les arts martiaux depuis trop longtemps alors que Lee n'avait eût de cesse de mettre toujours la barre plus haut dans cette discipline. Oh mais ça il ne l'admettrait jamais. C'était une part de la personnalité de Neji. Lee, lui, était bon joueur, bienveillant, enjoué…bref quelqu'un de très sympathique.

Neji laissa aller son regard dans le jardin puis se mis à penser à sa vie d'une manière générale et se demanda pourquoi l'Uchiha l'aimait lui. C'est vrai ça ! Il y aura bientôt 7 milliards d'individus sur cette terre, et le japon en comptait 127 078 679 en 2008. Sans compter l'orientation sexuelle de ces individus qui augmente ou diminue encore les chances d'être l'élu du cœur d'une seule personne : c'était stupéfiant voire miraculeux qu'ils s'apprécient réciproquement et même que Sasuke l'aime autant. N'y en avaient-ils pas d'autres qui auraient mérité l'amour du brun ? C'est à ce moment de sa réflexion que Lee apparu dans son champ de vision en portant un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses en porcelaine.

-Voilà _bái chá _! S'exclama Lee dont le regard brillait d'une étincelle réjouit. Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié, parfumé comme tu l'aime.

Neji se contenta d'un semi-sourire. Bài chà : le thé blanc. Il est particulièrement délicat et détient le mérite de trouver grâce aux capricieuses papilles gustatives de Neji. Lee avait aussi une mémoire d'éléphant…

Ce fut donc en sirotant à petite gorgée le thé qu'ils se complurent d'abord dans un silence confortable. Cet instant - celui du thé – il est quand même sacré ! Puis quand les tasses furent pratiquement vide Lee reprit la conversation où elle en était : c'est-à-dire aux civilités habituelles.

-Et comment se portent tes cousines ?

-Ça va. Hinata est ici avec moi et Hanabi fait sa crise de l'adolescence.

-Et ton oncle ?

-Toujours aussi dictateur sur les bords. Et Gaï ?

-Ah il est toujours aussi débordant d'une force juvénile sans limite. Je doute que Gaï-senseï vieillisse vite.

Neji retint un soupir Lee dressait toujours de son tuteur un portrait parfait agrémenté de nombreuses louanges.

-T'approches-tu de ton rêve ?

-Je suis en bonne voie et Gaï-senseï m'a dit qu'il était fier de mes progrès.

-J'admire ta persévérance Lee.

Ce-dernier lui offrit son grand sourire made Colgate avec son pouce relevé en signe de « cool-attitude ».

-J'ai appris que tu allais te marier avec Tenten. Poursuivit Lee sur un ton un peu moins enthousiaste mais toujours joyeux.

Neji soupira intérieurement. Oui Lee ne changeait pas. Toujours heureux pour les autres.

-Oui…tu es invité…normalement.

Lee haussa un sourcil.

-À ce propos Lee. Tu sais que j'ai une préférence…non j'aime nettement plus l'anatomie masculine ?

-Oh oui ! Je me disais juste que…enfin comme tu as toujours apprécié Tenten…tu as…

-Basculé du côté des hétéros ? Non je ne pense pas que ce sera possible un jour ça. En fait j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ah oui ?

Neji fit « hum » accompagné d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Mais c'est merveilleux Neji ! La force de l'amour additionné à ta jeunesse si…

-Oui je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. Coupa Neji en retenant un soupir d'agacement face à l'exubérance de Lee.

-Mais et Tenten ?

-Justement. Tenten elle refuse de me libérer de cet engagement.

-Mais…

-Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de l'épouser. Coupa sèchement Neji et Lee ferma rapidement la bouche.

Le brun aux gros sourcils hocha la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, avant de se resservir une tasse de thé. Neji savait que ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qui plaisait à Lee mais c'était aussi…enfin surtout pour ça qu'il était venu le voir. Autrement l'ami indigne qu'il était se serait contenté d'un coup de fil.

-Elle est furieuse contre moi depuis que je lui ai parlé de mon homme et s'applique à me gâcher la vie.

La bouche de Lee mima un « oh » avant que son visage n'affiche une mine mi-pensive, mi-gêné.

-Et je sais que tu as toujours aimé Tenten. Quant à elle, il fut un temps où elle avait un petit faible pour toi.

Le visage de Rock Lee vira pivoine après qu'il se soit à moitié étranglé avec son thé.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ? Ah, ah, ah (nda : c'est un rire nerveux)…Tu te fais des idées, non je…

-C'est bon Lee arrête ça. Je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu parles.

Lee baissa la tête d'un coup en marmonnant un « oui j'avais oublié » sur un ton mi-navré mi-fataliste. Lee savait ô combien Neji était doué pour anticiper et deviner les pensées et sentiments des autres. Il n'y avait que les siennes qui lui demeuraient plus qu'impénétrable. Le jour où il apprendrait comment il fonctionnait il pourrait se vanter de connaître la nature humaine et ce qu'est l'Homme car après tout l'être humain était toujours indéfinissable. On savait juste qu'il était capable du pire comme du meilleur. Mais ça, ça ne faisait pas parti des préoccupations de Neji.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Soupira Lee en relevant son regard noir teinté de naïveté vers le méchant manipulateur que Neji jouait à l'instant T.

Neji sourit, haussa les épaules et se resservit une tasse de thé. Il était vraiment un ami indigne…

-Pourquoi veux-tu que j'attende quelque chose de précis de toi ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Lee grogna en regardant le jeune homme porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas du genre à raconter tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Tu me vexe. Nous sommes amis, non ? S'exclama Neji faussement indigné par cette remarque.

-…Parfois j'ai l'impression que ça t'importe peu. Soupira Lee.

Neji fit la moue en détournant les yeux et Lee commença à chercher à se rattraper. Car en fait il savait que Neji avait une manière très personnel d'approcher les gens et que son comportement dépendait de son interlocuteur au-delà de la normal. C'était comme s'il y avait un mode de fonctionnement adapté à Lee, à Tenten, à Hinata et ainsi de suite.

Au bout d'un moment quand Lee finit de sortir Neji de son début de bouderie, ce dernier décida d'expliquer à Lee ce pourquoi il était là.

...

Sasuke avait réussi à obtenir de Neji les clés de son havre de paix. Le refuge du Hyuuga était momentanément devenu le sien en l'absence du propriétaire. Et comme Neji n'était pas là, Sasuke s'était surpris être capable de découvrir un minimum l'univers de son homme. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir Neji tenait une collection impressionnante de livres. Il avait l'air d'apprécier tous les genres excepté la science fiction comme il avait pu le voir dans la résidence campagnarde en octobre. Certains ouvrages avaient pris la poussière sur les étagères, la femme de ménage n'était pas très consciencieuse. Sasuke l'avait rencontrée d'ailleurs deux jours après le départ de Neji. C'était une femme forte au drôle d'accents mais très aimable.

Sasuke avait toujours eût une tendance latente à la fouine. Sa curiosité se devait d'être satisfaite. Cela lui valu d'ailleurs de multiples problèmes lorsqu'il fut attrapé en train de piller la chambre de son frère. Kakashi due intervenir pour maîtrisé l'aîné Uchiha âgé de 14 ans qui jurait ses grands Dieux qu'il allait foutre la raclé de sa vie au gamin que Sasuke était qui d'ailleurs désertait vite l'appartement, allant chercher refuge chez Naruto le temps que la colère d'Itachi retombe.

C'est entre autre à cause cette disposition dont il avait un peu honte qu'il fouillait l'appartement de Neji.

Après être tombé sur des documents conservés dans un petit buffet du salon, il découvrit que Neji gardait une trace écrite de tous ses achats. Le classeur bleu dénombrait ses transactions bancaires et Sasuke pu constater que le Hyuuga possédait un compte en banque bien garni. Le porte vue vert mettait à jour les possessions immobilières et autre objets du patrimoine. Enfin le classeur rouge contenait ses acquisitions en œuvre d'art : sculptures, toiles et même des objets très anciens. Cela lui donna l'envie d'observer les toiles et autres objets d'arts conservés ici par le Hyuuga. Il remarqua vite qu'au panthéon personnel de Neji ne figurait pas ceux auxquels il se serait attendu. Neji ne possédait ici aucun artiste dont Sasuke connaissait le nom. Remarque il n'était pas vraiment amateur de ce genre de chose alors qui lui disait que ce n'étaient pas de qualité ? Etant donné que d'un autre côté il n'était pas dans cette pièce pour juger les goûts de son amant, il fit vite abstraction de ce manque de connaissance. Ce qu'il cherchait dans ces peintures et dans ses objets exposés derrière leurs vitrines, c'était savoir pourquoi Neji les aimait et donc de mieux connaître ces goûts. Il avait pu donc constater qu'il n'y avait pas de cubisme ici. Sasuke cru comprendre que Neji refusait Picasso pour ses traits trop rigides. Enfin Sasuke pensait que c'était rigide mais rappelons qu'il n'a pas vraiment de grande connaissance en art. Il vit beaucoup de couleurs pâles : bleues pastel, vert amande, jaune citron…jouxtant soudainement des toiles très sombres, rouge bordeaux, noire onyx, bleu marine. Une césure que Sasuke trouvait à l'image de la personnalité de Neji et même de leur relation. Il pencha la tête d'un côté en étudiant pensivement un impressionnisme d'un certain Manet. Le titre était dans le classeur rouge qu'il avait en main avec la mention (imitation). C'était une belle plage oui mais Sasuke trouvait que c'était le ciel qui était magnifique ça lui donnait envie de voir Neji en maillot de bain sur la plage. Soudain son portable le sortit de son étude sur les affaires du Hyuuga.

...

C'était Naruto qui lui proposait une partie de Basket et il accepta sur le champ.

-6 à 2 EN MA FAVEUR ! S'égosilla le blond en s'amusant à dribbler.

-Notre faveur. Corrigea Sakura derrière lui.

-Ramène-toi ici Uzumaki, la partie n'est pas finie ! Répliqua Sasuke en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Pas la peine de s'énerver Sasuke, pour la première fois que Naruto mène…Calma Kiba qui jouait avec le brun.

Effectivement l'équipe de Sasuke composé de lui-même de Kiba et Karin était menée par celle de Naruto, Sakura et Suigetsu. Jugo et Shino faisaient les arbitres. La composition des équipes changeaient souvent mais Sasuke et Naruto faisaient rarement équipe car en sport leur vieille rivalité et leur esprit de compétition entrait souvent en ligne de compte.

Finalement c'est quand même Naruto et son équipe qui remporta le match et le groupe s'installa au café du gymnase comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient se défouler en sport. Et ce après un petit passage au vestiaire prendre une bonne douche bien sûr.

Naruto commanda un grand coca, Karin et Sakura se contentèrent d'eau minéral, Kiba choisit un Milkshake, Le choix de Sasuke et de Jugo se porta sur un cocktail de fruit frais et Shino d'un diabolo menthe. Les sujets de discussion allèrent bon train. On passa de l'actualité hautement importante, aux ragots, en passant taquiner un peu Sasuke puis Naruto qu'on accusa de jalousie, échangeant des nouvelles et des projets…

Sasuke trouvait surprenant la façon dont les liens sociaux se préservaient dans le temps au-delà des instances de socialisation que sont l'école et la famille.

-Finalement je ne suis arrivé que deuxième à la compétition de natation. Se plaignit Suigetsu après avoir vidé sa cinquième bouteille d'eau en 1h.

-Arrête de te lamenter tête d'anchois ! Agressa presque Karin en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-Tu dis quoi la nympho ? Répliqua Suigetsu d'un ton moqueur.

Sasuke laissa un micro-sourire orné ses lèvres quand Sakura calma pour le moins brusquement la dispute qui se mettait en place sous leurs yeux. Karin et Suigetsu avaient toujours des difficultés à accorder leurs points de vue. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il fronça les sourcils avant de le sortir. « Neji » s'affichait en grandes lettres noires sur son écran. Il décrocha rapidement sous le regard très attentif de ses compagnons.

-Allô.

-Bonsoir Sasu-chan. Pas trop en manque ?

Au ton de sa voix, Sasuke devina que son brun était de bonne humeur.

-En manque de quoi ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il regretta bien vite quand il remarqua que toute la tablée était concentrée sur lui, sauf peut-être Shino…ah non lui aussi tendait l'oreille mine de rien. Il leur jeta un regard noir alors que Neji répondait.

-Oh mais de sexe…avec moi. Ça ne te manque pas ? Susurra le brun et Sasuke maudit les grésillements sur la ligne de déformer ainsi la voix si délicieuse de Neji.

-Du premier je ne sais pas mais de toi oui. Répondit-il.

Il pouvait s'éloigner de la table mais Naruto l'accuserait de fuite après et un Uchiha ça ne fuyait pas ! Excepté bien sûr les conversations qui fâchent avec son frère. En outre il serait assailli de questions plus embêtantes et d'insinuations sans équivoque s'il s'éloignait et revenait après.

-Oh c'est mignon…Soupira Neji à l'autre bout du fil.

-Idiot. Siffla Sasuke en empêchant un sourire d'assiéger ses lèvres.

-Ne sois pas méchant avec moi Sasu-chan, ça me rend tout triste.

Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Décidément ce garçon le transformait…

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça tu sais…Où es tu et que fais-tu d'ailleurs ?

-Oh je suis près de mon hôtel sur une promenade au Pic Victoria, tu connais ?

-Non.

-Dommage. Je viens de rendre visite à un vieil ami et je vais rejoindre Hinata au restaurant. Je t'en parlerais ce soir.

-Attends une minute quel vieil ami ?

-….Jaloux ? Nargua le Hyuuga.

Il voyait d'ici le sourire moqueur et satisfait qui trônait aux lèvres de Neji.

-Mais non ! Que vas-tu donc chercher ? Répliqua-t-il de fort mauvaise fois.

Il est vrai que dès qu'il s'agissait de Neji, la jalousie était bien plus prompte à investir son esprit. Et ce n'était qu'avec Neji qu'il avait découvert que l'on pouvait devenir malade de cela. Déjà rien qu'à l'idée que Neji épouse Tenten et se retrouve dans sa couche son sang ne faisait qu'un tour, et penser que Shikamaru avait baisé Neji ou le contraire le rendait un peu dingue, quant à imaginer Neji et Itachi ensemble était vite révulsant, horrible, au-delà de l'acceptable…

-C'est ça oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Lee n'est pas gay.

-C'est pas mon problème. Grommela-t-il en levant les yeux, rencontrant donc le regard de ceux qu'il avait oublié l'espace d'une minute.

Naruto et Suigetsu affichaient des sourires narquois que l'Uchiha rêvait de mettre en bouillie.

-Ne sois pas grognon. Sermonna le brun.

-Je ne le suis pas. Et si on en reparlait ce soir ?

-Tss….Tu te lasses de moi ? Fit-il faussement attristé. Je vais me suicider !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu sais que je…Il s'interrompit en jetant un regard furieux à ses camarades.

-Tu quoi Sasu-chan ?

-Ah tu le sais bien ! Pas la peine de se répéter…

-Quoi ? Allez ! Moi je veux que tu te répètes….La balustrade me tente. Plaisanta Neji.

-S'il te plaît je suis avec une bande de pots de colle indiscrets et très chiants…

Cette remarque suscita des regards mauvais de son assistance et un éclat de rire de Neji. Merde il mourrait d'envie de l'avoir en face et de mieux profiter de ce rire puis du corps du propriétaire et après il rirait avec lui.

-Ok tu me le diras ce soir. Accorda Neji magnanime.

-Merci.

-Je t'embrasse. À tout à l'heure.

-C'est ça.

Neji raccrocha et Sasuke se prépara à accueillir les remarques de la tablée comme il se devait…

...

Autre endroit, autre ambiance. Tenten jouait aux fléchettes avec sa meilleure amie, la fille aînée du ministre de la défense Sabaku : Temari. Temari était de ces filles au fort caractère qui ne retenaient jamais leurs langues. Blonde aux yeux verts, la demoiselle était âgé de 3 ans de plus que Tenten.

-J'ai une idée Ten…Et si on mettait la photo de Neji en cible ? Plaisanta la blonde avant d'envoyer un projectile tout près du centre.

-Ne dis pas de conneries Tema.

-J'oubliais, tu l'adore. Soupira Temari en tendant une fléchette à son amie.

La brune ne répondit pas et envoya la sienne se ficher au centre.

-Ok, on arrête je commence à me faire chier.

Et malgré son statut Temari ne faisait pas du tout attention à son langage.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à se promener dans le grand jardin de la Sabaku. Tenten appréciait cette fin d'après-midi, en particulier parce qu'elle venait d'obtenir grâce à Temari le carnet de voyage de son brun en quelque sorte. Elle avait apprit que le Hyuuga était parti en compagnie d'un jeune homme dans la région d'Hokkaido où il possédait un chalet mais ils n'étaient pas revenu ensemble. Ce qui voulait dire probablement qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait cloché. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Quand elle mettrait la main sur ce garçon, elle exploiterait cette faille. Après tout Neji était souvent insupportable, ce ne devrait pas être si difficile de faire lâcher prise à un gamin en amouraché, non ?

Elles s'assirent près du terrain de pétanque, Temari ouvrit la glacière et en ressorti deux canettes de bière.

-Ce ne sont pas les bières de ton père ?

-On s'en fout chérie.

Tenten poussa un soupir et accepta la boisson. Temari avait déjà ouvert la sienne et commença à boire. Quand elle eût finie sa première gorgée, elle poussa un soupir satisfait et trinqua avec Tenten.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour dégouter le mystérieux amant de Neji ?

-Plus ou moins. Fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Assures -toi qu'il trouve Neji avec un autre.

-Je ne suis pas très certaine…

-Ecoutes, c'est facile. Il n'est pas obliger de voir Neji baiser avec un autre, il faut juste qu'il le croît. Assura la blonde avant de rigoler.

Le visage de Tenten s'illumina.

-En plus j'ai la personne rêvé pour faire ce petit boulot. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Qui pourrait faire ça pour nous ? S'enquit Tenten sur un nuage.

-Mon petit frère pardi ! Il y a un vieux truc entre lui et Neji et en échange de quelque chose il le fera.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Tenten.

-Maintenant il reste à savoir qui est le petit copain de Neji.

-Oh ça je sais déjà comment on va le savoir.

-Ah oui ?

-Huhum. On le saura le 3 février.

-Tu compte le cueillir à l'aéroport ?

-Presque. J'applique tes méthodes Tema. Je vais observer l'ennemi.

-Patience est mère de sureté hein ? Roucoula la blonde.

-Exact…Je vais prendre mon temps pour qu'à la fin Neji soit à moi et que son amant dégage du tableau.

-Ouh j'aime comploter avec toi ma grande. Allez trinquons !

...

Mardi 3 février. Sasuke rêvait d'étriper son frère et Kakashi. À une heure de l'arrivée de Neji sur le sol japonais aucune voiture n'était libre. Kakashi était à un rendez-vous et Itachi probablement au boulot. Voilà qui l'apprendrait à dormir la moitié de la journée. Il se décida à demander l'aide de Naruto. Le blond consentirait surement à lui passer sa moto.

-Yooooooo Sasuke !

-Salut Naruto. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Demanda-t-il en retenant un grognement.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Tu me passerais ta moto ?

-Je sais pas Sasuke…Tu saurais rouler dessus ? Fit-il dubitatif.

-Evidement idiot ! Tu me la donne oui ou non ? S'énerva Sasuke.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton crétin. Et puis pourquoi tu la veux d'abord ?

-Je dois être à l'aéroport à 21h. Alors c'est oui ou non ?

-Aéroport ? Qu'est ce que tu va foutre là-bas ?

-Tch…Naruto ne commence pas à faire l'imbécile !

-Si c'est comme ça : Salut…

-Attends ! Je t'en prie Naruto.

-Wow Sasuke Uchiha me supplie ? Ok mais à condition que je vienne avec toi. C'est moi qui conduis, je ne veux pas que tu l'abîmes mon bébé.

-Hors de question !

-Bah alors…

-Ok tu as gagné. Passes me prendre dans 10 minutes. Capitula-t-il après un soupir exaspéré.

-Hé, hé…je vais enfin rencontrer ton petit copain !

-Com…Ta gueule ! Et sois à l'heure !

...

Tenten ramena ses cheveux en macarons de chaque côté de sa tête puis elle mit une chaine autour de son cou avant de s'inspecter minutieusement. Enfin elle se jugea prête, pris son sac et mis ses talons avant de quitter sa chambre en chantonnant. Elle passa devant son père qui haussa les épaules face au comportement de sa fille unique. Le retour du garçon Hyuuga avait mis Tenten de bonne humeur toute la journée mais pour une curieuse raison il ne voyait pas cela de bonne augure. C'était comme si ça cachait quelque chose. Il soupira en observant sa fille quitter la maison par la baie vitrée du living-room.

...

Neji s'étonna de ne pas être blasé en retrouvant par le hublot les formes familières de Tokyo. En vérité il était content à l'idée de voir Sasuke. Son beau brun lui avait quand même un peu manqué. Juste un peu…D'accord il lui avait manqué.

Hinata, à côté de lui, rangea son magasine avant de mettre sa ceinture. Puis elle lui ordonna doucement de faire de même. Il soupira.

-Tu es une vraie mère poule Hina-chan.

-Et t-toi tu es excité comme une puce de revoir ce garçon.

Il fit une mine outragé en rougissant légèrement. Elle rigola un peu, l'index devant ses lèvres roses.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis Nee-san.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Neji. Moi je me rappelle très bien comme tu rougissais devant Sai.

-Nee-san ! S'exclama la jeune femme toute écarlate.

Elle aurait bien répliqué mais la voix de l'hôtesse leur annonçant la descente de l'appareil l'en empêcha.

...

-Je te hais Naruto.

-Tu l'as déjà dis 8 fois mon canard. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Mais ta gueule !

-Ça aussi tu l'a déjà dis.

Le blond rangea les caques alors que le brun se précipitait en maugréant vers la porte d'entrée. Il fut très vite rejoint par Naruto qui se marrait bien de la précipitation de Sasuke. Ils émergèrent devant le panneau d'affichage des allées et des départs.

...

Tenten était assise en compagnie de Temari à côté du chauffeur dépêché pour ramener les deux Hyuuga au bercail. Lui était debout et scrutait les passagers qui arrivait en masse. Elle aussi observait, aux aguets, cherchant de ses prunelles marrons la tête brune de Neji ou d'Hinata. Ce fut Temari qui les repéra.

Quand Neji récupéra sa valise, Hinata lui fit remarquer qu'elle venait d'apercevoir leur chauffeur ainsi que Tenten et son amie Temari. Neji se retint de faire la grimace en constatant que c'était bien le cas.

-Charmant comité d'accueil. Grommela-t-il.

Hinata lui donna un coup de coude avant de s'avancer vers le trio. Mais Neji se figea sur place en apercevant Sasuke. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il sentit une sorte de soulagement. L'Uchiha aussi semblait heureux de le revoir au vue du sourire qui prenait naissance sur ses lèvres. Mais très vite la réalité le frappa quand Hinata l'appela d'un : « Nee-san ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ». Il devait choisir entre sauver les apparences et empêcher à Tenten de remarquer Sasuke en se dirigeant vers elle ou faire ce qu'il voulait aller à la rencontre de son amant et le prendre dans ses bras. Que fallait-il faire ?

-Neji ? Il y a un problème ? Se reprit Hinata en fronçant les sourcils.

Tentent croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine après avoir échangé un regard avec Temari. Neji semblait hésiter, le gars était là.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant que Neji ne bougeait pas. Il chercha du côté duquel le brun regardait et où la cousine de ce-dernier allait. Un homme vint prendre leur valise et il remarqua une brune et une blonde qui observait le duo à l'endroit d'où l'homme était parti. Serait-il possible que ce soient ces filles qui empêchaient le brun de venir vers lui ?

-Ben il est où ton copain ? Franchement Sasuke vu comme tu m'as pressé, il devrait au moins arrivé à l'heure ton Hyuuga ! Renchérit Naruto derrière lui.

Du côté de Neji, le chauffeur prit sa valise sans qu'il ne se décide à bouger. Il était vraiment dans la merde et il devait vite prendre une décision.

* * *

Neji : Oula je le sens mal là. Et puis tu trouve pas que tu t'es largement compliqué la tâche là ?

Moi : (soupir) Tu peux le dire ! Vous avez encore fait ce que vous voulez T.T Au départ Tenten n'était pas supposer comploter avec Temari, juste débarquer à l'aéroport et foutre un peu la merde. Mais j'avoue que c'est plus intéressant là ! (sourire satisfait)

Sasuke (avec son sharingan) : Pas moi ! Tu as encore fais n'importe quoi idiote !

Moi : c'est quoi ton problème ?

Sasuke : J'te vois venir ! Tu vas maquer mon Neji avec cette pétasse !

Tenten : héééé !

Sasuke : Vu comme t'es folle et sadique, il va aller tout droit vers Tenten !

Moi (indigné) Mais non ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais moi à part la haine des lecteurs/lectrices ?

Sasuke : je sais pas vu comme t'es barge...Pourquoi tu ne dirais pas que Gaara voudra me baiser après pendant qu'on n'y est !

Neji (affolé et énervé à la fois, le cogne derrière la tête à la Sakura) : Arrête de la provoquer imbécile ! Tu vas lui donner des idées...

Moi : *-* Sasuke t'es génial.

Les deux bisho : Merde...

Moi : J'allais oublier, vous pensez que ce serait bien un lemon pour le chap 13 ?


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_voyons voir...J'ai eût mon bac avec mention et j'ai fêter mon anniversaire et ça ne m'octroie toujours pas droit sur les personnages que j'utilise le plus dans mes fictions...Bref ils ne sont pas de moi.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji/NejiSasu

Et bien c'est à 3H56 du matin que je terminais à peine ce chapitre. Finalement à 4H15 je terminais la relecture (dont je ne vanterais pas l'utilité dans mon cas). Pourquoi faire ça si tard ? Parce que d'abord c'est dans mes (mauvaises) habitudes de ne me coucher qu'après minuit, que j'avais un tantinet d'inspiration, et qu'il ne me restait que deux éléments pour finir le chapitre. ^^ si vous saviez comme je suis contente : 9292 mots quand je tapais le dernier mot sur word ! c'est donc mon plus long chapitre. C'est fou comme le bac...enfin étudier ouvre les vannes de mon inspiration c'est souvent alors que j'essaye de comprendre mes fichus cours que plein mais alors plein d'idée me viennent. C'est embêtant mais franchement ça a payé j'ai enfin le scénario finale de cette histoire en tête : Miracle car jusqu'à présent à part certains points de l'histoire, le scénario allait souvent au hasard mais voilà au comble de mon ennui quand j'étais à Dakar soudain j'ai eu une illumination (loin de plaire aux personnages). Alors voilà j'ai donc amorcé l'écriture du chapitre suivant et sur ce :

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Après avoir posé le pour et le contre, Neji opta pour le choix le plus raisonnable qui soit et après un léger regard qu'il espérait désolé à l'adresse de Sasuke, il poussa un soupir et suivit Hinata. Cette peste de Tenten ne l'emporterait pas au paradis fois de Hyuuga !

-Ten jettes-toi dans les bras de Neji quand il sera plus proche. Murmura discrètement Temari.

-Hein…quoi ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, je crois que j'ai repéré le garçon…Souffla-t-elle.

À l'audition de cela, la demoiselle s'exécuta immédiatement. Dès que Neji fut à 2m d'elle, elle s'accrocha fermement à son cou en manquant même de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Temari sourit en regardant dans la direction de Sasuke.

-C'est bon lâches-moi. Fit sèchement le Hyuuga en la repoussant doucement.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à cette emmerdeuse ?

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à sa gentille fiancé qui s'est languis d'amour ? S'exclama Tenten les mains sur les hanches.

Neji roula des yeux devant cette pose très théâtrale alors qu'Hinata murmurait un « Allons Nee-san ! ».

De l'autre côté Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait exactement. Neji l'avait vu et malgré ça, il était allé à la rencontre de ces filles et la brune lui avait sauté au cou.

-Sasuke je…

Naruto parlait mais il n'entendait pas. Il avait juste les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait à environs 15 m de lui. La brune avait resserré de nouveau sa prise sur Neji qui l'avait repoussé gentiment la mine ennuyé. Il espérait bien qu'il la repoussait avec et par agacement. Sasuke ne savait ce qu'était exactement le pincement qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine. Il savait juste qu'il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et que si Neji ne se décidait pas à prendre ses responsabilités et revenir vers lui dans les 5 minutes qui suivent il…il quoi ? Qu'on se le dise franchement, il retournerait surement chez lui sans rien dire se vider une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool et très probablement l'esprit teinté de colère ou de tristesse voire le cœur bouleversé.

-Alors comment c'était ce voyage ? Ronronna Tenten sans se démonter.

Elle avait comprit que Temari attendait d'elle qu'elle joue le numéro de la fiancée toute heureuse de retrouver son chérie. Il fallait qu'elle agisse comme si Neji ne la repoussait jamais. C'est pourquoi elle fit mine d'être vexé et surprise de la froideur avec laquelle le brun lui répondait. Cette attitude au fond lui faisait mal mais pour le succès de son entreprise future elle se devait d'endurer cette situation. Juste pour le moment car si elle réussissait, elle ne resterait pas martyr longtemps. Elle prit donc la main libre de Neji dans la sienne avec un franc sourire. Pour le coup c'était Neji qui était surpris par ce manège. Il en devint même méfiant : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il éluda les questions qu'il se posait en déclarant qu'il était tant de rentrer et le voyage avait été fatiguant ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas. Car Neji au contraire d'Hinata, adorait les voyages. Il aimait bouger et l'avion c'était parfait. Voler, la sensation de s'élever dans les airs, Neji l'obtenait par procuration dans un avion. Il cultivait l'un des plus vieux rêves de l'humanité.

Tenten affirma pour le porter au comble de son irritation que le chauffeur ramènerait leurs affaires au domaine Hyuuga tandis qu'eux continueraient jusqu'à la résidence de la famille Nakamura où un petit dîné avait lieu pour renforcer les liens entre les deux familles en plus de fêter leur retour. Neji avait objecté qu'ils n'étaient pas vêtus pour la circonstance. Temari avait assuré au moment où son amie allait ouvrir la bouche que c'était un dîner des plus simples.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke, voyant bien que son amant avait décidé d'ignorer sa présence, commença à faire demi-tour sans montrer d'état d'âme. Naruto plus que surpris le suivit, ponctuant son avancé de tonitruant « Sasuke ! » et de questions que le brun ignorait.

Neji ne manqua pas son départ parce qu'il continuait l'âme en peine à observer discrètement du côté de Sasuke. Dieu il voulait tellement le rejoindre et fausser compagnie à ces trois femmes qui le prenaient au piège. Tenten posait lentement mais surement des obstacles entre lui et son brun. Temari était son amie et il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'aiderait à la moindre occasion. Et Hinata par sa veulerie et son inclinaison à la soumission encourageait ses homologues féminins dans leur traquenard à l'instant présent. Il voudrait les envoyer paître mais avant tout Tenten ne devait au grand jamais rencontrer son Sasuke. **Son** Sasuke ? L'adjectif possessif le surpris d'autant plus qu'il se sentait obliger de protéger le brun de la possible menace que serait Tenten si elle savait quelque chose de son amant. Qui plus est, il n'était pas du genre à essayer de rester avec une personne quand le futur qui s'annonçait serait pour utiliser les mots de Shikamaru : pénible. Non il n'était pas de ce genre là, pas en relation amoureuse. D'ailleurs n'était-il pas du tout du genre relation amoureuse ? Non il n'en était pas. Pas avant Sasuke. Il était forgé du genre flirt et sexe sans lendemain, comme sa mère. Tel mère, tel fils ! Neji se surprenait vraiment depuis un moment. Il s'étonnait de tant vouloir envisager un futur à deux. Un futur avec Uchiha Sasuke, le petit frère de son meilleur ami, ex-petit ami et amant Uchiha Itachi. Il s'étonnait que pour cet homme là il compromette les plans de son oncle et de sa famille. Et il s'étonna qu'en montant dans la petite Toyota de Tenten il espère de toutes ses forces que son amant le pardonne pour ça car il savait très bien que l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire ne passerait pas aussi facilement.

Sasuke avait mis fin au flot de paroles de Naruto en le sommant de le ramener chez lui tout de suite. Naruto sursauta à la rudesse du ton de son ami et comprit qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question…ou du moins pour l'instant. Il essaierait de nouveau quand le brun serait devant son immeuble, là, il savait qu'il aurait un début de réponse.

...

Itachi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en se félicitant de son esprit pragmatique. En plus d'avoir choisit le jour où Neji revenait, éliminant ainsi le facteur Sasuke, il s'était assurer que Kakashi serait sorti. En effet son frère chercherait surement à rattraper plusieurs semaines d'absence quant à Kakashi, il était en soirée entre amis. Il sourit en retirant son manteau à Konan après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle. Il avait eût raison de renouer avec la brune. Il décida de sortir le vin car mieux valait préparer le terrain, Konan serait partante pour une soirée de plaisir à condition d'avoir sa collation avant.

Elle s'était donc installée dans le sofa et tout en la servant il ne se priva pas de détailler une fois de plus la jeune avocate. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui moulait la taille et arrivait à mi cuisse. Le buste en dos nu était à petit bras et il pouvait aisément deviner ses petits seins blancs et tendre pointer malgré le soutien-gorge qu'il pariait être en soie. Son visage était légèrement maquillé et Itachi appréciait cette sobriété qui allait de pair avec la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bleus ramenées dans son traditionnel chignon.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'un sourire quand sa flute fût pleine, Itachi le lui rendit avant de se servir également.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Lança-t-elle en se mettant à l'aise dans le fauteuil, un bras en appui, l'autre courbé de façon désinvolte.

-Tu es belle. Répondit-il avant d'hausser les épaules.

-C'est ça…à qui d'autre le dis-tu ? Railla-t-elle avant de se délecter d'une gorgée d'alcool.

Itachi laissa un sourire amusé prendre forme sur ses lèvres.

-Je le dis à toi, contentes t'en.

Elle gloussa doucement après avoir agité d'un mouvement de poignet sa flute. Itachi se rapprocha d'elle après avoir posé son verre à moitié vide. Elle recula quelque peu la tête en arrière, juste assez pour lui offrir sa gorge. Il localisa sa jugulaire de l'index et descendit lentement un sillon invisible. Elle poussa un soupir et posa également son verre.

-Si tu me veux, fais-le. Assura-t-elle en fermant à moitié les yeux.

Itachi sourit, il aimait aussi le direct de Konan. Avec elle il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il posa ses lèvres sur la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule sans plus se faire prier. En dépit des apparences Itachi en ce qui concerne le sexe était de la même trempe que Neji, il aimait ça. Il aimait procurer du plaisir et en recevoir. Il aimait ne pas être contraint de rappeler son ou sa partenaire le lendemain. Konan tout comme Neji n'était pas difficile. Elle acceptait de baiser et pouvait tout comme lui ne plus être là le matin au réveil. Il avait commencé à défaire le haut de sa robe pour offrir à ses soins sa poitrine galbée dont le seul obstacle restait le soutient gorge effectivement en soie. Il remonta le rempart au dessus de ses seins, exposant un peu plus son intimité à son œil aguerri. Il sourit aux deux globes et à leurs bouts roses avant de rencontrer le regard de Konan. Elle approcha ses mains de lui et défit son catogan et les boutons de sa chemise bleu marine.

-Là c'est mieux. Soupira-t-elle avant de se reculer et de lui offrir de nouveau sa poitrine nue.

Itachi se félicita de nouveau de son choix de partenaire et sur cette bonne pensée entama les préliminaires en léchant méticuleusement le contour des seins de Konan. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça, sentir une langue venir écarter les globes de chair, passer dans les lignes étroites du dessous de ses seins, et cette façon qu'il avait de décrire des cercles de plus en plus petits, de plus en plus rapprochés, pour finir par prendre l'espace d'un instant le téton en bouche…Quand il eût terminé, elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de dégrafé son soutient gorge et l'enlever complètement. Une fois cela fait, elle le poussa à se caller dans le canapé pour mieux le dévêtir. Ayant défait ses cheveux dans le processus, ses mèches bleues ne tardèrent pas à caresser la peau mise à nue d'Itachi. Et il aimait ça que cette femme le monte et le déshabille, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer car jusqu'à maintenant ils se taquinaient mutuellement…

...

Au pied de l'immeuble au moment où Itachi s'apprêtait à s'offrir un vol pour le plaisir, vol trop souvent retardé ces temps-ci selon lui, Naruto venait de déposer le cadet du brun. Sasuke lui rendit mollement son casque et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui avec un vague « salut » quand le blond l'arrêta.

-Yo dobe !

-Hm ?

-Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi on n'est parti si vite, non ?

Sasuke soupira et consentit enfin à faire face à Naruto à qui il donnait dos jusqu'à présent.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne te dirais rien n'est ce pas ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-En gros : ouais c'est ça. Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, encore assis sur sa moto.

-Mon petit ami comme tu dis est allé directement dans les bras d'une pétasse voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Lâcha Sasuke d'un ton froid.

Après être passé de la surprise à la compréhension, Naruto poussa un soupir avec un petit sourire mi triste, mi-nerveux. Naruto souriait en toute circonstance.

-Ok, je vais pas t'emmerder plus longtemps, je ferme ma gueule et je rentre chez moi. Ciao Sasuke.

Sasuke se contenta d'un hochement de tête et commença à monter avec le vrombissement du moteur de Naruto derrière lui. Ah ça il n'était pas près de lui pardonner à Neji. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ignora son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche. Il prit les escaliers, histoire de se défouler les muscles : marcher ça a du bon pour se calmer. En tout cas ça l'avait toujours été pour lui. Une fois arrivé à son palier, il mit 8 bonnes minutes avant de trouver ses clés pour ouvrir. La vision qui l'accueilli alors aurait normalement du le dégouter, l'horrifier ou autre sentiment de ce genre…Pourtant il se sentit incroyablement indifférent voire blasé devant son frère et celle qu'il supposait être sa maîtresse bien qu'il aurait très bien vécu sans jamais rien savoir de la vie sexuelle d'Itachi. La femme assez jolie était installée sur les genoux du grand frère, la jupe à moins que ce ne soit le bas de la robe, retroussé jusqu'aux reins ce qui donna à Sasuke une vue en biais assez gênante quand même de son pubis. Elle avait la main sur une partie de l'anatomie d'Itachi qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'époque révolu des bains en communs au doux âge de 3-4 ans et qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir, surtout dans cet état. Itachi avait les cheveux défait et sa chemise trainait sur le canapé, son pantalon était plus qu'ouvert : boutons déboutonnés et fermeture baissée assez pour…ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Quant à la belle, le bustier de sa robe était au même niveau que le bas c'est-à-dire aux hanches et son soutien-gorge reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Ils restèrent tous figés comme des statues pendant un moment. Finalement Sasuke détourna le regard en traçant ça route droit vers le buffet, il en ressortit une belle bouteille de vin et partit pour les escaliers avec en fond des bruits de vêtements que l'on remet. En passant près d'eux, il lâcha sa dernière phrase de la soirée : « Et après c'est moi qui n'ait pas de retenu... » Souffla-t-il de façon très audible. Konan rattachait ses cheveux tandis qu'Itachi étouffait un grognement de mécontentement alors que Sasuke disparaissait à l'étage. Ce dernier eût le temps d'entendre avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre la voix de la femme marmonner « je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne suis plus d'humeur, on voit ça demain ? ».

Il poussa un soupir, le dos calé contre la porte. Après trois minutes le regard perdu dans le vague, il fit un rapide récapitulatif de sa journée et la couronna comme l'une des plus merdiques de sa vie. Et pourtant il en avait eût des journées pourries mais celle-ci lui donnerait presque l'envie de se défenestrer. Il quitta le bois réconfortant de sa porte pour se laisser tomber sur son lit, la bouteille à la main après avoir pris soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il fit danser la bouteille devant ses yeux, regardant le liquide dansé sous le verre, cherchant les meilleurs angles pour les reflets de lumière sur la bouteille. Son portable avait encore vibré, il réfléchit deux minutes et finit par l'extirper de sa poche après avoir déposer délicatement la bouteille de vin à ses côtés. Un message et 3 appels en absence de la part de Neji. Il hésita un moment et préféra éteindre le téléphone et reprit sa bouteille dans les mains. Ce soir, il allait se montrer mature. Ce soir, il n'allait pas être lâche. Ce soir, il n'allait pas se souler. Sasuke avait opté pour faire une autopsie méthodique de sa relation avec Neji. Il se rendit compte en faisant tourner la bouteille qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de prendre un verre à chaque fois qu'il se sifflait quelques bouteilles pour oublier. Il gloussa mais son début de rire finit avant d'avoir réellement commencé. Premièrement la rencontre : résultat d'une coïncidence, d'une situation quasiment improbable…Certes ils auraient pu se rencontrer plus tard encore lors d'une fête ou un jour où le Hyuuga aurait été avec Itachi mais encore Neji aurait été plus proche du mariage voire déjà marié : il n'aurait été qu'une aventure d'un soir un bon coup, bon à jeter au matin. Il fit danser le liquide sous le verre, fasciné par les mouvements de l'alcool. Puis il entreprit d'observer le deuxième point : le contexte. Il y avait d'abord que Neji était fiancé bien sûr, puis qu'ils se disputaient quand même assez car il faut bien l'avouer ils étaient assez maladroits…Surtout que Neji faisait ce qu'il voulait et lui plaisait sans jamais penser vraiment à lui…enfin il n'en était pas très sûr mais…Il était certain que le Hyuuga avait besoin de dominer tous les aspects de sa vie et que cette situation de relation amoureuse durable lui deviendrait tôt ou tard intolérable car elle lui échapperait. Ce genre de choses ne se contrôlait pas. Il poussa un soupir. Sasuke voudrait bien que l'amour soit contrôlable et oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour Neji, l'étouffer affin de ne plus subir ce sentiment qui aliène corps et esprit. Il déboucha la bouteille et posa le bouchon en liège tout près pour ne pas le perdre et porta le goulot à sa bouche et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il prit le temps de savourer au moins l'alcool avant qu'il ne lui brule la gorge en dévalant son œsophage. Il poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction et reboucha la bouteille. Troisième point : Incertitude. Car ce qui était évident entre eux, enfin pour lui, c'était que rien n'était certain : « peut-être » « peut-être pas ». Aussi frustrant que ça lui paraissait c'était le constat le plus simple qu'il pouvait ressortir. Peut-être que Neji allait se marier, peut-être que non, peut-être qu'ils allaient se disputer, peut-être que non, peut-être que Neji avait honte de lui, peut-être pas, peut-être que Neji l'aime, peut-être que non…En effet, le brun lui avait-il une seule fois dis « je t'aime » ? Jamais. Lui, il le lui avait dit. Combien de fois le lui avait-il murmuré, susurrer, déclarer ? Et ce en abandonnant un peu plus de lui à Neji ? Il rouvrit la bouteille et se laissa aller à quelques gorgées de plus, plus longues, plus rapides, plus goulues. Il regarda la bouteille vidée au quart et la reboucha vite avant d'être tenté de continuer. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller avec cette familière gueule de bois qui l'accueillerait le matin. Il avait besoin d'être lucide. Il avait envie d'être tranquille.

Il réfléchi ainsi longtemps, parfois il s'endormait et parfois il se réveillait avec le prénom de Neji comme première pensée. C'était d'un désespérant. Alors à 4h du matin, il descendit avec sa bouteille vidée à demie. Pour ça il en était fier, ça prouvait au moins qu'il n'était pas alcoolique.

...

Une fois en bas, il aperçut de la lumière sur la petite terrasse. Itachi semblait s'y être installé. Il hésita et partit pour le rejoindre. Il fit coulisser avec hésitation la porte vitrée.

Itachi releva les yeux, surpris, avant de les retourner vers le ciel qui se faisait moins sombre. Il était allongé dans une vieille chaise longue en bois, en train de fumer et deux canettes de bières pas encore entamée mais qui semblaient

fraîches reposaient au pied de la chaise. Il referma derrière lui. Posa sa bouteille de vin sur la petite table en plastique blanche et s'assit lui-même dans le fauteuil de jardin. Cette petite terrasse de 3m sur 4 était le plus souvent à l'usage de Kakashi qui venait souvent rêvasser ou lire là avec une tasse de café mais il arrivait qu'Itachi s'y organise une retraite tard la nuit pour fumer. Il leva le nez pour regarder la petite ampoule et sa lumière orange vaciller un moment. Cinq minutes plus tard elle rendait l'âme.

-Tu portes la poisse toi. Fis simplement Itachi, tranchant le silence.

Sasuke fut tenté de laisser son grand-frère tranquille mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien qui s'apparentait à de la moquerie ou de la sournoiserie dans son intervention. C'était juste l'un de ses « réflexes » verbale à son égard.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais bisexuel. Rétorqua-t-il avant de se saisir de sa bouteille et de l'étreindre tout contre lui.

Itachi poussa un profond soupir d'agacement qui sembla vouloir lui dire « T'as finis de te marrer ? Très bien : tires-toi maintenant ! ». Mais Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement présageant un départ imminent. Itachi grogna.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Discuter.

Son aîné tourna vers lui des yeux ahuris avant de se reprendre et de tirer longuement sur sa cigarette.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de fumer. Fit Sasuke en désignant le paquet d'américaine.

-Tu pourrais prendre un verre pour boire ça. Fit Itachi en désignant le bordeaux.

-…N'empêche, tu devrais arrêter de fumer.

-Ton petit ami fume aussi.

-Il a la décence de ne pas le faire devant moi.

-Et quand Naruto fume près de toi tu lui dis ça ?

Sasuke soupira et détourna le regard. Itachi écrasa son mégot et entreprit d'ouvrir une canette. Ils restèrent baignés dans le silence pendant un moment.

-Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? Demanda soudain Sasuke en remarquant qu'Itachi avait tout l'air d'être lavé et de s'être changé.

Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en catogan comme d'habitude, il portait une chemise en coton bleu et un pantalon blanc. Il sentait légèrement l'eau de Cologne…Il savait Itachi matinal mais de là à être prêt à 4h du mat' ! Il s'inspecta d'un œil circonspect : tout le contraire de son frère. À quatre heure du matin il avait les cheveux en bataille, une mine de déterré et traînait encore dans ses vêtements de la veille. Ouais, définitivement différent.

-Itachi. Je ne veux pas prendre ta place. Reprit-il après un léger silence.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Répliqua l'aîné avec un sourire moqueur. Vivre à mes dépends et ceux de Kakashi pour toujours ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux ne sachant que répondre.

-Je pourrais vendre…

-Oui et faire disparaître un peu plus d'eux ?

Sasuke regarda ses chaussures.

-Les entreprises…ce…ce n'est pas comme la maison…

-Ah oui ?

Itachi était cynique et derrière Sasuke percevait cette même colère sourde que lorsqu'ils avaient eût cette conversation clé avant l'arrivé de Kakashi.

-Je…

-Laisse tomber Sasuke. Je connais l'histoire.

Itachi commença à boire et Sasuke resserra un peu plus la bouteille de vin contre sa poitrine.

-C'était un accident…Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Je sais.

Sasuke releva lentement les yeux, cherchant dans l'attitude de son frère quelque chose qui donnerait la teneur exacte de ce « je sais ». Cependant il ne vit rien.

Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps dans un silence inconfortable.

-Tu me déteste toujours autant Itachi ?

-Non.

Sasuke resta silencieux. L'embêtant c'était que c'était la vérité. Itachi ne le détestait pas mais lui en voudrait pour toujours tant qu'il n'aura pas reconnu que c'était entièrement sa faute.

-Je ne veux pas être directeur. Répéta-t-il.

Itachi soupira excédé.

-Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être. Déclara-t-il.

Sasuke n'eût pas le courage de protester en partie parce qu'il ne saurait quoi dire. Le silence dura une nouvelle fois. Sasuke regarda l'aube s'éclaircir un peu plus. Il avait choisit de repousser une nouvelle fois le sujet. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer alors qu'Itachi l'avait accusé de vouloir détruire l'une des rares choses qu'il restait du patrimoine familiale. Il regarda le soleil qui se faisait encore timide, une petite tâche de lumière encore lointaine et il laissa son esprit se vider un peu.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à Neji ?

Sasuke sursauta sur son siège avant de pencher la tête d'un côté.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Il m'a appelé pour savoir où tu étais.

Sasuke se laissa couler contre le dossier de son siège et déboucha sa bouteille.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu me gâches ma soirée ? S'enquit Itachi après avoir bu de longues gorgées de bière.

-Tsss….Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Visiblement pas. Répondit Itachi avant de reprendre un peu de bière : un mouvement qui se voulait désinvolte.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui…Et si je te le dis, tu me diras ce que je ne sais pas de Neji ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils avant de déposer sa canette sur l'un des accoudoirs et sortit son briquet pour s'allumer une cigarette. Sasuke le regarda, fasciné par ses gestes, il lui rappelait son amant, l'une des merveilleuses nuits qu'il avait passé avec lui dans son chalet.

-Je pense que c'est à lui que tu devrais poser des questions mais bon…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Finit par demander Itachi.

-Ben…Quant tout va bien, il se débrouille pour tout gâcher. Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Mais surtout…Parfois quand j'ai l'impression de le comprendre, il m'échappe…

-Dois-je en déduire qu'il a tout gâché alors que tout allait bien ? Rétorqua Itachi.

-Je…

-On dirait une fille.

-Quand tu auras finit de te moquer de moi tu…

-Que veux-tu savoir exactement de Neji ? Coupa une nouvelle fois Itachi avant de vider le fond de sa canette de bière, sa cigarette reposant dans le cendrier sur la table en plastique.

Sasuke en avait presque la mâchoire pendante, Itachi allait vraiment tout lui dire ?

-Tu vas tout me dire ? Reprit Sasuke un peu choqué.

-Dans la limite du possible.

-Tu vas vraiment me le dire alors ? Réitéra Sasuke.

-Tu ne viens pas de me le demander ? Faudrait savoir.

Sasuke déboucha sa bouteille. Si Itachi ne s'apprêtait pour la première fois de sa vie à accéder à l'une de ses requêtes, il lui enverrait bien son poing dans la figure.

-Je vois…On va gagner du temps que sais-tu exactement. Reprit Itachi qui avait de nouveau saisit sa cigarette.

-Et bien…Son père s'est suicidé, sa mère s'est barrée sans explications. Il déteste son boulot, adore jouer du piano par contre. Il est légèrement obsédé par le sexe et a une impressionnante collection d'ex dont toi. Je sais qu'il possède une collection d'objet d'art. Il aimerait déménager mais ne peux pas, ça je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai la vague idée que sa famille surtout Hiashi-san a son mot à dire sur à peu près tout or j'ai cru comprendre que Neji tenait beaucoup à sa liberté et à contrôler les choses…euh je crois que c'est tout. Ah non il est fiancé à une pétasse nommée Tenten et ne veux pas se marier.

Itachi haussa un sourcil puis hocha de la tête. Il tira un peu sur sa cigarette en regardant un point invisible au loin.

-Ben tu sais à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Pourtant il trouvait la liste non exhaustive qu'il venait de faire plutôt maigre.

-Itachi pour une fois n'élude pas ma question et ne dis pas que ce que je sais est suffisant.

Itachi soupira avant de regarder le bout rougi de sa cigarette.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a à savoir sur sa personnalité, tu sais ce qu'il aime ou non, son statut marital, ce qu'il veut et souhaite, qu'il a une collection impressionnante d'ex et qu'on n'est sortis ensemble…Que veux-tu de plus ? Son groupe sanguin ? S'exaspéra Itachi sans remarquer que Sasuke avait tiqué.

C'est vrai quoi, que voulez-vous qu'il lui dise ? Neji et lui avait beau se connaître assez bien comment voulez-vous expliquez à quelqu'un qui était Neji ? Et vice versa. Car il doutait que Neji puisse le décrire en plus de trois lignes. Ils se connaissaient tout les deux assez bien et savait chacun quelles étaient les limites de leur relation. Enfin ils se procuraient mutuellement un certain confort mental. Tout le monde avait besoin de cela non ?

-Pause, pause, pause…Vous avez couchez ensemble d'accord. D'où ça sort ça : Sortis ensemble ?

Itachi lui retourna son regard surpris.

-Sortis ensemble ? Répéta Sasuke en manquant de faire tomber sa bouteille. Tu veux dire comme LE sortis ensemble ? Avec dîner, rendez-vous, nuits d'amour et tous ces trucs qu'on fait dans un couple ?

-Oui. Pourquoi es-tu si étonné ? Je croyais qu'il te l'avait dis. S'étonna encore plus Itachi en écrasant son mégot de cigarette.

-Il m'a dit que vous avez couché ensemble mais UNE FOIS ! Pas que vous avez…Fais ÇA ! S'exclama Sasuke dans un mélange de surprise et de colère.

Neji avait menti.

Itachi comprit qu'il venait de foirer…Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas parler de ce qui ne le regardait. Bon ok vu qu'il était celui avec qui Neji étais sorti il était un peu concerné, surtout que c'était sur son dos que Neji avait…disons remodeler la réalité. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il l'appelle. Sasuke, quant à lui, était resté bouche bée un moment puis avait fini par débouché sa bouteille et fit profiter son corps de quelques belles gorgées d'alcool. « Une seule nuit ». Sal menteur ! Il savait que Neji ne lui avait pas tout dit mais de là à ce que ce soit…ça ! N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de relation longue ? Menteur, menteur, sal menteur…Il réfléchit et reprit de nouveau quelques gorgées. Itachi aussi réfléchissait. Beaucoup. Et tenta de trouver les mots juste pour éviter de froisser encore plus Sasuke (nda : Noter bien qu'il tenta.).

-Sasuke…Commence par poser cette bouteille deux minutes. Je suis désolé que...En fait non je ne le suis pas. Après tout je n'ai rien à me reprocher. D'un autre côté ne joue pas les petits amis jaloux de l'ex. Tu ne connaissais même pas Neji à cette époque.

-Combien ? Demanda Sasuke de façon abrupte sans prêter considération à ce qu'Itachi venait de dire.

Itachi soupira, sachant très bien ce que son frère lui demandait. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler.

-Ça a duré un mois...ou deux…ou un mois et demi, ça dépend de comment on peut percevoir une relation.

-Ça dépend ? Ça dépend de quoi ?

-Ben par exemple si tu compte en termes de nombre de fois où l'on s'est vu je dirais que c'était moins d'un mois.

Sasuke réfléchis. Pourquoi Itachi et Neji était-t-ils si compliqué ? En termes de si, en termes de ça…On aurait dit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une démonstration scientifique. Pourtant les choses pouvaient être dites si simplement…

Puis il compara cette donnée avec le temps que lui avait passé avec Neji mais n'arriva pas vraiment à savoir s'il avait passé plus de temps avec Neji ou non.

-D'ailleurs où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré ?

-New-York, un séminaire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêté ?

-Je…Non mais tu te prends pour un policier ? Je n'ai pas à te répondre. S'exaspéra-t-il devant le ton impératif et brusque de Sasuke.

-Actuellement je viens de découvrir que tu n'es pas seulement un ancien bon coup de mon petit ami. Tu es son ex petit ami. Et tu es mon frère. Et Neji m'a menti à propos de vous deux. J'ai un peu le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé non ?

Devant les yeux de son petit-frère, Itachi poussa un soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et pensa très fort à Neji. Dans quelle merde le Hyuuga l'avait-il encore fourré ?

Il revoyait cette scène comme si c'était hier. Un hôtel de Taipei. C'était la cinquième fois qu'ils se voyaient en tant que pseudo petit-ami. Un champagne de bonne qualité et une partie de scrabble dont certains mots sur le tapis de jeu n'étaient pas vraiment ambigus ont constitué les facteurs d'une nouvelle séance de plaisir. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble sans engagement, alors en tout se serait leur huitième fois. Et ça a peut-être été leur meilleure fois. Et pourtant, quand ils eurent finis et reprit leur souffles, Neji s'était installé sur lui, avait entremêlé leur jambes et avait dit tout doucement : «Ce n'est pas pour nous ça » et lui avait répondu « Tu as raison. Ça, c'était bon pour quand on n'était amis avec bonus ». À cela Neji avait proposé qu'ils le redeviennent et Itachi avait refusé. Être de simples amis avec une légère marge à ne jamais franchir lui convenait mieux. Après cette pseudo relation d'un mois ça aurait été compliqué de faire comme avant. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait justifié. Il revint à Sasuke et à ses yeux insistant où se mêlaient des sentiments mitigés.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu de cette manière on s'est rendu compte que ça ne nous convenait pas. Ce n'était pas notre genre. Finit-il par répondre avant d'ouvrir sa deuxième canette de bière.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Ne vous convenait pas ? Et vous êtes revenus au stade de simples amis le lendemain ? Comme ça ?

-Ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est pourtant comme ça que les choses se passent entre nous. Tout est simple. Déclara simplement Itachi en faisant faire des cercles dans l'air à sa canette.

-Ton ex petit ami m'a ignoré au profit d'une femme. Lâcha-t-il sèchement en se levant.

Sasuke fit violement coulisser la baie vitrée derrière lui, il monta à l'étage et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se rendit compte le visage enfoui dans son oreiller qu'il avait oublié sa petite bouteille, sa chère amie, sa consolation, en bas avec Itachi…Merde !

Son frère était un connard. Et Neji aussi. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à dormir en vain. Frustré il roula sur le dos et son regard se perdit au plafond. Trop de choses, en trop peu de temps. Il avait envie de…relâcher ses pauvres nerfs mais ne savait que faire pour y arriver. Une chose est sûre, il voulait se retrouver et pour cela il voulait oublier Neji Hyuuga. Il ne lira pas ses messages, il ne le rappellera pas. Il ralluma son portable dans le but de supprimer le numéro de Neji et ses messages mais resta bêtement à regarder la mention : Neji, 1 messages non lu, 2 appel en absence. Il les marqua comme lu et laissa son portable se mettre en veille. Non il ne pouvait pas supprimer le numéro de Neji. Le bâtard et lui étaient allé trop loin pour qu'il puisse supprimer aussi facilement son numéro. Mais il était sorti avec Itachi ! Avec son frère ! Et il lui avait dit qu'il avait couché ensemble qu'une fois…Il avait menti délibérément alors que l'honnêteté avait été le point crucial de cette conversation ce jour-là. « C'est moyen de coucher avec son meilleur ami ? C'est pour ça que tu te l'ais tapé pendant près d'un moi si ce n'est plus ? ». Il en avait marre. Qui plus est, Neji avait préféré cette fille brune à lui. Il lui avait mentit. Et lui, il ne voulait pas jouer les collégiennes en amouraché et s'accrocher à Neji quoi que ce dernier puisse faire. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne voulait pas être un petit Uke tout mignon tout plein plus que soumis à son seme et à ses caprices…Il fallait oublier Neji. Il fallait oublier Neji et son corps de rêve, il fallait oublier Neji et sa rhétorique qui finissait toujours par avoir raison de lui, il fallait oublier Neji et ses promesses, il fallait oublier ou du moins taire l'amour qu'il avait pour Neji. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues et dans la pénombre de sa chambre il lui semblait que les larmes étaient chaudes.

...

Neji prenait sa douche en réfléchissant. Il était contrarié. Contrarié et de mauvaise humeur. Sasuke ne répondait pas. Ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement. Après tout le brun devait être furieux après ce qu'il lui avait fait à l'aéroport…Mais de là à éteindre son portable…Il commença à se laver les cheveux distraitement. Il comprenait que Sasuke soit furieux mais pour une raison qui lui restait obscure ça le contrariait et bien sûr il n'aimait pas ça. Il rinça ses cheveux, les essora par réflexe et sortit de la cabine de douche pour s'envelopper d'une grande serviette beige et fit subir le même traitement à la chevelure en attendant de mettre la main sur son sèche-cheveux qu'il avait oublié dans sa chambre. Il commença à se pommader visage et corps en réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Tenten était plus collante que jamais. Temari semblait être de mèche avec elle pour l'emmerder. Hiashi avait semblé comprendre quelque chose et il ne doutait pas que dans la journée il aurait une nouvelle discussion des plus ennuyantes avec lui. Le comble : Sasuke lui en voulait ferme et dur. Il retira la serviette qu'il portait en turban et l'oublia sur le marbre du comptoir. Lui qui ne laissait jamais rien trainé…

Le Hyuuga retourna à sa chambre et s'occupa de ses cheveux. Il pensait passer voir Itachi au boulot entre 16h et 17h et en profiter pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas débusquer son « petit-ami ». Son portable sonna. Il déposa sa brosse et débrancha son sèche-cheveux avant de répondre.

-Neji.

-Tu as un problème Hyuuga. Lui assura calmement une voix bien connue avec en fond sonore des bruits de cuisine.

-Itachi ?

-Oui. Et je disais tu as un gros problème avec Sasuke.

-Merci de me dire ce que je savais déjà. Il compte me bouder encore longtemps ton frère ?

- Oh crois-moi avec ce qui s'est passé hier, ce qui aurait pu être résolu aujourd'hui va te prendre plus de temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu me l'as salement traumatisé hier avec cette histoire à l'aéroport. Il est venu me voir à 4h du matin pour discuter.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

-Où est le problème ?

-Il a voulu que je lui dise ce qu'il ne savait pas de toi.

-Et ? Exhorta-t-il à poursuivre en appréhendant la suite.

-Et depuis quand avons-nous couché une seule fois ensemble ?

Neji se raidit sur place, craignant de comprendre.

-Il sait qu'on n'a…

-Maintenant oui.

-Mais bordel pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

-Ne commence pas. Je croyais que tu le lui avais dit.

-Oui mais pas comme ça ! Merde…

Neji prit sa tête d'une main, ses cheveux mouillés lui collait au visage et les gouttes qui coulaient le long de son dos l'irritait. Quelle merde ! Comment il allait régler ça maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire…s'il avait su ! Dans le fond il entendit Kakashi geindre qu'il avait faim et Itachi lui ordonner de se taire.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Je croyais que vous ne communiquiez pas sans vous disputez…Et depuis quand tu parles de moi dans mon dos ?

-je n'ai jamais fait ça voyons. C'est une conversation qui a dérapé. Et pour ta gouverne ils nous arrivent de parler sans que ça ne dérape complètement… c'est juste rare.

-Je…Tu sais quoi quand je passe à 16h tu vas m'expliquez tout ça correctement…Sal traître !

Sur ces doux mots d'amour il coupa la conversation et jeta son portable sur sa coiffeuse avec un soupir de réduit à néant. C'était officiel, le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Il poussa un nouveau soupir passa la serviette dans ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient plus ou moins sec et les attacha sans terminer de les démêler avant de s'habiller rapidement. S'il trainait encore 5 minutes de plus il serait en retard et Hiashi lui tomberait dessus plus tôt que prévu…

...

-Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. Claironna Temari en jetant la photo du passeport de Sasuke sur la table du salon de thé où elles s'étaient retrouvées ce matin-là à 10h.

Tenten prit la photo et l'observa dans ses moindres détails. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais devait avouer que le garçon n'était plutôt pas mal mais encore…c'était ce garçon qui lui barrait la route du bonheur. Elle reposa la photo sur la table et prit une cuillère de sa crème allégée.

-C'est le frère d'Itachi Uchiha, l'actuel dirigeant des entreprises du même nom. Son casier est vide mais il semblerait que grand-frère ait fait le nettoyage : tout ce qui aurait pu s'y trouvé a été effacé après le généreux don d'un million de yens aux services de polices national. Expliqua Temari avant de siroter une bonne dose de son milk-shake.

-Parce que c'est un criminel en plus !

-Pas un sérieux. Autrement le pot de vin ne serait pas passé aussi facilement. Ce devait être un délit mineur que l'on ne voulait pas ébruiter. C'est mauvais pour les affaires ce genre de choses quand on n'est appelé à travailler dans les hautes sphères.

Tenten hocha la tête en reprenant la photo. Le regard de Sasuke Uchiha sur cette photo semblait vouloir dire « vas te faire foutre ! ». Il ne devait pas être de charmante compagnie mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas la tête d'un criminel.

-Pour l'instant on va attendre encore un peu. Déclara Temari.

-Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit la brune.

-Le coup qu'on n'a porté à l'aéroport a probablement porté ses fruits. Il avait l'air bouleversé en te voyant dans les bas de Neji et s'il est un tant soit peu censé, il n'est certes pas « lovey dovey » avec Neji en ce moment. Attends que les choses reviennent plus ou moins à la normal entre eux, juste que ses doutes soient à peine résorbés et alors tu frappe un coup fort. Tu les lui balance de nouveau en plein dans le visage. Il ne pourra supporter une trahison après une blessure aussi fraîche. Crois-moi Ten, ton Hyuuga, je te l'offre : tu l'auras sur un plateau d'argent.

...

Quand Sasuke arriva devant l'immeuble qu'il avait en objectif, il resta un moment bêtement arrêté devant la façade à regarder fixement les fenêtres de l'appartement de Neji. Sasuke se dit alors que Neji était décidément incompréhensible. L'emplacement du refuge du Hyuuga était situé à Okowabata river un chantier naval transformé en quartier résidentiel, c'était loin du Yamamote et de la ceinture dorée de Tokyo où les anciens nobles, riches et autres membres élevés dans la hiérarchie vivaient. Même eux n'avaient pas quitté le Yamanote après l'incident avec la maison. Alors Neji, si délicat…si lui… (nda : Il utilise lui ici comme adjectif : Neji si Neji, si lui-même !)

Il fallu que la concierge de l'immeuble sorte avec son attirail de nettoyage pour qu'il prenne conscience de l'air louche qu'il devait avoir. Il songea à repartir mais la clé dans sa poche pesa de tout son poids dans sa cachette. Le vent se leva depuis la baie alors il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les domestiquer et s'arma de courage pour traverser la petite allée. Il monta lentement l'escalier en laissant sa main trainer sur la rampe comme s'il avait besoin d'un appui. Il s'attarda un peu sur le palier mais finit par ouvrir. Neji lui avait montré comment couper l'alarme et c'est ce qu'il fit. Puis il traina un moment dans les lieux, il s'y était senti si bien la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui presque tout était fermé, la femme de ménage avait fait son devoir la veille car ça sentait encore faiblement l'eau de javel et debout au milieu du salon de Neji il s'y sentit seul. Il caressa du bout des doigts la caisse du piano, ce n'était pas juste que Neji lui ai fait ça. Ils auraient pu rester tranquille encore un peu…non vraiment ce n'était pas juste. Il poussa un soupir arracha une feuille au bloc note à côté du téléphone fixe et prit le stylo à bille bleu qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'annuaire. Il rédigea un rapide mot, déposa la clé au dessus du mot sur la table et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et resta accoudé contre elle dans l'encadrement à regarder le lit un moment. Le lit où il avait prit Neji pour la deuxième fois et où ce –dernier l'avait envoyé au septième ciel plus d'une fois, toute la semaine…Il poussa un soupir, ferma la porte et remis en route l'alarme avant de fermer la porte.

Il resta appuyé sur le bois deux minutes le cœur au bord des lèvres à se persuader que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Il irait travailler demain, il allait s'appliquer et allait prendre la place d'Itachi. Il allait travailler pour ne plus avoir autant de temps libre et donc il ne penserait plus à Neji. Il allait s'occuper…Et pour faire d'une pierre deux coups il aurait enfin un projet professionnel.

...

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Neji après avoir expédié rapidement les dossiers et saluer quelques collègues s'esquiva de l'administration de l'entreprise de son oncle. Il démarra sa voiture ayant pour destination le siège de l'entreprise Uchiha dans le CBD. À 17h les embouteillages étaient conséquents mais Neji ne se démonta pas pour autant. Après tout il était doté d'un seuil de patience très élevé. Il écoutait distraitement la radio débiter quelques menues informations. Sasuke ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone et puisqu'Itachi lui avait dit qu'ils avaient couchés plus d'une fois ensemble, il ne doutait pas que cela continuerait encore longtemps. Il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire cela parce qu'il savait que Sasuke ne l'aurait pas tolérer aussi bien que quand il avait minimisé ce qu'il s'était passé. Et si on se plaçait d'un certain angle, il n'avait pas vraiment menti puisque quand il avait décidé de sauter le pas avec Itachi rien ne changea vraiment tel était l'inconvénient d'être amis avec bonus avant de devenir « petits amis ». Le mot était dénué de sens pour eux et la seule fois pour Neji où ils firent quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'amour fût soldé par une séparation définitive et l'instauration d'une limite que Neji s'amusait à titiller juste pour taquiner Itachi mais qu'il n'oserait jamais franchir. Oui il avait prit une décision à deux et même si Itachi avait été plus d'accord que lui pour en finir, Neji ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté. Surtout qu'un an plus tard il avait Sasuke mais qui maintenant lui échappait. Tous ses efforts pour rien si Sasuke persistait dans son rôle d'amant blessé dans sa dignité. Neji détestait les valeurs dont le genre humain se drapait avec tant de fierté. Elles étaient toutes Hypocrisie. Et ceux qui semblaient les plus droits étaient les pires. L'homme est un animal. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme comme l'avait dit Hobbes. Il ne pourrait supporter que Sasuke lui reproche une nouvelle fois son manque de moral. On n'avait pas à être honnête et juste si les autres ne l'étaient pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour leur bien et Sasuke n'était jamais censé savoir la vérité sur Itachi et lui. Si les choses avaient été le cas tout se serait passé dans le meilleur des mondes. Ou du moins autant que cela pouvait être quand il était menacé d'épouser Tenten et d'aller vivre à Manhattan.

Neji contourna l'autoroute vu la rangée de voitures d'où s'élevait une cacophonie insupportable de klaxons furieux. Il opta pour les voies détournés elles aussi encombrées mais moins bruyantes. Et finit par arriver à 18h46 au lieu de travail de son ami. Il descendit en claquant la portière et entra. Le Hyuuga ignora l'hôtesse d'accueil, connaissant bien le chemin et n'ayant pas envie de discuter avec elle. La secrétaire ne posa pas non plus de problème et enfin il entrait dans le bureau d'Itachi qui ne semblait pas très afféré à sa tâche. Le brun regardait d'un air ennuyé son ordinateur, la tête appuyé dans une main, l'autre déplaçant nonchalamment la souris. Il releva à peine la tête quand Neji entra et ce-dernier s'installa après avoir laissé sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-Tu pourrais au moins me saluer. Fis Neji froidement.

Il était quand même un peu en colère contre le brun.

-C'est toi qui vient me voir, c'est à toi de dire bonsoir.

Neji esquissa une brève moue.

-Pour ce que tu m'as fait, tu en as de l'audace !

-Tu n'es pas content je le conçois mais à qui la faute ce bazar ? Quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais dit à Sasuke, tu m'as dit qu'on n'avait couché ensemble donc j'ai naturellement cru que tu lui avais dit la vérité.

-Je préfère quand tu réfléchis alors parce que croire naturellement te rend idiot.

Itachi grogna.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te disputer avec moi Neji ?

Neji hocha la tête négativement après un long soupire.

-Explique-moi comment tu en es arrivé à en parler ?

-c'est partit de comment tu as tout gâché alors que tout allait bien…Soupira-t-il.

-Plaît-il ?

-Le fait que tu es préféré « une femme » à lui me laisse penser que Tenten t'a accueilli à l'arrivé et ça l'a assez travaillé cette histoire. Alors il est venu me trouver pour savoir ce qu'il ne savait pas de toi.

-C'est sûr que sur un tel sujet ça ne pouvait pas déraper. Ironisa Neji en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vas te faire voire Hyuuga.

-Charmant Itachi.

-Ça te fais si mal que ça Neji ?

L'interpellé répondit par une moue boudeuse alors qu'Itachi ramenait ses mains sous son menton. Il se mit à détailler Neji avant de reprendre la parole.

-En fait ça te fait vraiment mal.

-Oh la ferme.

-C'est l'ultime argument de celui qui n'en a plus.

-Tu es bien placé pour le dire.

-Surement pas autant que toi.

Neji se renfrogna. Itachi esquissa un sourire.

-Parfois je te déteste.

-Pense ce qui t'aideras à dormir…

-Bon ça suffit arrêtons ça avant de nous disputer vraiment.

-Tu as raison. Acquiesça Itachi en revenant se caler dans son fauteuil.

Neji laissa sa tête reposer sur son poing avec un regard ennuyé.

-Tu as tapé dans le mile Ita-chan. Cet incident est loin de me laisser indifférent. Je crois que je…ressens beaucoup pour ton frère.

Itachi soupira.

-Toujours aussi bloqué pour employé le verbe aimer ?

Neji hocha la tête.

-Il doit être vraiment furieux.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire…Neji tu vas finir par te faire beaucoup de mal et accessoirement à lui aussi.

-Tu m'as déjà dis ça au début…

Ils partagèrent ensemble un silence mi-tendu mi-tranquille.

-Comment vais-je me faire pardonner Ita-chan ?

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Et pour ta question comment le saurais-je ? L'impact que tu as sur mon frère est…disons inédite.

Neji poussa un soupir.

-Tu es inutile !

Itachi roula des yeux en décidant d'ignorer cette remarque.

Le portable de Neji se rappela alors à son bon souvenir interrompant ainsi la discussion. C'était Hiashi dont l'usage des sms lui étant inconnu lui demandait d'être à la maison dans une heure. Enfin je dis demander mais le terme exacte était ordonner. Neji poussa un soupir et se leva puis passa sa veste sous le regard attentif d'Itachi.

-On se verra à la marina Ita-chan. Lança-t-il en amorçant son départ.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Répliqua Itachi avec un léger soupir.

...

Avant le dîner, au manoir Hyuuga, Neji avait été prié de se rendre dans le bureau de son oncle. Le même où celui-ci lui avait annoncé chaque mauvaise nouvelle de sa vie…dont les projets futurs du patriarche pour lui à savoir vivre à Manhattan avec Tenten. Il poussa un soupire discret quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et se ferma. Il prépara son expression la plus impassible pour son interlocuteur et se tourna pour lui faire face. Hiashi Hyuuga. Le plus âgé gagna en silence son grand fauteuil noir en cuir et Neji ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait être bien content le tonton d'avoir un fauteuil de « boss ». Ça devait être un sacré stimulant pour son égo. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour garder son sérieux après tout Hiashi devait être de mauvaise humeur.

Son oncle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Neji s'exécuta.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

La voix était sèche et dure ne masquant qu'à peine la colère froide de l'aîné.

-Comment ais-je fait quoi ? Répliqua-t-il innocemment.

-Comment as-tu réussis à te mettre tous les actionnaires en poche ? Se retint de grogner le vénérable Hiashi.

Il faisait référence à une démarche économique concernant la spécialisation de l'entreprise que Neji avait petit à petit semé dans les esprits des grands membres du conseil d'administration. C'était simple en fait. Pour ne pas aller à Manhattan il suffisait que la marque de son oncle change de stratégie de vente rendant inutile certaine succursale telle que celle de Manhattan. Il savait que cela causerait préjudice à bon nombre d'employés mais Neji était avant tout un grand égoïste. Comment était-il parvenu à ce résultat ? Et bien Lee possédait une petite part des actions de l'entreprise de son père, petite oui mais assez pour avoir à communiquer avec les autres. Les rock étaient en Chine les principaux associés des Hyuuga. Quant à ses dernier, il y avait 5 grands actionnaires dans cette entreprise : Hiashi (50%), Neji lui-même qui avait hérité des parts de ses parents -ce qui expliquait ses revenus si élevés pour un comptable même si c'était un Hyuuga- (30%), Hinata et Hanabi se partageaient ce que leur père avait bien voulu leur octroyer même si la cadette n'avait pas son mot à dire avant ses 18 ans(10%), et un oncle au troisième degré ainsi qu'une cousine à Neji du côté maternel (10%). Le reste n'était qu'affaire de paperasserie et de contrat au sein de la famille.

L'idée partait officiellement de Lee donc des Rock qui influençaient donc en tant que principal fournisseur et à un autre niveau acheteur des Hyuuga leurs décisions. Neji s'occupa de convaincre ses cousines et au bout d'une semaine il devient aisé de faire pencher l'oncle de son côté.

Hiashi devait bien fulminer dans son coin et il y avait de quoi. Le fait est qu'il ne lui gueulait pas dessus et Neji n'aimait pas ça car cela ne présageait pas vraiment de bonnes choses.

-Je vois…Siffla Hiashi.

Il finirais par savoir comment Neji s'y était pris il n'aurait qu'à chercher à l'origine pour le moment il avait un sal gosse à mettre au pas.

-Puisque tu aime tant t'occuper des marchés et gérer nos relations à l'étranger tu passe dans le service de communication sous les ordres d'Anko à compter de lundi mais en attendant tu vas nous rendre service et aller t'afférer à nos cours à la bourse.

Neji manqua de grogner : vengeance puérile. Il allait encore le faire voyager, il le voyait venir. Mais d'un autre côté et pas un moindre : il avait gagné pour une fois. Pas de Manhattan. Hiashi pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait il resterait au Japon. Quoiqu'avec son nouveau Job, il était presque sûr qu'on n'allait le faire courir dans tous les coins du pays…

Quand il prit congé de son oncle ce fut pour rejoindre ses cousines pour le dîné. Après il monta discuter un peu avec les deux jeunes filles enfin…_jeunes filles_ façon de parler. Et enfin il alla s'effondrer dans sa chambre.

Il somnolait tranquillement après avoir régler les détails de son agenda quand il reçu un message sur son portable. Le texto venait de Sasuke. Cela disait simplement « passe chez toi ». Il fronça les sourcils. Voulait-il le voir ? Tout de suite ? Ou…Autre chose ? Il répondit en lui demandant précision mais n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse au bout de 30 minutes, il tenta d'appeler. Cependant son brun semblait avoir décidé que ce seul signe de vie était de trop. Neji grommela.

Très bien, il passerait chez lui demain voir ce qui s'y passe. Mais pour le moment il n'allait pas courir à la baie pour voir si Sasuke ne s'y trouvait pas non mais dis donc ! Il avait beau être en tord, il n'allait pas devenir l'esclave de l'Uchiha pour se faire pardonner. Il poussa un profond soupir ennuyé et se leva.

Neji marcha droit à son dressing, endossa son pyjama et s'installa à sa coiffeuse. Brosser ses longs cheveux devrait le détendre. Chienne de vie va !

* * *

Moi : Couper ! Les garçons vous avez été géniaux ! (saute sur place) : Alors ? Alors ?

Neji : Tu vas te faire lapider par des reviews de lectrice en colère et ça c'est si on te laisse des reviews !

Moi (fais semblant de pleurnicher) : Ah pourquoi dis-tu cela Neji-chan ? J'fais de mon mieux pour garder l'intérêt de cette fic intacte. En fait je vais vous expliquer. Au départ j'hésitais autant que Neji puis j'avais envie de le faire aller vers Sasuke car je me disais que tout le monde penserais que j'allais le faire aller vers Tenten. J'avais même les premières lignes mais je me suis mise à la place de Neji et je me suis dis vu son caractère il préférerait aller du côté de tenten pour sauver les apparences. Finalement c'est la review de Saho qui m'a aidé à me décider et je dois avouer que je préfère vraiment quand les choses vont de cette manière ça correspond plus à la suite en fait... :)

Neji : assez logique.

Sasu : PREND PAS PARTI POUR ELLE !

Moi : Ne lui cris pas dessus Uchiha ! Je ne fais que pimenter votre histoire (regarde ailleurs)

Sasuke (me fussille du regard avant de se rappeler de Neji) : Quant à toi Hyuuga...Tu m'a trompé !

Neji (soupire) : Euh menti c'est pas pareil !

Sasuke : ça revient au même !

Moi : Bon laissons-les à leur discussions entre amoureux et euh laissez-moi vos impressions ^^


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_Sniff sniff Aucun droit de propriété sur Naruto.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji/NejiSasu

Héhé tout le monde me revoilà. À titre d'excuse pour tout ce temps ce chapitre a subit un maximum de 3 versions et d'une bonne dizaine de modifications. Entre-temps j'ai du me rendre compte que la fac empiète sur mon temps libre: et dire que je ne me suis pas encore mis au travail ! À plusieurs reprise j'envisageais de juste m'arrêter là où j'en étais et aviser ensuite. Le chapitre 14 a donc été conçu par étape avec des période où la première chose que je faisais c'était d'ouvrir word et de taper et rectifier et d'autre période où je l'ouvrais et ensuite j'allais voir one piece ou Greek...Bref ça m'a donné du fil à retordre surtout que je le considère comme l'un des chap les plus important de l'histoire : genre une articulation vous voyez ?

Et je dois avouer que malgré tout je suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce putain de chapitre ! Cependant je suis arrivée au stade où j'en ai marre de devoir retravailler tout le temps les même évènements alors que j'ai des suites qui me défilent dans la tête (soupir). Et puis je ne vais pas mettre 10 ans dessus non plus.

Le résultat est tel que c'est mon plus long chapitre cependant (de toute mes histoires) : 13688 quand je décidais de m'arrêter là...même si la qualité prévaut à la quantité j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir pu écrire un long chap qui pourrait satisfaire votre plaisir de lire - et accessoirement freiner les envies de me taper-.

**- PS : _les mots_ ainsi en italique et souligné signifient que l'interlocuteur insiste sur le mot. À noter que quand Neji le fait c'est moqueusement- **

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Le lendemain Neji quitta le manoir plus tôt pour se donner le temps de faire un crochet par la baie voir ce qui s'y passait. Il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui s'y trouverait. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il n'hésita même pas avant d'entrer. Il alluma la lumière pour éviter d'avoir à ouvrir les stores et les volets et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Neji haussa les épaules en balayant du regard la pièce et faillit bien manquer le mot sur la table ainsi que la clé. En fronçant légèrement les sourcils le Hyuuga prit le double de sa clé qu'il reconnu immédiatement puis lu le mot griffonné à « la Sasuke ». À noter que « griffonner à la Sasuke » signifie une écriture pas très élégante mais marquée d'un très ferme et assuré. C'est donc entre plusieurs ratures qu'il arriva à lire : « Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. »

Son visage resta de marbre alors que ses yeux relisaient malgré lui cette phrase toute bête. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et froissa le bout de papier entre ses mains. Néanmoins, l'acte ne le satisfit pas et il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de déchirer le mot comme l'on se débarrasse de quelque chose qui nous exaspère. Remarque c'était le cas. « C'est mieux comme ça. ». Ça l'exaspérait. Au moins que Sasuke ait les couilles de venir lui dire en face qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui. Neji jeta les petits bouts de papier dans la poubelle de la cuisine et ouvrit son réfrigérateur à la recherche de quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait soudainement envie de consommer quelque chose et pourtant bien qu'il souhaitait y penser, son cerveau refusait de traiter toute information en attrait à l'Uchiha depuis que le dernier mot de celui-ci reposait en morceaux dans sa poubelle. Certaines personnes exprimaient le besoin de manger lorsqu'elles étaient contrariées ou stressé…Neji pouvait être compté dans cette catégorie à partir d'un certain degré de contrariété.

Il ne trouva pas grand-chose dans le réfrigérateur et se rabattit sur les placards où il fut content de trouver un paquet de chips après avoir constaté que lors de son séjour ici Sasuke avait vidée les deux bouteilles d'alcool qui lui restait. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit distraitement le paquet, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, en balayant une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard. Il avait encore du temps avant le boulot de merde dont il avait écopé.

Il mâchait rêveusement ses chips, le cerveau en blanc. Ce ne fut que lorsque le paquet fut à demi vide, qu'il l'eût plié et jeté dans le placard que les premières pensées commencèrent à se former. Il alluma une cigarette et laissa le train de ses idées aller. Petit enfoiré de Sasuke qui après avoir chamboulé ses habitudes se permettait de filer à l'anglaise. Petit imbécile qui ne pouvait savoir le mal qu'il se donnait pour lui. Il expira une bonne bouffée de fumée en se demandant s'il y avait une solution. Bien sûr quelle question ! « Il n'y a pas de problème, il n'y a que des solutions » disait l'adage. Qui plus est, il était Neji Hyuuga. De ce fait s'il voulait un mec en particulier, il l'aurait. Neji écrasa sa cigarette avant de l'avoir terminé, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et éteignit la lumière avant de fermer derrière lui. Une fois dehors il fredonna un air Kangen, le double des clés dans sa poche. Il allait trouver une solution. Après tout, il paraissait qu'il avait un certain talent pour amadouer les gens. Remarque le fiasco Sasuke venait à contre dire ce qui jusqu'alors avait été une vérité. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas bien longtemps car il allait trouver une solution. S'il le voulait vraiment, il en trouverait une. Il en trouvait toujours une…

**...**

Il est de notoriété publique que toute chose est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas une exception. Cependant il avait une source de motivation. Comme il le pensait : travailler l'empêchait de trop penser. Il rangeait le Hyuuga dans un coin de sa tête et s'interdisait de le ressortir au moins avant la tombée de la nuit. Le programme de Kakashi était prenant et cela l'aidait aussi.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi sans anicroche sauf un jeudi où il manqua de tomber sur Neji alors qu'il comptait se rendre au bureau d'Itachi. Le brun ne l'avait pas vu et, lui, avait très courageusement fuit avant que ce ne soit le cas. Il ne put totalement se concentrer les quelques heures qui suivirent car il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander parfois ce qui se passait à l'instant entre Neji et Itachi, essayant parfois d'imaginer leur conversation. Et généralement ses scénarios se terminaient en scènes impudiques et obscènes qui le faisaient se détester de penser à des trucs pareilles. Mais dans l'ensemble tout se passa à merveille.

**...**

Le dimanche étant libre pour lui, il alla au cinéma avec Sakura et Naruto. C'était un film américain à l'eau de rose, un genre très prisé par Sakura. Sasuke n'aima pas et se retint de laisser ses deux amis en plan. Les deux protagonistes étaient bien sûr victimes d'un quiproquo idiot parce que le héros avait abordé la fille par intérêt mais les avait bien sûr oublié en cours de route, mais la fille ayant découvert le but initial se focalisait sur l'accident de parcours et vexée mais surtout se sentant trahis coupait les ponts avec le beau héros mais il se racheta et elle lui tomba dans les bras une nouvelle fois. Petite moralité et « happy end ». Le scénario entier était prévisible mais la formule ultra recyclée fonctionnait semblait-il toujours à merveille. Qui plus est ça ne manqua pas de lui rappeler un peu un brun qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

-C'était vraiment super, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? Acclama Sakura alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble le cinéma.

-Nul. Répondit sèchement l'Uchiha en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, l'air morose.

-À vomir. Renchérit Naruto après avoir mimé le mouvement qui évoquait l'acte.

Il arracha un sourire en coin à Sasuke et Sakura détourna la tête en marmonnant un « rustres ! » agressif.

-Faut pas se mettre dans cet état Sakura. Fit Naruto avant d'éclater de rire. C'était un film de nana après tout. Moi j'ais pas pigé…

-Pourtant ce n'était pas si compliqué même pour toi ! Riposta méchamment Sakura légèrement vexée par la remarque.

-Non je disais que j'ais pas pigé l'intérêt de faire un film sur ça.

Cette fois Sasuke eût un franc sourire parfaitement entendu.

Les fines gouttes qui tombaient depuis un moment se transformaient en légère averse. Sakura déplia son parapluie rose et engagea Sasuke à venir s'abriter avec elle après avoir souligné à Naruto qu'il n'aurait pas ce privilège. Sasuke refusa doucement en levant le nez au ciel. Les gouttes de pluie lui glissèrent du visage dans le cou et s'engouffrèrent plus dans ses vêtements. Il sentait son T-shirt s'humidifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes avançaient. Entre-temps Naruto essayait de se faufiler sous le parapluie de Sakura.

-Tu es sûr Sasuke-kun ?

Il hocha la tête pour signifier que oui, il était bien comme ça. Cependant dans sa tête sortait du coin où il l'avait rangé un certain Hyuuga. Merde ! Il ne pouvait donc plus voir de la pluie sans penser à lui ?

-Est-ce que ça va Sasuke ? Poursuivit la rose alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à marcher. Je te trouve un peu morose. Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard dénué d'intérêt du garçon.

-Laisse tomber Sakura, chacun ses phases de blues. Assura le blond après avoir effectué un nouveau forcing réussi cette fois sous le parapluie de la jeune femme.

-Mais…

Naruto secoua doucement la tête et Sakura jeta un œil à l'Uchiha qui trainait du pied derrière : il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

**...**

Au domaine Hyuuga ce même dimanche, on pouvait trouver Neji Hyuuga dans sa chambre. Il était debout, devant sa fenêtre et venait de déposer son téléphone cellulaire avec lequel il avait reporté leur rendez-vous mensuel à la marina avec Itachi. Ses longs cheveux étaient négligemment retenus par un élastique avec quelque mèche de-ci, de-là. Il portait un grand T-shirt vert émeraude sur un pantalon en coton beige et avait la main à plat sur le carreau d'une des deux fenêtres. Les gouttes de pluie contre sa vitre accaparaient son attention. Neji ne pensait pas vraiment, faisant simplement le vide. Dans 3h il devait être à une réunion familiale extraordinaire au sujet de la nouvelle stratégie de leur entreprise. En d'autre terme : il allait rendre des comptes. Ce qui rendait les choses confuses, c'est que la plupart des entreprises Hyuuga appartenaient à des membres différents avec une gestion personnelle mais le problème était que personne n'avait pris la peine de prendre un label propre si bien que chacun se refugiant sous le nom « Byakugan » bénéficiât des retombées des autres. Dans le jargon de l'entreprise : une Franchise. Le processus que Neji avait enclenché commençait déjà à faire des émules et cela inquiétait certains. D'où cet incroyable rassemblement où Hiashi ne manquerait pas de le mettre sur la sellette si les esprits s'échauffaient un peu trop. Il poussa un soupir, il n'avait pratiquement pas eût de temps à lui cette semaine…Pas de temps pour appeler Sasuke sauf les soirs mais bien sûr ses appels lui étaient renvoyés à chaque fois. Neji arracha son regard à la vitre et retourna dans sa salle de bain, sa pièce préféré. Pendant qu'il laissait se remplir la baignoire, il attacha ses cheveux de façon convenable et quitta ses vêtements. Il aimait prendre des bains chauds et la pluie dehors ainsi que l'ennuyeuse réunion familiale l'encourageait à se détendre un peu. Il laissa sa main dans l'eau, évaluant la température alors que le niveau de l'eau montait. Que faisait donc Sasuke ? La question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit l'ébranla plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Il se remémora l'une de ses douches avec Sasuke avant de rougir et d'hocher vigoureusement la tête comme si repenser à ses ébats avec le brun était tout ce qu'il ya de plus ridicule.

Neji serra vivement des poings et les relâcha tout aussitôt. Il ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant d'avoir pu essayer de le récupérer. Il avait décidé qu'il l'aurait à l'usure mais voilà Hiashi ne lui laissait plus une minute de libre dans la journée. Il était personnellement sur son dos comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être sous les ordres d'Anko, celle qui avait reçu l'agréable surnom de _senseiteki_*. Il poussa un nouveau soupir en se glissant dans l'eau chaude et murmura quelque chose pour lui même.

Tenten l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il devait aller acheter ses vêtements pour les deux mariages, chose à laquelle il avait répondu par un grognement avant de lui raccroché au nez. Sa provocation était inutile mais au fond très irritante. Neji fit des bulles dans son bain…Il fallait qu'il retrouve l'Uchiha. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais pour l'instant il se sentait tellement bien dans cette eau chaude. Une chaleur douillette, confortable avec l'atmosphère chargé d'humidité mais si réconfortante qu'elle le poussait dans un état de somnolence. Il aimerait pouvoir juste s'endormir…Plus tard Neji soupira et consentit à quitter son bain et l'eau tiédie. Il s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette noire et partit se préparer pour la réunion. Il avait à peine mis son pantalon que par la fenêtre il pu voir un défilé de fastueuses voitures vers le pavillon le plus important du domaine. La réunion se tenait dans le pavillon du doyen comme on l'appelait parfois du fait de ses 88 ans même si la mère du vieil homme était la véritable tenante du titre – elle était un peu sénile aussi-. Il s'agissait en fait du père d'Hiashi et d'Hizashi : donc du grand père de Neji. La bâtisse avait été construite dans le plus strict respect des traditions mais également aussi luxueuse que possible. Neji dodelina de la tête en se disant que s'il ne se magnait pas le cul plus vite, il serait en retard ce qui bien sûr serait très mal vu et il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa chemise.

**...**

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les 12 assis autour d'une table basse devant une tasse de thé. Le regard de Neji se perdait dans le jardin zen en face. Oh zen, il allait devoir l'être ! Ce qu'il voudrait être à l'extérieur…Non mieux ! Il voulait être dans un lit avec Sasuke à sa disposition.

Quand le doyen eût posé sa tasse vide, il embrassa la pièce du regard et se racla la gorge afin d'obtenir l'attention de tous. Neji reporta donc son attention à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et fut content de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être ramené à l'ordre : Sa tante Hisoka venait de ranger enfin son portable et un de ses oncles se réveilla de sa sieste improvisé. Son cher grand père commença alors un mini discours d'ouverture avant de marquer une légère pause et de fixer Neji dans les yeux. Ce garçon venait de foutre une pagaille presque digne de celle d'il y a quatorze ans. À croire qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à faire comme ses parents…Le vieil homme soupira puis résuma la situation avant de donner la parole aux « plaignants ».

Au bout d'un moment de dialogue de sourd avec pour thèmes : «A-t-on le droit de statuer sur les affaires de l'entreprise d'Hiashi ?» et « Devons-nous vraiment en faire une maladie ? », une femme aux cheveux courts, d'environs la quarantaine fusilla Neji et Hiashi du regard avant d'intervenir.

-Je voudrais commencer par vous faire remarquer un détail essentiel à tous. L'entreprise d'Hiashi est la première de toutes et comme on l'a déjà observé il y a _quatorze ans_ les actions d'un seul d'entre nous influencent les affaires des autres. Quand…on n'a eût à traverser cette mauvaise passe, nos parts de marché ont baissé considérablement, il a fallu que les Uchiha tombe pour que nous revenions au sommet. Ce que le conseil administratif d'Hiashi a enclenché déplaît fortement. Surtout pour tous ces agitateurs aux convictions altermondialistes qui crient déjà à l'exploitation…

-Abrège Yuri. Railla son frère.

La femme était connue pour être une emmerdeuse notoire, toujours à balancer des discours basés sur des conjonctures voire très théorique, le tout prononcé sur un ton moralisateur. De plus elle détestait particulièrement Neji.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, la dénommée Yuri aurait déjà envoyé son frère en enfer. Neji réprima son sourire moqueur étant donné qu'il était dans le collimateur de la plupart des personnes présentes. D'ailleurs s'il n'avait été considéré comme l'instigateur du problème, il n'aurait pas à être présent. Cet « immense privilège » n'était accordé qu'aux membres de la famille ayant les plus gros revenus dus à leur propre affaire. C'était eux qu'on considérait être de la branche principal. La brune aux cheveux courts s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre en jetant un regard mauvais à son parent :

-Ce « changement » va aller avec son lot de contestations en mettant au chômage pas moins de 80000 individus. Et nous allons _tous_ en payer les conséquences. De ce fait je suggère qu'exceptionnellement, les décisions de l'entreprise d'Hiashi soient soumises à notre vote.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Neji se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, cette teigne de Yuri avait fait fort cette fois. Un léger murmure prit les participants. C'était une proposition encore jamais vu. Jamais au grand jamais on ne s'était permis avant de s'immiscer directement dans les affaires d'un autre. Tenter d'infléchir une position par la pression du groupe, ça oui mais s'impliquer aussi directement dans la gestion interne…qui plus est dans les affaires internes de l'entreprise Hyuuga numéro 1…Du jamais vu !

Le vieil homme calma tout ce beau monde en exigeant le silence, une main, paume ouverte en signe de calme. Un de ces gestes qu'on prête souvent aux vieux sage dans les films. Il hocha la tête d'un air pensif avant de surprendre tout le monde alors qu'il était pourtant bien connu pour être un traditionaliste pur et dur, profondément attaché à certains principes.

-Je vois que ma nièce est toujours prompte…disons à innover et je serais tenter d'accepter sa requête. Mais avant, je propose d'offrir à mon fils, Hiashi, l'opportunité de se défendre.

Hiashi décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et prit une inspiration discrète. Il n'avait pas vraiment de griefs contre sa cousine mais l'idée qu'elle venait d'émettre l'énervait encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause la situation. Cependant l'occasion était trop belle de faire assumer ses responsabilités à Neji même si cela revenait à avouer qu'il avait perdu la face dans un premier temps. Tant pis si Yuri gagnait la partie…

-Je tiens à préciser à tous le monde que j'étais profondément contre cette idée. Cependant ma position n'a pas compté devant celle du conseil insidieusement influencé par mon cher neveu Neji dont je ne manque pas de souligner la responsabilité dans l'émergence de cette nouvelle stratégie de vente. Je l'engage donc à défendre lui-même cette idée qui lui tient tant à cœur.

Neji en roulerait presque des yeux, il savait que ça allait arriver. Il était juste étonné que son oncle ne l'ait pas mis au pilori plus tôt. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il claqua sa langue contre son palais en choisissant des mots aptes à convaincre cette bande de trou duc' du bien fondé de ses intentions. Ce qu'il avait envie de les envoyer se faire voire parfois ! Parfois ? Il réprima une grimace moqueuse à ses propres pensées. Il avait **toujours** envie de les envoyer se faire foutre. Sa chère mère avait trop de chance d'avoir quitté cette famille.

-Alors…pour ma défense j'espère que ça ne paraîtra pas trop arrogant de ma part de souligner que vous n'avez pas bien étudié toutes les possibilités qu'offrait _mon_ idée. Pour palier aux désagréments qu'a mis en évidence ma tante, j'avais jugé bon de transformer ce changement en apparence importun en quelque chose de bénéfique à tous. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. En ce qui nous concerne, les affaires Uchiha recommencent à nous talonner de près. Nous avons besoins de nous recentrer. Par conséquent pour être plus productif, je proposais un changement et céder nos succursales obsolètes à ma tante Yuri dont le domaine est analogue et de lui faire gagner ainsi de nombreuses parts de marché. Une légère réforme sera probablement nécessaire et quelque démarches pourront sembler contraignantes mais ce n'est rien face aux bénéfices gagnés, n'est ce pas ? Enfin pour distraire les esprits chipoteurs on pourra toujours faire valoir une autre entreprise de façon plus positive du genre…Développement durable. Bien sûr j'ai eu d'autre _idées_ mais je pensais que celles-ci nous seraient venus naturellement à tous…

Neji se retint de jubiler après avoir sous-entendu que ses pairs étaient stupides. Il n'avait bien sûr pas pensé à tout ça quand il avait élaboré sa trouvaille et avait dû pas mal réfléchir pour trouver le moyen de faire passer l'idée sans compter les heures qu'il avait passé après le boulot à potasser les différents système de marché mais néanmoins il avait fini par trouver. D'un autre côté, ça avait été assez mesquin de sa part de faire intervenir le facteur Uchiha mais sa seul mention pouvait pousser ses parents à être plus tolérants. Sans compter que la solution qu'il venait de proposer n'était pas parfaite mais elle avait le mérite de les amener sur une piste moins glissante. Moucher Yuri n'était qu'un bonus mais ô combien délectable. L'animosité qu'elle entretenait pour lui n'était pas à sens unique…

Finalement il s'en tirait presque à bon compte. Puisqu'il ne serait pas crucifié par les autres, Neji savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son oncle pour trouver un autre moyen de le « punir ».

-Bien vous pouvez disposer…Commença à clore le doyen. Sauf, toi, Neji. Nous avons à discuter.

L'interpellé qui était en train de se lever se rassit et poussa un discret soupir. Hiashi marqua une pause en jetant un regard surpris derrière lui, avant de reprendre sa route intrigué. Une fois que tout ce beau monde eût quitté la pièce Neji interrogea du regard le vénérable aïeul. Geste insolent en soi que toutefois le vieil homme ne releva pas. Il se contenta de sonner une domestique et la pria d'apporter une nouvelle théière bien pleine.

Le vieux ne semblait pas presser de commencer la discussion et Neji s'amusait à tripoter son portable dans sa poche en laissant trainer son regard dans la pièce. On leur apporta la théière et les tasses furent remplies. Neji inclina légèrement le chef et jeta un regard furieux au thé. C'était le même que tout à l'heure et il ne l'aimait pas. Après avoir savouré sa tasse tandis que Neji faisait plus semblant de boire la sienne qu'autre chose, l'ancêtre reprit la parole.

-Et bien. Cesses donc de gaspiller ce bon thé et explique-moi.

Neji déposa sa tasse en haussant élégamment les sourcils.

-Neji, je sais que tu vas en douter mais je te connais bien. En partie parce que ton caractère est un savant mélange entre celui de ta mère et de moi-même.

Neji manqua de s'étrangler avec le bon thé de son grand-père et avant de conclure qu'il n'allait vraiment pas le boire, il s'étonna de cette affirmation dont il doutait effectivement de la véracité. En ce qui concerne sa mère…Hiashi déplorait assez souvent comme ça que de sa maternel, il avait récupérer toute les tares excepté le joli minois et de son père insuffisamment de qualité pour rectifier le tir. Cependant son cher oncle se contredisant souvent sur le portait qu'il dépeignait de Risa, Neji en venait à douter que son oncle la connaisse suffisamment pour les comparer. Quant à cette histoire de ressembler à son grand-père, le jeune homme y voyait une immense blague : il ne connaissait pire….Hyuuga que lui. En cela Neji entendait que Hyuuga était un mot suffisant pour englober le concept d'être membre de cette famille. Quoi que Hiashi était pire, hum…Sujet à réflexion.

-Et bien je dois avouer que j'en doute effectivement. Finit-il par lâcher de son ton le plus patient.

Que les dieux le foudroient tout de suite, Neji avait cru voir le vénérable ancien sourire. Attention un sourire entendu voire moqueur !

-Mon cher petit fils, sois certain que ton arrière-grand père n'aurait jamais parié un sou à l'époque que je sois considéré un jour assez digne de présider cette famille…

Il fit une pause le temps de se resservir du thé.

-Vois-tu, je suis sûr que tu trouve notre foyer similaire à un nid d'hypocrite, une fosse à serpent voire un amas d'ennemis. Tu ne te considère pas comme un membre mais comme un esclave, toujours obligé. Et moi je suis prêt à parier toutes les possessions Hyuuga que tu as déjà renié ton nom plus d'une fois.

-C'est oji-san qui vous l'a dit ? Grogna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Hiashi se plaint rarement auprès de son cher père Neji. Il a tendance à me monter sur un piédestal et nos relations sont des plus distantes.

Le vieux Hyuuga eût un sourire résigné.

-Mon cher petit-fils, je sais que sous une docilité apparente et un calme à toute épreuve, se cache un caractère farouche et un grand cynique. L'abnégation que tu nous as offert jusqu'à l'adolescence n'était pour toi que la solution de facilité pour ne pas avoir à te confronter aux autres. D'ailleurs cela va te dérouter mais ce n'est certes pas moi qui vais te détromper de la malheureuse image que tu as de nous. Notre famille a bien trop souvent arboré l'image d'une bande d'intrigant animés que par la soif de toujours plus.

Neji ne répondit pas, un peu surpris que son grand-père ait une connaissance assez avancé de ses théories « Hyuugatique ». Non en fait, que le vieil obtus, comprenne si bien sa vision des choses et même l'accrédite était aussi impossible pour lui que si la statue de Bouddha s'était brusquement levé pour jouer les exhibitionnistes sur le walk of fame. Après avoir recouvrer ses esprits, il décida de profiter de cette abondance de tolérance qu'on ne rencontrait pas souvent dans l'environnement Hyuuga en faisant une nouvelle fois preuve d'insolence, histoire d'être sûr que le vieux bonhomme était d'accord avec lui sur les principes de base.

-Vous êtes plutôt compréhensif pour un vieil obtus ! Sitôt les mots ayant quittés ses lèvres, il se posa la main sur la bouche.

Insolent. Oui , mais à ce point ? Lui-même était choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand l'ancêtre éclata d'un gros rire de gorge, Neji crût avoir franchit le pas qui le séparait de la quatrième dimension. Le doyen riait, d'un gros rire franc. Ça, Neji était sûr que c'était contre toute règle éthique.

-C'est vrai que j'ai cette réputation. Finit-il par dire devant les yeux ébahis de Neji. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ano…vous riez ojii-san.

Les épaules du vieux furent de nouveau secouer par ce gros rire de gorge un peu chaleureux et Neji qui commençait à accepter le fait que le doyen puisse rire résolu ainsi la question de tantôt : Hiashi était le pire Hyuuga. Quoique Yuri…

-J'aime ta langue gamin et elle est plus tranchante qu'un sabre quand elle le veut j'en suis certain. Enfin passons...Ta petite pirouette de tout à l'heure était d'une grande ingéniosité mais je doute qu'à un seul moment tu aies pensé au bien-être des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'arrange bien que la succursale de Manhattan ne soit plus sous les ordres de ton oncle, ainsi tu n'auras pas à honorer le marché qu'il a conclu avec les Nakamura. Moi ce qui me turlupine c'est la raison pour laquelle tu te rebelle contre ton mariage. Après tout tu y a consentit...

-Qui m'a demandé mon avis ? S'insurgea Neji décidant qu'il avait jugé le doyen trop vite.

Il voulait juste le persuader de se marier, c'est tout ! Voilà pourquoi tant de tolérance et de familiarité.

-Tu y as consentit par ton silence le jour de l'annonce des fiançailles. Reprit calmement le vieux. Et tu le sais. Assena-t-il sèchement.

Neji baissa les yeux en faisant la moue.

-Mon cher petit-fils, il y a encore trois ans, tu aurais pu dire non. Les disputes qui en auraient découlé n'auraient eut aucun affect public. Aujourd'hui tu commence à trépigner et manigancer comme un serpent pour te soustraire à la volonté générale…Et ce qui me dérange, moi, c'est la raison de toute cette agitation que tu as provoqué. Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire tant de remue-ménage pour une situation qui te déplaît…Alors Neji, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu peux le dire au vieux sénile qui est devant toi.

Neji baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, ses doigts se triturèrent gaiement sous la table. Malgré toute la « gentillesse » de son grand-père, il doutait que le vieil homme le comprenne.

-Ano…Et si je te disais que c'est personnel ojiisan ? Détourna-t-il en relevant le menton.

-Je te rappellerais que malheureusement rien n'est personnel dans cette famille si on n'a pas su mieux le cacher. Je suis bien trop vieux maintenant pour refaire les règles.

Pour un peu Neji lui aurait montré les dents en hérissant le pelage s'il avait été une sorte de fauve. Dommage, la nature l'avait fait Hyuuga, alors il se contenta d'offrir un regard glacial au doyen. Car là était l'une des nombreuses choses qu'il détestait dans cette famille : l'indiscrétion. Il n'avait pas droit à une vie privé s'il ne la cachait pas.

Le vieux soupira en hochant la tête. Ses longs cheveux blancs suivirent le mouvement.

-Neji…

Après un sacré bout de temps face à un silence obstiné, Le doyen but son thé et reprit pour la plus grande surprise de Neji.

-Sache toutefois que ta seule chance désormais est de réussir à convaincre la fille Nakamura de te rejeter avant juin car personne n'acceptera une rupture du contrat de ta part.

**...**

Autres lieux, autres préoccupations. Sasuke était avachi sur la table de la salle à manger aux environs de 21h, l'estomac dans les talons. Kakashi était au restaurant avec une nouvelle compagne et aux dires de son tuteur, la soirée risquait d'être prometteuse. Ce qui semblait être également le cas d'Itachi. Alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble le bureau –que Sasuke avait rejoint à défaut de pouvoir s'occuper en compagnie de ses amis- ils avaient rencontré une charmante femme qui avait carrément flirté avec Itachi. La même fille que Sasuke avait surprise à cheval sur son grand-frère le jour du retour de Neji. La finalité fut donc qu'il était seul dans cet appart' vide, avec un estomac tout aussi vide en attendant sa commande. Si Neji…Il poussa un soupir s'interdisant la pensée du Hyuuga. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut victime de ses fantasmes surdéveloppés depuis qu'il avait décidé d'essayer d'étouffer ses pensées qui allaient vers Neji. C'est donc tout à ses désirs réprimés que sans se rendre compte il avait plongé la main dans son pantalon. Quand son cerveau capta enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire, il plaqua une main sur ses yeux, rouge de honte. Il devenait déjà dingue de l'absence de Neji. Merde. Mais non ! Il était Sasuke Uchiha enfin ! Il ne pouvait pas être fou du brun à ce point là. Il avait eût une vie avant Neji non ? Il y en aurait une après aussi. Il n'y avait pas matière à sentir un manquement, Neji ne devait plus exister pour lui voilà…Après un deuxième soupir excédé, il se leva et entreprit de fouiller la bibliothèque en quête…de rien. Son regard glissa simplement sur les rayons et il finit par récupérer le chef d'œuvre de Muraki Haruki. Après avoir feuilleter le volume, après l'avoir soupesé et lu la quatrième de couverture, il s'installa dans un fauteuil.

Il avait bien avancé dans sa lecture ne se doutant pas qu'un livre puisse être intéressant et entre-temps sa commande lui avait été livrée. Il mangeait donc ses ramens, un bouquin à la main. Kakashi serait entré en syncope en le voyant mais n'empêche c'est vrai que ça occupait bien l'esprit un livre. C'est alors qu'on sonna à la porte. Il fallu que l'intrus sonne plusieurs fois pour que Sasuke relève la tête en soupirant, exaspéré. Qui osait le déranger dans sa lecture à…21h53 ? Le temps passe décidément bien vite quand on lit. Il en prit note quelque part dans sa tête et posa ses baguettes et son livre à côté de son bol refroidi et s'avança vers la porte en passant paresseusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il fut surpris de se retrouver devant toute « sa bande » vêtu de yukata.

-Ben t'es pas prêt Sasuke ? S'exclama vivement Karin.

-Pour ? S'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils devant tout ce beau monde.

-Quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais venir avec nous ce soir au Shōmei kigu* et tu as dit oui. Rappela Sakura.

-Ah bon ?

Sasuke se remémora l'après-midi et le moment où il avait quitté Sakura et Naruto. Le portable de son amie avait sonné, il n'écoutait plus depuis un moment mais cette musique agaçante aurait dérangé little bouddha lui-même. Elle leur avait dit ensuite un truc auquel il avait dit oui sans écouter trop occupé à se demander comment on pouvait choisir un truc comme ce qu'elle avait comme sonnerie.

-Ah oui…Reprit-t-il doucement. C'est vrai…

-Comment ça « Ah oui… » ? Va t'habiller on t'attend. Réprimanda Naruto tandis que Suigetsu laissait échapper une remarque désobligeante.

Sasuke n'eût pas le temps d'objecter que toute la bande s'était engouffrée dans son appartement. Il soupira bruyamment et sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien objecter monta se changer.

Une heure heure plus tard, il était dans le parc nommé : Shōmei kigu. Lieu, construit selon les traditions et qui rappelait fortement le Japon de l'ère Meiji. Le parc était fréquenté en temps normal par les vieux désireux de fuir le modernisme de Tokyo un moment, des photographes amateurs et des amoureux transis. Normalement les lieux étaient fermés aux environs de 18h30 mais à l'occasion de l'évènement, les horaires avaient été prolongés. De nombreux stands se dressaient de-ci, de-là, le long des chemins, des lampions s'élevaient un peu partout, il y avait du monde et ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour les feux d'artifice. Sasuke s'amusa bien ce dimanche soir, il mangea des beignets de poulpes et des brochettes de dango, se mouilla beaucoup en cherchant à pêcher des poissons avec des épuisettes en papier, perdit 2 yens…Oui, il s'amusa bien. Neji Hyuuga semblait bien loin…

**...**

Une semaine de plus passa tranquillement. Sasuke, avait, aux dires de son tuteur fait des progrès en éco-gestion, là où le jeune homme galérait franchement c'était le droit commercial. Comment Itachi avait-il pu accumuler tant de diplômes ? Enfin bref, il avait bien mérité une longue pause pour ce samedi matin. Sasuke était donc en train de lire depuis qu'il avait pris son petit déjeuner. Naruto devait passer un peu plus tard dans la journée, ils avaient prévu d'aller en prospection pour trouver la boîte où il iraient ce soir.

Il corna une page, déposa _Les amants de spoutnik _sur la table et laissa errer son regard dans la pièce. Après tout, même si ça lui plaisait assez, lire comme ça : il n'y était pas encore habitué. Sasuke savait lire, là n'était pas le problème puisque c'était une nécessité. Lire pour le plaisir, ça, c'était une autre affaire. Les arts des lettres et de la peinture ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup. En revanche la musique, il s'y connaissait. Ça et l'expression scénique : théâtre ou cinéma peu importait. Il s'étira longuement avant de s'assoupir. Il fut réveillé un peu plus tard par la sonnette. Kakashi qui était occupé avec du boulot supplémentaire lui demanda d'aller voir.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que Neji Hyuuga. Passé la surprise, le premier réflexe de Sasuke fut de refermer mais Neji, plus rapide, s'était déjà faufilé à l'intérieur puis s'était planté au milieu de la pièce en le toisant du regard. Sasuke claqua la porte en sachant que Neji refuserait de partir et qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

Sasuke détailla son brun. Neji était là, dans son salon et il l'avait laissé entré trop facilement à son goût. Neji était là, et il le regardait furieux. Cela énerva encore plus Sasuke. De quel droit se permettait-il d'être furieux contre lui ? Depuis quand les rôles étaient-ils inversés ? C'est lui qui avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère. Neji était celui qui avait couché avec Itachi. Il était celui qui avait menti. Et enfin il était celui qui l'avait ignoré à l'aéroport…devant son meilleur ami en plus ! Alors pourquoi diable se sentait-il si mal à l'aise devant le regard blanc de Neji ? Sasuke s'apprêta à détourner le regard avant de décider de ne pas abandonner et retourna à Neji son regard furieux. Ils restèrent ainsi dans ce silence plein de tension, à se jauger du regard presque comme le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, si ce n'est la colère en moins.

Ils brisèrent le contact d'yeux pour se tourner vers Kakashi. Celui-ci qui avait relevé la tête et avait analysé rapidement la situation, avait compris qu'il y avait un lézard et avait opté pour partit finir son boulot à l'étage.

-Ah…Fit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Je ne vais pas m'attarder hein…

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur ce bref épisode que les garçons ignorèrent, Sasuke trouva le courage de démarrer les hostilités.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Neji ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Je t'ai dis que c'est fini nous deux.

-Ah oui ? Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies annoncé quelque chose comme ça. Rétorqua-t-il froidement en penchant légèrement la tête d'un côté, les bras croisé sur son torse.

-Tu ne sais plus lire Neji ? Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

-Oh que si…« C'est mieux comme ça » ? Mais tu te fous de moi Sasuke ? Ça ne veut rien dire une telle connerie. Riposta Neji.

-Ce n'est…

-Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi sur un bout de papier avec un « c'est mieux comme ça ».

-On n'a jamais officiellement dit qu'on sortait ensemble je te signale. Tu as dit qu'on essaierait, qu'on tentait une expérience. Jamais on n'a dit qu'on sortait ensemble…comme tu l'as fait avec Itachi. Ajouta-t-il dans un mélange d'amertume et de colère.

-…Tu es vraiment stupide Sasuke Uchiha. Fit-il en tirant une chaise.

-De quel droit oses-tu…

-Je n'ai fait qu'une fois l'amour avec ton frère.

-me traiter de stup…..Quoi ? Comment peux-tu encore mentir alors qu'Itachi a avoué ?

-Je n'ai pas souvent couché avec Itachi. Je n'ai fait qu'une fois l'amour avec lui et dès qu'on n'eût finit on n'a décidé que ce n'était pas pour nous. Je n'ai plus jamais eût de rapports de ce genre avec lui. Crois-tu Sasuke que tu l'aurais bien pris si je t'avais dit ce jour-là qu'Itachi et moi on n'a été une nuit plus que de simples amants ?

-C'est toi qui est stupide Neji…Répondit-il froidement. Je t'avais demandé si c'était tout ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Itachi après le quiproquo du nouvel an et tu m'as menti. Si je t'ais posé la question, c'est que je voulais vraiment savoir la vérité. Peu importe laquelle. Neji, ce jour-là, j'aurais été disposé à accepter cette réponse parce que je voulais partir d'une base solide avec toi.

-Je…Commença-t-il les yeux baissés.

-**Tu** ne peux pas décider de ce que j'ai à savoir ou non Neji. **Tu** ne peux pas décider de ce que je ressens. **Tu** aurais du me laisser, moi, choisir de le prendre bien ou mal.

Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et les yeux durs et froids, Sasuke avait tout l'air d'un juge se dit Neji en tapant nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

**-Tu **ne peux pas tout contrôler Neji.

Le Hyuuga tiqua.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Bien sûr que si. Tu ne sais faire que ça. Tu ne supporte pas de ne plus tenir les rênes. Je ne parle pas seulement du sexe mais de tout. Quand je décide de quelque chose, c'est que tu me l'as « accordé ». Tu décide de quand on se voit, d'où on va, pendant combien de temps…Tu décide du rythme auquel avance cette relation entre toi et moi et je suis sûr que la raison pour laquelle tu étais si furieux en entrant ici ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux plus « sortir avec toi » mais parce qu'en te laissant ce mot chez toi, en ne répondant pas à tes appels, en t'évitant…en faisant ça : la situation t'échappe.

Aucun des deux n'avait élevé la voix depuis le début de l'entretient, tout était dans les regards et la voix. Et cette riposte de Sasuke était particulièrement chargée de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux, sa voix, les légers mouvements du corps…Jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi expressif et Neji, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise, n'aimait pas les émotions qu'il voyait. Il se releva en évitant le regard de Sasuke pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas vrai, il y avait plein de chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et il acceptait de s'y résigner. Des choses comme son job, ses relation avec sa mère, son mariage…Neji arrêta ses pensées qui, il le voyait, ne le mèneraient à rien. Les éléments qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand il y pensait, ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, le ramenaient invariablement à sa famille. Et qu'est ce qu'il détestait le plus ? ...Sasuke avait-il raison ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en repoussant l'idée de son esprit. C'était ridicule.

Sasuke décoléra un peu en remarquant que Neji réfléchissait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait pu mettre à jour une faille chez lui, il avait comprit une partie du mystère Neji, il avait réussi à l'atteindre un peu…Pas dans le sens agressif non. Dans le sens que pour une fois l'échange ne lui paressait pas inégal.

-Alors pour toi, je suis une sorte de despote c'est ça ? Reprit doucement Neji. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de moi ?

-Non. Pas pour ça…Je t'aime comme tu es Neji. Répondit-il en hochant la tête et en haussant nerveusement les épaules. Je t'aime. Même si tu es une sorte de despote doublé d'un menteur et que tu es sorti avec mon frère…Ce qui me rend malade quand j'y pense c'est bien ça. Ajouta-t-il après un soupir. Je t'aime. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme ça et toi…tu…Oh tu me rends dingue ! Il ne te suffit que de quelques mots pour mettre Sasuke Uchiha à tes pieds. Moi ! Je ne me rends compte que maintenant que tu m'as changé. En outre, je ne pense qu'à toi. Je perds l'esprit. Et j'en peux plus ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux me retrouver. Je veux redevenir comme j'étais merde !

Sasuke haussa des épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté du brun. Celui-ci détourna le regard une brève minute avant de se reposer sur la silhouette familière de Sasuke. Et là, Neji pris enfin conscience que s'il ne trouvait pas les mots justes, s'il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre ce soir qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'il ne le croyait, il le perdrait.

-Tu as raison Sasuke. Je suis stupide. J'avais oublié…que je ne suis pas infaillible, je crois.

Il eût un sourire désabusé l'espace d'une minute avant de se recomposer une attitude. Il s'était redressé et avait plongé son regard dans celui de Sasuke qui avait relevé le menton et le fixait avec expectative.

-Tu peux ne pas me croire…mais tu m'as manqué. Ces trois longues semaines ont été affreusement longues sans toi.

Sasuke poussa un soupir.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant Neji. / -Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Itachi. Prononcèrent-ils simultanément.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils.

-Pour être franc je commence à croire que tu n'aime…

-Toi et pas lui. Coupa Neji.

Sasuke resta la bouche ouverte n'ayant pas finit sa phrase précédente et surpris par celle de Neji. Ce-dernier le regardait un peu perdu lui-même.

-Est-ce que tu viens d'essayer de me dire…

-Non. En fait si…Laisse-tomber. T'avais raison c'est mieux comme ça. Coupa encore une fois Neji en se relevant.

Sasuke ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille eût tout juste le temps de le retenir par la manche de son sous-pull gris et de l'attirer dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse fuir. Neji regardait le sol, l'espace entre ses chaussures et celles de Sasuke. Il profitait ainsi de la barrière que représentaient ses longs cheveux pour éviter toute confrontation. Sasuke lui enfonçait ses ongles dans ses avant-bras sans s'en rendre compte mais il l'ignora car le plus important pour lui était alors de se tirer de cette situation qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

-Répète-le. Répète le tout. Mais cette fois à la forme affirmative, en utilisant le verbe aimer et en excluant Itachi de la phrase. Ordonna Sasuke.

Neji releva de grands yeux blancs sur lui et Sasuke lâcha ses bras en collant son front à celui de Neji. L'expression de ces yeux était indéfinissable mais il lui semblait qu'ils lui répétaient ce que la bouche n'osait articuler clairement. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la taille de Neji qui avait rebaissé la tête et front contre front, il lui demanda cette fois encore de se répéter.

-Je t'aime Neji. Et toi ? Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, voyant que Neji ne se décidait pas.

Neji releva le nez, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent, le souffle de Sasuke s'entremêlant au sien, son corps si près du sien, son visage à deux pouces du sien…Neji ferma doucement la distance et tenta de dire avec ses lèvres ce que sa voix refusait de dire. L'intention n'en était pas moins sincère…Ses lèvres effleurèrent donc celles de son brun, sa bouche se colla doucement à la sienne. Il s'écarta de quelques millimètres pour réitérer le même geste timide par deux fois avant que Sasuke, resserrant sa poigne sur les hanches de Neji, ne commence à lui rendre ses ébauches de baisers. Puis crescendo l'intensité de l'échange monta. Sasuke pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre celles de Neji qui les lui lécha en guise de permission. Permission qui dès qu'elle fut accordée donna lieu à un approfondissement de l'échange. Echange qui passa vite de la tendresse tout juste ce qu'il faut à la passion nerveuse. Nervosité qui s'exprima vite en termes de baisers quasi désespérés. Et ils étaient là, devant la table de la salle à manger à côté de la bibliothèque, à s'embrasser comme si le monde allait s'arrêter et que l'heure n'était plus aux mots inutiles…Sasuke avait oublié que Neji n'avait pas dit à haute voix ce que sa langue lui susurrait délicieusement, il avait oublié que cette langue avait fait Dieu sait quoi à Itachi, que cette langue avait proféré un mensonge…Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter là, ça lui était égal pourvu que ça : ce baiser, lui, ne cesse pas. Qu'il ne cesse jamais d'ailleurs ! Au diable tout le reste et que le monde se résume à cette bouche contre la sienne. À ce corps collé au sien. À Neji.

Lorsqu'il s'écartait de l'autre, c'était pour mieux se retrouver et finalement Neji se retrouva plaqué à un mur près des escaliers par les mains de Sasuke qui n'avaient pas lâché sa taille. Leurs bouches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre avant de prendre des nuances de tendresse…Une main de Neji furetait dans les mèches ébène de Sasuke tandis que l'autre s'accrochait presque désespérément à l'épaule du brun.

Ils finirent par se séparer, les joues roses et les lèvres rouges et gonflées. Sasuke noya son regard obsidienne dans l'immensité blanche des yeux de Neji. Là, il plongea les lèvres dans le cou du brun et reprit la parole entre deux baisers.

-Je t'en prie…Dis-moi comment tu te sens…Lui souffla-t-il.

-Je…Bien. Si ça pouvait durer éternellement…Chuchota-t-il avant de lui bécoter la joue.

À la mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et la satisfaction, il cala plus fort le corps de Neji contre le mur et ils mêlèrent de nouveau leur bouche ensemble. Complètement appuyé contre le mur, Neji passa alors des mains fébriles sous le T-shirt bleu XL de Sasuke tandis que ce dernier approfondissait un nouveau baiser.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'on tambourina à la porte. Ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un regard avant de reprendre leurs activités buccales où elles en étaient. Les coups reprirent au bout d'un moment avec cette fois en prime des coups de sonnette furieux. Neji s'arracha aux lèvres de Sasuke pour murmurer : « on devrait… » et fut coupé par un : «laisses » marmonné contre son menton avant que L'Uchiha ne se remettent à l'embrasser. On se remit à sonner. Sasuke s'écarta un peu de Neji.

-Est-ce que tu m'aime ? Lui demanda-t-il sans quitter un seul instant ces magnifiques yeux du regard.

Au moment où Neji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre après un petit silence tendu (entre eux car en fond c'était le bruit des coups contre la porte), c'est celle de Kakashi qui se fit entendre depuis l'étage.

-Bon Dieu Sasuke, tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte ?

-Je suis occupé merde. Lui cria en retour Sasuke avant de revenir à Neji et de l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Le nez dans les longs cheveux sombres du Hyuuga il ferma les yeux.

-Alors Neji ?

-Sasuke…C'est le genre de chose que…

-Fais un effort.

Sonnerie.

-Putain Sasuke ! La porte !

-Elle ne va pas s'envoler !

Neji en profita pour se soustraire de l'étreinte de Sasuke tout en passant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille. Sasuke l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par la manche de son sous-pull. Neji baissa les yeux sur la main de Sasuke qui retenait avec fermeté sa manche, menaçant d'ailleurs de déformer le vêtement. C'est alors que Kakashi descendit les escaliers en leur jetant un regard à la fois sévère et moqueur. Neji suivit l'Hatake du regard, Sasuke ne quittait pas Neji des yeux.

-Oh bonjour Naruto, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu…

En entendant le prénom du blond, Sasuke consentit à lâcher Neji qui s'écarta de deux pas en observant cette nouvelle tête. Uzumaki pénétra rageur dans le salon des Uchiha et de leur ex-tuteur en proférant milles injures à l'encontre de Sasuke. Kakashi roula des yeux et retourna discrètement à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'était calmé en apercevant Neji et son regard passait avec intérêt de Sasuke au brun et finalement il éclata de rire.

-Je comprends maintenant !

Et sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une, il s'approcha du Hyuuga et lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

-Naruto Uzumaki enchanté. Et toi tu dois être le mec qui rend tout guimauve Sasuke-chan : Neji Hyuuga-chan na ? Fit-il sur un ton enjoué.

Jamais Sasuke n'aura autant voulu tuer Naruto de sa vie que sur ce moment-là. Et Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait envie de ça. Cependant il fut coupé dans ses élans meurtriers par la réponse de Neji.

-Neji Hyuuga, en effet. Et quant au reste je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

La voix de Neji était calme, toute hésitation avait disparut de son visage, ses yeux redevenaient absents…Neji redevenait Neji. Neji inaccessible. Et il agissait maintenant comme si la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir n'avait jamais eût lieu.

-Je suppose que tu avais des plans avec Sasuke. Je suis déso….

-Oh non. Rejeta Naruto accompagnant sa réponse d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Vous pouvez continuer ce que vous faisiez. Je vais attendre.

Il ajouta à sa réplique un clin d'œil entendu qui horripila Sasuke.

-On ne t'a rien demandé Uzumaki. Va te branler ailleurs que je finisse de discuter avec Neji. Aboya Sasuke en poussant Naruto vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? T'es pas sympa Uchiha…Tu veux que je te laisse faire des cochonneries avec ton chéri c'est ça ?

-Mais tu vas la fermer ! S'exclama Sasuke, le rouge aux joues et Neji ne su si c'était de colère ou de gène.

-Tu sais Sasuke, ce n'est pas la peine de le mettre dehors, je ne vais pas tarder aussi…

-Attends. Toi, va grignoter dans la cuisine le temps que je termine avec Neji. S'adressa Sasuke à Naruto sur un ton exaspéré. Et je te défends d'écouter aux portes !

Il était hors de question qu'il laisse partir Neji. Commencer par dégager le blond pour terminer cette putain de discussion et sans se sauter dessus cette fois, telle fut la résolution de Sasuke en tirant Naruto par le bras vers la cuisine. Neji quant à lui se massa distraitement le bras en évaluant la situation. Comment est-ce que les évènements s'étaient-ils enchainés depuis qu'il était entré dans cet appartement ? Il lui semblait que ça manquait de sens : ils se disputaient calmement, ensuite ils se sont embrassés comme des déments, Sasuke lui exigeait de lui démontrer qu'il l'aimait en prononçant ces mots magiques que sont : « je t'aime» et maintenant Sasuke occupait Naruto Uzumaki à la cuisine. Neji poussa un soupire en s'appuyant contre le mur pendant que Sasuke faisait sa réapparition.

-On va faire simple Neji. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de me dire que tu m'aime alors que tout ton corps me le dit ? Reprit-il en s'adossant au mur à côté de lui.

-Parce que…Je ne dis pas au gens que je les aime.

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Ne sois pas bête. S'il ne s'agissait que de conjuguer un verbe et l'accorder, je peux le faire.

-Alors pourquoi tu refuse de me dire que tu m'aime si c'est vrai.

-Parce que si je te le disais ça implique que c'est vrai et si tu me laissais après…

-Attends. C'est toi qui pense que je vais te laisser ? Demanda incrédule Sasuke.

Neji se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais quelqu'un depuis que je suis gosse Sasuke. Et l'un s'est suicidé, l'autre s'est barré. Je sais que c'est irrationnel de ma part mais j'ai l'impression que si je te dis ce que tu veux tellement entendre…Si je le fais et que tu me quitte après…

-C'est irrationnel en effet…Soupira Sasuke après un nouveau silence.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke, je te promets que je te le dirais bientôt laisse-moi juste…

Il fut coupé par un doux baiser de Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre…Murmura-t-il à deux pouces de son visage.

Neji Hyuuga que jusqu'à présent Sasuke avait connu avec tant d'assurance, une assurance qu'il pensait insensible à toute faiblesse, Neji Hyuuga donc baissa le menton incapable de tenir cette discussion. Sasuke se rappela : «Ne pas se sauter dessus » alors que tout d'un coup la pensée parasite que Neji était aussi désirable par ce côté fragile se formait dans son esprit. Il hocha la tête et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je n'irais nulle part. Chuchota-t-il les yeux fermés en calant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Neji.

Le regard de Neji se perdit quelque part au loin. Sasuke, ayant relevé le regard, tenta alors de l'interpeler pour ne pas qu'il se perde quelque part dans son esprit. Pour qu'il lui réponde enfin. Pour qu'il puisse lui dire ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'essaya que deux fois mais il savait que Neji Hyuuga était partit dans un endroit dont il était le seul à connaître le chemin. Non. Il ne lui permettrait pas de s'enfuir, même dans ses pensées. Alors il le saisit délicatement par les épaules puis le secoua franchement. Il en avait marre. Neji cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux et ses prunelles blanches se posèrent sur le visage de Sasuke.

-Je suis désolé. Articula-t-il du bout des lèvres sans vraiment parler.

-Vas-tu arrêter Bon Dieu Neji ?

L'interpellé le regarda sans comprendre.

-Neji, fais un choix. Moi ou tes peurs stupides.

Il aurait pu faire un peu plus dans la dentelle mais Sasuke était un être dualiste alors parallèlement avec la manière dont ses yeux couvait l'autre du regard, en même temps que ses mains ne cessait de lui caresser les épaules depuis un moment, son ton était dur et sévère, sa prise était certes douce mais ferme….Sasuke ne se languirait pas comme une princesse pour son prince charmant que Neji le comprenne.

Et Neji le comprenait. Oh il le comprenait très bien. Son esprit lui cria qu'il était stupide comme le lui avait dit Sasuke plus tôt. Pourquoi diable s'embarrassait-il d'appréhensions inutiles s'il pouvait…Que pouvait-il exactement ? Changer toute une vie à croire qu'il serait toujours seul et donc à ne pas s'embarrasser de compagnons inutiles ? Vivre « son amour » avec le cadet des Uchiha ? Oublier ses principes et franchir un pas dans l'univers de Sasuke ? Le pourrait-il seulement ? Non.

Neji se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke en ayant l'intention de lui adresser de superbes mots d'adieux avant de se rendre compte que c'était lâche de sa part et qu'il ne voulait pas de ça. Sasuke l'avait laissé se défaire de sa prise estimant cette fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Alors il était là, debout en face de cet homme qui osait remettre en question toute sa vie. Il était juste là, la lèvre tremblante comme un enfant ne sachant quoi faire et qui allait pleurer. Si ce n'est qu'aucune larme ne semblait vouloir se former dans ses yeux. Et ça le mis vraiment en colère. Furibond de ne pas savoir quoi faire et pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était furieux car il ne pouvait pas faire ce dont il avait envie, Sasuke ne le lui concèderait pas cette fois. Ce qu'il pouvait être capricieux…Non Sasuke était capricieux ! Lui il était égoïste. Il le savait très bien. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait encore là ?

Sasuke le regardait juste. Il ne laissa pas sa peur et son impatience pointer sur son visage, il les refoula comme il avait su le faire à une époque que Neji avait balayée d'un regard et de quelques mots un jour pluvieux d'octobre. Il avait retrouvé le plus gros de son savoir-faire ces trois dernières semaines. Il avait rassemblé les morceaux du « masque » et le portait alors même que celui-ci était un peu fissuré. Il avait rassemblé les diverses parties de lui-même et les assemblait tant bien que mal. Seulement aujourd'hui allait être un de ces jours où sa personnalité allait se reconstruire avec un plus qui dépendait de la réponse de Neji. C'est pour ça qu'il n'allait pas l'encourager dans une voie ou une autre. Il avait réalisé son plaidoyer. Neji avait ravalé celui qu'il était venu lui faire écouter cette après-midi. Et Sasuke, lui, en avait profité pour placer une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête du brun. Le crin qui retenait l'épée s'élimait tandis que les minutes passaient…Alors Neji ?

-Ne me le fais pas regretter ? Avertit Neji, la voix bizarrement éteinte.

-Toi, ne me fais pas regretter de te laisser être avec moi ! Répliqua-t-il crânement.

-Je t'aime sal maître chanteur. Déclara-t-il avec toute la force que Sasuke lui avait toujours connue mais il y avait aussi ce nuage de rose qui colorait ses joues.

Chantage affectif ou pas il l'avait dit et Sasuke n'avait pas prévu l'émotion qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il poussa un soupir soulagé après la vague de joie mêlée d'angoisse qui l'avait submergé. Il s'approcha de Neji et se blottit contre lui et pu à loisir entendre le cœur de son homme cogner dans sa cage thoracique. Il pulsait comme celui de quelqu'un qui vient de surmonter une épreuve stressante mais en ressent encore les effets. Sasuke se sentit bien car ce battement de cœur signifiait autant que les mots pour lui. Il sourit en reconnaissant avec une joie stupide les effluves de nicotine et de menthe qui imprégnait toujours les vêtements de Neji. Ça et le cacao de son shampoing. Un mariage d'odeur particulière qui allait toujours de pair avec son amant. Il serra la taille du Hyuuga avec force, enterrant une nouvelle fois son visage dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier releva machinalement les bras pour les refermer sur les épaules du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime aussi despote de mon cœur. Chuchota-il et un sourire que Neji ne pouvait pas voir flottait sur ses lèvres.

Neji l'avait entendu sans l'entendre car lui il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dit « Je t'aime » à Sasuke. Il l'avait dit haut et fort et il était encore là bien entier avec Sasuke dans ses bras. Il était entier…non ? Non. Neji avait avoué à quelqu'un qu'il l'aimait. Et ça changeait tout. Il ferma les yeux et cala sa joue contre la tête de Sasuke. Oui, il l'aimait, c'est sûr. Et oui, il aimait tenir Sasuke dans ses bras même si c'était le résultat d'un chantage à son humble avis. Après tout n'avait-il pas été dans l'obligation de se soumettre au besoin de Sasuke de se savoir aimé ? Ne lui avait-on pas ainsi extorqué ses sentiments ? Bah la contrepartie était des plus satisfaisante…Alors de quoi se plaignait-il encore ?

-Oh que c'est mignon. S'exclama une voix devant eux.

Neji releva la tête, Sasuke grogna mais se refusa à quitter les bras chauds de Neji : ça lui avait tant manqué. Pourquoi ce baka se mêlait-il toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Le Hyuuga quant à lui esquissa un sourire.

-Pourrais-tu patienter encore un peu Uzumaki ? Je te rendrais ton ami dans peu de temps. Assura Neji.

Les bras de Sasuke se resserrèrent possessivement autour de la taille de Neji. Au diable Naruto et il n'y avait pas de peu de temps qui tienne ! Il avait Neji pour lui maintenant et Neji l'aimait. Hors de question de quitter ses bras à cause de Naruto. Qui lui permettait d'ailleurs de venir gâcher ce moment de plénitude absolu ?

-Va voir ailleurs Naruto, je suis occupé.

-Je vois ça. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Neji poussa un soupir face à la dispute qui commençait à éclater entre son brun et le blond et après avoir rouler des yeux, il saisit la tête de Sasuke – le coupant ainsi dans sa diatribe – et l'embrassa. Naruto perdit l'usage de la parole pendant un moment du fait de sa mâchoire qui pendait. Sasuke et son petit-ami s'embrassait devant lui…Avec la langue en plus !

Sasuke passa par toutes les nuances de rouges connues en ce bas monde avant de se décider pour un joli rouge tomate. Neji lui répondit par un grand sourire.

-je vais vous laisser à vos activités les garçons. Lança-t-il gaiement satisfait de son effet en se détachant une nouvelle fois des bras de Sasuke.

Le cerveau de l'Uchiha se remit en marche une fois que cette dernière phrase fut enregistrée. Où allait-il encore ? Allait-il revenir ?

-Quoi ? Tu t'en vas ?

Naruto trouva alors à son meilleur ami une certaine ressemblance avec un enfant qui ne veux pas que sa môman s'en aille…c'était mignon. Sasuke amoureux ? Qui l'eût cru ? Et il était le témoin privilégié de ce spectacle fascinant. Profitant donc que l'Uchiha l'ait oublié, il s'installa à son aise dans le sofa sans se faire remarquer.

-Désolé Sasu-chan. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. J'ai 1h30 de retard et senseiteki va me tomber dessus.

-Qui ?

-Ma nouvel chef. Comme punition pour avoir rendu mon installation à Manhattan impossible, mon oncle m'a envoyé dans le pire service qui soit. De plus je dois prendre un train pour Kyoto ce soir.

Sasuke afficha une mine résolument boudeuse avant de saisir un élément pertinent dans cette histoire.

-Tu ne vas plus à Manhattan ? Se réjouit-il.

-Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à me débarrasser de cette contrainte. Répondit-il avec un ton faussement agacé.

Sasuke qui s'était entre-temps emparer de la main de Neji, la balança sachant pertinemment qu'il avait un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

-Demain soir…

Neji se permit de lui murmurer sensuellement ensuite.

-Je rentre vers 15h, j'aimerais que tu passes me prendre. Il n'y aura que toi et moi…Et je te ferais l'amour.

Les paroles aguicheuses de Neji lui procurèrent une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien dans le creux du ventre. Il passa donc ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Neji lui offrit un sourire plein de promesse et se dégagea une ultime fois des bras de son petit-ami. Et cette fois le mot était bien choisi. Sasuke était son petit-ami. Officiellement et sans ambiguïté. Sasuke ferma donc la porte derrière Neji et resta appuyé contre celle-ci en se rongeant le pouce avant d'afficher un sourire d'idiot. L'amour ça faisait pardonner l'inimaginable. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'il veuille oublier Neji mais il en fallait encore moins pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras. Seigneur il l'aimait à la folie.

-L'aaaaamour brille sous les étoiles. Se moqua alors quelqu'un, le ramenantg ainsi à la placide réalité.

Naruto…Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de se jeter sur le blond dans le fauteuil et de le bloquer au sol d'une prise admirable.

-Je t'interdis de répéter ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit !

Le blond tenta d'articuler une réponse positive la moitié du visage écrasé contre le tapis du salon mais fini par éclater de rire. Sur ce, il se débarrassa du poids de Sasuke et couru dans tout le séjour en brandissant son téléphone clamant haut et fort sa détermination de partager ses découvertes avec le monde entier. Monde entier qui se résumait à leur bande d'amis…

Après que l'appartement ait retrouvé son calme et que les deux jeunes adultes se soient installé dans le canapé comme jeune gens civilisé Naruto prit la parole après avoir déposé sa canette de bière.

-Tu me fais l'effet d'un yoyo en ce moment Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Depuis que t'es avec lui tu passe de la déprime au bonheur absolu en moins de deux ! Je reconnais qu'il est vraiment beau et il a l'air d'avoir de l'esprit. Et je ne peux que me soumettre devant tant de charisme…

-Mais… ?

-Vu ce que je vois depuis quelque mois : j'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec toi. Oh je sais que je le connais pas mais…

-En effet tu ne le connais pas. Coupa-t-il. On vient de se réconcilier et Neji est parfait je te l'ai dit. Répliqua-t-il sèchement voire agressivement.

Il fut même le premier à être surpris par son ton. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau truc. Naruto venait de sous-entendre que Neji n'était peut-être pas un bon choix, qu'il ne l'aimait peut-être pas vraiment et il l'avait pris comme un reproche personnel. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il défendrait Neji dès qu'on le critiquerait ? Il pensait bien que oui. Ce devait être un de ces truc d'amoureux…C'était parfaitement normal oui. Normal…Réflexion faite, personne ne devait critiquer Neji devant lui. Voilà.

-Doucement Uchiha. J'te dis pas qu'il t'aime pas ou un truc du genre. Mais il semble juste le genre de mec qui…Quoi que soit ce qui attire son intérêt : il l'a. C'est tout.

-Ferme-la. Grinça Sasuke en retenant son bras qui s'était levé vers Naruto.

Il ferma le poing et ramena son bras vers lui.

-Neji est en effet le genre de mec qui peut jouer. Il est aussi surtout le genre qui parvient à obtenir ce qu'il veut. Mais Neji est…Neji est plus que tout le mec que j'aime. Résuma-t-il à l'endroit de Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-D'accord tu l'aime. Il t'aime. C'est parfait.

-Oui. Ne me ramène plus jamais ça sur le tapis.

-Parfait.

Silence.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller maintenant ? Je m'inquiète pour toi vieux.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons.

-Ok bon maintenant oublie le despote de ton cœur deux minutes et allons dénicher le night-club de ce soir. Reprit Naruto avec son entrain habituel.

-Narutooooo…Dit-il d'une voix assassine en serrant de nouveau le poing.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fit le blond avec une légère peur.

-Tu as écouté ! Rugit-il en se jetant sur lui.

Et Naruto couru pour sa vie.

**...**

Pendant ce temps une conversation téléphonique avait lieu entre Tokyo et Adélaïde, Australie. Le ton de la femme montait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle en vienne à crier. Il nous faudra reconnaître qu'il en fallait du cran pour se disputer ouvertement avec Hiashi Hyuuga –si l'on considère que le traiter de bâtard sans cœur cadre dans le concept-. Hiashi était au milieu d'une de ces remarques pleine de sarcasme et d'ironie quand la femme le coupa en raccrochant brutalement après avoir signalé toutefois de son ton le plus méprisant qu'elle souhaitait voir son cadavre pourrir sous le pont Eitai. À cela Hiashi fort offusqué raccrocha également avec autant de force même si son interlocutrice ne le saurait pas et décida que c'était le meilleur moment pour recommencer à fumer. Il se mit en quête donc d'un paquet de Mild Even. Après quoi, il se mit en tête de réétudier les questions laisser en suspend en ce qui concernait le mariage de Neji et se décida à appeler le père de Tenten. Neji avait gagné sur ce point-là. Il perdait ses succursales de Manhattan au profit de sa cousine Yuri. Le processus était lent et non sans bavures mais il est vrai que son entreprise en devenait largement bénéficiaire. Il le reconnaissait : Neji savait y faire et voilà pourquoi il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait très bien dirigé cette filiale aux Etats-Unis…Changement de plans : il épouserait Tenten ce n'était pas négociable mais Hiashi qui s'avoua vaincu sur le plan de la carrière, se résigna à laisser Neji choisir son poste…du moment qu'il restait raisonnable bien sûr.

**...**

Ce qui se passa plus tard ce jour-là ne mérite pas d'être étendu, on se contentera de dire que Naruto se retrouva avec un œil au beurre noir, que Sasuke se fit grandement charrier par Kakashi puis par toute la bande tandis que Neji contractait des envies de meurtre en la personne d'Anko.

**...**

Bref le lendemain, Sasuke n'eût cette fois aucun mal à s'approprier une voiture –celle de Kakashi – et fut même à l'avance à la gare. Il patienta en se remémorant son samedi, plus précisément ses retrouvailles avec Neji. Tout de lui l'avait manqué : son odeur, sa voix, sa présence…Et Neji avait du si vite partir ! Tout à ses pensées dont on ne se permettra pas de juger la profondeur, il n'aperçut pas son amant se diriger vers lui. Neji était donc debout devant Sasuke tandis que le brun était perdu dans ses pensées. Ironie du sort que les pensées en questions soient tournées vers lui, non ?

Neji eût un sourire tendre pour Sasuke et posa deux mains qu'il avait froides sur les joues du jeune homme. Ce-dernier reprit vite ses esprits et rendit son sourire à son beau Hyuuga. Car oui Neji était à lui et à personne d'autre. Etant donné qu'aucun deux n'avait beaucoup de considération pour le regard désapprobateur qu'autrui aurait pu poser sur eux, ils s'embrassèrent dans le hall. Après s'être séparé, Neji passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke sans rien dire tandis que l'Uchiha prenait son sac de voyage.

Une fois sur le parking, Sasuke posa une bise sur la joue du Hyuuga avant de se mettre à guider leurs pas…Le silence doux qui s'était installé était des plus confortable et leur offrait tout le loisir de se détailler mutuellement. Neji trouva l'espace d'un instant la situation ridicule du fait de cet étalage de niaiserie. Etait-ce vraiment ainsi entre eux avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il l'aimait ? Assurément pas. Cependant il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Ce qui comptait c'était la présence de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps sans moi ? Demanda Sasuke un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Neji hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il préférait Sasuke comme ça.

-Travailler. Travailler. Et Devine quoi ?

-Encore travailler. Compléta Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

-Je vois que vous m'écoutez avec attention monsieur. Rétorqua Neji avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

-Tu devrais prendre des congés. Remarqua Sasuke en observant à quel point son brun avait l'air fatigué.

-Peux pas.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui vais te faire l'amour ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à faire le missionnaire.

Neji éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire Hyuuga ? Je t'ai déjà montré à quel point j'étais compétent, non ? Argua Sasuke sans se départir de son sourire facétieux.

-Merci. Finit par soupirer Neji après s'être calmé.

-Pour…. ?

-Pour m'avoir pardonné mes conneries mais surtout pour me faire rire.

Sasuke laissa glisser son regard sur Neji qui avait le même sourire que la deuxième fois qu'il s'était rencontré : celui où il ne trouvait pas l'émotion qui allait de pair. Il eût vraiment envie de l'embrasser sur ce coup mais il conduisait…Sasuke poussa un petit soupir à son tour.

-Je t'aime Hyuuga. Finit-il par marmonner avant de prendre la sortie de l'autoroute.

Après un long silence Neji finit par répondre que lui aussi.

Il arrivèrent finalement à Okowabata river un peu plus tard. Neji sourit à Sasuke avant de lui prendre la main avec délicatesse et de l'entrainer à l'étage. Il était en train de fouiller ses poches quand Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis apposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Neji.

-Ne sois pas si pressé Uchiha. Marmonna Neji sans caché le sourire qui lui vint ensuite.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il poussa la porte d'entrée. Sasuke entra le premier et coupa l'alarme tandis que Neji retirait ses bottes au profit de pantoufles qui trainaient là. Sasuke remarqua pour lui-même que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Neji avec des bottes et admira comment le Hyuuga desserrait les lacets juste assez pour pouvoir glisser son pied hors de la chaussure sans avoir à défaire le nœud.

-Ça te va bien les bottes. Remarqua Sasuke à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu trouve ? J'en mettrais plus souvent alors. Répondit-il au pseudo compliment avant de se diriger dans la cuisine. Sasuke, lui, retira basket et chaussettes pour marcher pieds nus. Neji avait ouvert les placards et se rappela en voyant le vide sidérale qui s'y trouvait qu'il n'y avait plus rien depuis la dernière fois qu'il était passé là: même pas à boire !

-Je ne pourrais rien te préparer ce soir Sasu-chan.

L'interpellé, qui l'avait suivit, ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper les poignets et de l'attirer dans ses bras une fois de plus avant de plonger le nez dans les longs cheveux sombre de Neji pour humer cette odeur de cacao avec cette fois un rien de cannelle. Neji sentait bon comme un dessert. Il pouvait fort bien se contenter de lui comme repas, vivre d'amour et de Neji…La formule lui plut sitôt qu'il l'eût formulé : Vivre d'amour et de Neji.

Neji se laissa faire mollement oubliant ses préoccupations alimentaires. Ça pouvait attendre, non ?

-Tu m'as manqué Neji. Murmura Sasuke qui maintenant doutait que la scène se passe réellement.

Neji était-t-il vraiment là ? Lui avait-il vraiment dit « Je t'aime » la veille ? Tout allait-il vraiment bien ? Oh ciel ! Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas de l'instant présent ? Cela lui semblait-il juste trop beau pour être vrai ?

-Je t'aime tellement…Soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser Neji avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Neji se laissa faire. Sasuke glissa lentement sa langue dans sa bouche, se la râpant contre les dents de devant. Elle se courba et se tortilla autour de celle de Neji qui finit par la repousser dans sa bouche à lui et Le Hyuuga se mit alors à lui rendre ses faveurs.

-Faisons l'amour. Souffla Sasuke une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

Neji sourit en regardant un filet de salive couler le long du menton de l'Uchiha.

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une Sasu-chan.

Il clôtura ses propos par un baiser tendre sur le bout du nez et « Sasu-chan » tira par le bras jusqu'à la chambre un Neji qui rigolait en lui demandant de ne pas être si pressé. Une fois la porte franchie, Neji retira lentement le t-shirt blanc de Sasuke en le faisant glisser le long de ses bras. Il sembla à ce dernier que le Hyuuga regarda alors son torse comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Un agréable sentiment dont il ignorait la teneur le prit au trippe presque celui qu'on ressent lorsqu'on n'est flatté. Neji Hyuuga le désirait. Et que Neji Hyuuga qu'il considérait être la plus belle créature au monde le désire…C'était comme être aimé d'un dieu. C'était un compliment en soi. Mais quand Neji commença à retirer la boucle de sa ceinture de ses longs doigts si graciles, il lui saisit maladroitement le poignet et écarta les mains qu'il désirait pourtant ardemment sur son corps. Seulement il ne le voulait pas comme ça. Neji fronça les sourcils quand Sasuke le poussa un peu plus mais se ressaisit quand le brun l'installa délicatement sur le matelas après lui avoir défait les cheveux. Une lueur que Sasuke lui connaissait bien traversa son regard et l'Uchiha se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser se prolongeait depuis quelques minutes maintenant quand Neji sentit que Sasuke l'avait débarrassé de son haut vu le courant d'air sur sa poitrine. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu Compte. La langue de Sasuke quitta sa cavité buccale pour aller à l'aventure de sa pommette. Les mains de l'Uchiha s'était glissé dans ses cheveux alors que la langue avait poursuivie jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla. Neji gémit. Sasuke défit la boucle de sa ceinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais. Soupira-t-il alors que Sasuke avait déjà délaissé son oreille en faveur d'un retour à son cou.

-Je te déshabille. Susurra Sasuke contre sa peau et sans lever les yeux.

-Hummm…

-Tu seras nu avant moi.

Neji rougit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Nu avant lui…D'accord : tout ce qu'il voudrait. Cette pensée lui fit suffisamment peur pour éloigner Sasuke de lui en lui saisissant les épaules. Comment pouvait-il ne serait ce qu'une seconde penser tout donner à Sasuke ? Mais dès que son regard rencontra les deux pupilles obsidienne de leur propriétaire surpris, tout ce qu'il éprouva c'était l'envie de l'embrasser et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sasuke, soulagé, fit passer ses bras dans le dos de son amoureux et tandis qu'une main montait lui saisir la nuque pour approfondir ce baiser, l'autre descendait sur ses fesses. Ils gémirent dans le baiser. C'était si bon de retrouver ses sensations. Après tout c'était comme si des siècles c'étaient écoulés depuis la dernières fois. La bouche de Sasuke abandonna provisoirement celle de Neji et couru sur la ligne de la mâchoire avant de jeter son dévolu sur le point de rencontre de celle-ci et du cou où il s'attela à y laisser un suçon discret.

Et c'est donc en couvrant son visages de baisers et sa poitrine de suçon que ses mains s'affèrent à dénuder le Hyuuga.

-Si beau…Murmura-t-il une fois sa tâche achevée.

Sasuke à quatre pattes au-dessus de Neji ne se lassait pas de la vue en dessous de lui. Neji rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait clos jusque là et offrit une moue boudeuse à l'Uchiha. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de se baisser à nouveau pour lui cueillir un baiser du bout des lèvres. Neji en profita pour saisir fermement les épaules du brun et renversa la situation.

-Tu as assez joué comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant d'accompagner sa question d'un long coup de langue sur la joue.

Sasuke gloussa.

-Ne sois pas si pressé.

-C'est ma réplique !

Ils rirent tout deux de bon cœur avant que Neji ne se mettent à déshabiller Sasuke. Ce corps qui n'avait presque plus de secret pour lui, le fascinait cependant encore. Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il retira le dernier rempart à la pudeur de l'Uchiha. Et là Sasuke manqua un battement devant le sourire que Neji lui adressa alors. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait jamais vu. Un sourire franc mais presque éthéré. Un sourire éblouissant sans pour autant prendre les trois-quarts du visage comme le sourire colgate de Naruto.

-Si beau…Répéta-il.

Il cru le penser mais il l'avait dit à voix haute. Neji gloussa.

-Je le sais Sasu-chan. Mais toi tu es parfait…Susurra-t-il.

Le timbre de sa voix était amusé mais dans le fond il y avait une once de désir qui se dissimulait derrière. Et tandis qu'il ravalait sa salive, Sasuke se dit qu'il était vraiment aimé d'un dieu. Neji posa délicatement sa bouche sur ses pectoraux puis fit jouer de sa langue et de ses lèvres sur cette poitrine pâle de cette façon merveilleuse qui rendait fou l'autre brun.

-Sasu-chan ? Interrogea-t-il après lui avoir laissé un suçon sur la hanche.

-Hm ?

Son sourire…Ses yeux…

- À quel point m'aimes-tu ?

Ses mains…Dieu ses mains…L'une sur sa virilité, l'autre cajolant ses fesses.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais…À la folie sans doute….

Toutes ces choses qui menaçait de se faire oublier quand il avait prit cette stupide décision de bannir Neji de sa vie…Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde penser se passer de ça ? Sur son corps et emplissant ces sens : la bouche de Neji, les lèvres de Neji, les mains de Neji, le regard de Neji et…Un portable sonna. Le bon vieux « dring dring » d'antan. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Sasuke se fit un débat intérieur sur le choix de la sonnerie comme avec Sakura. L'infâme son provenait de la chemise de Neji sur le sol, au pied de la table de chevet. Le Hyuuga maugréa et l'Uchiha grogna.

-Ne t'avise pas de répondre. Prévint Sasuke de son ton le plus autoritaire.

-Tsss…

Neji se redressa et quand Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander, il fut couper par un baiser de Neji. Le portable se tut. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la taille de son brun.

-Faisons l'amour. Ordona l'impétueux brunet sans quitter des yeux son Neji.

Celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Leurs bouches s'approchaient une nouvelle fois… «dring dring ». Sasuke grogna une nouvelle fois. Neji souffla sur une mèche qu'il avait en travers du visage avec un regard clairement mécontent. Il décida d'ignorer l'objet démoniaque après tout une malheureuse sonnerie de téléphone était supportable et celui qui tentait de le joindre se lasserait bien vite sauf si…..L'objet se remit à tenter d'attirer l'attention de son propriétaire une nouvelle fois. Sasuke lui saisit les épaules.

-Ignore ça et embrasse-moi.

Neji obtempéra après avoir hoché la tête. L'objet redevint silencieux pour reprendre son manège tout de suite après.

-Pas vrai…Grommela l'Uchiha.

Neji poussa un soupir. Cette insistance confirmait ses soupçon. Trois personnes au monde pouvait se permettre le luxe de s'acharner après lui par téléphone. Mais cette fois il en exclu Tenten car elle n'était pas si insistante au téléphone. Enfin si...mais elle espaçait ses appels. Il restait deux suspects : Hiashi ou Hanabi. C'était l'un des deux Hyuuga qui l'emmerdait à l'instant présent. Il se dégagea de la prise que Sasuke avait sur ses épaules, se pencha et éteint son téléphone portable avant de revenir prestement embrasser son amant. Sasuke répondit goulument à ce baiser. Il comptait bien s'abreuver de la présence de Neji toute la soirée…Malheur à qui les dérangerait à partir de maintenant !

* * *

Neji : Où est-elle passée ?

Sasuke : Je ne sais pas mais si je la choppe elle va passer un sal quart d'heure.

Moi (surgit brusquement) : Je te rappelle que je suis au commande de ce clavier magique qui me permet de choisir ta destiné. Il y a bien une puissance supérieur ici et c'est moi !

Sasu (recule)

Neji (en prenant la taille de Sasu): Ah puissance supérieur - laisses-moi rire - tu le trouve parfait ton chap ?

Moi : Argh touchée... méchant Neji-chan T.T

Neji : Vas-y pour ta petite séance de justification en espérant te...

Moi : Gomen pour ce retard les lectrices/lecteurs. Mais voilà je le trouvais essentiel moi ce chap puisqu'il détermine la tournure des évènements. Je voulais que leur sentiments soit quasi palpable qu'on puisse voir les appréhensions de Neji qui d'ailleurs n'ont pas complètement disparues et le raisonnement de Sasuke, l'évolution de ses sentiments. Je tenais vraiment à ressortir leur psyché et tout et tout...

Sasu : Je trouve que je comporte quand même comme une meuf ici et Neji aussi parfois. Tu nous as emputé de notre masculinité (moue) On n'est OOC...

Moi : Ah toi tu commence à me gonfler Sasu-Chan. Faire preuve de sentiments n'égale pas forcément être une fille. Décidément jamais content de rien toi...Comment tu voulais le récupérer ton Hyuuga sans émotions (et vise versa) ? Heureusement que t'es un de mes persos préférés.

Sasu : Et qu'est ce que ça serait si je ne l'étais pas ?

Neji (râle): C'est sakura qu'elle déteste le plus et elle n'a toujours pas fait d'elle une pute qui se fait assassinée ! Notre fanfic author est complètement timbrée!

Moi : Bon il est tard je vais regarder one piece avant d'aller me coucher. Allez laissez moi des commentaires...Oh à ce propos comment le trouvez-vous mon style d'écriture ? Bon allez : Ciao.

* * *

*_senseiteki_ = Tyran, dictateur

*Shōmei kigu = lumière, brillant etc...

* * *

**PS : Probablement qu'on ne va pas se retrouver avant...hum février ? Janvier ? Alors BONNE ANNEE 2012 -en espérant que c'est pas la dernière ;)-**


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_Toujours une fanfiction.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji/NejiSasu

Oui je sais que depuis le temps j'aurais pu faire mieux et j'avais dis janvier parce que en fait le chap était à 80% prêt quand je postais le chap 14. Mais les 20 % restant ont été perturbée par Code Geass et mes partiels U.U Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre ce chapitre ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose, enfin si il sert mais bon c'est pas l'un des plus importants même s'il fait avancé l'histoire. Enfin je voudrais vous annoncé que bien qu'il ne reste que 3 ou 4 chapitre peut-être moins je ne suis pas sûre, je ne pourrais pas sortir quelques chose de bon avant la fin Mai voire Juin. Manque de temps pour écrire. Mais j'ai pas rien foutu durant 2011 et je dois avoir 3 ou 4 OS de derrière les fagots depuis le bac, probablement que j'en sortirais Un ou deux pour vous faire passer le temps durant cette période.

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Sasuke sourit en regardant Neji à ses côtés. Dès qu'ils eurent fini la veille, Neji s'était lové à côté de lui et le temps que Sasuke reprenne son souffle, Neji dormait déjà. Il avait souri et les avait couvert. Et vu que Neji dormait profondément, il n'avait pas eût le cœur de le déranger. En plus il était mignon comme ça, la tête contre sa poitrine (nda : pas sur, contre), ses mains formaient des poings relâchés à hauteur de visage. Une légère rougeur commençait à s'estomper sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes appelaient un nouveau baiser. Sasuke repensa alors à comment il avait eût envie de l'embrasser mais s'était retenu à la dernière minute pour plus tard poser un léger baiser sur son front moite. Maintenant il faisait jour mais Neji semblait vouloir dormir toute la journée. Pendant la nuit ses bras s'étaient accrochés à la taille de Sasuke et sa tête était venue se nicher sous son menton. Sasuke passa une main dans la chevelure en pagaille avec un sourire bête : Neji était dans ses bras, tout contre lui, peau nue contre peau nue. Il était là réduit à sa « simple expression ». Dormant ainsi contre lui, Neji ne cherchait rien d'autre que sa chaleur. Ses soucis et toutes préoccupations n'existaient plus et il ne cherchait rien de particulier. Il était juste dans le monde de Morphe, en proie à quelque rêve inconnu de Sasuke et ce-dernier trouva que c'était très bien ainsi. Neji devait dormir.

En effet depuis la veille, il aurait été aveugle de ne pas remarquer les vilaines cernes profondément marqués sous ses jolis yeux blancs aux reflets argent (ou lilas, ça dépendait de la lumière). Sa peau était plus pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté samedi et dans le semblant de conversation qu'ils avaient eût durant l'entracte de 2 heures la veille, il s'était souvent emmêlé dans ses propos et avais fais de nombreux lapsus, chose qui lui ressemblait bien peu. Puisqu'il était désormais son petit-ami pour de vrai, il était sûr qu'il devait veiller sur le Hyuuga et prendre soin de lui. C'est pourquoi Sasuke jugeant que si ça continuait ainsi Neji tomberait malade d'épuisement, il avait décidé de tout faire pour que malgré lui aujourd'hui il prenne sa journée. Il ne se doutait pas bien sûr au moment où il tenait ainsi Neji dans ses bras que le brun avait effectivement une journée chargée de prévue et que leur soirée de la veille avait été grappillé sur le retour de voyage pas plus qu'il ne se doutait que l'appel de la veille demandait Neji au service compta ce matin même pour régler une question de rapports mal faits et de cahier de charges disparus. Toutes ses choses du quotidien du brun lui étaient étrangères mais d'instinct, il savait que Neji avait besoin d'une journée sabbatique et ça suffit à le garder dans son intention à savoir l'obliger à se reposer.

Quand il vit la montre murale afficher 9 heures moins le quart, il se dégagea le plus délicatement possible en se disant que son brun apprécierait surement de se réveiller dans un appartement où le minimum des courses aurait été fait. La précaution était inutile car Neji ne broncha même pas quand Sasuke se dégagea afin de sortir du lit. Le brun se retourna juste et lui présenta son dos. Sasuke lui adressa un dernier sourire et remis son pantalon. Puis après avoir passé la chemise de son amant, il rafla les clés sur la table en sortant. La journée était venteuse et froide. Notre Uchiha sourit quand même : Tout était parfait.

...

La main fraichement manucurée de la jeune fille se crispa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. En passant, le vernis de celle qui tenait le téléphone contre son oreille s'écailla. La demoiselle qui s'occupait de ses cheveux recula de surprise au « Quoi ? » retentissant qu'elle avait poussé après deux minutes au téléphone.

Tenten qui se refaisait une beauté chez l'éthicienne jeta un regard à sa compagne Temari avant de marmonner « merci de me prévenir » puis raccrocha pour jeter son téléphone dans son sac. Le demoiselle qui lui faisait la manucure poussa un soupir en décidant de refaire les mains de la jeune fille une fois qu'elle se serait calmée et continua à étaler du vert citron sur les ongles des orteils. Celle qui s'afférait dans les cheveux de Temari reprit aussi où elle en était.

-Qu'est ce que Neji a fait ? S'enquit la blonde sans relever le nez de son magazine.

-Ce salaud…Grogna la brune les deux mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

-Huhum…

La demoiselle qui s'occupait des cheveux de Tenten reprit où elle en était après avoir échangé un regard avec celle qui s'occupait de ses pieds.

-Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il me ferait un coup de ce genre !

Temari consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers elle pour réitérer sa question.

-Il s'est défilé pour Manhattan. Annonça Tenten en baissant le menton.

-Je vois…..Comment ?

-Un truc de productivité de l'entreprise…Tu sais je ne m'y connais pas dans ce genre de choses.

Temari regardait son magazine sans le voir, semblant réfléchir puis elle eu un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Finit-elle par dire. Ça ne change rien.

Tenten grogna.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Réitéra Temari.

Tenten rencontra son regard et su tout de suite qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Temari. Elle avait toujours eu raison jusqu'ici, non ? Qui était-t-elle pour remettre en cause les directives de son stratège ? Un bon chef de guerre se doit de s'entourer d'un bon stratège quand il ne l'est pas lui-même. La brune l'avait compris il y a longtemps. Alors elle sourit et ferma les yeux laissant les esthéticiennes faire leur boulot tranquillement. Temari avait dit qu'elle lui servirait Neji sur un plateau…Elle le ferait. Par tous les moyens possibles.

...

Quand Sasuke revint, il put constater à l'absence totale d'activité humaine que Neji dormait encore. Sasuke posa ses courses sur le comptoir en hochant la tête incrédule. D'accord, il était fatigué. Mais à ce point ? Il devait bien être 11h passé non ? Il jeta un œil à la montre au dessus du sofa qui confirma sa pensée. Il haussa des épaules. Après tout n'était-il pas lui-même un adepte fidèle des grasses matinées ? Il sourit car il savait pouvoir se réveiller largement après midi. Il bourdonna donc un air de rock en rangeant ses courses, faisant attention à laisser ce qu'il fallait pour le petit-déjeuner sur le comptoir. Etant donné qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner et que l'effet serait raté s'il présentait quelque chose d'immangeable à son brun, il avait opté pour les très simples tartines et autres trucs de ce genre. Quand il eut tout placé sur la table de la terrasse, il fit marche pour la chambre où il se retint de rire en voyant Neji étreindre l'oreiller, les jambes en dehors des draps.

-Si mignon…Murmura-t-il.

Neji frémit et commença à battre des paupières avant de se redresser lentement. Sasuke s'approcha alors que le brun se frottait un œil du poing.

-Sasuke…Déjà réveillé ? Gémit-il.

Sasuke s'installa à côté de lui et l'attira contre lui par l'épaule pour poser une bise sur la joue de l'échevelée. Puis il gloussa devant la mine encore ensommeillée du Hyuuga.

-Déjà ? Questionna-t-il moqueusement. Il est midi moins le quart Neji.

Toute trace de sommeil disparu en même temps que le Hyuuga prenait une teinte livide.

-C…C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Sasuke hocha la tête de gauche à droit, toujours sourire. Neji se tourna au ralenti vers la montre et manqua un battement avant de bondir comme une pile à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-Oh non ! S'exclama Sasuke en l'attrapant par la taille.

Ils chutèrent sur le lit et Sasuke s'installa sur lui en ramenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Aujourd'hui _chéri_, tu reste avec moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Grogna-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton calme mais moqueur.

Neji le fusilla du regard.

-Parce que je dois aller au boulot…

-Mais moi je n'étais pas au courant. Rétorqua-t-il toujours moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Uchiha. Tu ne réalises p…Hé ! Mais c'est ma chemise !

Sasuke baissa les yeux une minute avec un « hum ? » nonchalant.

-C'est parce que je l'ai vu en premier quand je me suis levé…

Neji hocha la tête, il y avait plus important et il parcouru la pièce du regard. Sasuke avait relâché son étreinte sur ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Neji ne répondit pas mais se rappela en entendant la voix de Sasuke que ce qu'il cherchait était dans la poche de sa chemise. Il y plongea donc rapidement la main et avant que son amant ne puisse réagir il était déjà en train d'allumer son portable.

-Hé ! Se récria Sasuke.

Il l'ignora. Ses yeux consultaient frénétiquement les messages, remarquèrent l'émetteur des appels cherchèrent à transmettre au cerveau l'information qui lui permettrait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait quand Sasuke lui arracha son bien des mains.

-Sasuke ! S'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

-Tu n'en a pas besoin aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tout ce que tu feras aujourd'hui c'est te détendre avec moi.

-Je n'en ai pas le temps.

-Alors prends-le tout simplement.

Neji soupira. Il était à bout et se laissa tomber contre le matelas.

-Tu vois ? Tu es fatigué. Une journée tranquille ne te fera que du bien.

-Oui bien sûr. Surtout quand je vais me faire tuer ce soir…

Sasuke esquissa une moue faussement attristé et s'installa sur Neji.

-Ne fais pas dans le mélo, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-La ferme Uchiha.

En disant cela, il avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de Sasuke en disant qu'Hiashi allait faire de sa vie un enfer sur terre.

-Mais non, c'est aller t'échiner dans ses bureaux qui te tueras.

-Et en vertu de quoi Sasu-chan dit cela ?

-En vertu de l'immense intérêt que je te porte Neji-chan.

Sur le coup Sasuke cru que Neji allait s'étouffer avec sa salive mais il éclata de rire. Le brun le regarda incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?

Neji se calma et poussa un petit soupir tranquille.

-Neji-chan ça ne me va pas du tout. Râla-t-il finalement.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'outra le brunet face à ce blasphème. Neji-chan c'est trop mignon ! Qui plus est, je te rappelle que tu passes ton temps à m'appeler Sasu-chan.

-Parce que c'est mignon. Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

-Parce que Neji-chan n'est pas mignon ? Répliqua Sasuke avec ironie.

-Pas du tout et je ne suis pas censé être mignon. Argua le brunet très sérieux.

-P'tain Neji t'es très mal placé pour dire ça. Tu es toujours mignon…quand tu n'es pas sexy. Se moqua Sasuke en se léchant les lèvres.

-N'importe quoi !

Sasuke pouffa. Neji haussa un sourcil.

-Te rends-tu compte que nous débattons sur le fait que tu es mignon ?

Neji gloussa à son tour puis attira son amant par la nuque afin de l'embrasser doucement sans même chercher à loger sa langue dans la bouche convoitée. Ils se contentèrent juste de faire entrer en contact leur lèvres à plusieurs reprises avant de se séparer définitivement. Neji tenait maintenant le visage de Sasuke de ses mains et ce-dernier jouaient avec les cheveux emmêlés du brun avec les siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit surnom changeait au fond ? Qu'importe la manière de s'appeler, il restait dans l'essentiel Neji Hyuuga et Sasuke Uchiha. Deux personnes profondément attirées l'une l'autre. Neji sourit et décida de se sacrifier au nom de la cause. Mais attention ! "Sacrifice" à faire avec modération.

Sasuke se laissa une fois de plus tomber contre le torse nu de son homme tandis que Neji décrivait des arabesques de la paume de ses mains dans le dos de son Sasuke. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait tacitement accepté de rester trainassé avec le brun. Il avait oublié simplement le monde de l'extérieur. Et il se rendit compte plus tard que ça arrivait souvent avec le brun. Quand il était avec Sasuke, au final le monde semblait se rétrécir sur lui-même jusqu'à disparaître pour ne les laisser qu'eux deux dans leur petite bulle.

-Viens Neji-chan. On va déjeuner.

Et tandis qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner, Sasuke pu à loisir observer l'iridescente des pupilles de Neji en se disant qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

...

Neji venait de sortir de la douche qu'il avait prise seul. La tête enturbannée d'une serviette, il alla retrouver Sasuke qui grignotait assis à même le sol devant la télé. L'Uchiha transféra très vite son attention de l'objet à son chéri. Il portait un débardeur vert militaire sur un short beige. Ses cheveux disparaissant sous la serviette, son visage n'en était que plus dégagé et Sasuke se nourrit littéralement de ces petites choses qui changeaient tout et rien en même temps. Ses yeux qui paraissaient soudainement plus grands, ses pommettes moins hautes ou encore son visage plus long sans l'être par exemple…Et puis il était sexy comme ça à son humble avis. Seigneur du ciel pourquoi avoir personnifié la luxure en Neji ? Se dit vaguement Sasuke avant de se lever pour aller le serrer dans ses bras. Neji rigola, posa une bise sur le front du brun et s'installa dans le sofa. Sasuke s'agenouilla à ses pieds et posa sa tête juste à côté de sa cuisse. Il retroussa lentement le bas de son short et embrassa la peau nue qui sentait la pêche à cause du gel douche.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me sauter dessus ?

-Physiquement et moralement impossible. Confirma le brunet.

-Tu es si drôle parfois ! S'exclama Neji après un léger rire.

Sasuke se contenta d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la cuisse du Hyuuga avant de la frôler de la pulpe de ses doigts. Était-ce normal de trouver extraordinaire chaque partie du Hyuuga ? Est-ce que l'aimer aussi déraisonnablement était normal ?

-Bon Sasuke rends-moi mon téléphone s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé releva la tête, dardant ses yeux charbon dans les blancs éthérés de son compagnon. Parfois cet idiot avait le chic pour casser l'ambiance à son goût. Il poussa un soupir et reposa sa tête sur le sofa tandis que sa main reprenait là où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Tu peux rêver Hyuuga. Je ne te le rendrais que ce soir et pas avant. Lâcha-t-il mollement avant de faire glisser sa main le long de la jambe de Neji.

-Ce n'est pas pour travailler. Assura Neji en caressant avec douceur les mèches noires de Sasuke.

Sasuke se contenta de froncer un sourcil pour souligner sa méfiance.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu me vexes Sasu ! S'exclama Neji d'un air faussement peiné.

Sasuke se mordit la joue pour retenir un sourire. Le voilà qui rejouait au bébé….Et Sasuke le trouvait trop mignon.

-Pour quoi d'autre le veux-tu sinon ?

-Pour appeler Lee.

-Lee ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…

-Tu as déjà oublié ? C'est mon ami en Chine. Je t'en avais parlé au téléphone.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu l'appeler ?

-t'es encore jaloux ? Taquina-t-il.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! S'exclama Sasuke un peu trop catégorique pour être crédible.

-Tu mens mal. Se moqua-t-il.

-N'importe quoi…Alors pourquoi ?

-C'est grâce à lui que je ne vais pas vivre à Manhattan. Ça vaut bien un merci non ?

-Ah ? Fit simplement Sasuke en extirpant de la poche de son jean le téléphone et il eût un léger sourire. Ça valait des millions de mercis même !

Neji se pencha pour l'embrasser mais ses cheveux encore humide lui retombèrent dessus en même temps que la serviette qui tenait fort mal. Sasuke éclata de rire tandis que son amant libérait sa vue. Puis il posa quand même ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui prit une teinte rose devant l'adorable sourire de Neji.

-C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi. Dit le Hyuuga avant de faire la moue.

Sasuke saisit son visage et l'embrassa avidement. Leurs langues jouèrent un moment avant de se séparer. Sasuke tenant toujours le visage de Neji resta quelques minutes perdu dans son regard avant de lui sourire. Neji le lui rendit, l'embrassa et se dégagea pour composer le numéro de Lee. Sasuke se leva et disparut dans la chambre du Hyuuga. Neji le suivit du coin de l'œil en patientant.

-Allô ?

-Salut Lee.

-Neji ! Mon juvénile et si bon ami…

Et tandis que Lee s'évertuait à lui griller le tympan, Neji vit Sasuke arriver avec une brosse à cheveux et des élastiques. L'Uchiha se cala derrière-lui et se mis à lui démêler la crinière. Il lui sourit et reportant son attention à son camarade, se décida à le couper dans son discours sur la fougueuse jeunesse.

-Je suis content de t'entendre aussi Lee.

-Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Il fit une pause pour s'appuyer contre Sasuke qui râla parce qu'il lui restreignait les mouvements. Je suis avec lui.

-Ah oui ? Oui je vois ! Je vois ! Euh je suppose que…euh tu euh t'amuses bien. Je suis content pour toi et euh…

Neji se retint de rire devant le bafouillage dans lequel sa phrase se perdit. Il l'appelait pour le remercier mais bon sang il ne pouvait pas rater une occasion de le taquiner ! Il voyait d'ici le brun aux gros sourcils le visage rouge d'embarras. Sasuke mine de rien était plus concentré sur ce qu'il percevait de la conversation que sur les cheveux de son aimé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par m'amuser ? Demanda-t-il avec une note calculée de désintérêt dans la voix.

Etait-il mesquin ? Non, il voulait juste rire un peu…au dépend de Lee.

-Oh…ah euh je-je-je…Des trucs amusants ?

-Truc ?

-Rha Neji !

-Quoi ? Fit-il innocemment.

-C'est bon je sais que tu veux me faire dire ce genre de choses ! Je sais que tu profites de toute ta jeunesse et que ta passion ardente mènent à des chemins…qui ne se disent pas à haute voix et que…

Et c'était parti. Bon c'est marrant un temps mais s'il ne l'arrêtait pas il allait finir par lui parler de petites graines et de petites fleurs.

-Ok Lee j'arrête. En fait je t'appelais pour te remercier.

-Oh mais de rien voyons Neji. Tu es mon ami.

Et tandis que la conversation continuait, Neji s'en désintéressa un peu en sentant un peu plus à chaque fois les mains de Sasuke s'affairer dans ses cheveux pour finir par y mettre fin en plaçant un « au revoir » lorsque l'occasion se présenta. Sasuke lui arracha le téléphone dès qu'il raccrocha en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Pour ne pas que tu sois tenté…Expliqua-t-il avant de prendre ses doigts en bouche.

-Humm Sasuke…Gémit-il, tu es insatiable hein ?

-De toi ? Jamais !

...

-Sasuke ?

Kakashi désespéra de retrouver le déserteur qui n'était définitivement pas à la maison, pas chez Naruto, loin d'être au bureau et qui ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il avait bien son idée en fait d'où était le brun. « Cherche dans le lit de Neji » avait si bien résumé Itachi. Mais quand à la localisation exacte…Kakashi n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait le lit en question. Sinon vous pouvez le croire : il serait déjà en train de ramener ce petit imbécile par la peau du cul !

Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde qu'il ressorte avec Neji…du moment que ce n'était pas pendant les heures de travail enfin ! Maintenant qu'il s'était finalement mis sérieusement au travail, il fallait qu'il envoi tout paître dès que le Hyuuga pointait une nouvelle fois dans sa vie. Kakashi n'avait pas manqué non plus le jeu de « fuis moi je te suis » auquel ces deux là se livraient sans s'en rendre compte : Se séparer et se réconcilier. Dommage que Sasuke ne soit productif que lorsqu'il était brouillé avec son Neji. Itachi avait refusé de se prononcer quand il avait soulevé le sujet mais en ce qui le concernait Kakashi n'était pas d'accord avec la passion. L'amour oui. La passion non. Quand on n'est passionné ça fini souvent mal : on ne refrène pas ses ardeurs, on s'étouffe l'un l'autre parce que tout est ressenti avec mille fois plus de force. On se détruit.

...

-Neji ? Où est Neji ? Quelqu'un a vu Neji ? OÙ EST PASSE CE PETIT BRANLEUR !

Les employés s'écartaient du chemin d'une Anko furieuse. La directrice du service communication pouvait être très terrifiante. Déjà par son physique et ses vêtements elle était intimidante avec ses gros seins qui vous sautait aux yeux dans le décolleter ou le haut super moulant…On l'avait même déjà vu avec un soutient de sport noir sous un haut en filet. Elle était toujours en mini, elle arborait souvent des bijoux ostentatoire comme des collier à plusieurs rangées de grosses perles en toc et pour ajouter à l'image on l'avait toujours vu en talon aiguille -même en hivers- ou en grosse botte de mécano. Ses longs cheveux noirs approchait la teinte violet et n'était jamais coiffés normalement. Il y avait encore beaucoup à dire mais pour ne pas s'éterniser il fallait aussi savoir que son caractère n'était pas des plus facile : ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait senseiteki . Elle conservait son poste jusqu'ici parce que malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire Anko était une perfectionniste, son boulot était impeccable et comme elle ne supportait pas d'être tiré vers le bas par l'incompétence de ses collaborateurs elle s'acharnait sur ses collègues et subordonnés jusqu'à avoir satisfaction. Hiashi ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de la perdre et Anko le savait.

-Je vais le tuer ce bâtard ! Je lui ferais cracher ses boyaux ! Toujours pas là ?

-An-An- Anko-san….Essaya quelqu'un.

-QUOI ?

-Je euh…

-Quoi ? T'es pas foutu d'aligné deux lignes ? Accouche où je te vire ! Aboya-t-elle.

-Je viens de recevoir un message de Neji-san. Répondit l'employé nerveux.

-ET ?

-Il-il dit q-qu'il sera là demain et qu'il s'expliquera au-auprès d'Hiashi-sama.

Anko saisit le malheureux par le col de sa chemise.

-Quoi ? C'est pour me dire quelque chose d'aussi inutile que tu interviens, hein ?

Le tyran avait l'air d'un Yakusa et le pauvre type tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Non…Ce n'est pas…Je…

Elle le laissa tomber et quitta le service en direction du bureau d'Hiashi tandis que les gens faisaient profil bas sur son passage. Elle ponctuait son trajet de : «Je vais le tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer… »* marmonnés entre les dents.

-Hyuuga-sama ! Tonna-t-elle en faisant irruption dans le bureau de son patron.

Hiashi ne s'arrêta pas dans son travail mais dégagea une aura aussi terrifiante que celle de la responsable de service sinon plus.

-Que veux-tu Anko ?

Elle plaqua ses mains contre le bureau de son patron.

-Neji ! Il n'est…

-Je sais. Yamato-san du service compta est là pour ça…

Elle tourna la tête le temps d'apercevoir le chef du service compta qui lui fit coucou de la main. Elle l'ignora.

-Je voulais vous dire que je vire Hyuuga Neji de mon service aujourd'hui !

-Je crains que tu ne puisses le faire.

-Ben voyons, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est votre neveu ?

-Précisément.

-La belle affaire. Moi je ne le veux plus dans mon service !

-Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en position de m'imposer quoi que se soit Anko.

-Et moi je fais comment ? Il va saper mon autorité s'il sans sort simplement comme ça…

Hiashi releva enfin les yeux et ancra le regard de la brune. Cette fois c'est bien lui qui avait l'air le plus terrifiant avec son air assassin.

-Qui dit qu'il va s'en sortir à si bon compte ? Grinça-t-il. Tu peux disposer Anko.

Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il allait laisser Neji comme ça ? Ce sal gamin avait découché et disparu depuis. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Neji était bien arrivé à la gare mais s'était semble-t-il volatilisé sur le chemin entre celle-ci et le manoir principal. Son neveu avait vaguement dit qu'il rentrerait tard mais...il n'était jamais rentré. Dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet quand il l'avait appelé serait mentir surtout qu'il était injoignable. Mais entre temps Yamato l'avait appelé et il y avait donc eût tout ce boulot supplémentaire de son ancien poste qu'il fallait clarifier. Mais là encore il avait été plus inquiet par la disparition du jeune homme. Ce fut quand Neji coupa brusquement son téléphone que tout fut claire pour Hiashi. Bordel son abruti de neveu se payait juste sa tête ! Alors non il ne laisserait pas passer ça aussi facilement.

Anko se mordit la lèvre furieusement.

-J'espère au moins que je pourrais le traiter comme je veux dès demain.

-Cela va de soit, c'est ton subordonné.

Cette fois il y eût un échange de sourires crispés mais à bien y regarder au fond c'était surtout des sourires entendus.

-Hiashi-sama. Fit Anko en s'inclinant avant de partir.

Après que la porte eu claqué derrière le Tyran, Le PDG reporta son attention à son chef de compta.

-Bien Yamato-san, nous disions ?

...

Bien plus tard le même jour, Temari et Tenten étaient une nouvelle fois installées dans le jardin du ministre de la défense à déguster des An-mitsu près de l'étang. Précision : Temari mangeait tranquillement à la table en bois de bouleau du jardin. Tenten pratiquait quelques mouvements de combat au bâton. Temari resta un moment fascinée devant les mouvements de son amie puis après avoir sortit la cuillère de sa bouche elle se décida à interpeler Tenten.

-Au sujet de notre plan Ten…

-Oui.

La réponse se voulait calme mais Temari voyait dans les yeux de Tenten un trop plein d'agitation mentale et le choix monosyllabique était destiné à réfréner quelques emportements involontaires.

-Monsieur n'a pas mis les pieds au bureau d'après mes sources.

Tenten ne répondit rien et continua de fixer son amie de ses yeux marron.

-On vient aussi de me rapporter que ton fiancé se serait rabiboché avec Uchiha.

Tenten se pinça les lèvres mais resta silencieuse. Temari lui désigna d'un mouvement de la tête la chaise en face d'elle et Tenten prit place devant le dessert qu'elle avait délaissé. La blonde lui offrit un sourire lumineux pour la rassurer. Cette historie était un peu comme une guéguerre entre elle et Neji. Ce-dernier avait le désavantage de ne pas connaître son adverse dans la partie sinon il aurait su à quoi s'attendre de la part de la blonde. Et c'est pour ça qu'il allait perdre. Après tout n'était-elle pas la deuxième à pouvoir rivaliser avec Shikamaru Nara au Shogi ? Elle eût un sourire torve…Car voyez-vous ce que Tenten ne savait pas c'est que Temari, elle, savait à quel point Neji était volage. Elle sortait avec Shikamaru quand ce-dernier l'avait trompé une nuit ou deux avec le beau Hyuuga, raison pour laquelle le génial Shikamaru avait fini seul. Chose qui agrée bien le dit génie mais passons…Même si la chose ne lui faisait pas particulièrement mal, Temari n'avait pas du tout apprécié que Neji ait l'audace de lui piquer **son** jouet. Depuis lors Temari avait résolu de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce car ils en étaient un peu rendus au stade de gamins de maternelle. En outre Temari n'était pas du genre ripostes graduées : elle contre-attaquait toujours plus fort. Tirer sur elle au fusil, elle vous renvoyait une bombe-H. Cocufier-la…elle faisait de votre vie sentimentale un enfer. Tenten était trop bien pour le Hyuuga certes mais Tenten était sa meilleure amie et elle aimait Neji. Alors même si le choix était discutable, Temari allait se faire un plaisir de lui donner ce que la brune voulait surtout qu'en contrepartie Neji perdait le jouet qu'il semblait le plus apprécié et en plus il serait retiré du marché des célibataires.

-À quoi penses-tu Temari ? Interpella Tenten sachant que le sourire de son amie n'augurait rien de bon pour la partie adverse.

-Maintenant qu'ils viennent de se réconcilier, on n'a plus qu'à les séparer. Déclara nonchalamment la blonde avant de lécher sa cuillère.

-Ça tu me l'avais déjà dis Tema. Râla Tenten.

La brune était tendue et de mauvaise humeur depuis la nouvelle de ce matin. Son mariage était peut-être remis en jeux et Temari ne faisait que radoter.

-T'as raison.

Elle gloussa puis se reprit.

-Si Uchiha est vraiment amoureux crois-tu qu'il supportera longtemps cette situation : Toi et Neji mariés et lui à jouer l'amant qu'on visite une fois par mois ? Moi je ne crois pas qu'il soit de ce genre. Sa situation est précaire Ten et le pauvre chou le sait. Après l'aéroport, le tour qu'on leur jouera à leur prochain rendez-vous sera fatal ma chérie.

Tenten déglutit. Bien que suave le ton de Temari s'était endurci et elle semblait savourer à l'avance ce qui allait se faire à la prochaine sortie des deux amants. À la regarder Tenten voyait en cet instant un être mesquin doublée d'une prédatrice et elle n'était plus très sûre de son coup. Elle connaissait suffisamment Temari pour savoir que quelqu'un finirait blesser et pas forcément son rival en amour mais peut-être que Neji le serait aussi. À vrai dire d'ailleurs Tenten n'aimait pas trop ce côté de la blonde mais pour avoir Neji elle était prête à tout. Même à le blesser. Lui ne s'en était pas gêné, non ? Il l'avait même humiliée au banquet du nouvel an ! Temari commença à lui expliquer les détails de son plan et pendant qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention elle se dit à un moment ou à un autre de la conversation que oui Neji serait à elle, rien qu'à elle et que peut-être qu'à force, après quelques années ensemble, il finirait par lui pardonner le complot qui se jouait et peut-être qu'il finirait par…l'aimer.

-Ah le voilà enfin…pas trop tôt. Râla Temari en regardant vers la maison.

Tenten sursauta, tiré et de ses pensées et scruta dans la direction que regardait la blonde. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux arrivait d'une démarche nonchalante. Elles attendirent qu'il soit assez proche et Temari reprit.

-Tu connais déjà mon frère Gaara non ?

-Bonjour.

Le roux ébouriffa paresseusement ses cheveux courts de sa main pâle. D'ailleurs ses mèches indisciplinées lui retombaient souvent devant les yeux qui étaient soulignés de cernes fortement prononcées, dissimulées par un épais trait d'eye-liner. Pour compléter le tableau, il s'était tatoué le Kanji Amour sur le côté gauche du front.

Gaara était un oiseau de nuit ou un vampire comme disait Temari. Il sortait en début de soirée et revenait au petit matin. Il en avait bien le temps : durant l'année qui avait suivie son bac qu'il avait décrété sabbatique d'ailleurs, il s'était découvert un talent certain pour la musique et depuis peu il était un compositeur talentueux. Ses revenus additionnés à ceux de papa lui permettait son train de vie chaotique qu'il semblait tant affectionné. Tenten ne l'avait pas souvent vu et ne le connaissait pas en fait. À chaque fois il était soit sur le départ, soit enfermé dans sa chambre. Pas de grandes occasions de faire connaissance en somme. Temari ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille et la brune la soupçonnait de n'être que légèrement plus avancé qu'elle sur ce point. Après tout Temari avait fait la moitié de sa scolarité et ses études supérieures aux Etats-Unis…

-P'tain si c'est pour me présenter ta copine, t'aurais du me laisser pioncer tranquille…Grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Temari.

-Sois poli au moins…Tss.

-Ne t'avise pas de me donner des ordres. Je fais ce qu'il me plaît. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton catégorique avant de faire demi-tour.

-Attend Gaara ! Ta grande sœur t'a fait réveiller pour te demander un service.

Le Sabaku s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard morne mais froid.

-Je ne rends pas de service.

-Disons un deal si tu préfère.

Il sembla légèrement plus intéressé mais resta là où il était.

-Ça va t'intéresser tu vas voir. Assura Temari avant qu'un sourire méphistophélique n'étire à nouveau ses lèvres.

Tenten regarda Gaara avec espoir tandis qu'il revenait près des deux jeunes femmes. Oui elle était prête à tout.

* * *

* : Penser à Shizuo de Durarara!

* * *

**Moi :** Et bien voilà, je n'attends plus que vos réactions ^^"

**Sasu :** Moi ça me va pour une fois que j'ai l'air de bien profiter de mon temps avec Neji...

**Moi** : Et la semaine que vous avez passée ensemble alors ? Et le séjour à Hokkaido ?

**Sasu** : Tu as plombé l'ambiance à Hokkaido avec ton idée de mariage et la semaine elle était suivie d'une séparation.

**Moi** : Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble envers et contre tout na ?

**Sasu** : Pas faux...De toute façon j'aime le fait que j'ai reprit le dessus ici.

**Neji** : En essayant de me faire virer ?

**Sasu** : C'est à elle que tu dois t'en prendre pour ça (me pointe du doigt)

**Moi :** Gamin va...Oh j'voulais vous parler d'une chose. J'ai remarqué (oui que maintenant) en regardant mes stats que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de visites, en tout cas considérablement disproportionné au nombres de review (surtout le nombre de review par chap) Est-ce que c'est parce que j'écris mal et ça donne envie de rien dire ? Ou justement vous pensez qu'il n'y a rien à dire ? ou que vous avez juste la flemme ? J'aimerais bien qu'on m'éclaire là-dessus s'il vous plaît.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_ Fanfiction. Fanfiction...Ah si seulement le SasuNeji était un vrai couple T.T

_**Pairing : **_SasuNeji/NejiSasu

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le chapitre est en avance. C'est grâce au fait qu'entre deux TD ou CM à la fac parfois je cherche seulement à me détendre et je travaille mes fics ^^ Et puis faut le dire la fin de ce chap elle datait de mai passé ! Quant au passage concernant Tenten eux ils dataient de février alors le boulot il constituait surtout à faire le raccord. Et puis je me suis décidée aussi à couper la scène de la fin en plein milieu parce que sinon ça aurait été trop lourd ce qui raccourcissait de 3 gros paragraphes le chapitre. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui j'avais beaucoup de temps devant moi et de la suite dans les idées. Des chaps de 10000 mots c'est fatiguant vous savez ? Alors là on n'est à 8000 et quelques je crois et moi je suis toute seule à la relecture sur REP U.U. Bref en dehors de tous ces aspects technique voilà le chapitre 16.

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Quand Neji rentra au manoir après sa journée de détente forcée, il se fit copieusement engueulé. Engueulé comme jamais on ne s'était fait engueuler par ce cher Hiashi. Neji savait que son oncle avait été inquiet et donc maintenant il était très furieux. Son pauvre oncle n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un membre de la famille spécialement sous sa responsabilité disparaisse sans donner de nouvelle pendant plus de 24h sans qu'il ne sache où il était. Pas plus qu'il n'était habitué à gérer ce genre de choses avec Neji car malgré toute la mauvaise fois dont le jeune homme pouvait faire preuve, il ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareille.

À l'apogée des récriminations qu'il écoutait distraitement en faisant semblant d'être désolé, Neji se dit que la situation était des plus ridicules : À 21 ans il se faisait réprimander comme un gosse de 4 ans. À la fin il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, il ne s'était même pas encore justifier qu'il s'était retrouvé avec le travail de la veille à rattraper avant d'aller en entretient avec Yamato-san à propos du désordre dans son ancien service.

Le lendemain ne fut pas mieux. Quand il arriva au service communication avec 5 minutes de retard du fait des embouteillages, Anko sembla avoir une dent particulière contre lui. Il fut même tenté de poser sa démission, quitter le manoir Hyuuga et s'installer à dans son chalet d'Hokkaido avec Sasuke en concubinage loin de son fatras d'obligations…Utopique idée. Rêve tentant voué cependant à ne jamais être concrétisé.

Neji –et il en était conscient- malgré ses nombreux écarts et son comportement plus ou moins autonome restait le petit génie de son clan. Clan qui l'avait tendrement conditionné dans l'esprit Hyuuga. Il avait beau parler, critiquer et mépriser il partageait de nombreux traits de caractère avec ses pairs.

Plus que de la fierté, une certaine arrogance marquait son joli visage. Il arborait une attitude hautaine pour qui ou ce qui ne l'intéressait pas ou qu'il n'aimait pas. L'influence de sa famille atteignait jusqu'à sa manière de penser. Son côté manipulateur d'après vous de qui il le tenait ? Et puis on aura beau dire mais sa difficulté d'attachement et à faire preuve de compassion était bel et bien lié à la froideur et l'antagonisme qui existait entre les membres de sa famille et ce bien avant le conflit entre sa mère et son père. Les Hyuuga se battaient entre eux, c'était un fait. Seule Hinata pouvait parfois faire figure d'exception mais la pauvre avait aussi été formatée dans le moule Hyuuga et imaginait difficilement une autre façon de vivre que celle du domaine. Loin de moi l'idée de déresponsabiliser Neji de ses défauts car là où il péchait c'était que malgré le fait qu'il en était tout à fait conscient, il ne faisait rien pour changer.

Dans tout ça, il est peut-être inutile de dire que vu sa charge de travail et l'acharnement d'Anko sur sa personne, il avait un peu oublié son portable.

**...**

Après enquête aux bureaux de Neji à presque trois-quarts d'heure du siège des Uchiha (quand il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage, chose rarissime), Temari ayant connaissance de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son adversaire, mis en marche la deuxième partie de son plan qui lui-même se déroulait en deux phases. La blonde s'installa donc en tant que soutient morale dans un café pas loin et attendit que le show commence.

Tenten patientait, un peu nerveuse, devant le siège des entreprises Uchiha. Portant un tailleur très élégant, elle avait tout l'air de la jeune fille de bonne famille, assez BCBG. Elle avait l'air inoffensive.

Elle lissait les plis de sa jupe quand celui qui par commodité avait été baptisé « la cible » émergea par chance tout seul des portes à battants du bâtiment. Elle déglutit, se persuada qu'elle faisait pour le bien de tous et approcha Sasuke Uchiha très beau dans son costume de bureau, voire presque sexy malgré sa mine renfrognée.

-Sasuke Uchiha ?

L'interpellé se trouva surpris par le regard noisette de la fille. Il pressentit qui elle était à ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux déterminés. Il l'avait vu de loin à l'aéroport mais espérait encore qu'il se trompait.

-Je suis Tenten Nakamura.

Merde ! Envolés tous ses espoirs de régler le conflit sans trop d'histoires. Plus possible de laisser Neji régler ça seul non plus. C'était la solution pour laquelle son brun avait opté même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et il avait beau avoir une opportunité ici, Neji n'apprécierait surement pas cette rencontre qu'à l'aéroport il avait tenté d'éviter.

-Et ? Tenta-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

-Ne joues pas les imbéciles avec moi Sasuke-san. Je suis la fiancée de Neji Hyuuga.

Pour faire cliché un coup de vent vint agiter leurs cheveux suite à la déclaration donnant à la scène un petit effet dramatique. Puis pour bien faire, il y eut un silence. Il hésita. Elle n'avait plus rien ajouté et se contentait de darder ses pupilles marron dans les noires onyx de notre Sasuke. Que devait-il dire sans porter préjudice à son cher amant ? Si seulement il était là…Et puis quoi encore ? À quoi pensait-il ? Où était passé son bon sens ? Il était Sasuke Uchiha merde ! Il n'y avait que Neji qui pouvait le mettre dans tous ses états - c'était normal - mais pas les autres ! Il ne concèderait pas ce droit à quelqu'un autre qu'à son Neji ! Alors réfugié derrière son masque le plus élaboré, il lui rendit un regard neutre, à la limite de l'ennuyé et attendit qu'elle continue.

-Neji m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Fit-elle voyant qu'il n'allait rien répondre

Elle avait parlé avec assurance et l'air de celle qui avait reçu une confidence de son meilleur ami. Cela décontenança quelque peu Sasuke qui faillit perdre ses moyens toutefois il réussit à se rétablir de justesse. Cette remarque devait forcément chercher à le déstabiliser. Neji ne pouvait pas parler de lui et de ce genre de chose avec cette fille. Ils devaient à peine se voir d'ailleurs. Ou alors si il lui avait dit quelque chose de lui ça devait être pour la faire rager ou dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait à jamais aux hommes et…

-Je sais que tu es son nouvel amant. Félicitation à ce propos car ce n'est pas facile de décrocher la première place sur l'étagère de ses trophées.

Tenten afficha alors un sourire qui semblait compatissant alors que Sasuke fronçait légèrement des sourcils présageant vaguement sur quel terrain elle comptait l'emmener. Elle parlait comme si elle était proche de Neji. Comme si elle savait tout de lui. Il n'aurait pas eût le moindre doute si ce n'est ce regard et cette assurance. Non ! Non, Non et Non ! Neji n'avait rien pu confier à cette femme. Il disait tout le temps ne pas l'apprécier. Elle cherchait à l'emprisonner avec ce foutu mariage voyons !

-Mais vois-tu j'aime Neji. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est pourquoi je ne veux surtout pas qu'il ait de problèmes.

-Je…

-Tu as l'air assez opiniâtre. Coupa-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas que tu viennes l'importuner une fois que votre histoire sera terminée. Assena-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La bouche de Sasuke faillit échapper à son contrôle et agresser de propos bien tranchés son interlocutrice. Il pinça des lèvres en se demandant s'il devait lui répondre alors que ses poings se contractaient dans ses poches prêts à…disons commettre une bêtise.

Fallait-il feindre de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui voulait et racontait en dépit du fait qu'il aurait l'air d'un crétin fini à ce stade de la conversation ? Devait-il l'ignorer (comme elle le méritait) et aller déjeuner en sachant qu'il allait ruminer cette conversation toute la journée ? Ou enfin devait-il lui dire franchement ce qu'il en pensait ?

Il vit Tenten perdre de ses grands airs alors qu'il se composait l'une des « attitudes typiquement Uchiha » à savoir : laisser un rictus suffisant étendre les commissures des lèvres tandis que ses yeux se remplissait de dédain. Il releva un peu plus le menton en la fixant d'un air mi ennuyé, mi moqueur et c'est d'une voix méprisante qu'il répondit.

-Et pourquoi mon amant romprait avec moi pour une parvenue ?

Elle n'était pas digne qu'il se fâche ou d'être considérée comme une menace. Il était un garçon parfaitement maître de ses moyens, à la tête froide et surtout on n'est un Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas ? La réponse étant positive, il était tout à fait à même de rabattre le caquet de cette péronnelle

-Parvenue ? Siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

-Quelqu'un qui n'est arrivé à obtenir l'attention de Neji-chan et à lui arracher une promesse de mariage que par l'entremise de ses parents n'est pour moi qu'une parvenue. Déclara-t-il toujours aussi calme mais en faisant attention de marquer son mépris.

La fiancée de Neji le foudroya du regard avant de jeter un œil du côté de la rue d'en face avec l'air de chercher de l'aide. Puis son regard revint vite trouver le sien avec détermination. Etonnant notre Uchiha qui s'attendait à une explosion de colère, elle éclata d'un rire un peu hystérique. Un rire un peu effrayant.

-Pauvre garçon…Soupira-t-elle une fois calmée. Tu crois vraiment que Neji t'aime ?

Elle lui sourit avec condescendance.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va tout remettre en cause pour toi ? Son statut ? Ses privilèges ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va se mettre tout le monde à dos pour toi ?

Elle gloussa, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

-Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Neji m'en veux ? Je ne lui ai rien arraché. On n'a grandis ensemble et on se connaît bien.

Sasuke resta impassible, refusant de lui montrer si ses paroles le déstabilisaient.

-Et à bien des égards, Neji-koi est comme tous les Hyuuga. Ce n'est pas un modèle vertu et il aime jouer à manipuler les autres. C'est sa manière à lui de tuer le temps. Il s'ennuie alors il joue au dépend des autres…mais il revient toujours dans le droit chemin dès qu'on le lui demande.

Elle prit une pause cherchant l'impact de ses mots sur lui. Sasuke n'aurait pas la faiblesse de le lui montrer, certainement pas. Elle reprit toujours sur un ton complaisant.

-Neji n'aime personne et moi j'aime assez pour deux. Je lui donnerais tout ce qu'il voudra. Autant d'amants qu'il le désire s'il le faut. Oui je le lui permets et le lui permettrait toujours parce que je l'aime. Ses souhaits sont les miens parce que je le chéris. C'est pour ça qu'il revient toujours vers moi quand il est fatigué de ses jouets.

Elle prit une nouvelle pause, très courte cette fois.

-À ces yeux tu n'es pas une personne mon pauvre garçon mais son meilleur challenge. Neji en a fini de toi car tu es conquis. Par conséquent tu n'as plus aucun intérêt. Et bientôt tu pourras le constater. Ça tu peux bien me croire !

Et elle éclata de nouveau de rire devant le regard légèrement stupéfait et blessé de Sasuke.

Un challenge…Une partie ardue mais désormais gagnée…Etait-ce vraiment cela sa relation avec Neji ? Non il ne le croyait pas. Il ne la croyait pas. C'était un coup de bluff, rien de plus. Neji lui avait dit tout sur lui. Il lui avait confié ses secrets. Il était sorti avec lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec d'autres. Et même si Itachi ne s'entendait pas bien avec lui, il ne le détestait au point de le laisser se faire accrocher sur le tableau de chasse d'un manipulateur…Et surtout Neji lui avait avoué l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ça avait été des mensonges. Sasuke resta de marbre. Il redevint inébranlable et trouva même la force de lui jeter un regard qui s'approchait _presque_ de la pitié.

Elle cessa de rire progressivement. En le regardant, Sasuke la vit hésiter. Elle se ressaisit et conserva un sourire de commisération.

-Je ne suis pas ici parce que tu mets en péril mon mariage…Commença-t-elle froidement. Je suis ici parce que je suis sûre que tu es capable de compromettre Neji-Koi. Je pense qu'à défaut tu pourrais lui faire du mal une fois qu'il se sera désintéressé de toi. Sauf si tu l'aime autant que moi. Dans ce cas, si tu es vraiment amoureux, tu t'éclipseras maintenant.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Cette sale garce pensait vraiment qu'il allait la croire ? Si son brun ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi tenter à chaque fois de le récupérer ? Pourquoi lui parler des Hyuuga ? Pourquoi tenter de le comprendre ? Pourquoi tenter de le faire entrer dans son monde ? Et pourquoi refuser d'aller vivre à Manhattan ? Et puis il n'aimait sûrement pas Neji autant qu'elle. Il l'aimait **PLUS** qu'elle. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais certain d'être de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il la toisa donc du regard en tentant de ne pas montrer de colère, ce serait s'abaisser à son niveau. Il resterait donc suffisant.

- Tu parles beaucoup trop à mon goût Tenten-san pour quelqu'un qui est si sûre d'elle. Hn...En outre c'est à Neji de choisir sa vie. Pas moi. Et sûrement pas toi. Lâcha-t-il en réussissant à cacher son exaspération et même à placer un sourire arrogant après le « hn ».

Elle ne souriait plus du tout.

-Tu es répugnant. Lâcha-t-elle calmement mais non sans haine

-Hn…?

Le ton le surpris plus que les mots mais une fois encore il se maîtrisa.

-Physiquement tu es peut-être beau mais pour moi toute personne potentiellement nuisible à Neji-koi est répugnante.

Son ton exhalait toujours haine et mépris car oui à cet instant il était la personne qu'elle exécrait le plus. Temari avait peut-être prévu que vu son caractère, cette petit discussion ne suffirait pas à lui faire lâcher prise mais il l'énervait. Il n'avait même pas l'air déstabilisé merde ! Sûre que Tema avait raison comme toujours mais merde à la fin ! Cette conversation était aussi éprouvante pour elle ! Et ce sale gamin à peine lancé dans la vie adulte avait tout l'air d'être sacrément amoureux de Neji. Elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir rester convaincante encore longtemps. Sasuke lui aussi voulait que cette conversation prenne fin. Car si ça s'éternisait, peu importe qu'elle soit une femme après tout on demandait l'égalité des sexes un peu partout non ? Peu importe aussi qu'elle soit la fiancée de Neji et qu'elle soit issue d'une bonne famille, après tout lui aussi en était. Il allait la cogner…et il n'allait pas y aller de main morte, il allait l'envoyer à l'hôpital…Ses poings se resserraient tellement dans ses poches qu'il avait réussi à entamer ses paumes de ses ongles pourtant courts à force de les ronger.

Elle le regardait de haut maintenant, les bras de nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine. Ok s'il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses poings, il pouvait quand même lui fermer la gueule de la seule manière dont on puisse user sur une femme si on n'a des scrupules à la battre. En plus ça ferait probablement plus mal.

- Au fait Neji-chan m'a aussi parlé de toi Tenten-san. Il m'a dit que tu étais une sale garce exaspérante vachement arriérée car pas foutu de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais t'aimer. Attaqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

D'accord il en avait rajouté mais l'important c'était l'impact de ses mots et pas la véracité de ceux-ci. Elle sembla effarée et blessée…Ben voilà chacun son tour ! Mais au bout de quelques minutes de silence qui leur parut une éternité à tout deux, elle croisa son regard noisette à celui de Sasuke avec détermination.

-J'ai été gentille et ait voulu te prendre en pitié…après tout tu es l'un des jouets qui finira par être brisé par Neji-koi. Mais maintenant que je vois que tu es irraisonnable…à cause de tes désirs égoïstes…tu auras ce que tu mérites. Assena-t-elle lentement afin d'imprimer ses mots dans cet esprit réfractaire.

Elle fit une pause et ils se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard.

-Enfin bref…Pense seulement à ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de ton soit disant amour. Et sache que si jamais tu embarrassais Neji-koi, Uchiha ou non ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de faire de ta vie un enfer.

Là-dessus, elle poussa un soupir dédaigneux puis s'éloigna à pas mesurés.

Sasuke, irrité, s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure en la regardant partir. Son amant avait raison : Tenten Nakamura était une salope. Il arrêta de labourer ses paumes de ses ongles et marcha d'un pas rapide et résolu en direction du premier fast-food venu tout en sortant son portable. Il éprouvait le besoin de l'entendre. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle et que Neji lui assure ce qu'il savait déjà. Il fallait qu'il lui répète que cette fille mentait comme une arracheuse de dent. Il fallait qu'il le rassure et qu'il lui redise qu'il l'aimait.

-« Si c'est vraiment Neji Hyuuga que… »

**...**

Tenten était entrée dans le café où Temari l'attendait. Une coupe de glace patientait déjà pour elle alors que la blonde engloutissait les fraises de sa tarte dont le biscuit dépouillé de sa garniture paraissait bien misérable en attendant d'être croqué. Tenten se laissa tomber sans grâce sur la banquette en face de son amie et attaqua avec l'enthousiasme du déprimé la réconfortante crème glacée. Neji adorait la glace…Elle eût soudain l'impression d'avoir été obligée d'avaler une boule de merde et dû réprimer une soudaine envie de vomir exprimant l'espace de quelques minutes une sorte de culpabilité. Elle se sentait hypocrite après avoir dit à l'Uchiha qu'il était égoïste alors qu'en fait c'était elle la véritable égoïste. Après tout c'est elle qui faisait son possible pour s'approprier Neji…Mais Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! Le malaise s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Elle faisait en fait pour leur bien à tous. Elle l'aimait et était ce qu'il lui fallait, c'est juste qu'il le savait pas encore. Néanmoins il allait finir par s'en rendre compte…une fois qu'ils seraient mariés.

-Alors Ten ? Depuis ma vigie je ne l'ai pas vu très troublé hum ?

-Il est...têtu. Fit-elle en plantant avec violence sa cuillère dans la glace légèrement fondue. Et amoureux. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Il a l'air tellement…amoureux de Neji.

-Fuck Tenten tu n'es pas censée admirer la force de son putain d'amour pour Neji mais montrer la supériorité du tien bordel ! Tu devais le faire douter de celui de Neji vis-à-vis de lui.

-Oh la ferme Tema ! J'ai mis les bouchées doubles merde ! J'ai fait de mon mieux et je pense…non je suis sûre d'avoir été assez convaincante !

Tenten n'était pas comme ça d'habitude mais elle avait fait de son mieux enfin ! On pouvait faire difficilement mieux, non ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas !

-J'aime te voir combative plutôt que dévorer cette coupe de glace comme une névrosée. Excuses-moi mais tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment enthousiaste quant à nos chance de réussite en revenant ma grande…

-Et bien je le suis !

-Okay Ten !

Temari commença à entamer le biscuit de la tartelette maintenant qu'elle en avait raclée toute la crème qui siégeait avant sous les fraises. Et Tenten pendant ce temps réfléchissait en laissant la glace fondre sur sa langue. Elle pouvait comprendre que ce Sasuke monopolise l'attention de Neji. Le connaissant depuis l'enfance elle savait que Sasuke était en partie ce que Neji cherchait : quelqu'un de caractère, fort avec de la répartie, quelqu'un qui pourrait le compléter, qu'il pourrait dominer mais qui pourrait aussi le réconforter et le protéger, quelqu'un qui était à la fois son alpha et son oméga. Elle ne le détestait pas seulement parce qu'il était amoureux de Neji mais parce que son amour pour le Hyuuga semblait aussi passionné que le sien. Et surtout parce que Neji semblait le lui rendre bien. Une garce exaspérante ? Avait-il vraiment confié cela à son amant ? Oui c'est bien le genre de truc qu'il pouvait dire. Neji ne mâchait pas souvent ses mots. Elle enfourna une autre cuillère de glace dans sa bouche et jeta un regard à Temari qui raclait les miettes de son gâteau. Qu'importe ce que Neji avait bien put lui dire ! Bientôt il lui appartiendrait car l'important ce n'était pas ce que Neji éprouvait pour ce garçon. L'important c'est qu'à la fin la cible croit que Neji ne l'aime pas vraiment.

**...**

Neji était à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que sa fiancée et Temari trafiquaient dans son dos. Il était aussi très loin de savoir qu'en ce moment tout ce que Sasuke voulait c'était l'entendre, le voir et se faire rassurer. Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était déjà 21h passée quand il finissait son dernier lot de paperasse et qu'il lui en restait 3 notes de synthèse à rédiger pour sa tendre chef de service. Il fourra les autres documents dans une chemise qu'il jeta au fond de son sac à dos et se mis à parcourir les couloirs de Byakugan corp 1ère du nom. Neji avait toujours perçu avec un mélange de soulagement et de peur indescriptible l'atmosphère des bureaux la nuit. Il éprouvait une sorte de mélancolie terrible et de solitude agréable qu'il ne saurait expliquer devant tous ces boxes vides, ces téléphones devenus silencieux, les néons allumés ou non selon les endroits où il passait, le contraste entre les pièces éclairés avec la nuit noire piquée des petits points de lumières que sont les bureaux des immeubles d'en face, les lampadaires, les enseignes lumineuses que l'on voyait par les fenêtres…Toute cette atmosphère particulière l'intriguait toujours. Toutefois, pour l'instant il hâta le pas, son lieux de travail l'insupportant chaque minutes un peu plus.

Quand il déboucha dans le parking souterrain, il avisa sa voiture bien isolée dans un coin de la surface bitumée. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit seul au monde en regardant sa Toyota sport noire comme une naufragée dans un monde sans forme et sans couleur. Pendant l'espace d'un instant il oublia qu'il avait Sasuke, ainsi que ses ennuis courants, ou encore qu'il avait prévu de se ressourcer à la marina avant de rentrer… Il se sentit juste l'espace de ce moment désabusé et très seul. Il pensa à sa mère dont il avait au fur et à mesure oublié la précision du visage, dont il avait aussi oublié la voix faisant d'elle une figure abstraite de la même manière que certain avait une vague image de leur idéal dans la tête. Dans la pénombre du parking, il pensa à son père, mort, se balançant au bout d'une corde. Il pensa aussi à sa vie toute tracée et sans issue… toutes ces réflexions le laissaient complètement esseulé au milieu de ce parking. Une porte claqua avec un bruit sourd dans la cage d'escalier du parking tirant Neji des abysses dans lesquelles sa conscience s'était perdue. Une activité humaine ! Il hocha la tête et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa voiture le malaise refluant lentement. Il n'était plus seul au monde. Rassuré, Neji inspira un bon coup l'air chargé d'essence du parking, s'installa au volant de sa bagnole puis démarra en direction de la baie de Tokyo.

La marina où était ancré le bateau d'Itachi n'était pas très loin de son appart, il se gara donc à sa place habituel et entreprit de marcher jusqu'au port de plaisance tout en accueillant avec plaisir le vent levé de la baie. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'en sortant des bureaux...Un peu la sensation d'un second souffle, vous voyez ? Une bourrasque froide et coupante vint le décoiffer quand il fut sur le ponton en bois ce qui fit sourire le Hyuuga avant qu'il ne laisse promener son regard sur les environs. Il aimait l'ambiance nocturne et surtout celle d'une ville la nuit. Après avoir fait le tour des yeux il trouva Itachi accoté à la balustrade de son bateau à moteur. Le vent malmenait autant ses longs cheveux que les siens. Ses mèches aile de corbeaux comme toujours en catogan se confondaient avec la nuit. Ses pupilles couleur d'encre étaient portées rêveusement sur la surface de l'eau mais avec une telle intensité aussi que Neji se demanda si le regard envoutant de son aîné n'était pas plutôt introspectif et complètement tourné dans son propre esprit. Il se demanda ensuite si Itachi l'aurait laissé un jour regarder avec lui s'ils avaient continué ensemble à foncer contre le mur en persistant leur relation dite amoureuse. Le Hyuuga observa ensuite comment le vent faisait bouffer les pans de sa veste en jean ce qui le fit prendre conscience de son propre corps empêtré dans son costume à moitié défait. Il haussa des épaules se rappelant que la scène n'était pas figée dans le temps et alla se poster dans le champ de vision de l'Uchiha qui prit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que son ami était arrivé. Quand leurs regards s'accrochèrent Neji sourit de nouveau avant de briser le silence.

-Tu ne m'invite pas à monter capitaine ?

Itachi quitta son inertie et lui tendit la main pour le faire monter avant de faire quitter la marina au bateau dans le plus grand silence. Neji, assis du côté de la proue, détacha ses cheveux dans le but de profiter du vent, ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière pour pouvoir observer le ciel une fois qu'il les aurait rouvert. En attendant il n'y avait que le bruit du bateau fendant les eaux qui berçait ses oreilles. Quand Itachi stoppa l'engin très loin de la berge, le Hyuuga attendit encore un moment ne se lassant pas du clapotis de l'eau. Il entendit Itachi s'approcher et le devina se pencher sur le bastingage ce qui l'amena à rouvrir les yeux. En été, il avait souvent eût droit à un magnifique ciel dégagé et étoilé. La déception ne fut pas non plus énorme quand il rouvrit les yeux sur un ciel un peu chargé où les nuages gris cachaient en partie la demi-lune. Il soupira, se leva et rejoint Itachi. Sans s'en rendre compte il posa sa main sur une de celle d'Itachi qui tenait la rembarre. Il savait juste qu'il y avait un contact chaud entre sa peau et celle d'Itachi…une chaleur humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus réconfortante. Quand Itachi le remarqua lui-même il retira sa main du dessous de celle de Neji mais resta à ses côtés. Le Hyuuga se rendit compte qu'il avait titillé sans s'en rendre compte la limite et murmura un « désolé » le regard perdu dans la nuit.

-Dis-moi. Fit Itachi calmement au bout d'un moment.

Neji fut surpris qu'Itachi parle. D'habitude sur le bateau, qu'il soit jour ou nuit, ils ne discutaient pas souvent et c'était rarissime qu'Itachi engage la conversation. À chaque fois ils restaient allongés ou assis sur le pont du petit bateau et regardait le ciel, l'eau, en silence. Ils ne parlaient pratiquement jamais, c'était comme ça. Néanmoins comprenant ce que lui demandait son ami il répondit, malgré sa surprise.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Et toi…dis-moi.

Itachi eût un sourire entendu à la réponse.

-Je me suis demandé qu'est-ce qui pourrait défiler devant mes yeux le jour de ma mort.

-Tu penses mourir jeune Ita-chan ? Tenta de plaisanter Neji.

-…Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça ce matin mais ça m'est revenu tout à l'heure pendant que je t'attendais. Continua le brun d'une voix monotone.

-…Veux-tu m'en parler ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'être sérieux, et surtout pas après sa bouffée de mal-être dans le parking mais Itachi allait sûrement le pousser à parler et ce n'était pas tous les jours que son meilleur ami était assez altruiste pour écouter les problèmes des autres.

-Le bilan n'était pas très… « rose ».

Il y eut un silence et Neji reposa sa main sur celle d'Itachi tout en tentant de scruter son visage dans la pénombre. La conséquence de cette action c'est qu'il finit par distinguer une marque un peu trop sombre dans le cou du brun. Néanmoins il ne pipa mot et ne cessa de caresser de la paume de sa main celle d'Itachi. Juste avant que ce dernier ne reprendre la parole, l'espace d'un instant Neji vit un Itachi plus expressif que d'habitude.

-Neji pourquoi toi et moi c'est si facile ?

-Je ne sais pas…Toi et moi on n'attend pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre et on se comprend parfois sans avoir à parler. C'est une sorte…d'alchimie ?

Itachi ne dit rien semblant méditer sa réponse avant de reprendre avec un air se rapprochant plus de son masque neutre habituel même si Neji au fond avait depuis longtemps apprit à voir au travers.

-Bon et toi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas.

-Je te connais Hyuuga. Fit simplement Itachi.

Un silence se prolongea pendant lequel ils regardèrent tout deux du côté de la berge.

-Je ne sais pas Ita-chan…J'étais juste dans le parking tout à l'heure et je me suis sentit…très seul.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête pour l'exhorter à continuer mais Neji ne jugea pas utile de dire le reste. Itachi pouvait aisément deviner la suite et sentir la gêne que cet évènement avait occasionné sur lui . Le sachant, il se contenta de regarder le reflet de la lune dans l'eau noire. Pendant ce temps Itachi cherchait quoi dire. On n'a tous des moments comme ça, des coups de blues où malgré tout le bonheur qu'on peut avoir on se sent juste déboussolé et mélancolique sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cependant Neji traversait ce genre de crise assez fréquemment.

Itachi contrairement à Shikamaru avait depuis le temps saisit la nature du prodige Hyuuga et là était la différence qui hissait l'Uchiha au rang de meilleur ami du Hyuuga. Même s'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il avait compris avant le concerné que Neji éprouvait depuis toujours une sorte de vide qu'il tentait de remplir par ses nombreuses liaisons. Le jeune homme était lassé par la vie depuis trop longtemps alors il avait voulu pimenter celle-ci en cherchant du côté affectif. Seulement il n'y parvenait pas vraiment et quand Itachi rencontra le Hyuuga c'était un véritable tonneau de danaïdes. Et c'est au terme de leur seule nuit d'amour qu'Itachi avait compris qu'il n'était pas capable d'étancher la soif du Hyuuga, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le combler. Mais dieu sait par quel miracle Sasuke, lui, était en train de réussir là où tous avait échoué. Peut-être parce que dès qu'on retirait les masques on pouvait observer que son cadet était en fait quelqu'un de très passionné qui comme Naruto ressentait quasiment tout de façon extrême. Et c'est de ça dont Neji avait besoin. Quand on n'était aussi inapaisable que l'était son ami c'est de quelqu'un d'aussi enflammé que Sasuke qu'il fallait.

-Tu as mon frère. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Itachi.

La main de Neji trembla avant qu'il n'hoche positivement la tête. Oui il avait Sasuke, son premier vrai amour.

-Mon frère t'aime Neji. Peut-être trop pour son propre bien…mais il t'aime vraiment. Et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui. Souffla Neji en relevant les yeux du reflet de la lune pour les fixer sur Itachi.

Le sourire bienveillant de l'Uchiha lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait duré qu'une minute mais il lui avait coupé le souffle quand même.

-Alors quand tu te sens comme ça : appelle-le. Après tout lui il est du genre à pleurer sur ton épaule pour se faire réconforter… Apprends à faire de même envers lui. Je ne m'y connais pas en amour mais je sais au moins que c'est quelque chose de mutuel.

Si Neji n'avait pas été lui, il serait resté baba. Itachi non content d'avoir engagé la conversation avait donné sans qu'on n'ait à le lui soutirer son opinion et même un conseil sur sa relation avec Sasuke. Itachi avait ouvertement montré qu'il était préoccupé par les autres et que le côté émotionnel de son encéphale fonctionnait ! Bon Neji savait qu'il fonctionnait mais jusqu'à présent il était persuadé que pour s'en rendre compte il faudrait toujours lire entre les lignes… Lorsqu'il se ressaisit Neji se saisit du bras de son aîné et posa sa tête contre son épaule avec douceur.

-Toi et moi Ita-chan c'est voué à l'échec. Fit Neji avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Oui. Plus jamais nous deux. Confirma Itachi avec le même sourire entendu.

-Merci Ita-chan…

Et il rajouta intérieurement « merci pour tout » mais Itachi le savait déjà d'où l'inutilité de le dire.

-Ça ne deviendra pas une habitude Hyuuga, profite-en.

Neji ferma les yeux et réprima son envie de rire. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Itachi passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux du brunet avant d'annoncer en allant s'allonger dans une chaise longue qu'il devrait profiter un peu du calme avant qu'il ne reparte. Neji retourna à sa place de tout à l'heure avec l'intention de rallumer son portable une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé la terre ferme.

**...**

Quand le bateau rejoint lentement le ponton de bois auquel l'aîné Uchiha s'amarrait, Neji fut le premier à descendre. Il rattacha négligemment ses cheveux et renoua sa cravate après avoir lissé les plis de son costume.

-Eh bien bonne nuit Ita-chan. Salues Hatake-san pour moi s'il te plaît.

Itachi opina du chef après l'avoir rejoint sur le ponton. Neji se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur la joue de son aîné avant de se diriger vers son appart' où il avait laissé sa voiture, sa veste sous le bras.

Quand il parvint à destination il alluma une cigarette et entra dans sa voiture mais ne démarra pas tout de suite. Installé au volant, il exhuma son téléphone portable de sa poche pour constater qu'il avait une bonne dizaine d'appels en absence ainsi qu'un message vocale tous en provenance de Sasuke. Neji laissa tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier de la voiture, expira de la fumée et lança sa boîte vocale : « Putain il est 20h30 ! Une journée normale finit à…je ne sais pas, 18-19h ? J'imagine que toi tu fais des heures sup tss…Mais t'as toujours ton portable sur toi bordel ! T'es passé où Neji ? Merde tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, j'abandonne ! ». Neji soupira, tira sur sa cigarette et rappela le brun. Il ne comptait toujours pas démarrer la voiture mais plutôt mettre les choses à plat avec le susceptible.

-Allô. Fit la voix boudeuse de son petit-ami.

-Sasu…

-Ta gueule et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Là-dessus le cadet des Uchiha lui raccrocha au nez. Neji souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et recomposa le numéro de cet excentrique dont il était amoureux.

-Quoi ? Grogna le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ok Sasuke je suis désolé mais m'agresses plus comme ça idiot ! J'ai été vachement débordé aujourd'hui parce que ma patronne est super énervée contre moi et ce n'est pas comme si ça n'avait rien à voir avec la magnifique journée de détente que tu m'as forcé à prendre ! Donc baisse d'un ton s'il te plaît.

-…

-Ok je sais que tu aimerais que je sois plus disponible mais faudrait que tu acceptes que ça ne peut pas toujours être le cas…

-…

-Bon écoute, si tu veux on peut se voir demain après le boulot, ça te convient ça ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Sasuke ?

-Rien demain c'est très bien. Au revoir Neji.

Et Sasuke raccrocha une fois de plus. Neji regardait encore son téléphone en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son homme pour que certain de leur échange soit aussi dissymétrique quand Sasuke le rappela même pas 5 minutes après.

-Al…

-Désolé Neji c'est juste…tu as raison j'aimerais juste t'avoir quand je veux et c'est puéril. Demain c'est très bien en plus j'ai un truc important à te dire. Je t'aime. Coupa Sasuke avant de raccrocher sans laisser le temps à Neji de réagir.

Le Hyuuga regarda une fois de plus son portable encore plus surpris. Ok Sasuke était hors normes c'est sûr mais…c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Il sourit et démarra enfin la voiture pour rentrer au domaine Hyuuga où il prévoyait de s'effondrer directement sur son lit.

**...**

Sasuke posa son BlackBerry sur la table basse à côté de lui. Notre Uchiha était allongé sur la moquette de l'appartement de Naruto qui assis à côté de lui tentait de réparer le boitier de son téléphone portable qu'il avait fait tomber en cherchant à réchauffer les ramens du dîner.

-Tu vois ? C'était pas si difficile ! S'exclama Naruto qui enturbannait maintenant de scotch son vieux Nokia.

-Tu devrais simplement changer de portable et concernant Neji : on ne t'a rien demandé !

-J'ai pas encore touché ma paie alors ça attendra et pour la fin de ta phrase : arrête de râler Teme. Après tu t'étonnes qu'il t'évite toute la journée mais si tu lui parles comme ça en même temps...je le comprend.

-Ta gueule Baka. Soupira le brunet. Et je peux te prêter de l'argent.

-Jamais Naruto Uzumaki ne la fermera parce que tu l'as ordonné ! Et il acceptera encore moins de dépendre financièrement de toi Teme ! Râla Naruto avant de vérifier s'il pouvait toujours appeler en composant le numéro de Sasuke qui soupira bruyamment sachant que Naruto était aussi têtu que lui.

Comme GaCkT commençait à chanter depuis sa table basse, il jugea que cette fonction-là marchait. Quand Sasuke avait frappé à la porte de son studio en début de soirée, il avait tout de suite compris que son meilleur ami avait encore un problème avec son Hyuuga. Ensuite quand l'Uchiha s'expliqua -après bien des salamalecs-, Naruto arriva également à la conclusion que Tenten était une salope mais une salope déterminée et très adroite.

« -Est-ce que tu la crois ?

-Mais bien sûr que non ! S'était outré Sasuke. Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

-Alors quel est le blem Teme ?

-Il y a que…L'Uchiha s'était interrompu, tout rouge.

-Il y a que ?

-C'est que…

-Hum ?

-En fait je…

-Mais tu vas finir tes phrases à la fin !

-C'est que je voulais qu'il me le répète et je n'ai pas pu l'avoir de toute la journée. Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête rouge de honte. »

Naruto avait éclaté de rire jusqu'à ce que Sasuke coupe son hilarité d'un bon coup de poing sur le haut du crâne. Naruto, de nouveau dans le présent, se gratta une joue de l'index en levant les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'au fond il enviait un peu Sasuke d'avoir une histoire sérieuse.

-Remarque Sasuke t'aurais dû lui dire que tu avais rencontré sa fiancée.

-Je préfère lui en parler en tête à tête maintenant…Et puis mêle toi de tes affaires toi !

-Ce que tu es grognon…Bref Sasuke appelle moi maintenant que je vois si ça marche encore.

Le brun poussa un soupir ennuyé et s'exécuta. Une chanson d'un groupe de K-pop fit vibrer la machine entre les mains du blond qui afficha alors un sourire ravi. Bon il suffisait de maintenir la fermeture avec du scotch pour que la batterie reste en place et il pourrait garder encore son téléphone quelque temps.

-Ok Sasuke tu veux un autre bol de ramen ?

-Non et tu as mangé ton troisième bol il n'y a pas 10 minutes Uzurutonkachi !

Naruto lui tira la langue.

-C'est que être aussi génial que moi ça demande de l'énergie.

-Parce que tu te trouves génial ? Se moqua Sasuke en se redressant.

-Tu me cherches Teme ?

-Désolé personne n'aimerait trouver un ventre sur pattes !

-TEME !

Sasuke lui sourit moqueusement et se laissa aller à une soirée banale avec Naruto.

**...**

Le lendemain matin quand Baki rapporta à une Temari encore ensommeillée que le Hyuuga avait fait une réservation au Four Seasons de Marunouchi, la blonde exulta. Neji ne rendait les choses que plus facile. Ça allait marcher comme sur des roulettes, elle en était persuadée.

Vêtue de sa robe de nuit en satin bleu, elle enfila ses pantoufles et se rendit à pas rapides aux sous-sols que son benjamin s'était octroyé. Vu que Gaara ne vivait quasiment plus que la nuit et dormait le jour, il avait fait en sorte que toutes les conditions matérielles soient réunis pour mener au mieux son style de vie. Elle toqua à la porte que Gaara avait profanée en inscrivant son prénom au canif dans le bois et patienta. Elle dut marteler à plusieurs reprises la porte pour que le roux finisse par émerger.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il menaçant.

À sa tête et au temps mit pour ouvrir, elle devina qu'il ne devait pas être couché depuis bien longtemps.

-Ce soir. Lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de s'en retourner.

Elle entendit distinctement le roux marmonner une insulte avant de retourner se coucher et sourit. Elle devait appeler Tenten et aussi faire une réservation. La seule chose compliquée serait de maintenir le timing.

**...**

À 20h ce soir-là, Neji arriva le premier au lieu de rendez-vous. Après tout il bossait à 20 minutes à peine du building. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'il dînerait ici, seulement ce ne serait pas avec une vulgaire conquête comme à l'accoutumé. Il s'installa à sa table du restaurant, commanda un apéritif et patienta en se demandant ce que Sasuke pouvait bien vouloir lui dire d'important.

**...**

Temari, assise au bar de façon à pouvoir voir sans être vue, n'avait pas quitté le sourire carnassier qui étirait ses lèvres depuis ce matin. Elle jubilait sur place. En plus Neji était arrivé le premier et était encore seul… Décidément la chance était de leur côté. Gaara venait de terminer une bière assis à ses côtés. Tenten arriverait quant à elle un peu plus tard car elle devait régler deux ou trois bricoles dans le service qu'elle dirigeait dans l'une des centrales de son paternel.

-Le voilà petit frère. Désigna-t-elle d'un mouvement de la tête avant de prendre en bouche la paille de son Sex on the beach.

Gaara dodelina de la tête en reposant son verre.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire lil bro. Ne me déçois pas.

-Tss ne me parle pas comme à un gosse. Marmonna le roux en se levant.

**...**

Neji releva la tête de ses pensées quand une ombre s'arrêta à côté de lui. Le garçon, moins âgé que lui était vêtu en noir faisant ressortir sa chevelure de feu. Cuir noir, cheveux rouge, Kanji Amour tatoué sur le front,yeux couleur Absynthe... Voilà quelqu'un qui était loin de lui être inconnu.

-Hyuuga. Ça faisait longtemps. Déclara simplement le roux avant de désigner du regard la chaise en face de lui.

Gaara Sabaku était l'un des rares amants dont il n'avait oublié ni le visage, ni l'expérience partagée. Neji se rappela même s'être laissé aller avec lui à titre ponctuel pendant un certain temps. Le rouquin avait quand même un sacré caractère, aussi bien trempé que celui de sa sœur aînée avec qui il pensait être plus ou moins en froid à cause de Shikamaru.

-Gaara…oui ça fait longtemps. J'ai entendu dire que tu as réussi à te faire une place dans l'industrie musicale. Mais au fait ce n'est pas ton genre de traîner dans les hôtels aussi tôt, si ?

Le roux arbora un léger sourire.

-C'est pourtant dans ce genre d'hôtels que je t'ai fait prendre ton pieds, non ?

Le Hyuuga plaça son index devant son lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Pourtant cette déclaration l'embarrassait un peu quelque part. C'est vrai Gaara était un ex et Sasuke ne l'apprécierait surement pas…

-C'est vrai. Mais j'attends quelqu'un là Gaara.

Le serveur apparut et posa le Mojito que Neji avait commandé sur la table. Il s'inclina respectueusement et repartit tel une ombre. Le Hyuuga commença à boire pour se composer une attitude. Gaara s'installa en face de lui et avant que Neji puisse objecter le roux avait repris la parole.

-En fait j'étais là pour le boulot et j'allais partir mais quand je t'ai vu je me suis pourquoi ne pas s'amuser comme avant, hum ?

-Je…ne pense pas qu'on puisse jamais remettre ça un jour Gaara.

Pourquoi avait-il hésité entre son "Je" et le reste de sa phrase ? Son ton était resté ferme mais…

-Pourquoi ? On s'était bien amusés pourtant, non ?

- … Je sors avec quelqu'un ce soir.

-Et ? Quand je t'ai connu tu n'avais pas autant de scrupules.

-C'est que…j'attends quelqu'un.

Gaara plissa des yeux.

-Tu te répètes Hyuuga.

-Ah oui ?

Gaara avait répondu quelque chose. Probablement « oui ». Mais à sa plus grande surprise il avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Et puis il avait l'impression que les bruits étaient plus feutrés et un peu isolés comme hachés et les couleurs plus fades…Il y avait un truc qui clochait.

-Tu montes avec moi ? J'ai pris une chambre. Réussit-il à percevoir nettement.

**...**

Quand Sasuke arriva il crut que Neji n'était pas encore arrivé et s'installa à la table réservée par celui-ci. « Il abuse ! Même quand il fixe l'heure, il trouve le moyen d'être en retard. Déjà que moi je suis en retard de 15 minutes ! À tous les coups il va me dire que sa chef lui est tombée dessus au dernier moment. Sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi occupé... j'vous jure, c'est pas une partie de plaisir… » Se plaignait intérieurement Sasuke tandis que le serveur s'approchait. Il commanda quelque chose et resta de longues minutes à tapoter son assiette de son couteau, un poing contre la joue. Il avait presque finit son cocktail quand il se mis à taper nerveusement du pied sous la table en surveillant l'heure. Où il était encore passé ? Et s'il l'appelait ? Il sortit son portable et le rangea puisle sortit de nouveau,regarda le numéro de Neji deux minutes et renonça encore. Bon il n'allait pas faire comme la veille et l'appeler toute les cinq minutes. Il allait bientôt arrivé, non ? Après tout, c'est lui qui avait proposé ce rendez-vous.

-On vous a posé un lapin beau brun ? Fit une voix féminine.

* * *

Moi : ça y est j'en suis pas fâchée d'avoir finit celui-ci moi.

Sasu-chan : Toi tu prépares un sale coup je te vois venir...

Moi : Tiens tu pestes pas comme d'hab toi ?

Sasu : J'abandonne tu m'énerve trop et ça me fatigue. Fais ce que tu veux...

Neji (outré) : Ah non moi je suis pas d'accord. Vu comme c'est partit la suite elle n'augure rien de bon !

Moi : Tiens et c'est Neji qui s'énerve contre moi aujourd'hui ? Décidément je vous ait un peu perturbé les gars...Bref petite anecdote : après avoir écrit la scène du bateau mes colocataires (si on peut appeler des presque membre de la famille des colocataires) m'ont appeler pour regarder Titanic et comme ça faisait un bail ça m'a mis dans une certaine atmosphère et faut le dire qui m'a gardé dans mon humeur de leur en faire baver jusqu'à la fin XD En effet j'avoue que cette histoire tire définitivement vers sa fin. Mes partiels étant pour le mois prochain, fin mai vous aurez la suite qui traine sur de multiples feuilles volante et dans mon agenda ^^'. Alors j'espère que vous me laisserez quelque reviews pour me faire tenir pendant la dure période des révisions. :)

Neji : T'as vu ce qu'elle dit. Et si on se cassait ?

Sasuke: Ouais il doit bien y avoir des fics où on nous maltraite pas !

Moi : Essayez toujours mais vous ne m'échapperez pas si facilement (rire machiavélique) Allez bonne journée ou soirée les lecteurs/lectrices ^^


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_Le procès est toujours en cours d'instance mais je ne pense pas qu'il aboutira en ma faveur... à moins que j'ai assez d'argent pour soudoyer le juge.

_**Pairing : **_SasuNejiSasu

Coucou ^^' Si on veux bien voir, j'avais raison de dire fin mai puisqu'on n'est en juin ;p. À la base, j'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière mais il faisait tellement beau aussi ! C'est pas ma faute si j'aime lézarder au soleil. ET puis même si la plupart des passages étaient déjà écris, le raccord entre eux et le peaufinement il se fait pas tout seul. Sans compter que je travaille toute mes fictions en même temps ! Ensuite normalement ça aurait dû être plus long mais si j'avais suivit mon idée de départ on serait rendu à 12000 et quelques mots autrement dit presque autant que la longueur de mon dernier OS. Avantage c'est que quand j'ai coupé le chapitre, le suivant était assez bien avancé. Je suppose que ça va être "rapide" désormais (en tout cas vous n'attendrez pas 3 mois).

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

_-On vous a posé un lapin beau brun ? fit une voix féminine. _

Il releva ses prunelles onyx pour rencontrer deux yeux verts qui le considéraient manifestement d'un air moqueur. Il reconnut facilement la deuxième fille de l'aéroport et cette apparition impromptue ne lui disait rien qui vaille. C'était une grande blonde aux cheveux coiffés en quatre couettes avec des yeux verts bouteilles et il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de son maquillage pourtant simple ou encore l'agressif du décolleté de sa robe moulante noire, à moins ce que ce soit son allure en général mais elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il ne savait pas non plus qui elle était ou ce qu'elle voulait. Neji n'avait jamais parlé d'elle mais il la supposait du côté de Tenten. La jeune femme probablement un peu plus âgée que lui prit la place que le Hyuuga était censé occupé à cet instant après un rapide « je peux ? » auquel elle n'attendit même pas la réponse.

-Temari Sabaku. S'introduisit-elle. Et toi tu es Sasuke Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce pour manifester sa répugnance à converser avec elle.

-Abrégez. Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle éclata d'un rire léger mais qui fit froid dans le dos de notre Uchiha. Quand elle se calma, ce fut pour le toiser du regard avec un petit sourire en coin, les yeux brillants.

-Il ne viendra plus. Finit-elle par déclarer simplement.

-Quoi ?

-Neji. Il ne viendra plus.

Silence pendant lequel il tenta de garder son sang-froid mais le retard de Neji lui montait un peu à la tête.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? S'agaça Sasuke en tapotant nerveusement le couteau dans son assiette vide.

Elle esquissa un sourire très semblable à celui du chat de Cheshire en suivant des yeux son mouvement impatient et le laissa mariner encore un peu avant de joindre ses mains manucurées de rouge-sang sous son menton.

-Je le sais tout simplement parce que je suis la sœur de celui avec qui il est en train de passer sa soirée à l'instant où nous parlons.

Sasuke se figea net, les sourcils froncés alors que ses yeux reflétaient malgré lui un mélange de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Puis incapable de se retenir, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête lentement en signe de déni. Non…Neji ne pouvait pas… Temari se délecta de cette réaction qu'elle avait si justement prévue. Il serrait de toutes ses forces le couteau dans sa main alors que le bras jusque-là passé derrière le dossier de la chaise avec flemme était revenu sur la table en même temps que son dos s'était redressé. Le pauvre ne l'acceptait pas sur le coup et la Sabaku le trouvait mignon. Elle s'en voudrait presque. J'ai bien dit presque.

-On passait une soirée tranquille mon frère et moi mais quand celui-ci a vu Neji, il a voulu réactualiser une vieille expérience… C'est parce que ça m'a énervé d'être laissé en plan que je te le dis espérant que tu ailles lui gâcher sa soirée. Expliqua-t-elle pour ajouter du crédit à la situation.

Le tout passait très bien par son attitude désinvolte.

-Mais si tu ne me crois pas…

Elle s'interrompit le temps de poser une clé dans son assiette.

-Monte chambre 553.

Elle sourit et quitta la table toujours avec cet air joyeux et désinvolte à la fois. Il ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la chose qu'il avait dans son assiette, la fixant avec colère et appréhension.

Vous connaissez le sentiment d'angoisse ? Vous savez cet éclair qui vous traverse parfois, qui vous étreint d'un frisson glacé. L'angoisse c'est quand vous avez l'impression que votre cœur manque un battement, l'impression que votre poitrine est compressée par du métal. C'est quand la peur passe au stade supérieur. Plus fort que la crainte car combinée à la nervosité et à l'inquiétude : c'est l'angoisse. Et même après, l'insidieuse émotion passée, vous en ressentez encore les subtiles traces, les réminiscences cinglantes de son passage. Mais pour l'heure Sasuke n'en était pas encore à cette dernière étape. Il était bel et bien angoissé. Il avait bel et bien une poitrine qui se compressait sur elle-même et des frissons glacés parcourant son corps, il avait la gorge sèche et la mélopée de son cœur en détresse lui battait les tempes. Sasuke était en pleine crise d'angoisse et il prit d'un mouvement mécanique la clé, tira sa chaise et quitta la salle de restaurant sans se douter ou plutôt sans remarquer sur lui le regard satisfait de la blonde aux yeux verts qui avait rejoint le bar.

...

Gaara frôla de l'index les nombreux suçons qui maculaient le torse de Neji. Ces vestiges laissés par Sasuke il y avait tout juste trois jours. Trois jours depuis qu'ils étaient allés au plus profond de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, trois jours que Neji avaient prononcé des mots jusqu'alors interdits pour lui et deux jours depuis une nuit pleine de significations… Gaara allait détruire tout cela sans le savoir pour le compte d'une fiancée prête à tout et d'une sœur rancunière.

Le rouquin épousa la courbe de son dos de la main et s'attarda sur sa nuque avec une douceur plus que surprenante de sa part. Beaucoup aurait été surpris par la subtilité des touchers de Gaara qui à l'image de sa musique jouait d'un corps avec maestria. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se rendit compte du problème, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'initiative de Temari comme une insulte. On lui avait demandé de coucher avec Neji d'accord mais celui-ci était assez apathique ce qui ne lui correspondait pas. Neji n'était pas comme ça d'hab… avant. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Gaara avait couché suffisamment avec lui pour savoir quel genre d'amant le brunet était et ce n'était sûrement pas la personne en dessous de lui. Sa sœur aînée avait traficoté le mojito de Neji, il n'y avait pas à en douter. Peut-être du GHD, la drogue du viol ? Il grimaça. Non seulement c'était une insulte vis-à-vis de lui, mais c'était aussi très bas même de la part de Temari et pourtant lui-même n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il était bien des choses mais sûrement pas ça : un… « violeur ». Gaara esquissa une nouvelle moue de dégoût. Il ne pouvait décemment pas coucher avec quelqu'un qui n'en manifestait pas une volonté claire et non viciée. C'est pourquoi il remplirait sa part du contrat sans le baiser. Sa garce de sœur avait plutôt intérêt à tenir parole… Il défit d'un mouvement leste le bouton du jean de Neji et descendit de la même manière la fermeture éclair pour faire glisser le vêtement le long des longues jambes du Hyuuga. Une fois celui-ci débarrassé du vêtement, Gaara estima la mission en partie atteinte et se contenta de poser de léger baisers sur les joues et au coin des lèvres d'un Neji à demi conscient. Foutu Temari ! Il aurait pu faire de cette corvée un plaisir si Neji n'avait pas été dans cet état.

Le brunet pour sa part sentait plus ou moins bien ce que le rouquin lui faisait. Il n'avait pas envie de Gaara mais était incapable d'avoir un fil de raisonnement clair. Et même s'il sentait qu'il y avait un problème, c'était sans parvenir à le déterminer. Et puis son esprit se mit à dériver lentement… Dorénavant ses souvenirs concernant les évènements à venir resteraient à jamais plus ou moins flous.

...

Sasuke avait retardé le plus possible le moment où il se retrouverait devant la porte de la chambre 553, celle de la Chairman's suite, celle que Temari Sabaku avait indiquée comme étant celle où Neji se trouvait avec son frère… Il revint sur ses pas mais devant l'ascenseur il murmura « merde » un peu après avoir appuyé sur le bouton et retourna à pas rapides devant la porte honnie. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme qui était du côté de Tenten et il était clair que Sasuke ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il était là maintenant avec cette clé. Il l'avait écouté au lieu de l'envoyer bouler. Uchiha leva les yeux au plafond. Que ferait-il si elle avait dit la vérité ? Il hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Non Neji l'aimait. Il l'AIMAIT. Pourquoi le tromper –car il était bien question de cela- après lui avoir avoué son amour. Dès qu'il exprima cette pensée réconfortante, il entendit la voix de Tenten lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un Challenge ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Il ne l'avait pas cru et ne la croyait toujours pas… alors pourquoi était-t-il devant cette porte ? À quoi s'attendait-il au juste s'il entrait ? L'espace d'une minute il prévu de redescendre, attendre Neji et laisser ce dernier s'expliquer de son retard. Cependant s'il était vraiment dans cette chambre…

La simple idée de Neji depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré suffisait à l'emballer. L'évocation de son nom suffisait à lui faire perdre le sens du discernement. Alors l'idée que son obsession soit avec un autre… en ce moment… dans cette chambre… Il recula de deux pas, se rapprocha, regarda la clé puis la porte et de nouveau la clé et finit après un deuxième « merde » grincé entre ses dents par la pousser dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte.

Il déboucha dans un salon assez moderne aux canapés blancs et dont la baie vitrée offrait une vue imprenable sur Tokyo et ses gratte-ciels. C'était un décor de brochure immobilière et l'impression était d'autant plus renforcée par l'éclairage comme si la salle impeccablement rangée exigeait qu'on la photographie. Mais le regard de Sasuke ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce car la déco était le cadet de ses soucis. Il perçu un gémissement étouffé à sa droite et un nouveau pique d'angoisse le traversa. Ciel un gémissement ! C'était peut-être fou à croire mais rien que par ce gémissement étouffé il savait que c'était Neji. Il l'avait déjà entendu gémir par maintes fois et de différentes façons. Sans compter que niveau charnel Sasuke était sûr que rien de Neji ne lui était inconnu. Neji était là et gémissait ! Son cœur qui battait alors aussi sûrement qu'un tambour pulsait si fort qu'il fut surpris que personne n'accourt en criant à la « bombe ». Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il était : une bombe. La situation entière mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Sasuke se dirigea dans la direction de ce qu'il savait être la chambre. La porte était entrebâillée et l'espace d'un millième de seconde il voulut fuir cette saloperie de suite pour pouvoir respirer normalement mais au lieu de céder à la tentation de la fuite, il poussa la porte du bout des doigts sans trop appuyé sur le bois. S'offrit alors à lui ce qu'il redoutait tant : Neji pratiquement nu dans un lit avec un petit rouquin à demi-nu juste au-dessus de lui. Le parfait inconnu dont le dos était tatoué de kanji au niveau de l'omoplate droit se redressa légèrement pour le toiser de son regard turquoise tandis que sa main quittait le boxer de Neji qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Le regard choqué de Sasuke passa derechef des yeux clairement ennuyé du rouquin aux blancs à demi-fermés de son amant. Il ferma la bouche qu'il avait légèrement ouverte pour retenir la bile qui lui remontait à la gorge. Son esprit ne pouvant œuvrer convenablement, il se contenta d'hocher deux fois la tête de droite à gauche avant de laisser tomber la clé et de tourner les talons aussi vite que s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Gaara attendit que la porte de la chambre claque pour s'asseoir à côté de Neji qui, à première vue, n'allait pas tardé à s'endormir. Il reboutonna son pantalon et saisit le paquet de Mild Even qui trainait sur la table de chevet au pied de la lampe. Mission accomplie le dernier amant en date de Neji était parti au bord des larmes. Il tira sur le bâtonnet cancérigène en s'adossant au large dossier du lit. Tout de même c'était tout un foin pour rien à son humble avis. Quand il avait demandé à Temari pourquoi une telle mise en scène alors que Neji s'en séparerait de lui-même d'ici la fin de la semaine, elle avait répondu que Tenten était inquiète pour son mariage puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les mœurs de Neji et en ce qui la concernait Uchiha semblait être un jouet précieux au Hyuuga et qu'il était grand temps qu'elle lui fasse payer pour Shikamaru. Il avait haussé des épaules du moment qu'elle tenait parole et faisait le médiateur entre son père et lui pour qu'il soit de nouveau couché sur le testament, ça lui convenait.

...

Pendant ce temps Sasuke s'était précipité dans l'ascenseur vide heureusement car une fois à l'intérieur, son esprit avait trouvé une manière d'extérioriser sa peine et sa confusion en criant de rage tout en frappant les cloisons de l'engin. Il avait fallu que ça arrive. Que ça lui arrive. Il serra des poings en s'accroupissant et étouffa un nouveau cri entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'angoisse était peut-être passée mais avec la douloureuse constatation elle avait laissé sur son passage le chagrin, la colère, l'amertume et la déception. Il se retint une nouvelle fois de vomir et se redressa.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une grosse dame en robe jaune dès qu'il rencontra son regard légèrement surpris alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'habitacle, il courut sur le palier. Il alla à droite et aboutit à un cul de sac, alors il courut à gauche, là, il trouva la porte de la cage d'escalier où il se précipita afin de les dévaler jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Depuis que cette Temari était apparue, il était mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au palier de la Chairman's suite, il étouffait. Depuis qu'il avait vu Neji avec l'Autre, il agonisait. Il fallait qu'il sorte tout de suite, vite, plus vite… Sasuke ne regardant pas les étages où il allait descendit jusqu'au niveau -2 avant de se rendre compte que s'il voulait sortir, il devait remonter au niveau 0 ce qu'il fit après avoir souffler quelques minutes.

Quand il arriva dans le hall four seasons avec l'impression d'être perdu, il resta bêtement planté au beau milieu en ahanant difficilement tout en ignorant le regard des gens. Il était trempé de sueur, un point de côté lui déchirait le ventre mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était partir d'ici. Il voulait respirer, reprendre son souffle, pouvoir réfléchir et cela n'était pas possible tant qu'il resterait dans ce maudit palace. Il reprit sa course pour traverser le hall, poussa péniblement les parois de verre de la porte à tambour et une fois dehors, il se pencha sur ses genoux pour respirer.

Sasuke avait l'air d'un sportif après une course. L'air était froid et humide, le vent hurlait : il pleuvait et pas un petit crachin non mais un véritable déluge. Il éclata de rire sous les yeux ébahis du voiturier qui avait spontanément tendu la main pour les clés. Il riait encore et encore en regardant sans la voir la main de l'homme hésiter avant de se rétracter et il ne réalisa qu'au bout de longues minutes de fou rire qu'il pleurait. Des larmes chaudes et salées dévalaient ses joues… il se mordit violemment la lèvre en ignorant l'employé qui lui parlait. Ce qui s'était passé ici, il pouvait le résumer facilement par « veni, vidi, vici » à l'exception près que lui était venu, avait vu mais avait perdu et il n'avait pas perdu une stupide guerre, lui, mais son cœur. Il avait perdu assurément son cœur. Uchiha tenta de se calmer mais des larmes honteuses s'obstinaient à couler sur ses joues. Neji l'avait lâchement trompé quelques jours après lui avoir fait croire qu'il l'aimait. Et maintenant pour couronner le tout il pleuvait. C'était le bouquet ça ! Il pleuvait !

-Monsieur ?

-Oh ça va. Gronda-t-il faisant se reculer l'homme qui avait eu le tort de vouloir l'aider.

Fouillant ses poches en reniflant, il finit par sortir ses clés de voiture qu'il fourra dans les mains du voiturier. Celui-ci, après une brève hésitation, alla faire son travail bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait prudent de laisser rouler ce client dans un état qui à son avis s'approchait de la démence. Et à vrai dire Sasuke n'était pas très sûr non plus de pouvoir conduire sans être un danger… mais il aviserait bien une fois sur la route. Il regarda la pluie tomber drue en essuyant rageusement ses stupides larmes même si c'était totalement inefficace de les retenir par la sorte. Il se souvint alors de Neji disant que ça n'allait pas durer eux d'eux puis Tenten lui dire qu'elle l'aurait prévenu et qu'il aurait ce qu'il méritait. Il ricana amèrement. Méritait-il vraiment cela ? Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre quand la berline noire se gara devant lui. Le voiturier en ressortit et n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Sasuke, après avoir descendu les quelques marches devant le porche, ne lui arrache les clés et se mette au volant de la voiture. Il partit dans un crissement de pneus et après avoir zigzagué dangereusement, il reprit un semblant de conduite raisonnable avant de prendre la route pour le quartier de Shinjuku. Il roulait démesurément vite. Il conduisait mal. Il ne respecta pas la priorité à deux reprises et brûla une fois le feu mais il ne s'en souciait pas. L'idée même de mourir d'un accident routier ne l'effleura pas mais si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été tentante. Il finit par arriver au pied de l'immeuble de Naruto et se gara sur la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sortit en titubant de la voiture et leva la tête vers le lotissement puis reporta son regard onyx au ciel noir. Il resta ainsi un moment comme ça en essayant de refréner l'image de Neji et de cet inconnu dans le lit.

Il était désormais trempé jusqu'aux os et le constat le fit partir d'un nouveau rire hystérique : c'était comme quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il pleuvait la première fois, il pleuvait maintenant pour la conclusion de leur relation. Il arrêta de rire, ferma les yeux pour retenir vainement ses larmes qui se mêlaient maintenant à la pluie et se rendit lentement au 3ème et dernier étage de l'immeuble puis appuya sur la sonnette de la dernière porte du palier. Il entendit Naruto crier un distinct « J'arrive ! » et patienta deux ou trois minutes. La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Naruto qui, vêtu d'un T-shirt orange clair sur ses boxers verts à spirales orange, tenait dans une main un bol de ramen et dans sa bouche ses baguettes, le bras droit appuyé contre la porte. En voyant Sasuke qui à cet instant ressemblait fort à un chiot abandonné trempé par la pluie, il laissa tomber ses baguettes en ouvrant la bouche alors que ses grands yeux bleus s'arrondissaient de surprise. Il marmonna « merde », se pencha et ramassa ses baguettes, posa le tout sur le guéridon libéré depuis que le pot de fleurs était tombé l'année dernière et ouvrit plus largement la porte.

-Nom de Dieu Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais ses épaules furent secouées d'un sanglot contenu.

-Tu vas choper la crève p'tain ! Allez viens là, on va…

Il ne put finir sa phrase trop choqué. Sasuke Uchiha venait de se jeter dans ses bras, le trempant dans le processus. Sasuke Uchiha ! Dans ses bras ! Naruto était à court de mots mais tentait de dire quelque chose quand les sanglots de Sasuke se firent plus audibles.

-Sasuke tu… pleures ? Finit-il par constater avec stupeur.

Naruto connaissait Sasuke depuis presque dix ans et il ne l'avait **jamais** vu pleurer.

-Sasuke ?

-S'il te plaît ferme-là… marmonna le noiraud entre son épaule et son cou. Juste… un moment…

Naruto grimaça en entendant cette voix anormalement petite et cassée. Les mèches mouillées de Sasuke étaient collées à sa joue gauche tandis qu'il refermait lentement ses bras autours de la taille de son meilleur ami afin de l'attirer à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte d'un coup de talon. Ses ramens refroidiront sur leur guéridon pendant qu'il installerait ce Sasuke bouleversé sur le siège des toilettes afin de le sécher en attendant patiemment qu'il lui raconte ce que le Hyuuga lui avait fait.

...

Pendant ce temps sur le lit de la chambre 553, au four seasons, de longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient sur le matelas. Gaara les caressait distraitement d'une main tout en toisant, sa deuxième clope de la soirée aux lèvres, les deux femmes alors que le propriétaire de la chevelure était encore assoupi sur le côté.

-Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait dit ! S'exclama la brunette scandalisée.

-Calme Ten… n'empêche, ça a bien marché tu ne peux pas le nier. Uchiha a quitté l'hôtel comme prévu et il serait bien fou de reprendre Neji… Tenta de rasséréner la blonde.

Tenten venait d'arrivé et n'avait pu que constater, effarée, comment s'était déroulé le plan en son absense. Elle avait tout de suite supposé le pire en voyant les deux garçons dans le lit. Gaara ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

-Tu t'es plutôt foutu de notre gueule pour satisfaire ta vengeance personnelle. Accusa Gaara.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

-Vengeance personnelle ? De quoi il parle ?

-Ah parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant ?

-Shut up Gaara ! Aboya-t-elle.

-Tu me parle sur un autre ton, toi. Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

-De quoi il parle Tema ? Exigea Tenten en quittant du regard Gaara pour Temari.

La blonde soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Ecoute Ten, je te donnerais les détails plus tard.

-Tu joues avec le feu si tu veux mon avis Temari. Lança-t-il après avoir expiré de la fumée.

-Justement on ne te l'a pas demandé.

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! S'énerva Gaara qui n'avait toujours pas digéré l'insulte qui lui avait été faite. C'était quoi dans son verre ? Du GHD ? Non mais tu te fous de moi Tem. Comme si je ne pouvais pas mettre Neji Hyuuga dans mon lit. Bordel Neji ! Cette putain !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tenten à la fois choquée et perplexe.

Il y eu un court silence que Tenten brisa après avoir compris en partie ce qu'avait dit Gaara.

-Tu… as drogué Neji avec du GHD Tema ? Interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'ahurissement.

-Non du Zolpidem à faible quantité. Je l'ai eu au boulot. Avoua la Sabaku de mauvaise grâce.

-Non mais t'es barge Temari ? Cria Tenten.

Seigneur Neji allait la détester. Elle n'osait imaginer sa réaction quand il serait réveillé. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

-Et toi, Gaara, est-ce que… tu… ? Reprit Tenten avec appréhension.

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

La réponse la rassura en partie car la situation restait horriblement ingérable à son avis.

-Bon que tout le monde se calme. Ordonna Temari en croisant des bras. Gaara tu as réalisé ta part du marché et je tiendrais parole. Tenten calme-toi. Avec un peu de chance, Neji ne se souviendra même pas de la soirée et maintenant son amant n'est plus sur ton chemin. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

Tenten hésita et soupira.

-C'est vrai. Et toi ? Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Moi ?

-Oui. Ton frère a parlé de vengeance non ? Donc toi aussi tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Alors c'était quoi ?

C'est à cet instant que Neji se redressa lentement en se frottant paresseusement un œil. Il leva ensuite des yeux encore endormis sur le trio (qui l'observait avec expectative) sans savoir encore où il était exactement et quel était l'état de la situation. Ses orbes blancs trouvèrent Tenten en premier.

-Ten…Ten ? Marmonna-t-il avant de se frotter l'œil de nouveau pour chasser les dernières traces de sommeil puis il se raidit et fit le tour de la chambre du regard.

Oh non… Ne lui dites pas que…

-Qu'est-ce que… Il s'interrompit s'inspecta lui-même et braqua son regard sur Gaara puis sur les deux femmes.

_« Non ! Non, non, non…NON ! _» Pensa-t-il en se souvenant plus ou moins de comment il était arrivé là mais surtout quand dans la brume de ses souvenirs était apparu deux yeux onyx choqués qui le regardait horriblement peiné. « _Non, non, non !_ ». Sans se préoccuper des 3 personnes présentes, sans même engueuler qui que ce soit ou demander des explications –car il avait bien compris l'essentiel– il se leva machinalement et se rhabilla. Puis, il se hâta à la porte de la chambre, s'arrêta, leur adressa un regard indescriptible et la claqua derrière lui avant de traverser le salon de brochure publicitaire. Il devait trouver Sasuke. Il devait lui expliquer. S'il avait réfléchi, il se serait étonné du tournant que ses priorités avaient pris depuis trois jours mais il ne pouvait pas réfléchir car il devait trouver Sasuke. Il descendit plus calmement que l'avait fait le noiraud plus tôt et tendit machinalement ses clés au voiturier qui après Sasuke plus tôt dans la soirée avait décidé de ne plus s'inquiéter des clients ce soir. En attendant sa Toyota sport, il composa le numéro de portable de Sasuke qui ne répondit pas. Quand il reprit possession de sa voiture, il prit automatiquement la direction d'Omotesandō. Il roula plus calmement que son amant même si c'était avec le même taux d'adrénaline. Il finit par parvenir à destination et c'est même très posément qu'il sonna à la porte de l'appartement T-07. Par contre n'obtenant pas de réponse au bout de 5 secondes, il se mit à marteler de coups un peu désespérés le bois de la porte, ne s'interrompant que pour appuyer à de multiples reprises sur la sonnette.

C'est un Itachi à l'air exténué qui ouvrit la porte en pyjama noir aux motifs de champignons rouges. Si la situation n'était pas différente Neji aurait pouffé de rire. L'air d'Itachi changea quand il découvrit un Neji au regard hagard et paniqué.

-Neji ?

-Je veux parler à Sasuke !

-Je croyais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je… Il s'est passé… ce truc…J'aurais dû me méfier….Je savais qu'elle…Oh je dois lui expliquer. Je dois tout expliquer à Sasuke.

Itachi ne répondit rien mais le tira à l'intérieur et Neji se laissa faire sans s'en rendre compte ne pensant qu'à cet impératif de mettre les choses au clair avec son amant.

-Je dois lui expliquer mais il ne m'a pas répondu au téléphone. Je dois le retrouver et lui expliquer. Se répéta-t-il.

-Ok. Commence par te calmer.

Itachi l'installa sur le canapé et alla lui remplir un verre d'eau puis finit par opter pour un petit remontant espérant que ça lui éclaircirait les idées. Neji but d'une traite une fois qu'il eut le verre entre les mains puis, gentiment encouragé par Itachi, il lui raconta ce qu'il pouvait de cette soirée cauchemardesque. Quand il eut fini, Itachi lui retira le verre vide des mains et le posa sur la table basse avant de le prendre dans ses bras et poser un léger baiser sur son front. Si Neji avait été dans un état normal, il serait resté surpris par la tendresse de son ami.

-Ok, j'ai compris. Je vais te conduire chez Naruto, il doit être là-bas.

...

Quand la sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Naruto dont l'épaule servait d'oreiller à un Sasuke somnolent fut d'abord tenté de laisser sonner. Puis après un soupir, il se dégagea du poids de l'Uchiha qui grommela boudeur et posa son bol de ramen –réchauffé- sur la table basse, à côté de celui à demi entamé du brun. Quelle ne fut pas sa deuxième grosse surprise du jour de trouver Itachi Uchiha et Neji Hyuuga à sa porte à minuit moins dix.

-Décidément c'est ma soirée…Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents faisant hausser un sourcil à Itachi.

-Bonsoir Naruto. Salua finalement Itachi d'un ton monocorde.

-Sasuke est là ? S'empressa de demander Neji qui s'agitait nerveusement en jetant des regards fiévreux à l'intérieur espérant apercevoir le noiraud.

-Tu nous laisse entrer ? Interrogea Itachi imperturbable en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule droite de Neji afin de le calmer.

Le geste eu l'effet voulu et Neji le remercia du regard alors que Naruto soupirait et s'écartait afin de les laisser passer non sans crier d'abord « Surprise pour toi Sasuke ! » à l'adresse du cadet des Uchiha. Neji avait été le premier dans le salon infiniment désordonné d'Uzumaki puisque Itachi avait attrapé Naruto par l'épaule dans l'entrée et l'avait tiré dehors tandis que le blond protestait avec fougue : C'était sa maison ! Et il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer ! En plus… il faisait froid dehors !

Pendant ce temps bien au chaud à l'intérieur le regard des deux amants se croisaient. En voyant le Hyuuga, Sasuke eut le cœur au bord des lèvres et pire moment de la soirée se mit à rejouer en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Neji lui voulait encore ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix maintenant ? Il ignorait quel était les limites de ce jeux mais hors de question qu'il continue à en faire partie. Et pourtant que Neji soit là avec cet air bouleversé lui donnait un élan d'espoir qu'il s'efforçait de maitriser au mieux. Il était donc en plein conflit avec lui-même quand le prodige Hyuuga engagea la conversation.

-Sasuke. Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Non. Ne commence pas. Marmonna Sasuke en se redressant, surprenant Neji qui recula d'un pas.

Sasuke quitta le vieux canapé de Naruto pour se mettre sur ses deux jambes et foudroyer son amant du regard.

-Sasuke s'il te plaît…

-Ne te fatigue pas Neji. Tout est très clair. Coupa Sasuke avec un sourire désabusé. Tout est fini. Définitivement cette fois.

-Attends, Sasuke, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. À l'hôtel…

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Cria-t-il faisant sursauter le brun dont les yeux étaient ronds de surprise et de… peur. Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Reprit Sasuke plus calmement.

Neji avait peur de ce qu'impliquait cette phrase. Il était mort de peur en ce moment à l'idée de perdre Sasuke, de perdre cet être cher. Il avait peur que ce qu'il craignait en lui avouant ses sentiments ne se produise et il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. C'était une situation charnière qui déterminerait s'ils resteraient ensemble ou non et l'incertitude l'effrayait autant que les mots de Sasuke. L'Uchiha avait tout l'air d'avoir déjà pris sa décision. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Non il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il était venu pour lui expliquer… dès que Sasuke saurait, il comprendrait… du moins l'espérait-il.

-Sasuke je te jure que quoi que tu aies vu…

-Ce que j'ai vu ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu ? Je t'ai vu toi… dans ce lit… avec l'autre roux. Tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de me suivre quand tu m'a vu…

-Je n'étais même pas conscient ! Coupa-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir que Sasuke s'évertua à ignorer. Enfin je crois… Tout ça c'est un coup de cette garce de Temari. Elle m'en veut et Tenten est prête à tout pour que je l'épouse. Elles ont mis quelque chose dans mon verre. Oh Sasuke s'il te plaît crois-moi…

- C'est quoi cette histoire encor…Non… Je ne t'écouterais plus. J'en ai assez.

-C'est la vérité ! Temari a…

- Ça suffit Neji. Trancha sèchement Sasuke après un hochement de tête triste. Arrêtons les frais maintenant.

-Je t'en prie ne dis pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as joué avec moi depuis le début et maintenant la partie est terminée.

-Tu crois que si c'était un jeu je serais ici et je te supplierais de ne pas me quitter comme je suis en train de le faire ? Demanda-t-il amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Ce sont tes règles, pas les miennes. Et puis après tout il paraît que je suis un bon challenge. Dit-il froidement.

-Quoi ?

-Oh pitié… épargnons-nous tout ça, veux-tu ? Va-t'en maintenant.

-Sasuke…

-Je t'aimais Neji. Mais bien sûr aimer est un concept qui te dépasse. Tu joues avec les gens et…

-Mais je t'aime ! Coupa Neji en criant presque.

-Arrête ! Pour l'amour du ciel arrête s'il te plaît. Tu étais avec cet homme alors que tu m'avais donné rendez-vous. Tu avais les yeux ouverts et tu gémissais sous ses touchers. Tu n'as même pas essayé de te justifier à ce moment quand tu m'a vu. Tu m'as laissé poireauter pendant que tu couchais avec lui. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu faisais alors à chaque fois que j'avais le dos tourné… Comment j'ai pu même être assez stupide pour croire que tu te contenterais d'une seule personne ? De croire que je te ferais changer ?… Tu ne peux pas aimer Neji. Tu n'aimes personne. Assena-t-il avec ressentiment.

Cette réplique poignarda profondément l'héritier Hyuuga. Comment osait-il…

-Je suppose que je ne sais pas aimer, hein ?

Neji disait ça comme on parle de ne pas savoir cuisiner, d'une voix étrangement vide. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et Sasuke se maudit un instant d'avoir dit ça. Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras car dès que Neji n'était plus maître de lui, il avait l'air si vulnérable que tout ce que Sasuke voulait, c'était le protéger. Il se retint, ignora les regrets et hocha négativement la tête. Non il ne replongerait pas ! Neji ne faisait que le manipuler depuis le début. N'avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il l'avait abordé par ennui ? Ou plutôt qu'il avait employé le mot jouer ? Plus il y pensait, plus il se dit que c'était quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Probablement même que son « je t'aime » il y a trois jours faisait partie de la mascarade.

-C'est. Fini. Neji. Réitéra Sasuke en détachant bien chaque mot pour bien marquer sa détermination à en finir.

Notre Uchiha s'était selon les prévisions de Temari convaincu de ses propres doutes et peurs. Voilà pourquoi alors qu'il savait au plus profond de lui que son amant ne mentait pas quand il disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, que c'était une façon pour Tenten de les séparer et qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il savait à son regard, aux inflexions de sa voix, à tous ces moments passés avec lui surtout depuis qu'il lui avait confessé son amour que Neji disait vrai mais il préféra enfouir ce savoir instinctif et croire le mensonge qu'on lui avait fait gober. Car voilà, là il avait trop mal. Il ne voulait plus retomber dans le panneau, dans ce jeu pernicieux avec Neji. Non plus jamais parce que Neji Hyuuga le faisait trop souffrir. Leur relation depuis le début était une spirale sans fin de séparations douloureuses et de retrouvailles. C'était moralement épuisant. Si le destin ne voulait pas qu'ils soient ensemble, Sasuke préférait éviter de souffrir inutilement. C'est donc pour épargner sa santé mentale et sentimentale qu'il se persuada que cette lueur en ce moment dans ces yeux nacrés était dans son imagination, si bien qu'à la fin, pour lui, Neji s'était bel et bien joué de lui et tout était fini. Il préfèrerait désormais s'arracher le cœur plutôt que de courir une nouvelle fois le risque d'une nouvelle désillusion.

Sasuke lui rendit donc un regard où se mêlaient mépris et souffrance. Neji subit douloureusement ce regard. Ainsi c'était fini… FI-NI. Il ne pourrait même pas faire appel face à ce jugement expéditif voire arbitraire… Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair pensa amèrement Neji.

-Là, c'est toi qui fuis. Murmura-t-il doucement en le regardant directement dans les yeux faisant se baisser ceux de Sasuke.

Neji leva bien le menton, au moins il resterait aussi digne que possible. Cependant il ne laisserait pas Sasuke complètement sur son idée d'un Neji sans cœur et manipulateur. Alors malgré le ton qu'il employa pour terminer cet échange, il libéra autant que possible l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui en laissant son chagrin, sa déception et son stupide amour traverser ses yeux.

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Tu es comme les autres. Renchérit-il froidement et là-dessus il tourna les talons et prit maladroitement le chemin de la sortie sous le regard d'un Sasuke au cœur déchiré.

...

Itachi et Naruto étaient tous les deux en train de fumer quand Neji ressortit de l'appartement avec la tête d'un condamné à mort. Ils comprirent tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas eu rabibochage, encore plus quand Neji se blottit dans les bras d'Itachi pour tenter de retenir ses larmes en exigeant d'une voix faible qu'il le ramène. Itachi garda pour lui autant un soupir que son envie d'entrer là-dedans et de parler à son stupide petit frère. Ainsi, il prit le poignet de Neji qui retenait difficilement ses larmes et le conduisit à la voiture après un « au revoir » un peu distrait à l'égard de l'Uzumaki. Naruto les regarda disparaître dans les escaliers, écrasa sa cigarette contre le balcon mouillé et rentra chez lui. Inutile de s'éterniser dehors en boxer.

Quand il fut dans sans son salon, il avisa Sasuke qui s'était rassis, les genoux contre le front, le visage enfoui entre ses bras avec ses mains qui disparaissait dans ses cheveux. Le blond n'était pas certain que Sasuke pleure mais en tout cas il se lamentait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'approcha, hésita la main en suspend en l'air et finit par la poser maladroitement dans les mèches noires de Sasuke en prenant garde de ne pas toucher aux mains de l'Uchiha.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer -tu me raconteras quand tu seras prêt- mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me bassiner avec le fait que ce gars-là qui vient de sortir au bord des larmes était parfait et que c'était le mec que tu aimais. Si j'étais toi je…

-La ferme Naruto. Lui répondit la voix lasse de Sasuke étouffée entre ses bras.

Le blond retira sa main avec un sourire conciliant tout en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. D'accord il n'était pas bien placé pour donner des conseils, surtout en amour, mais derrière ses airs idiots et de grands fêtards, il était quelqu'un d'assez perspicace. Hyuuga Neji avait trop d'influence sur Sasuke Uchiha, il l'avait bien remarqué. Son meilleur ami entretenait une forte obsession pour le jeune homme, probablement même qu'il lui mangeait facilement dans la main sans compter que le noiraud était disposé à tout pour le brunet et que cette succession de séparation et de réconciliation avec leur lot de souffrance étaient peu coutumière à l'Uchiha. Naruto en était arrivé à la conclusion donc que Sasuke s'était rendu compte de tout cela et refusait dorénavant l'emprise que Hyuuga avait sur lui. Sasuke avait toujours été quelqu'un de fier, de calme et de solitaire et probablement que son ego aspirait à retrouver le temps béni où il n'avait pas à faire de concessions. Cependant Naruto se dit que maintenant que Sasuke connaissait le goût aigre-doux de l'amour, il se leurrait s'il pensait pouvoir revenir à sa vie d'avant comme si Neji Hyuuga et lui ne s'étaient jamais aimer.

-C'est ta vie après tout… Soupira le blond en récupérant son bol pour le réchauffer et en espérant cette fois-ci que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à le faire.

...

Neji avait été ramené devant les portes du domaine Hyuuga par Itachi. Ses mains tremblaient beaucoup trop pour tenir le volant et une fois dans la voiture, il était resté tranquillement à s'étreindre des bras en contenant les larmes dans ses yeux qui fixaient avec vacuité les allés et retours des essuie-glaces. Quand Itachi après lui avoir lancé de nombreux regard en coin lui dit doucement : « tu peux pleurer maintenant » ce fut comme un signal et le Hyuuga ne se fit pas prier. Itachi n'aurait jamais alors imaginé que le fier Hyuuga lui offrirait tel spectacle un jour mais Neji était humain après tout.

Itachi l'avait donc laissé devant les grilles en fer forgées de l'immense demeure, des grilles qui criaient hauts et forts que le commun des mortels - c'est-à-dire un non-Hyuuga - s'arrêtait ici. Il avait détaché lui-même la ceinture de Neji et avant de l'aider à sécher ses larmes, il lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient arrivés pour que le Hyuuga réagisse. Ensuite, il avait patiemment boutonné le manteau qu'il lui avait prêté et lui avait donné un parapluie après avoir posé un baiser affectueux presque maternel sur la joue. Et maintenant Neji marchait lentement jusqu'au manoir principale. Le chemin à pied s'avérait particulièrement long quand même mais c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour être un minimum décent quand il rentrerait.

Une fois arrivé, il semblerait qu'il avait déjà eu assez d'ennui pour la soirée car par la grande magnanimité des dieux, Neji ne croisa personne sur le chemin de sa chambre qu'il verrouilla avant de se laisser glisser contre le bois de la porte les yeux fixés sur le cadre de la fenêtre. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt à peine il s'était préparé avec soin pour cette soirée qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis qu'elle avait été décidée car le contact de Sasuke lui manquait… Il éclata de rire et dû se mettre la main devant la bouche puis la mordre pour ne pas réveiller inutilement quelqu'un. Quand il retrouva un semblant de calme, il enleva le manteau d'Itachi complètement humide parce que malgré le parapluie la puissance du vent avait été telle que non seulement il avait été mouillé mais en plus il avait eu du mal à tenir le parapluie. Le prodige Hyuuga alla écarter les rideaux. Dehors c'était toujours le déluge, la pluie battait fortement contre les carreaux. Il observa avec fascination, une main collée à la vitre, le spectacle de l'orage. L'eau débordait de quelques fontaines qui à cette heure ne ressemblaient guère plus qu'à des tâches grises dans l'obscurité du paysage. Les arbustes ployaient sous le poids des trombes d'eau tandis que le vent balayait tout et dépouillait même les arbres de leur feuilles. Le tonnerre grondait avec fracas et le ciel était déchiré d'éclairs à croire que Fūjin et Raijin se déchaînaient particulièrement ce soir. Il dû réprimer un nouveau rire en imaginant les deux yōkai* se battent. Momentanément cela rendait du coup sa séparation avec Sasuke plus petite et légèrement plus supportable.

Il poussa un soupir et délaissa la fenêtre, arrachant ses yeux à la tourmente de la nature pour aller dans la salle de bain. Pièce préférée d'entre toute celles du manoir principale. Si vous vous demandez encore pourquoi Neji n'avait pas fait de sa chambre dans la demeure familiale un lieu plus agréable c'est simplement parce que cette maison n'était pas son chez-lui, ce n'était pas son foyer et il ne voulait pas y être attaché de quelques manière que ce soit. Une fois dans la salle d'eau très design, le Hyuuga se fit couler un bain chaud. Ses gestes étaient assez hachés et mécaniques maintenant alors que son esprit repassait sa nuit en boucle. Il se mordit la lèvre. À quoi bon ressasser la soirée ? Le constat restait le même : Sasuke l'avait quitté. Il étouffa un sanglot et se glissa dans l'eau.

Neji avait toujours été le genre de personne parfaitement capable de détacher corps et esprit. Il remua l'eau de son bain, avant de ramener ses bras autour de ses jambes repliés contre lui. Voilà où donner les deux à cet imbécile de Sasuke l'avait mené. Il avait fini stupidement dans sa stupide baignoire à débordement avec un cœur stupide qu'il avait envie d'arracher. Voilà où ça l'avait mené de dire « je t'aime ». Il se laissa brusquement couler et resta le plus longtemps possible sous l'eau chaude. Le plus longtemps couper de la réalité reniant le monde et allant même à se nier lui-même car peut-être qu'ainsi tout disparaîtrait et même lui. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses poumons enfin ne se rappellent douloureusement à lui. Il émergea donc en inspirant goulument mais avec amertume une grande bouffée d'air puis il reprit sa position de départ après avoir haleter lourdement. Le cœur était vraiment le pire des alliés. Neji se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait plus besoin de rien. Il avait aimé voilà comme tout être humain et maintenant que la fantaisie était finie, il allait faire comme avant Sasuke. Du moins autant qu'il le pouvait car il avait une blessure silencieuse qui lui mordait la poitrine. Neji retint de nouvelles larmes. Si Uchiha l'aimait vraiment il l'aurait écouté et ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il aurait su voir qu'il disait la vérité et ils seraient encore ensemble. Cette fois, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ils seraient encore ensemble… Se répéta-t-il avec une profonde mélancolie. Vous savez quel était le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il ne savait même pas qui était à blâmer. Il aurait pu prévenir l'incident s'il avait fait attention à la menace Temari. Il aurait pu essayer plus fort de convaincre son am...ex-amant quand Itachi l'avait mené chez Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke aurait pu l'écouter et le croire… Il laissa libre cours à ses sanglots. Ils seraient encore ensemble…

* * *

***yōkai** : D'après Wiki ce mot "désigne un « être vivant, forme d'existence ou phénomène auxquels on peut appliquer les qualificatifs extraordinaire, mystérieux, bizarre, étrange et sinistre ». Les _yōkai_ possèdent souvent des caractéristiques animales, comme le _Kappa _qui ressemble à une tortue, mais ils peuvent aussi avoir une apparence humaine, voire inanimée ou même immatérielle. ". **  
**

* * *

Review anonyme (hé oui j'en ai maintenant !)**  
**

**Marill: **_"les tortures que je leur inflige" comme tu y vas...ok j'avoue je les torture :p mais qu'ils __soient ensemble trop facilement ne serait pas amusant ne ? ^^ _  
_Oh mais qui a parler de les séparer pour de bon ? Voyons c'est du NejiSasu jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour le commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir._

* * *

**Moi** : Je suis désolée si le chap est un peu décevant mais j'ai eu beau m'évertuer je n'arrive pas à faire mieux pour le moment. Quand la "vague correction" le touchera peut-être qu'il sera améliorer. Et avant qu'on ne me reproche de les avoir séparer je rappelle que je n'ai pas mis THE END quand même ! Il y a encore de l'espoir. Quoi que...

**Neji** (me foudroyant du regard et d'un ton menaçant) : Tu vas pas t'échapper comme ça...

**Sasu** (craque ses articulations) : Après tout ce ne serait pas si mal d'écourter ta vie...

**Moi** : Wow on se calme ! Je vous ai déjà dit que toute tentative de meurtre sera puni très sévèrement. J'ai un clavier et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

**mes deux cobayes** (grommellent et me boudent)

**Moi** : Pour les petits détails : la chairman's suite existe réellement au four seasons de Marunouchi même si j'ai librement adapté le lieux à mon récit. Remarque, j'ajoute que le tout début de ce chapitre me plaît pas mal, j'avais vraiment un petit sourire en coin quand j'écrivais de même que la partie Neji dans son bain. Au fait n'ayez crainte aussi je détaillerais plus les sentiments de Sasuke dans le prochain chapitre puisqu'à l'origine le suivant était censé faire partie de celui-ci ^^

**Sasu** : Sale sadique !

**Moi** : Sasuke... c'est la dernière fois que je te préviens. Bon sur ce, ben moi je m'en vais dormir hein. À très bientôt.


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers : **_Ce serait bête de renoncer aux droits sur Naruto si je les avais.

_**Pairing** :_ NejiSasuNeji

Je vous vous préviens d'avance, je vais être longue ^^"

Normalement ça fait trois semaines que vous auriez dû l'avoir mais j'aurais jamais pu prévoir que même en ayant mon deuxième semestre sans problème, il me resterait encore **0.40** point à rattraper du premier ! Non sérieusement lors de la "délibération du jury" ils peuvent pas arrondir ? Ensuite j'ai dû me trouver un studio et le temps de régler le bail et tout et tout ben voilà je vous ai fait attendre. Comme je rentre en Côte d'Ivoire dimanche et que je vais tenté d'échanger mon ordi demain (mon écran est mort sans raison particulière, encore heureux que l'on m'en a passé un) j'ai cru bon de tout faire pour finir aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez avoir la suite dans un délais raisonnable.

Deuxièmement vous me dites que je suis sadique et que c'est triste au point de pleurer mais primo avouons-le franchement on n'aime ça parce que du coup ils n'en sont que plus intéressant (attachant) et ensuite comment pourrais-je prétendre écrire une histoire si je ne fais pas passer de sentiment ? Quand vous vous dites touchées, pour moi c'est le plus beau des compliments. Alors je vous remercie beaucoup de me suivre encore et de me dire ça et si vous vous posez toujours la question je resterais sadique jusqu'au bout si c'est possible :)

Il y a autre chose que je voudrais dire ou plutôt demander. Pourriez vous essayer de lister les points qui vous paraissent incohérents ou que vous n'aimez pas, en gros le négatif ? Comme je corrige les anciens chapitres, j'en profite pour améliorer puisqu'il date quand même pour les premiers de 2009. ça me permettra d'améliorer l'histoire.

Enfin je vous préviens comme j'essaye de terminer ce chapitre depuis hier après-midi et que j'ai fini que maintenant (il est 4h20 du mat'!) je vous prie de m'excuser d'avance pour les trois dernières parties au moins. Je n'arrive pas à me relire sérieusement.

Allez je vous laisse enfin pour celles/ceux qui ont tout lu.

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

Il le détestait. Il le haïssait de tout son cœur, de tout son corps, de toutes ses cellules de toutes les particules de son corps et de son âme. Après l'expérience de l'amour, Sasuke entreprenait celle de la haine et à ce qui lui semblait, la haine à son plus haut niveau. Il était persuadé dans son état que personne n'avait détesté à ce point et que Neji n'avait encore jamais été détesté ainsi par personne. Il s'était dit et répéter presque toute la nuit, ivre de colère et à son plus grand étonnement qu'il allait tuer son ex-amant. Ainsi son amour avait atteint cet extrême ? Il en était donc déjà à un tel degré de passion qu'il en venait à penser au meurtre pour tenter d'apaiser sa conscience ? Oh non cela ne lui suffirait probablement pas. Pour être en paix il faudrait qu'il se tue lui-même après avoir tué Neji. Wilde ne disait-il pas qu'on tuait ceux qu'on aimait ? Oh il ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu raison. La volonté de détruire ne concerne que quelque chose qui tient à cœur. Le contraire de l'amour n'étant pas la haine mais l'indifférence, Sasuke lui donnait doublement raison. Jamais il ne serait capable de rester indifférent vis-à-vis de Neji Hyuuga alors au moins pouvait-il le détester. Peut-être même que ce serait plus facile que de l'aimer. D'aucun aurait été surpris de voir ce que le glaçon pour lequel il avait si souvent été pris était devenu à cause de Neji. Oui à cause de Neji ! Tout était de sa faute à lui ! Certes c'était une manière bien puérile de penser mais ô comme cela le calmait efficacement. Se prendre pour un martyr et se persuader que sa douleur n'était pas dem son fait mais qu'elle devait plutôt être imputée à un autre individu était délicieusement apaisant. Sans compter que des raisons pour détester Neji, il en trouvait plus facilement que des raisons de l'aimer. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas se trouver des raisons de l'aimer et lui pardonner.

Il avait quitté le lit de Naruto qu'il partageait avec celui-ci. Serré contre le blond dans le une place et demi, il n'avait pu laisser libre court à ses pensées venimeuses à croire qu'Uzumaki était l'antidote le plus sûr contre la colère. Sasuke se trouvait toujours étonné par cette capacité du blond d'inverser la polarité des gens comme s'il était le contrepoids du négatif. Or ce que Sasuke voulait c'était se noyer dans sa colère, la ruminer, la ressasser, la savourer-même. Ainsi il s'était mis dans le salon : assis à l'indienne sur le canapé, il lui était alors donné tout le loisir de bouillonner sur place.

Cet homme dont il avait eu le malheur de s'éprendre avait osé jouer avec lui et pire que ça il l'avait fait marcher ! Il l'avait fait tomber amoureux ! Non le pire ce n'était pas ça : le pire c'était que non seulement il l'avait fait l'aimer mais il l'avait fait pleurer ! Et plus d'une fois en plus ! Sasuke alla chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur et revint à sa place en buvant quelques gorgées. Ce salaud avait réussi à faire pleurer Sasuke Uchiha. Le susnommé grinça des dents en se rendant enfin compte du spectacle qu'il avait dû offrir à tout l'hôtel et tout particulièrement au voiturier… Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de tuer Neji de nouveau mais soyons raisonnable, il ne pouvait décemment pas tuer le Hyuuga. Ce n'était bon pour personne : Neji ne souffrirait pas, il irait en prison, probablement que quelques Hyuuga seraient peinés par cet acte et la honte serait jetée sur sa propre famille. Sasuke essuya d'un revers de manche son menton, posa la bouteille sur la table basse et reprit sa position initiale.

Vous savez ce qu'il avait le plus abhorré dans leur petite discussion ? C'était que ce connard avait osé lui dire qu'il était « _comme les autres_ ». Il n'était pas d'accord et récusait de toute la puissance de son être ces paroles. De quel droit osait-il le reléguer au rangs que « des autres » ? La pensée que Neji l'avait renvoyé dans une masse anonyme d'ex lui était intolérable et renforçait sa rancœur sinon confirmait le fait qu'il n'avait été toujours qu'un de « ces autres » aux yeux du Hyuuga. « _Tu es comme les autres_ ». Il entendait encore cette voix si magnifique lui jeter à la figure ces paroles ignobles qui l'avaient poignardé plus sûrement que le fait de l'avoir trouvé dans le lit du rouquin. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre de rage. Oh oui il pensait qu'être en colère en ce moment était plus sain qu'être la pleurnicheuse qu'il avait été au début de cette horrible nuit. Nous n'aurons pas la condescendance de juger le bien-fondé de son raisonnement. Sasuke était blessé, vous pouvez le comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Et il se reconnaissait mieux dans la colère plutôt que dans le chagrin. Après peut-être qu'il pourrait faire le deuil de Neji. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Devait-il vérifier l'histoire de Neji ? S'assurer de sa sincérité ? Oh non alors ! Il n'allait pas faiblir et succomber à cette tentation absurde. Surtout que ça ne l'amènerait nulle part. Il ne voulait plus de Neji. Qu'il se marrie donc ! Qu'il engendre un tas de gosse à l'autre garce s'il le voulait ! Qu'il le supplie de le reprendre ! Qu'il meure ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Oh oui quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faiblirait pas…

Sasuke retint ses larmes, elles étaient inutiles. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru : il suffisait de maintenir son regard fixement dans le vide devant lui, en se répétant que Neji Hyuuga ne méritait pas tout ce cirque. C'est vrai Neji ne méritait pas tous ces états d'âme. Il l'aimait et le Hyuuga lui avait brisé le cœur. Un sourire factice étira ses lèvres. Qui aurait cru que Sasuke Uchiha sortirait une phrase aussi cliché un jour ? Il se calma en se laissant couler dans le canapé.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être à la fois la cause de tant de bonheur et de tant de douleur ? Ce pouvait-il que l'amour puisse être à double tranchant ? Avec tous les beaux discours, films et livres qu'on en fait ? Quel canular alors ! Personne ne l'avait même prévenu ! Oui quelqu'un aurait dû le prévenir du guêpier dans lequel il se fourrait. Sasuke commença à s'endormir en se demandant s'il serait capable d'aimer à nouveau ou d'aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il aim… qu'il avait aimé Neji.

….

Quand Itachi rentra peu après une heure et quart, il s'installa dans le sofa du salon avec une théière et une tasse après avoir pris une douche et s'être changé. De son écriture élégante, il avait rédigé de longues notes d'instructions à l'intention de ses principaux chefs de service et les mit soigneusement dans des enveloppes qu'il donnerait à Kakashi à une heure appropriée c'est à dire quand l'homme à la chevelure argentée serait prêt à aller au travail. Il lui poserait probablement des questions mais Itachi y répondrait de façon évasive. Un livre à la main, son paquet de cigarette sur la table basse, il attendit. Il savait qu'il devrait peut-être patienter toute la journée car il n'était plus si sûr de ce qu'allait faire Sasuke mais il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. De toute façon son instinct lui disait que son frère ne passerait pas une autre nuit chez Naruto. Il pensa à ses employés, à Kisame et Kakashi qui s'intrigueraient encore plus qu'il ne se présente pas à l'entreprise de toute la journée puis il éclipsa l'idée en prenant une gorgée de son thé à la menthe. Parfois dans la vie il fallait faire ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir de regret plus tard. Pour Itachi il n'y avait rien de plus chiant que les regrets et il en trimballait déjà bien assez. Qui plus est, il n'était pas son père et les entreprises familiales n'étaient donc pas sa priorité. Itachi posa sa tasse puis regarda l'heure et repéra celle qui lui sembla raisonnable pour préparer le déjeuner d'Hatake.

Itachi attendit ainsi sans perdre une seule fois patience. Il fit effectivement le déjeuner, répondit de façons évasive à la plupart des questions d'un Kakashi complètement largué dans cette affaire, fit le ménage et s'installa cette fois dans le canapé qui faisait face à la porte avec un traité à l'encontre des théories darwinienne et quand il en fut lassé, il relut "Le pavillon d'or". C'est ainsi qu'il mangeait une salade de riz en tournant les pages du classique quand le désiré passa le pas de la porte. Il était 18h45.

Itachi observa en silence Sasuke qui entrait en se massant la nuque à cause d'un torticolis qu'il avait attrapé en dormant à moitié assis dans le canapé de Naruto. Son cadet se stoppa net en constatant la présence inattendue d'Itachi. Il était pourtant certain qu'en rentrant entre 8h et 20h, il ne rencontrerait personne. Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis haussa les épaules en choisissant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait décidé ce matin que cette journée serait un break avant de se mettre au boulot le lendemain. Bien sûr il penserait à Neji mais plus jamais celui-ci n'aurait de place dans sa vie. Voilà ce qu'il avait résolu au et pour terminer cette journée d'après-orage, il avait prévu de monter dans sa chambre et se débarrasser des vêtements trop grands pour lui qu'Uzumaki lui avait prêté puis de regarder ses trois films préférés.

-Bonsoir.

La salutation le coupa dans son élan et il jeta un œil à son frère par-dessus son épaule. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il hocha de la tête et toujours aussi silencieux que lorsqu'il était entré, voulut poursuivre sa route.

-Une minute Sasuke, viens t'asseoir. Lui ordonna doucement la voix neutre d'Itachi.

-Pardon ?

Son aîné roula des yeux, ennuyé, avant de se lever. Il lui désigna le fauteuil d'en face puis disparu en cuisine laissant un Sasuke troublé retirer sa veste avant de s'asseoir comme on le lui avait demandé. Itachi revint avec un pack de 6 bières qu'il posa sur la table qui les séparait. Il en prit deux et en tendit une à son frère avant de se réinstaller silencieusement avec la sienne.

Sasuke toujours interdit observa son aîné décapsuler sa bouteille d'un geste paresseux et descendre rapidement quelques gorgées. Itachi qui ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions négatives à son égard l'avait fait asseoir avec une bière et maintenant… l'étudiait du regard sans rien dire. Bien que cela lui paraisse plus long Sasuke ne passa qu'une minute à se poser des questions avant de finalement hausser des épaules et d'imiter son frère en ouvrant sa bouteille. D'accord c'était bizarre que son aîné ait envie de lui parler mais bon au point où il en était… il n'était plus à une catastrophe près non ? Qu'importe ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ce serait rapide. Itachi tournait rarement autour du pot et lui dirait ce qu'il voulait sans trop tarder.

Itachi de son côté prenait tout son temps. Après tout cela faisait des années qu'il s'était évertué à ne pas s'immiscer dans les affaires d'autrui et surtout celles de Sasuke au point même de frôler l'indifférence. Maintenant Il lui semblait que sa résolution revenait à traverser un ravin. Néanmoins comme il ne faisait jamais rien de bâclé dès qu'il commençait quelque chose, Itachi jaugea son frère afin de déterminer quelle serait la manière la plus appropriée de débuter la conversation. Il était hors de question de commencer n'importe comment voyons. Rendez-vous bien compte de l'énormité de la tâche qu'il voulait accomplir ?

-Que les choses soient clairs Sasuke. Je ne te déteste pas. Dit-il enfin de son habituel ton monocorde.

La déclaration faillit faire sursauter son interlocuteur.

-Voilà pourquoi l'état actuel des choses ne me plaît guère. Continua Itachi imperturbable. J'ai une profonde affection pour Neji même si en ce qui concerne votre relation, personnellement je n'y croyais pas.

-Ecoute, si c'est pour remuer le couteau d…

-Tais-toi Sasuke. Je parle.

-C'est sûr que c'est tout un évènem… Commença-t-il sarcastique.

-Ferme-la Sasuke s'il te plaît. Interrompit Itachi d'une voix lasse.

La main droite du cadet se crispa sur sa bouteille alors qu'il fusillait Itachi du regard. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de rebondir et continua.

-Je n'y croyais pas au début. Mais plus ça allait plus je me suis dit que vous étiez... disons bien assortis.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Répondit-il sèchement.

-Je suis très sérieux au contraire. J'ai pu constater que tu étais amoureux de Neji et il m'a confié que c'était le cas de son côté.

Pour le coup les yeux de Sasuke s'arrondirent de surprise tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Avait-il bien saisit ?

-Arrête de faire cette tête. Non seulement tu as l'air idiot mais en plus c'est énervant.

-Ne prend pas ce ton condescendant avec moi parce que moi aussi je trouve ça énervant.

Itachi poussa un soupir exaspéré puis appuya son poing contre sa joue droite.

-Neji t'aime vraiment. Reprit-Itachi en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air de se moquer de lui.

-Et c'est pour ça que je l'ai trouvé avec l'autre Sabaku hier ? Ironisa Sasuke.

-Cesse de jouer les idiots, tu seras gentil. En sortant avec Neji Hyuuga tu ne pouvais que t'attendre à ce genre de coup foireux.

-Arrête de m'insulter, toi tu seras gentil. Et pourquoi devrais-je croire que c'est un coup de la Nakamura et pas juste Neji qui en a eu assez?

-D'abord parce que c'est sa fiancée ensuite parce que c'est Temari Sabaku, sa meilleure amie, qui t'a mis au courant. Tu ne trouves pas que le timing était trop bon ? Tu rencontres Tenten et ensuite voilà ce qui arrive. Sans compter que ce serait stupide de la part de Neji de faire ça alors qu'il t'a invité. Il n'est pas parfait mais il est intelligent.

-Comment sais-tu pour Tenten ?

-Naruto.

Sasuke détourna les yeux avant de boire un peu puis il gloussa en croisant le regard de son frère.

-Je rêve ou tu essayes de sauver ma relation avec Neji ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te déteste pas.

Sasuke eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire et recommença à boire, imité par Itachi.

-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu tard pour te préoccuper de moi Itachi ? … À moins que tu ne joues avec Neji, hum ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement.

-Ne m'insulte pas Sasuke. C'est vrai que je le fais un peu pour lui mais je ne tremperais jamais dans ce genre de combine douteuse. Tu me connais mieux que ça.

-À vrai dire je me demande maintenant si je te connais. Après tout ça ne te ressemble pas de te mêler de mes affaires même quand je suis dans la merde ou que je me sens mal, pas plus que moi je ne me mêlerais des tiennes. La preuve je ne te savais pas bi avant cette année.

Il s'interrompit, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Itachi sentait une agressivité sous-jacente dans ses propos mais ne dit rien et reprit de la bière.

-Au final on vit comme des étrangers toi et moi. Conclut Sasuke en faisant faire de petits cercles dans l'air à sa bouteille.

-Tu n'a pas tout à fait tords mais détrompe toi. Je maintiens qu'on se connaît un peu mieux que des étrangers.

-C'est vrai… ce n'est pas ton style de jouer avec le gens. Ton truc c'est plutôt de les ignorer.

Itachi haussa les épaules en se calant dans son fauteuil et reprit après un silence.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux plus sortir avec Neji ? Lui donner une deuxième chance ?

Sasuke réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le métier du chuchoteur consiste en partie à rassurer le cheval frustré qui à cause des œillères ne peut voir le monde tel que la nature le veut. Il établit ainsi un nouveau rapport avec l'extérieur pour l'animal qui semble alors pardonner à l'homme de l'entraver. Neji avait été son chuchoteur. Il l'avait entravé et maltraité mais à cause des caresses que lui prodiguait cette même main qui le frappait, Sasuke lui pardonnait tout. Néanmoins depuis la veille il n'était plus le cheval de Neji, loin de là. Voilà ce qu'il expliqua à Itachi. Celui-ci eut un drôle de sourire à l'explication.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te verrais faire preuve d'autant de raison. Pour moi, je te l'avoue, ce n'est pas le bon choix mais je n'ai pas changé Sasuke. Je respecte ton choix aussi merdique qu'il puisse être. Même si tu vas faire beaucoup de mal à Neji mais je m'occuperais de le consoler.

Sasuke ignora toute la partie « Neji » et baissa les yeux, toujours surpris de cet échange mais content qu'Itachi ait fait ce tout petit pas vers lui. Cependant il n'était pas soulagé pour autant : se séparer du Hyuuga lui restait extrêmement douloureux, cet homme était « l'amour de sa vie ». Les arguments d'Itachi étaient valables en plus de la lueur dans les yeux de Neji l'autre soir. Malheureusement il était trop fier pour revenir en arrière une nouvelle fois et ne voulait plus tourner en rond. Il s'en foutait qu'Itachi n'approuvait pas le choix, c'était le sien et il n'en démordrait pas. En plus, on n'aura beau dire qu'il abandonnait vite mais Neji avait fuis le premier. Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de contester sa décision et encore moins de le convaincre. Le brunet était parti le premier en lui jetant qu'il était comme « les autres ». Certes même Itachi assis en face lui dirait que Neji voulait dire qu'il était comme ses parents et en général tous ceux qui l'avaient abandonné mais Sasuke refusait d'être honnête et avouer qu'il avait compris.

-Je vais faire à manger maintenant. Tu peux prendre les bières et le dernier paquet de gâteaux secs pour regarder tes films. Recommença Itachi en se levant avec sa bouteille presque vide.

-Comment… ?

-Je te l'ai dit. On se connaît un peu mieux que de parfaits étrangers.

Là-dessus l'aîné alla en cuisine après un sourire si furtif que Sasuke faillit le manquer.

…

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et il savait pour avoir été dehors il n'y a pas si longtemps que le vent était frais. Toutefois le soleil faisait une petite trouée quelque part et éclairait la ville d'une lumière blême. Enfin il remarqua que quelques gouttes commençaient à échouer contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Neji aimait la pluie. Il le savait parce que le Hyuuga le lui avait confié au cours de cette semaine passée dans son appartement avant qu'il ne parte en Chine. Il se souvint de ce jour-là au 35 Okowabata river, deuxième appartement du 1er étage, Neji nu s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre alors que ses cheveux détachés suivant ses mouvements fascinait le regard de Sasuke. Il s'était ensuite appuyé contre le cadre en murmurant qu'il aimait la pluie, l'orage, la tempête… Uchiha n'avait pas trouvé ça étonnant. Il avait rencontré Neji un jour pluvieux et le Hyuuga lui rappelait souvent ce temps qui peut être agréable ou dévastateur. Neji avait quelque chose d'hypnotique.

Sasuke soupira et s'affala contre son bureau en se massant le cou qu'il avait toujours douloureux. La discussion avec Itachi avait été bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas la ranger dans la catégorie « catastrophe » car en fait il devait l'avouer, elle n'avait pas été désagréable du tout même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Itachi l'avait réconforté non plus. Néanmoins au final c'était un début pour combler le fossé qui les séparait depuis des années. C'était donc normal que ça ne se fasse pas en un jour avec effusion de larmes et de bons sentiments. L'autre point important de la conversation c'était que son aîné maintenait que Neji l'aimait et Sasuke était tenté de croire que si quelqu'un connaissait vraiment Neji, c'était Itachi. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces idées importunes, il ne devait plus penser à ça. S'il avait prévu un break, ce n'était sûrement pas pour ruminer sa déception avec Neji. Parfaitement une déception parce que même s'il n'y avait pas pensé pour lui Neji ça avait été son avenir, jamais il n'avait aimé comme ça et maintenant il tirait un trait dessus. Personne ne pouvait satisfaire Neji Hyuuga avait dit Shikamaru en octobre dernier et il n'allait plus tenter d'être l'exception à ce qui s'était avéré hier une vérité. En fait il était lâche et il avait peur… Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était juste censé. Et puis il avait dit qu'il n'y penserait plus ! Ainsi il alluma son ordinateur portable, lança le premier film de sa sélection et croqua un biscuit. Demain il irait travailler et cette fois, c'était pour de bon : il allait s'appliquer. Au moins pouvait-il réussir à faire ça.

…

Hinata avait tout de suite compris qu'il y avait un problème dès qu'elle avait vu Neji le lendemain de ce que nous appellerons la soirée catastrophique. Hanabi avait tenté de savoir ce qui se passait et échoué pour avoir insisté. Alors, elle, elle s'était patiemment installé au pied de son lit où son presque frère faisait semblant de dormir. Au bout de longues minutes de silence n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se mis à égrainer timidement les paroles de la comptine « Sakura Sakura ». Cela finit par agacer autant qu'apaiser Neji qui lui présenta le dos. Obtenant enfin une réaction, Hinata s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il avait fait.

-J-je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter tu sais ? Finit-elle par dire après un nouveau silence sans quitter ses épaules des yeux.

Neji poussa un soupir et se retourna pour la regarder.

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il.

Hinata posa son index devant ses lèvres tout en baissant les yeux.

-Je veux j-juste savoir ce que tu as… pour t'aider.

-Je sais. Répéta-t-il encore

-Quoi que je puisse faire…

-Tu ne peux pas. Interrompit-il avec un sourire triste.

-Mais…

-Non Hinata tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas guérir une blessure du cœur.

Hinata comprit alors de quoi il était question. Ça avait mal fini, elle le savait, ça avait dérapé. Et dire que pendant un moment elle avait cru que son cher cousin se poserait enfin… Oubliant momentanément sa timidité, elle monta s'allonger à côté de lui et le pris dans ses bras où il s'endormit après une dizaine de minutes.

…

Tandis que Neji trouvait le sommeil dans les bras presque maternel de sa cousine, les instigatrices du complot se trouvaient silencieusement dans la chambre de Tenten. Temari se refaisait les ongles sans croiser le regard de la brunette qui se rongeait les siens sans quitter son téléphone des yeux. Depuis la veille l'ambiance était lourde entre les deux femmes. Les silences étaient amers et les quelques non-dits pesants. Après le départ de Neji, Gaara était parti les laissant régler les détails entre elles. Il estimait avoir fait sa part du boulot et sa sœur lui avait assuré sa rétribution donc pas question de s'attarder plus longtemps. Cependant il avait quand même donné son avis à Tenten : « Tu ne l'aime pas vraiment Nakamura sinon tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça... Tu te serais efforcée à ce qu'il t'aime pour toi ou au moins à le rendre heureux ». La déclaration avait fait rougir de colère et de honte mêlés la jeune demoiselle mais Gaara était partit avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter. Ensuite Temari s'était décidé à avouer qu'elle avait une dent contre Neji qui avait osé lui prendre Shikamaru et accessoirement que le Hyuuga avait bien dû se faire une part honorable de la population masculine du Kantô. Elles se disputèrent pendant la majeure partie de la nuit et le lendemain, calmées, elles se réconcilièrent après que Temari eut présenté des excuses. Tenten savait que la blonde n'était pas vraiment sincère mais elle s'en contenterait sachant qu'obtenir des excuses de Temari -même à contre cœur- n'étaient pas chose aisée. Elle se calma d'autant plus quand la blonde la persuada que Sasuke Uchiha était une exception pour Neji vu leur relation plutôt régulière. En se basant sur le séjour à Hokkaido, ils étaient ensemble depuis noël au moins.

Il n'en restait pas moins que le plan de Temari n'avait pas été des plus satisfaisant au vu du bilan. Pour Tenten, un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine aurait peut-être même été plus délicat puisqu'en ce qui concernait Neji, les dommages collatéraux étaient conséquents. Hormis la question de la drogue, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il était partit si vite. Qui sait ce qu'il pensait s'être passé ? Pire ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Seigneur s'il la détestait… s'il la détestait… elle ne pourrait le supporter. Pour Sasuke Uchiha, elle avait bien quelques semblant de remords mais avouons-le, elle vivrait facilement avec. Après tout qu'Uchiha soit séparé de Neji était le but de la manœuvre. Elle avait juste brisé un cœur pour garantir la sécurité du sien et la charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Une voix dans sa tête lui demanda comment elle osait penser ça ? Neji était gay et tenait manifestement à ce garçon. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux hier. Malgré tout elle avait sacrifié leur amitié pour un amour qui maintenant avait de forte probabilité de n'être jamais rendu. Tema ne lui avait pas donné Neji, elle l'avait encore plus éloigné d'elle. À l'idée, elle fusilla la Sabaku du regard qui ne la regardait toujours pas concentrée plus que de raison sur sa tâche. Temari n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'embarrassait de regrets et scrupules mais que Tenten en particulier lui en veuille n'était pas une idée plaisante alors en attendant d'apaiser la tension, elle resterait tranquille. Tenten soupira en regardant de nouveau son portable.

Colère et culpabilité serpentait encore dans son ventre quand elle composa en tremblant le numéro de téléphone de Neji. Temari avait relevé la tête à ce moment-là mais personne n'aurait pu dire à quoi la blonde pensait. Les tonalités s'enchainèrent avant de laisser place à la messagerie. Tenten réessaya cinq fois espérant que le Hyuuga exaspéré décrocherait mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva-t-elle en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

-Franchement c'est qu'il réponde qui m'aurait étonnée. Enfonça Temari en déposant ses vernis sur la table de chevet.

-Oh toi… Je te dispense de tes commentaires. Répliqua-t-elle rageuse.

La blonde haussa des épaules : « comme tu veux ».

-Si ça se trouve il me hait… Il ne veut plus me parler. Il doit croire que j'y suis pour quelque chose pour la drogue… Peut-être même qu'il croit qu'il a couché avec Gaara…... Il me hait, c'est sûr ! Il me hait ! Il me hait, j'en suis sûre ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire mon Dieu ! Paniqua-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Temari hésita entre la gifler pour qu'elle cesse ses pleurnicheries hystériques ou la consoler en lui servant un discours optimiste.

- Calme-toi Tenten. Premièrement tu as quand même ta part de responsabilité dans notre complot puisque tu as approuvé le plan…

-Tu n'as jamais dit que tu allais le droguer ! Coupa Tenten offusquée.

-Ensuite crois-moi, il le sentirait s'il avait couché avec Gaara. Poursuivit la blonde en ignorant sa remarque.

Tenten ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour la refermer sans rien dire.

- Enfin donne-lui le temps de se calmer et puis de toute façon, personne ne lui permettra de te rejeter. Vos familles trouve ce mariage vitale, qu'il t'aime ou non il t'épousera.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'épouse seulement ! Je veux qu'il le veuille !

-Euh… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tard pour me dire ça ? Je te signale qu'au début tu étais résolu à tout pour l'épouser contre son gré.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Temari serait tombé raide.

-Tu ne comprends décidément rien… Marmonna la brune entre ses dents.

Temari préféra garder le silence cette fois tandis que Tenten commençait à sangloter. À ce stade des choses tout étaient embrouillés surtout qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce que Neji comptait faire. Elle détestait Neji mais n'était certaine de 3 choses sur le Hyuuga: Il était hautain, volage et rancunier. Très rancunier même, presque autant qu'elle. Temari conseilla alors à Tenten d'attendre un peu avant d'aller jauger ce qui se passait chez les Hyuuga en se disant que pour sa part la meilleure conduite à tenir était encore de protéger ses arrières.

….

Temari aurait été plus que surprise en apprenant que se venger n'était pas dans les priorités du Hyuuga. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait utilisé cette histoire comme moyen de pression sur Tenten. Il pourrait la faire chanter pour qu'elle annule le mariage ou quelque chose du genre. Oh il avait bien des moyens de se venger mais je viens de le dire il n'y pensait pas. Depuis la soirée catastrophique, Neji avait passé deux jours allongé sur le sol dans la pénombre de sa chambre, toujours aussi dévasté. Si l'Uchiha faisait son possible pour se relever et aller de l'avant, le Hyuuga, lui, ne s'était pas encore remis de sa première rupture amoureuse. Tantôt il fixait le plafond sans penser à rien, tantôt il se levait juste pour regarder ce qui se passait dehors à la fenêtre. Hiashi avait laissé faire car malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait croire il éprouvait un réel souci pour son neveu même si sa manière de l'exprimer était assez lourde et maladroite pour ne pas dire imperceptible et incompréhensible. Cependant comme il savait que l'état de Neji n'était pas vraiment dû à une quelconque maladie, il lui ordonna d'être prêt pour le travail dans les plus brefs délais c'est-à-dire le lendemain. Neji ferma les yeux après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Il écouta le sifflement du vent, « la voix du vent » disait sa mère dans ses souvenirs. Il écouta le bruissement des feuilles et accueillait chaleureusement la caresse fraiche de la brise d'orage. Il allait pleuvoir. Encore. Oh mais qu'il pleuve, qu'il pleuve à n'en plus finir… peut-être que l'eau effacerait sa peine.

La vie est un jeu c'est du moins ce que Neji s'était toujours dit. Un jeu de hasard où la mise était sa propre existence. Un jeu de poker avec des réussites, des coups de bluff et des échecs qui à la longue payaient cher. Toutefois Sasuke n'était pas un échec : au fond il avait été un mal nécessaire. Il lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'il était longtemps passé à côté d'une expérience magnifique en refusant de laisser les autres s'approcher. Neji savait qu'il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre. Le jeu qu'il jouait c'était de faire croire que c'était le cas. La vérité, c'est ce qu'Itachi avait compris : Neji aimait. Il aimait même trop. Voilà pourquoi pour mieux se protéger il avait fait cette dissociation entre le cœur-âme et les jeux du cœur. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je traduis : l'Amour avec grand A et les multiples amourettes. Ces dernières lui permettaient d'exprimer sa propension à aimer sans s'investir et puis il y avait eu Sasuke. Sasuke qui l'avait forcé à s'investir et ça avait été magnifique le temps que ça a duré. Certes ça faisait mal sur le coup mais comme il l'avait appris au cours de sa jeune vie : Le temps guérit toutes les blessures ou au moins sert d'anesthésiant. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à croire ça puisque tout était fini et qu'il allait épouser Tenten dans deux mois. Comme si de rien n'était, hein ? Neji ferma la fenêtre et cola son front contre la vitre. Non pas tout à fait, rien ne serait pareille.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, le dimanche, Tenten se présenta au manoir principal de la famille Hyuuga. Hanabi qui sortait avec des amis la lorgna un moment avant de quitter la demeure ce qui eut le don de mettre Tenten légèrement mal à l'aise. Neji aurait-il raconté ce qui s'était passé à ses cousines ? Un domestique la conduisit jusqu'à un salon où il lui fut servi à boire en attendant que Neji descende. Profitant de sa solitude momentanée, elle rajusta les bretelles de sa petite robe bustier en jean avant de marteler nerveusement ses doigts contre les bras du fauteuil. Finalement quand Neji arriva, elle se leva pour lui faire face et il sembla à Tenten qu'on n'avait tiré le garçon du lit. Ses cheveux avait été attachés à la va vite, il portait son grand T-shirt vert topaze qu'il mettait toujours quand il voulait trainer dans sa chambre, ses traits étaient tirés de fatigue et d'ailleurs il faisait la gueule. L'idée qu'elle pouvait être la cause de cet état débraillé qui lui correspondait si peu la poignarda. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Tenten baissa les yeux.

-Bonjour.

Neji ne répondit rien. Il avait été parfait tout le restant de la semaine et désirait juste dormir pour savourer son jour de repos. Mais évidement Tenten décidait de débarquer et Hiashi prévenu de la visite l'avait forcé à descendre s'occuper de sa fiancée. Neji retint à peine un grognement, quand il la voyait il ne se souvenait que trop bien de sa rupture. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit dans un fauteuil après s'être servit du thé. Tenten se rassit machinalement et finit le sien pour tenter d'apaiser sa gorge sèche.

-Hem…Je…

Les mots mourraient dans sa bouche. Neji la regarda deux minutes avant de se concentrer sur sa tasse. À cet instant Hiashi entra après avoir toqué deux fois comme à son habitude. Le chef de famille avisa Tenten puis son neveu et ses traits stricts virèrent à la désapprobation ouverte quand il constata l'aspect de Neji.

-Bonjour Tenten-san vous embellissez de jour en jour. J'ose espérer que mon neveu vous reçoit comme il se doit.

-Je vous remercie Hiashi-sama et oui, tout va pour le mieux.

Hiashi sembla dubitatif en jetant une nouvelle fois un œil à Neji toujours affalé dans le fauteuil, tirant la tronche sans rien dire.

-Si vous le dîtes. Mes salutations à votre père.

Là-dessus, il referma la porte et vaqua à ses occupations de PDG et chef de famille. Le sourire de circonstance de Tenten depuis que le Hyuuga était entré disparut aussitôt et elle fixa enfin Neji.

-Je… Neji…Je…

-D'ordinaire tu n'es jamais à court de mots.

Le ton de Neji était à cheval entre le mépris et le froid. Tenten regarda la pointe de ses bottes à talons. Un silence se prolongea pendant lequel Neji regardait un oiseau par la fenêtre. Le soleil avait fini par revenir la veille et faire honneur au printemps. Tenten trouvait son air trop lointain.

-Je suis désolée Neji. Dit-elle enfin.

-Enfin une phrase entière, tu progresse.

Tenten déglutit même ses railleries étaient distantes.

-Je… Ce n'était pas censé se passé comme ça. Ce que Temari a fait…

-Tu n'étais pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un ton légèrement vide en passant une main dans ses cheveux sans la regarder.

-Je t'assure que ça…

-Je sais. Coupa-t-il.

-Comment ?

-Je sais bien qu'il n'y a que Temari pour utiliser un moyen aussi illégal pour servir vos fins douteuses. Ce n'est pas ton genre de me droguer pour me mettre dans le lit d'un mec. Toi tu veux justement que j'évite leur lit d'ailleurs puisque tu me veux dans le tien.

Il prit une petite pause le temps de finir son thé.

-Alors hormis tes excuses que je n'accepte pas pour le moment tu t'en doute bien, as-tu autre chose à me dire ?

-Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Des tas de chose lui venait à l'esprit mais elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'avait fait pour eux et pour son bien, elle aurait pu répéter qu'elle était désolé oui bien lui expliquer comment ça s'était passé...mais rien ne vint.

-Non ? Vraiment rien ? Bon je retourne me coucher alors. Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Attends !

Elle s'était levé les mains croisées sur la poitrine, le regard brillant de panique et légèrement de regret. Neji le vit parfaitement dans son attitude, dans ses tics nerveux, ses hésitations… Tenten regrettait vraiment que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi. Néanmoins Neji savait qu'elle ne déplorait nullement le résultat obtenu. Elle ne s'en voulait pas de lui avoir fait mal en le séparant de Sasuke, probablement même qu'il puisse souffrir de la perte de l'Uchiha ne l'avait pas effleuré. Elle s'en voulait qu'il ait manqué de peu que l'on abuse de lui dans une chambre d'hôtel et que potentiellement il se sente comme de la merde maintenant. Il devinait aussi que par-dessus tout Tenten était terrorisé qu'il puisse la détester pour ce qui s'était passé. Un sourire sardonique étira ses fines lèvres, effrayant Tenten.

-Ne t'en fait pas… maintenant je n'ai plus tellement le choix, je vais t'épouser comme tu le désirais. Alors ne m'ennui plus s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te voir avant le mariage sauf si nécessaire.

Son ton froid la cloua sur place et elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui sans un regard de plus. Tenten se retint de sangloter en assimilant la sentence et resta là encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Elle avait gagné et pourtant elle le sentait, il lui filait entre les mains encore plus sûrement qu'avant.

…..

Naruto jugea opportun d'emmener Sasuke se divertir avec la bande quelque semaines plus tard mais avant il fit un crochet par le siège de l'entreprise. Pour aller en boîte ce soir, Sasuke avait mis un jean noir avec un vieux sweet-shirt bleu avec le symbole de sa famille dans le dos : cadeau d'anniversaire d'Itachi. Oui Itachi le lui avait offert il y a de cela deux ans… Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? En fait Sasuke reconnaissait que même si son frère le rabaissait constamment quand il ne l'ignorait pas, Itachi n'avait jamais oublié son anniversaire. Certes il jetait le cadeau sur la table de la salle à manger le matin et payait le gâteau le soir (toujours au chocolat) mais il ne l'embêtait jamais ce jour-là. Le jour de ses 15 ans, il lui avait demandé –après avoir réussi à lui mettre la main dessus- pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme lui et faisait seulement comme si cette date n'existait pas dans le calendrier ? Itachi l'avait toisé du regard pendant si longtemps que Sasuke avait décidé d'abandonner. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, Itachi lui avait lancé que c'était parce que justement il était né. L'année suivante Itachi trouva le 9 juin un paquet cadeau sur la table de la cuisine avec en guise de carte d'anniversaire cette même phrase : « parce que tu es né ». Oh il n'avait pas mis le vêtement pour amadouer son frère, c'était l'un de ses préférés. Sasuke soupira et toqua une fois à la porte du bureau du concerné. Quand la voix monotone et passablement excédé lui permit d'entrer il hésita avant de le faire. Itachi était à son bureau devant une montagne de paperasse. L'aîné lui jeta à peine un regard, continuant sa tâche et Sasuke pensa l'espace d'un instant qu'il faisait presque peine à voir.

-Itachi… Il faut qu'on parle s'il te plaît.

L'aîné releva donc la tête et l'appuya contre son poing attendant qu'il continue. Jusqu'à présent son cadet avait été un plus ou moins bon employé et on avait décidé par consensus son parcourt avant le fauteuil de directeur. Maintenant il était même traité comme un salarié presque comme les autres et était payé. Kakashi avait été le premier surpris par la manière dont allaient les choses. C'est vrai que le pauvre avait presque tout raté de la fin de l'histoire.

Sasuke avait réfléchit toute la semaine malgré lui. Quelque part il avait eu le maigre espoir que Neji l'appelle comme d'habitude et qu'après une dispute ou une séance d'explications, ils se remettent ensemble. Mais Neji n'était pas revenu. La troisième semaine, Sasuke s'était demandé après tout qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? C'est lui qui lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir en plus d'être celui qui avait prétendu avoir marre de tourner en rond. Finalement quand ce matin les faire-part du mariage de Neji Hyuuga et Tenten Nakamura avaient échoué dans leur boîte aux lettres, Sasuke avait pris une décision.

-Je veux aller à l'étranger quelques mois.

Itachi ne se redressa que pour appuyer son menton sur ses mains croisées après avoir élégamment hausser un sourcil.

-Fuir le pays ne te permettras pas de fuir Neji, tu sais ?

-Je ne f…

-Mais si tu fuis. Coupa Itachi d'une voix ennuyée.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

-S'il te plaît. Je veux juste m'éloigner un peu, juste la semaine de son mariage alors. Je te jure que je rentrerais gentiment à la maison après et que je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré.

Itachi arbora un léger sourire en coin pour marquer son amusement. Sasuke bien qu'énervé le comprenait : non seulement il avait demandé mais en plus il promettait.

-Mais j'espère bien que tu ne feras rien de stupide petit-frère.

Il fit une pause semblant réfléchir.

-Je devrais considérer ta demande ne serait-ce que parce que tu as dit « s'il te plaît » mais je ne peux pas te le permettre.

-Mais…

-Hors de question que tu aille vagabonder dans un pays lointain pour fuir quelque chose qui disons se trouve dans ta tête. Tu t'es engagé à travailler sérieusement je te rappelle. Tout ce que je peux te proposer donc c'est d'aller passer les trois jours de cérémonie dans notre résidence à la plage mais pas plus.

Sasuke grogna.

-C'est toi le patron.

…..

On n'était à la fin du mois de mai, soit à un mois de la date d'échéance. Il faisait de plus en plus beau et tout le monde paraissait de fort joyeuse humeur même Anko. Toute cette gaité tapait sur les nerfs d'un Neji plus froid et taciturne que jamais. Parfois il allait dans le pavillon de son grand-père juste parce que c'était plus proche que son appartement à la baie et que le vieil homme lui permettait de bouder pendant des heures sans lui poser de question. Neji gaspillait donc à loisir le thé de son ascendant sans rien dire hors de sa zone de confort.  
Bref pour l'heure, notre Hyuuga était sur le porche à colonne qui composait l'entrée du majestueux manoir principale, échangeant un peu avec Hinata avant d'aller au boulot. En fait c'est elle qui parlait et lui il écoutait. Son angle vue lui permit d'apercevoir le premier une Cabriolet décapotable de luxe qu'il ne connaissait à personne avant aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un s'était-il offert une nouvelle voiture ? Il avait l'a drôle d'impression que ce n'était pas ça. L'engin arriva à leur niveau où il se stoppa ce qui surprit le duo au perron. Où avez-vous vu qu'on encombrait le passage dans le domaine Hyuuga ? Le chauffeur qui s'avérait être une conductrice ouvrit la portière pour poser le talon au sol et émergea avec grâce. Elle retira son chapeau en paille qu'elle posa sur le siège conducteur et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête en explorant les alentours du regard avant de se poser sur Hinata et Neji. Le regard de la première voyageait de la femme à son cousin, quant à ce dernier, il en croyait difficilement ses yeux maintenant que la visiteuse avait exposé son visage sans encombre. Ses pupilles arrondies de surprise, il affichait une mine résolument stupéfaite tandis qu'un sourire mi tendre, mi satisfait étirait les lèvres pleines de la femme à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du duo. Au pied des trois marches du perron, elle marqua un arrêt le temps de lever les bras, paumes tournées vers le ciel comme pour dire « Et bien me voilà ! ». Neji ne la quittait pas des yeux toujours sous le choc. Choc qui s'approfondit quand elle se décida à briser le silence.

-Je suis contente. Je craignais tellement de ne pas te reconnaitre au premier regard…

Maintenant qu'il l'entendait, il lui semblait faire un bond dans le passé. Sa voix était toujours aussi assurée et confiante avec ces intonations douces et suaves qu'il lui connaissait bien. Ses grands yeux noisettes posées avec émotion sur lui ainsi que son index gauche qui tortillait une longue mèche de cheveux brun étaient les seules marques d'agitation, tout le reste n'était qu'assurance et élégance.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir mon ange.

-M-Maman… ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

* * *

Review anonyme **  
**

**Marill: **Je crois avoir répondu à la première partie de ta review dans ma note avant chapitre.  
Ne t'en fais pas caser Itachi fait bel et bien partie de mes préoccupations, par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant pour Naru-Chan dont je dois avouer ne même pas avoir choisi l'orientation sexuelle en fait. J'avoue sinon que faire un NaruIta m'a bel et bien traversé l'esprit mais disons que c'est un délire perso dans cette fic (si je m'écoutais j'écrirais une fanfiction de ma fic !). Et oui, je sais, Temari et Tenten sont détestables mais ils faut aussi des "méchants" quant à Gaara je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'utiliser comme je le voulais puisque je suis conditionner par l'histoire voilà pourquoi il est sur la frontière.  
Pour tes estimations sur la suite je ne peux que te dire que si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il va falloir attendre un peu même si j'avoue que moi aussi ce délire de "je m'y oppose" devant l'autel ne m'est pas étranger ;p  
Enfin pour le NaruSasu après une boulimie de ce couple pendant de la période où je découvrais le yaoï je n'arrive plus à l'apprécier qu'avec Naruto en seme et/ou si l'histoire m'accroche vraiment. J'essaierai Harem mais je ne te promets rien.  
Sinon Merci encore pour tes encouragements.

* * *

**Sasuke** (gueule des insultes intérieurement)

**Moi** : Et voilà une bonne chose de faite :)_  
_

**Neji** : J'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles nous remettre ensemble._  
_

**Moi** : Mais si, mais si Neji-chan c'est l'ultime but de l'histoire il me semble... enfin je crois. Bon je vais y aller pour les dernières explications. Le truc du chuchoteur je l'ai en partie piqué à B. Weber dans "_Nous les dieux_". Sinon j'ai voulu resituer l'histoire dans le temps dans ce chapitre parce que je m'étais perdue et j'avais besoin de ce facteur pour déterminer le mariage. Enfin quand j'écris : "Quelque part il avait eu le maigre espoir que Neji l'appelle comme d'habitude" = c'est parce qu'en me relisant j'ai remarqué deux trucs : En fait si vous avez bien remarqué quand ils se brouillent, c'est bizarrement Neji qui vient le premier vers Sasuke. Ensuite j'ai inconsciemment construit l'histoire sur le modèle "trois pas en avant et deux pas en arrière". C'est la meilleure façon de résumer le tout et leur relation en général.

**Neji** : Mais on n'a plus de relation là je te signale.

**Moi** : Oh mais ça va pas durer... enfin j'espère. Je te trouve bien silencieux Sasuke.

**Sasu** : Tu ne veux pas que je m'exprime alors je me tais pour éviter tes menaces.

**Moi** : Franchement tu devrais te sentir honorer que j'écrive sur toi !

**Sasu** (marmonne) : Je me serais passer de cet honneur moi...

**Neji** (lui fait des bisous dans le cou pour le consoler d'avoir eu le malheur d'attirer un jour mon attention).

**Moi** : Rohlala je vais finir par opter pour le NaruNeji et tu ne ferais plus dans mes histoires que des rôles secondaires, ça t'irait peut-être ?

**Sasuke** : Ah non alors !

**Moi** : Ben voilà, on n'est d'accord. Je continue donc à te torturer.

**Neji **(à sasuke) : Tu devrais arrêter de lutter, tu vas te faire avoir à chaque fois.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Auteur :**_ Moi

_**Disclaimers :** _faisant du droit je sais que je m'exposerais à des poursuite si j'essayais de m'accaparer les perso de Naruto... par contre je peux jouer avec ;)

_**Pairing** :_ NejiSasuNeji

Si je vous disais que si je pouvais me jeter à vos pieds en psalmodiant quantité d'excuses sincères, cela vous amènerait-il à prendre ce retour avec tolérance ? Certes il s'est passé quantité de choses pendant les vacances et avec la rentrée ça ne s'est pas arrangé mais j'avoue aussi que j'ai fait preuve d'assez de paresse et d'un manque d'inspiration totale pour le chapitre.

Je vous prierais de remercier l'organisation parfaite de la fac de droit de nantes (ironie bien sûr), Dr house (non pas ironique), Rihanna, Selah Sue et Jimi Hendrix (pour la musique) et **bien sûr il faut un remerciement spéciale à Asfa (dite Gigi) sans qui vous attendriez encore**.

Je ne vais pas plus m'attarder et pour expier ma faute vous offre enfin le chapitre 19 sur le grand autel de la fanfic.

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

-M-Maman… ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en guise de réponse et gravit les 4 marches du perron qui les séparaient. Puis, sans prévenir, elle serra dans ses bras avec une force peu commune un Neji peu enclin à lui rendre son étreinte tout de suite.

Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vue en chair et en os depuis près de 13 ans apparaissait comme ça sans préavis. Elle le prenait dans ses bras devant une Hinata qui, fidèle à elle-même, la main sur la bouche semblait à deux doigts de défaillir. Neji ferma les yeux et lui rendit machinalement son étreinte. C'était le genre de chose que son cerveau ne pouvait pas traiter sur le champ. Il ne pouvait pas traiter ça rationnellement et décider d'une attitude à adopter alors il se contenterait de juste suivre l'impulsion du moment. Il nota ainsi qu'elle sentait bon : une fragrance de haute parfumerie, Guerlain peut-être mais qui ne masquait cependant pas totalement une légère odeur de tabac et quelque chose qui lui rappelait le papier neuf. De son côté elle nicha sa tête dans son épaule, comme si elle aussi tentait de décortiquer son odeur puis elle se redressa enfin et il put ainsi constater qu'ils avaient presque la même taille alors que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui.

Risa lui sourit avec douceur tout en posant sur sa joue une main douce aux longs ongles vernis dont l'annulaire arborait une alliance or qui renvoyait les reflets du soleil. Il le savait déjà mais cette réalité prenait tout son sens maintenant : elle s'était remariée, elle avait eu une vie depuis…

-Quel gâchis… Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, si bas que Neji faillit le manquer et qu'Hinata n'entendit pas. Tu as vraiment grandis. Reprit-elle en redessinant de son index son arcade sourcilière puis sa mâchoire.

-C'est ce qui arrive avec le temps, répliqua-t-il d'un ton très légèrement boudeur, la nature est ainsi faite.

Un sourire un peu satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle approcha une main de ses cheveux, hésita et finalement acheva son geste. Il y avait une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux que Neji ne comprit pas sur l'instant : il venait de lui faire un semi-reproche et elle semblait contente. Plus tard, quand il commença à cerner sa génitrice, ce genre de réaction prit tout son sens. Pour le moment il la laissa lui caresser les cheveux, c'était agréable. Il n'avait pas eu droit à ce geste maternel depuis ses huit ans quand elle était partie.

Hinata quant à elle hésitait toujours entre les affres de l'évanouissement et… rien en fait. Ah si ! Peut-être rester bouche bée. En fait elle se sentait confuse. Tante Risa était revenue… la formulation du fait se suffisait en lui-même pour exprimer toutes les conséquences de ce « retour ». Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Prévenir son père ? S'éclipser ? Elle aurait bien voulu le faire car elle se sentait de trop dans ce tableau. Elle savait que secrètement Neji avait toujours voulu que sa mère revienne, qu'au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et si le retour de sa mère pouvait alléger le chagrin qu'il portait comme une âme en peine depuis sa séparation avec Sasuke, elle était plus que disposée à laisser les choses se faire. Toutefois, elle savait que maintenant que sa tante était rentrée, les choses risquaient de dégénérer dans la famille. Plus que tout elle craignait la réaction de son père. Et pendant qu'Hinata était en proie à des doutes plus que justifiés, Risa pour sa part lâchait enfin son fils pour débuter la conversation.

-Toi aussi tu es devenue une belle jeune femme Hinata. Constata-t-elle en tournant la tête vers cette dernière.

-Je… Merci. Dit-elle, hésitante, se retenant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu comme ça sans prévenir ? Interrogea alors Neji, un rien glacial.

Certes, il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais il y avait surtout cette alliance qui lui rappelait qu'elle lui avait préféré une vie dont il avait été exclu et ça, ça l'empêchait de rester neutre. Et puis d'ailleurs qui resterait de marbre si sa mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années refaisait surface sans crier gare ? Elle baissa les yeux l'espace de deux minutes avant d'afficher de nouveau un sourire, aigre-doux cette fois.

-Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir chéri, je te le promets. Mais là ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

-Mais…

-Dis-moi plutôt où est l'enfoiré qui te sert d'oncle… désolée Hinata. Ajouta-t-elle.

Neji et Hinata échangèrent un regard à la fois interloqué et choqué puis celle-ci bafouilla qu'il était au siège de Byakugan corporation N°1.

-Merci. Il faut que je le voie d'abord. On se revoit après Neji.

-Attends !

Ayant amorcé un départ, elle dut se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Déso…

-Je t'accompagne. Tu parleras dans la voiture.

Elle sembla désemparée l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Non pas maintenant. On pourra parler autant que tu veux après je te le promets.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! De surgir comme ça, sans prévenir et repartir comme ça, sans t'expliquer !

-Béb… Neji. En ce moment il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant. Objecta-t-il avec une once d'agressivité contenue.

-Je… Tu m'as mal comprise. Je voulais dire que tu n'as pas encore les éléments pour comprendre la situation. Sinon je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant. Personne n'est mieux placé que moi pour le savoir. Finit-elle amèrement

-Alors éclaire-moi. Rétorqua-t-il en ignorant l'autre partie de sa phrase.

Elle eut de nouveau ce sourire aigre-doux.

-Tu as le même regard que lorsque tu ne voulais pas manger tes légumes… Très bien. Acquiesça-t-elle après un soupir.

Il ne releva pas et se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle. Cette fois c'est Hinata qui le retint.

-A-Attends !

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil en signe d'écoute mais surtout d'impatience. Risa ne dit rien, préférant observer.

-Je… Enfin…

Neji claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'exaspération.

-Papa ne…

-Ça m'est égal ! Coupa-t-il, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Mais il-il… il ne…

-Je m'en fous Hinata ! Tu comprends ? Je n'en ai rien à faire que ça ne l'agrée pas… Je vais avec elle. Toi, ça te dérange ?

-N-non ! b-b-bien sûr que n-non. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un rouge un peu plus prononcé aux joues.

-Alors la question est réglée.

Sur ce, il fit un geste de la tête vers sa mère qui acquiesça de la sienne avant un soupir las et un regard désolé à l'adresse de sa nièce. Ensuite elle retourna à sa voiture, Neji qui s'efforçait de rester calme sur ses talons.

...

Ils étaient sur l'autoroute maintenant et aucun d'eux n'avaient finalement pipé mot pendant le trajet. L'ambiance était loin de joyeuses retrouvailles. Risa avait allumé la radio un moment et puis l'avait éteint même pas cinq minutes plus tard. Elle donnait l'impression d'être concentrée sur la route mais parfois son regard glissait vers son fils, assis sur le siège passager. Neji lui faisait semblant d'être concentré sur l'extérieur mais son regard glissait également vers sa mère dès qu'elle ne regardait pas. Finalement, il s'était dit qu'il serait peut-être dangereux de discuter avec elle alors qu'elle conduisait, il ne savait pas quelle tournure la conversation allait prendre alors il tenta d'arrêter de ressasser les questions qu'il brûlait de lui poser. Et puis il appréhendait un minimum la situation.

Elle avait vieilli nota-t-il en l'observant. Son maquillage était habile et faisait plus que naturel mais les yeux de Neji repérèrent néanmoins les effets du temps sur son visage. Cependant il fallait admettre qu'elle avait « bien vieilli ». Il devina qu'elle s'entretenait bien, qu'elle faisait du sport. Et puis s'il se souvenait bien sa mère avait toujours été très coquette. Elle était belle et le savait, s'en servait même si nécessaire. À part cela, elle n'avait pas tant changé. Physiquement c'était assez la femme de ses souvenirs, quant à son caractère et/ou personnalité, il ne s'en rappelait pas bien mais il se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de la découvrir telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Neji soupira attirant l'attention de sa mère sur lui et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Il en retira une du paquet avec ses dents et avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses poches trouver son zippo, elle lui tendit son briquet posé sur le tableau de bord. Il hésita une seconde en la regardant, elle ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Il accepta l'objet et alluma sa clope avant de reposer le briquet à sa place en marmonnant un merci très peu audible. Tirant sur sa cigarette, il remarqua enfin dans le cendrier de la voiture qu'elle en avait grillé pas mal elle avant son arrêt au manoir Hyuuga. Il en déduisit qu'elle aussi avait appréhendé de le retrouver et se demanda ce qu'elle craignait au juste. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme elle pouvait craindre après tout ? Une femme qui avait eu le courage de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, qui avait réussi à quitter les sentiers battus qu'on lui avait imposé, à qui tout avait réussi quand elle en avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi… oui que pouvait-elle craindre ? Le pire était passé. Ses capacités en psycho-sociologie lui soufflèrent que peut-être qu'elle avait peur d'affronter ses erreurs de parcours car elle ne pouvait considérer qu'avoir abandonné sa garde et ne pas être revenue au décès de son père n'était pas une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant qu'il y réfléchissait, elle avait coupé par des chemins dérivés pour émerger plus vite dans le CBD. Quand elle gara sa voiture à la place de parking de Neji, ils n'avaient toujours rien échangé de concret. Elle se contenta juste de lui dire : « Allons-y » et ils traversèrent le parking.

...

-Encore en retard Hyuuga ! S'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur dans le hall.

« Merde » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents tandis que sa mère fronçait un sourcil avec un semblant de curiosité dans le regard. Anko s'avançait vers eux, de son pas décidé. Manifestement elle venait aussi d'arriver et Neji dut fournir un gros effort pour retenir jurons et remarques désagréables : c'était quand même sa patronne. La brune ne prit pas la peine de se poster devant eux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres comme il s'y serait attendu mais l'attrapa plutôt par le bras pour l'entrainer vers les escaliers.

-Pas le temps pour l'ascenseur ! Tu me raconteras tes excuses fictives sur le chemin….

-Mais… Essaya de protester notre Neji tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-Ta gueule Hyuuga ! On n'a une réunion capitale je te rap…

Elle pila si brusquement qu'il percuta son épaule mais elle n'en tint pas compte et se retourna en le fusillant du regard, cherchant à vérifier son intuition.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié ?!

Ce n'était pas du tout une question mais une exclamation furieuse, même dans son empressement son instinct de terroriste lui avait fait remarquer que le Hyuuga avait oublié. Neji ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. La réunion ? Quelle réu… Merde la réunion « super importante » avant la « méga importante » conférence de cet après-midi. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'emporter son sac quand il avait pris d'assaut le siège passager de la voiture de Risa. Et pour cause il avait tout zappé dès qu'elle avait décidé de faire un remake du « retour de la mère prodigue ». De ce fait, ses dossiers et entre parenthèses la note de synthèse qu'il avait rédigée pour Anko étaient restés dans sa voiture à lui. Il allait se faire tuer…

Et tandis qu'Anko le dévisageait une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, sa mère fronçait de nouveau un sourcil au même moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle jeta un regard à l'intérieur puis au duo à deux pas d'elle.

-Anko-san je… Commença-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave Neji. À toute à l'heure, je te récupère à la pause déjeuner. Lui lança-t-elle en entrant dans l'habitacle, avec un vague geste de la main pour « à tout à l'heure ».

Neji avait légèrement rougit, coupé dans son élan pour lui demander d'attendre, embarrassé au mieux. Elle avait parlé comme s'il s'agissait de le récupérer à la sortie des classes. Anko, pour sa part, avait froncé des sourcils avec perplexité ne sachant comment réagir à cela. Mitarashi était stagiaire quand sa mère travaillait encore ici mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnu vu qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Tout ce qui lui avait importé dès qu'elle avait vu son souffre-douleur c'était de le ramener par la peau du cou en salle de réunion. Réunion à laquelle ils étaient désormais tous les deux en retard. Elle prit donc la décision de reconsidérer cela plus tard. Les portes de l'ascenseur avaient largement eu le temps de se refermer alors elle tira de nouveau son subordonné dans les escaliers en lui promettant mille manières de le torturer psychologiquement et physiquement si un travail de 6 mois foirait à cause de lui…

...

Une fois à l'abri dans l'ascenseur, Risa poussa un soupir soulagé. C'est sans remords qu'elle admettait être arrangée par le fait que Neji ait été entrainé loin d'elle. C'était beaucoup trop maladroit car elle ne savait pas comment le gérer et elle aurait été plus gênée qu'autre chose s'il l'avait suivi dans le bureau d'Hiashi. Surtout que la conversation allait se tourner indirectement sur lui. Elle savait déjà ce qu'Hiashi allait lui dire comme si elle s'apprêtait à revivre une scène déjà vécue : Il lui dirait qu'elle n'était pas digne de se dire sa mère, que c'est lui qui l'avait élevé, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici…

En un sens elle savait qu'il avait raison sur un point : elle ne se serait jamais à la hauteur avec Neji, c'était certain… du moins c'était ce dont elle était convaincue. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas craint la situation quand il s'était invité dans sa voiture serait mentir. D'ailleurs elle ne s'attendait même pas à le trouver du premier coup comme ça devant le manoir. La probabilité pour que ce genre de chose arrive est quasi nulle dans la réalité enfin ! Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle aurait trouvé Hiashi dans ce foutu domaine qui vous coupe du monde… un domaine à l'écart de tout non mais franchement, comme si c'était normal de faire ce genre de chose ! En tout cas, elle pensait le trouver là-bas où elle aurait pu clarifier la situation, asseoir sa supériorité dans la bataille à venir avant d'enfin retrouver son fils… Fils qu'elle aurait retrouvé après avoir au minimum trouver un plan d'approche. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le revoir. C'était son but ultime en se rendant à Tokyo quand même. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de descendre de voiture et aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'elle voie à quel point il avait grandi et s'il ne la repousserait pas sur le champ. Un voile de tristesse traversa son regard : Il était devenu un homme son Neji… en son absence.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage de la direction dans lequel elle s'engagea sans hésitation après avoir vigoureusement hoché la tête pour chasser les pensées importunes.

-Vous avez rendez-vous madame ? S'enquit la secrétaire.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour s'expliquer et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas le moment de traiter avec le petit personnel et de toute façon, elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire annoncer.

-Désolée madame mais vous ne pouvez pas passer comme ça. Poursuivit la secrétaire sur un ton entre le reproche et la surprise.

L'ex-femme d'Hizashi poussa un soupir excédé alors que la jeune femme partait sur ses talons.

-Je vous répète que vous ne pouvez pas aller là. Si vous continuez je vais devoir appeler la sécurité…. Madame !

Risa qui l'ignorait toujours fut bien obligée de lui accorder son attention quand devant la porte au nom d'Hiashi, la jeune femme lui attrapa le bras qu'elle avait avancé vers la poignée. Un nouveau soupir excédé lui échappa et elle prépara un regard glacial à la pauvre femme qu'elle détestait maintenant sans raisons particulières mise à part le fait qu'elle cherchait à faire son boulot.

-Croyez-moi vous préférerez me laissez entrer plutôt que me laisser déballer le linge sale des Hyuuga devant cette porte. Assura-t-elle d'un ton froid et ferme.

Et il faut l'avouer aussi un léger soupçon de menace dans la voix. La jeune secrétaire lâcha de suite la main de Risa sous le coup de la surprise. Cette dernière ne s'attarda pas plus et entra dans l'arène.

Hiashi leva les yeux de son travail, étonné par l'ouverture de la porte. Il n'attendait personne et sa secrétaire n'avait pas appelé d'abord. Quelle ne fut sa surprise mais surtout sa colère lorsque Risa s'avança tranquillement vers son bureau. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer à l'improviste.

-Toi ?! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents tout en se levant. Comment peux-tu encore avoir l'audace de venir ici ?

La mère de Neji se contenta d'un sourire à mi-chemin entre le narquois et le méprisant.

-Je suis désolée monsieur, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer. S'empressa de s'excuser la secrétaire en s'inclinant.

-Laissez-nous. Grogna-t-il en réponse et elle se dépêcha de s'exécuter.

Risa continuait de sourire impunément alors qu'Hiashi la fusillait du regard. Comment cette calamité osait revenir après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'audace de se montrer après avoir tant fait souffrir son frère et causé tant d'ennui à sa famille ? Il ne pouvait pas la supporter, dire même qu'il la détestait était un euphémisme. Remarque la réciproque était tout à fait vraie.

-Et bien ? Qu'es tu venue faire ici ? Interrogea-t-il, glacial.

Elle haussa des épaules avec désinvolture comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à échanger des banalités, ce qui l'agaça encore plus au vu de la veine qui pulsa sur son front. Il se rassit cependant dans son grand fauteuil de directeur et la toisa avec dédain pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas une menace et qu'il pouvait l'écraser quand il le souhaitait ce qui, ils le savaient tous les deux, était faux.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Affirma-t-il sèchement. Ta présence équivaut…

-Le deal ne vaut plus. Coupa-t-elle avec un geste dédaigneux de la main, sans masquer l'aversion dans son regard.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils mais le lui rendit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la vitre de son bureau avant de se caler contre.

-Si tu veux annuler notre marché…

-Je viens de te dire qu'il ne valait plus rien. Coupa-t-elle une fois de plus. Il y a prescription maintenant.

Le Hyuuga plissa des yeux sombrement. Merde il n'avait jamais pensé à ça mais elle oui visiblement.

-Je le répète une dernière fois : que veux-tu ? Reprit-il, la voix venimeuse.

-J'ai quand même le droit d'assister au mariage de mon fils, non ? Dit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

-Même si c'était vrai, c'est dans un mois qu'il se marrie. Et tu considères vraiment que tu peux exiger cela en prétextant être sa mère ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi, n'est-ce pas manifestement le cas ?

-Il est évident que non : tu n'es plus sa mère depuis que tu es partie.

Elle perdit toute trace de désinvolture.

-Espèce de… Comme si je l'avais fait par choix ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Mais tu as eu le choix. Interrompit-t-il alors d'une voix doucereuse. Tu avais le choix entre accepter mon marché ou non. Maintenant tu ne peux plus revenir et te réclamer sa mère, c'est un adulte.

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un sourire satisfait et le ressentiment monta d'un cran dans le regard de son interlocutrice.

-Ne t'amuse pas à ça avec moi Hiashi !

Elle sembla se calmer tout de suite après en baissant la tête mais quand elle la releva, elle affichait un sourire menaçant.

-Ne me provoque pas espèce d'enfoiré, tu as peut-être pris le dessus à l'époque mais ce n'est que parce que j'étais désorientée. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis meilleure que toi à ce jeu-là.

Hiashi exprima une grimace de dégoût mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas pour rien que toute la famille Hyuuga s'accordait à dire que c'était… une _garce_. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour synthétiser sa nature.

Le sourire de Risa ne disparaissait pas. Elle aurait aimé lui faire payer et oui elle lui ferait payer toutes ses années perdues avec son fils. Certes elle était encore maladroite avec lui mais c'était un aspect qui demandait du temps et de la patience, dans l'immédiat elle devait juste remporter le rapport de force entre elle et les Hyuuga représentés par Hiashi.

-Tu n'as plus aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Plus aucun. Reprit-elle avec ce petit air menaçant dans son sourire.

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Neji. Prévint-il sèchement en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle rit avec suffisance un bref instant.

-Oh mais je l'ai déjà vue. Nargua-t-elle.

Elle regarda avec délectation Hiashi légèrement descendre de ses grands airs.

-Je te préviens Risa, tu n'as pas intérêt à… Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils.

-À quoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse quoi Hiashi ?

Il retint un grognement. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, bien sûr que non. Par contre il craignait effectivement… tout ! Elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi ! Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de cette diablesse. Elle était capable de n'importe quoi et plus que tout il n'aimait pas l'influence qu'elle pourrait avoir sur Neji qui était déjà assez dissipé comme ça ces derniers temps.

-Contente-toi de rester loin de lui, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec notre famille.

-Je ne veux rien à voir avec ta famille, ne vous surestimez pas… vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me rende Neji. Si tu n'interfères pas entre nous, je ne tenterais rien contre vous.

-Tu parles comme si tu avais de l'influence. Rétorqua-t-il avec dédain.

Elle eut un rictus moqueur à sa réaction.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la darder avec colère.

-Une chose est sûre : Neji n'as pas besoin de toi.

-Mon enfant veut me voir Hiashi. Et puisque c'est le cas, personne ne m'empêcheras de rattraper le temps perdu.

...

L'éprouvante réunion avec Anko avait peut-être suffi à faire retomber l'excitation car malgré toute son agitation intérieure, Neji avait retrouvé cet air de désintérêt total qu'il arborait avant Sasuke et qu'il avait retrouvé après sa rupture avec celui-ci. Seuls ses yeux brillaient des émotions contradictoires qui le submergeaient. Il y avait toujours cette pointe de tristesse qui lui tiraillait le cœur depuis que Sasuke lui avait dit que c'était fini, il y avait encore l'impuissance et la résignation à la perspective de se marier et maintenant s'ajoutaient la colère et l'amour envers sa mère. En ce moment c'étaient les sentiments envers sa mère qui prédominaient bien sûr. Poussant un soupir, il secoua la cendre au-dessus d'une poubelle. Elle avait dit qu'elle le retrouverait à midi mais il n'avait aucun moyen de l'appeler pour lui dire où il était, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait le joindre. Il avait commencé par la direction où il avait demandé à la secrétaire si sa mère n'était pas encore là et il apprit qu'après une rencontre qui sembla houleuse avec Hiashi, elle était repartie simplement. Alors il était redescendu dans le hall mais finalement avait fini par sortir fumer dehors, devant les portes du bâtiment. L'espace d'un instant il pensa au fait qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer au domaine, rapidement récupérer ses affaires avant la conférence de 15h afin d'échapper aux foudres d'Anko mais il n'en trouva pas la volonté. Il avait presque finit sa cigarette quand un éclair de génie le traversa. Il se tapa alors le front en marmonnant un « Que je suis con ! », écrasa son mégot et prit la direction du parking souterrain. Ne sachant où ils étaient réciproquement ça ne pouvait être que là qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver.

En effet, elle était là : fumant, elle aussi, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, le regard perdu. Neji fut soulagé, prenant conscience que tout ce temps il avait inconsciemment pensé qu'elle avait repris la clé des champs sans rien dire. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle releva les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres : « il est là » se dit-elle pour faire prendre plus de poids à la réalité et elle espéra que plus personne ne le lui prendrait. Oui elle aussi avait des velléités de possession sur ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé tout de suite à descendre au parking.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

De nouveaux il y eut un échange de regards fuyants avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-J'ai pris une chambre au four saisons. On va y manger ?

-Non !

Elle fronça les sourcils en guise d'interrogation et Neji se mordit la lèvre. C'était à deux pas d'ici mais il ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que l'évocation du prénom de ce maudit Sasuke ne lui fasse plus mal. Elle le regardait attendant une réponse, il soupira.

-Disons que la dernière fois que j'y suis allé… les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées. Dit-il le regard perdu sur une flaque d'essence pas très loin.

- Comment ça ?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant.

-… Très bien mais je doute que tu veuilles avoir cette discussion ici.

-J'ai un appartement près de la baie. Annonça-t-il.

-Va pour l'appartement à la baie alors. Approuva-t-elle en descendant après avoir fait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette sur le sol.

Neji hocha la tête et fit le tour pour s'installer sur le siège passager.

-C'était comment avec oji-sama ? Se sentit-il obliger de demander alors qu'elle amorçait la marche arrière.

-Prévisible. Marmonna-t-elle en manœuvrant.

Il ne dit rien pensant comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là et ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Pendant le trajet il pensa à envoyer un texto à Hinata pour lui demander de faire en sorte de lui ramener ses dossiers. Il savait qu'elle lui rendrait toujours service quelque puisse être sa demande. Souvent il abusait de son incapacité à dire non mais ce n'était toujours que dans des situations de force majeur… enfin presque. Sur ce il se mit à lui indiquer le chemin et elle s'exécuta sans rien ajouter.

...

Ils arrivèrent étonnamment vite, Neji ouvrit la marche et la conduisit à son étage. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le sentiment qui le poignardait d'habitude quand il venait ne se manifesta pas. Depuis que lui et Sasuke c'était fini, il n'était venu ici que pour échapper à sa famille et aux obligations avec l'agréable perspective de ruminer sa tristesse. Alors à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte, la nostalgie mêlée au chagrin l'envahissait et il devait l'évacuer en jouant au piano. Il retint un soupir et coupa l'alarme en tentant de retirer ses chaussures en même temps. Risa sourit, retira ses talons et enfila les chaussons de son fils.

-Ce n'est pas très grand mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'avancer dans le salon, Neji la suivant.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Oui, si tu veux bien. Tu joues encore ? Demanda-t-elle en avisant le piano dans son coin.

-Oui. C'est toi qui m'as appris, tu t'en souviens ?

-Hum mm, c'est vrai que tu aimais… que tu aimes la musique. Se reprit-elle presque en chuchotant tout en se rapprochant du comptoir de la cuisine.

Neji ne dit rien, fouillant ses placards à la recherche de quoi boire et manger. Il était tout de même 13heures moins le quart et il devait avouer qu'il avait un creux, d'autant plus qu'il avait faim quand il était nerveux souvenez-vous. Il ne restait plus grand-chose mais il finit par dénicher de quoi faire des sandwichs et Neji se souvint que c'était parce que Sasuke n'avait pas trouvé mieux à faire. Une ombre obscurcie son regard. C'est vrai, c'était Sasuke qui avait fait les courses la dernière fois, depuis il n'avait pas rempli le frigo. La mélancolie qui le prenait d'habitude à l'entrée revint lui chatouiller le cœur. Il y avait quelque chose de mystique à se dire que son ex-amant avait été là à un moment, de savoir que pendant un temps cet espace lui avait appartenu en partie. Neji s'était dit alors qu'il ne ramènerait plus jamais d'amant ici puisque la présence du noiraud hantait les lieux avec son lot de souvenirs. La résolution était d'autant plus facile qu'il serait bientôt marié et que Tenten lui avait bien montré jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour éliminer ses rivaux.

-Il y a un problème Neji ? S'inquiéta Risa qui était douée du même talent d'observation que lui.

Il hocha la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se redressa.

-Oui ne fais pas attention je… rien. Il n'y a que de quoi faire des sandwichs mais si tu veux il y a un combini tout près d'ici.

-Un sandwich ça ira très bien.

Il acquiesça, remplit deux verres d'eau et se mit à sortir les tranches de pain de mie de leur paquet. Elle suivait ses gestes avec attention comme si elle avait peur qu'il se coupe avec le couteau. Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa. Voilà autre chose que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'appréciait, l'ambiance entre eux était trop maladroite. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le domaine Hyuuga, tout avait été spontané et maintenant c'était juste gauche. Elle poussa un soupir, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire. Neji posa le premier sandwich dans une assiette, sans relever les yeux.

-Et si… on jouait tous les deux un morceau ? Proposa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il redressa la tête, haussa un sourcil mais avant d'en avoir conscience, il avait déjà répondu « oui ». Heureuse, elle s'en retourna au piano où elle se mit à feuilleter les partitions pendant que Neji posait l'assiette de sandwichs et l'eau sur la table basse du salon. Quand il tira une des chaises de la terrasse pour s'asseoir il constata que son choix s'était porté sur un quatre mains classique. Elle positionna ses mains sur les clés et tout en faisant de même il se fit _in petto _la remarque qu'elle aurait du mal avec ses longs ongles. Friedrich ressuscita l'espace de 2min à travers son _Allegretto_ puis ils amorcèrent le début d'_Au matin_ de Grieg Edvard avant de rendre hommage à Saint-Saëns et Mozart… Au départ, l'ensemble n'était pas harmonieux, ils n'étaient pas du tout coordonnés mais comme jouer du piano était une partie d'eux même et que le rythme de la musique avait toujours su apaiser leur cœur, le problème fut vite régler. Déjà sur _Au matin_ c'était beaucoup mieux mais quand ils entonnèrent _La belle excentrique_ de Satie Erick on aurait dit qu'ils avaient depuis toujours, l'habitude de jouer ensemble. Quand les dernières notes de la sonate n°11 en A majeur moururent définitivement, ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. C'était une merveilleuse idée qu'elle avait eu là, ils se sentaient maintenant tous les deux légers, rassérénés et... liés l'un à l'autre en quelque sorte. Comme s'ils avaient passé une sorte de pacte. Neji ne fut jamais aussi content de croiser ces yeux marron piqués de paillettes dorés qui reflétaient en ce moment, douceur, fierté et admiration. Qu'elle l'aimait, en fut sa déduction. Il lui rendit donc un regard correspondant et elle proposa de manger. Oui l'ambiance s'était considérablement allégée : la musique adoucit les mœurs comme on dit.

Ils avaient presque fini l'assiette tandis que Neji faisait du thé cherchant comment poser ses questions à sa maternel. Par quoi commencer ? Comment lui demander ? Il tournait et retournait ce qu'il comptait dire sans la quitter des yeux. Quant à elle, elle ne semblait pas presser de débuter la conversation ou même de s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire.

-Alors ? Finit-il par demander quand il posa théière et tasses sur la table.

Elle releva les yeux, comme si elle avait été surprise au beau milieu de quelque chose mais au fond de ses yeux, il lisait que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'interroge ainsi. Quand elle répondit son expression était très proche de celle illisible d'Itachi.

-D'abord il faut que tu saches que je ne t'ai pas ab… que je n'ai pas renoncé à toi par choix.

-Je le sais. Plus ou moins.

Elle fronça un sourcil, l'exhortant du regard à expliquer ce qu'il entendait par là.

-Il y a quelques années je cherchais des documents dans le bureau d'Hiashi-sama et j'ai trouvé un texte informel comme quoi tu acceptais de « _signer le document annexe sous réserve de certaines conditions »_. C'était la copie de l'abandon de garde… j'en ai tiré mes propres conclusions.

Il s'arrêta là, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Hiashi était entré à ce moment-là et n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il ait pu tomber là-dessus. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il lui avait dit que c'était la preuve qu'elle avait décidé de l'abandonner de son propre chef, pour privilégier ses intérêts personnels. Il ne dit pas non plus que de temps à autre son oncle s'entêtait à lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait rien d'une mère, aucun instinct maternel, qu'il avait passé plus de temps avec la nourrice qu'avec elle et qu'elle n'attendait que l'occasion de se débarrasser de sa charge de mère. Ces détails étaient aussi inutiles que s'il lui rapportait qu'Hiashi la traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux et qu'il lui imputait tout ce qu'il considérait comme étant un défaut chez lui.

-Je vois…

Elle posa un doigt contre son menton en signe de réflexion puis reprit calmement en ancrant son regard du sien.

-Ton oncle et moi avons passé un marché il y a quelques années. Il avait découvert quelque chose de compromettant sur moi et je ne pouvais pas risquer de rester alors j'ai accepté de signer ce fichu papier et le désigner comme tuteur. Elle eut un sourire douloureux. Je suis une mère indigne chéri, je sais.

-Je ne t'ai encore jamais rien reproché.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec moi bébé… Oh excuse-moi je suppose que je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser de surnoms ridicules, n'est-ce pas ?

Neji entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index en répondant.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler par ces surnoms ridicules tu sais…

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle semblant aux anges. J'adorais te donner des surnoms ! Quand tu étais petit il y avait Neji-chan bien sûr aussi bébé, mon ange, étoile de ma vie, ma petite peluche, mon canard…

-Wow… pas trop ridicule non plus…

Elle éclata de rire avant de prendre quelques gorgées de thé, instaurant un court silence.

-Je ne t'en veux vraiment pas maman. C'est la manière dont les choses se sont passées à l'époque qui m'énerve sinon je n'en veux à personne en particulier. Se soucia-t-il de lui expliquer.

Elle sembla surprise et émue à la fois.

-Toi peut-être pas chéri mais moi je m'en veux. J'en veux à ton oncle bien sûr et je le déteste mais je m'en veux par-dessus tout. Toutefois je dois reconnaître qu'Hiashi est presque aussi bon manipulateur que moi. C'était ou partir, ou la prison.

-La prison ?! Demanda-t-il perplexe nonobstant qu'elle venait d'avouer être une manipulatrice.

-Hé oui. La raison pour laquelle je suis partie…

-Non. Coupa-t-il. Je crois… Tu n'as pas à…

-Neji-chan. Interrompit-elle. Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît.

Il leva les yeux qu'il avait baissés.

-T'abandonner -pour utiliser le mot- à ton oncle était impardonnable. C'était faible et surtout stupide. Il y a 13 ans, j'ai mal considéré la situation, il était en position d'infériorité seulement je ne m'en suis rendue compte que trop tard. Je sais que ça va sonner comme des justifications mais je veux juste que tu comprennes ce qui s'est passé et que tu juges ensuite quel genre de femme stupide j'ai été.

-Maman… Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à…

-Si je le dois. Je te dois bien ça, même si tu as peur.

-Peur ? Certainement pas !

Elle afficha un sourire doux amer.

-Que tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi prouve que tu sais de quoi je parle.

Neji soupira en recommençant à jouer avec ses cheveux.

-C'est vrai. Concéda-t-il. J'ai peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu m'expliques car j'ai le sentiment que quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle ne me semblera pas bonne.

-Et tu auras juste. Je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons.

Il remarqua qu'elle serra des poings puis relâcha vite sa prise.

-Je suis le genre de femme qu'on jalouse et qu'on déteste, tu le sais. Mais je suis aussi le genre de femme qui s'ennuie facilement. J'avais fait le tour de tout ce que ma condition avait à m'offrir d'excitant alors je me suis amusée à détourner les fonds de notre entreprise. Pas pour l'argent en lui-même, ça je m'en foutais. J'étais mariée à Hizashi en plus de posséder des actions dans l'entreprise : c'était plutôt comme si je me volais moi-même et je trouvais ça drôle. Je ne causais de tords à personne… mais ça restait illégal. Je ne sais pas comment Hiashi l'a découvert mais il s'en est servi dès qu'il a compris que je gagnerais facilement un procès contre son frère. Maintenant il y a prescription.

Elle s'arrêta le temps de savourer son thé sous le regard abasourdi de Neji. Sa mère avait commis… un délit ? Ça il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout. De toutes les raisons qu'il avait bien pu imaginer, qu'elle se soit livrée au détournement de fonds n'apparaissait pas dans la liste puisque comme elle l'avait dit elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Et pour cause il n'y avait pas de raison logique, juste qu'elle trouvait ça drôle. Puis Neji finit par sourire, comme il s'y attendait ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne raison, c'était stupide même qu'il se soit retrouvé sans mère pendant 13 ans juste pour cela mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça drôle également. Comme quoi il devait vraiment tenir plus de sa mère que de son père.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie mais tout était vide de sens… tout sauf toi. On est malheureuse avec un homme, on le déteste même parfois et pourtant on a un enfant avec lui et cet enfant on le chérit comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Drôle de paradoxe n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui sourit, Neji buvait ses paroles.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas une bonne mère. La première chose que j'ai dite quand on m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte c'est « merde » c'est tout dire hein ? Je te voyais comme un truc qui non seulement m'attacherais à jamais à cet homme dont je n'étais pas amoureuse mais en plus qui allait me déformer le corps et toutes les conneries du genre. Mais dès que je t'ai eu dans mes bras… je t'ai tout de suite aimé comme d'autres femmes avant moi je suppose. La femme se console avec l'enfant. Les hommes ce n'est pas trop leur truc. Eux, ils se consolent avec d'autres femmes. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'a faite ton père…

-Maman… Soupira-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Chéri dans cette histoire tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui aie commencé, que c'est moi la méchante qui a sacrifié son couple et abandonné son enfant pour un amant. Tss… C'est avoir la mémoire courte que de dire qu'Hizashi était un sain ou une victime. C'est lui qui a commencé, je n'ai fait que lui emboîter le pas. Ce n'est donc pas comme si je m'étais éprise d'un autre homme, j'ai eu autant d'amants que lui de maîtresses.

-Ah je t'en prie je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça !

-Oh que si ! S'exclama-t-elle amusée. Je plaide pour un désastre à torts partagés. Ta mère est peut-être une salope mais elle n'a pas tout détruit toute seule.

Neji grimaça et elle éclata de rire.

-Voyons bébé ne fais pas cette tête ! Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas si ingénu.

-Là n'est pas la question mère indigne ! Tu ne devrais pas chercher à baisser encore plus dans mon estime.

Elle rit de nouveau. Parler comme ça, pouvoir plaisanter de ce sujet, prendre ses déclarations avec tant de légèreté en fin de compte… c'était bien son fils ! Et en cet instant elle en était fière.

-Tu prends les choses plutôt bien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le prendrais mal.

Ils se sourirent et Neji porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ? Reprit-il au bout d'un petit moment.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas à quel point tu m'es précieux ?

-Tu as pourtant un nouvel époux et une vie comme tu le désire maintenant que tu es partie. Et en ce sens tu pourrais remercier Hiashi-oji-sama.

- Ah ça ! Plutôt mourir ! Ton oncle je voudrais le voir en enfer. Quant à mon époux si nous sommes mariés, ce n'est que pour les avantages juridiques sinon on vit comme des concubins. Je l'aime mais pas au point de m'enchaîner à lui. Enfin ma vie n'est pas comme je le désire si tu n'en fais pas partie.

Neji sembla surpris une minute puis sourit et se rapprocha d'elle dans le fauteuil de sorte que maintenant leurs épaules se touchaient. Elle était au comble du bonheur… il ne lui en voulait visiblement pas au point de la détester. Ça ne lui prendrait peut-être pas des années pour avoir une vraie relation mère-fils finalement. Elle sourit et lui posa un baiser contre la joue. Il sursauta mais se reprit et recommença à boire son thé pour dissiper sa gêne. Il estimait être trop grand pour les bisous. Risa sourit sembla le comprendre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

...

Hiashi rentra ce soir-là furibond. En premier lieu il y avait le retour dans son univers de son ex belle-sœur, ensuite Anko lui avait rapporté que son neveu ne s'était pas donné la peine de venir l'après-midi se contentant d'envoyer Hinata ramener les documents importants alors même qu'il avait déjà tout oublié de la réunion et enfin Neji n'était même pas encore rentré… Il ne doutait pas que Risa y était pour quelque chose dans tout ça.

Neji rentra dans le courant de la mi soirée, peu avant le dîner. Il avait escompté sans trop y croire qu'il pourrait juste aller se réfugier dans sa chambre sans encombre. L'espoir fait vivre non ? Mais évidemment son oncle guettait. Il devait être pas mal sur les dents après la rencontre avec sa mère. Voyant le frère de son père venir vers lui alors qu'il avait presque atteint son objectif, il pensa très fort : « Ave Hiashi, celui qui va devoir souffrir ta mauvaise humeur, tes inquiétudes et des doutes te salue ».

- Bonsoir mon oncle.

Hiashi n'avait pas l'air très content mais il ne l'accablait pas encore comme d'habitude. Mais finalement comme il pouvait s'y attendre l'aîné aborda directement la conversation par le sujet phare.

-Tu étais avec _**elle**_, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si par _**elle**_ tu entends ma mère, oui j'étais bien en sa compagnie.

Neji le vit essayer de contenir sa colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Rien de plus que sa version des faits.

-Tch… il n'y a aucune version des faits. La réalité c'est que cette femme sans vergogne t'a abandonné et s'est mariée avec son amant…

-Oji-sama, sauf votre respect ça ne m'a jamais empêché de vouloir qu'elle revienne dans ma vie.

-Je t'interdis de la revoir ! S'exclama-t-il.

Voilà… il commençait. Ça lui avait pris un peu plus de temps qu'à la normale mais en bon despote il prétendait régenter aussi ce côté de sa vie.

-Je suis désolé de vous dire que je ne compte pas obéir.

-Quoi ?!

-Je fais toujours ce que vous me demandez. Mais là…

-Tu es juste un enfant capricieux, dois-je te rappeler comment tu as donné notre filière à Manhattan à Yuri ? Juste pour ne pas avoir à travailler là-bas ? Quand comprendras-tu que je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi ?

Neji serra des poings.

-Ne t'approche pas de cette femme elle est dangereuse. Rajouta-t-il.

-Mais arrête de me prendre pour un gosse merde ! J'en ai assez !

Neji claqua la porte de sa chambre et Hiashi resta un moment devant elle profondément surpris au point de paraître idiot. Il n'eut pas à taper cependant pour faire valoir… eh bien ses droits car Neji rouvrit la porte quelques secondes plus tard, marmonna des excuses quasi inaudibles dans sa barbe et lui demanda doucement à être seul, car il était fatigué.

Hiashi toujours dans un état d'ahurissement dodelina de la tête devant une porte qui se fermait. Il resta un bon moment devant la porte et s'en retourna l'esprit confus. Pas plus d'une trentaine de minute sa hargne quasi habituelle lui reviendrait, mais sur le coup la réaction de Neji lui avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi et son insolence, Neji ne réagissait pas si brutalement… Évidemment tout ça c'était dû à Risa. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle encore une fois.

...

Pendant que ça bougeait chez les Hyuuga et pas à cause du plus grand mariage de bonne société à venir, Sasuke maudissait son frère aîné plus que de raison. Itachi prenait un malin plaisir à le faire crouler sous le travail. Même le soir lorsqu'il était en semaine il devait travailler. Ce soir-là, il était en train d'étudier des contrats alors que Kakashi lisait un livre dans le fauteuil du salon et qu'Itachi faisait à manger. Finalement, il céda à la tentation d'une digression. Ainsi il se leva et suivit l'agréable odeur qui provenait de la cuisine où il trouva son frère en train de couper des légumes en morceaux.

-Tu as fini d'étudier ces contrats ? Demanda ce dernier sans se retourner.

-Non. Je suis juste venu voir si on allait bientôt manger.

-Si tu as tellement envie d'échapper à ton travail viens m'aider, tu mangeras plus vite.

Sasuke grogna.

-En plus tu apprendras quelque chose parce que ce n'est pas comme si j'allais toujours préparer pour vous. Poursuivit-il en évidant un poivron.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu cuisinais toujours pour nous. Rappela Sasuke.

Itachi laissa échapper quelque chose qui s'approchait d'un « hum mm » mais qui n'en était pas complètement un tandis que Sasuke s'étirait derrière lui.

-Bon je veux bien t'aider. Tout plutôt que de continuer à subir cet épouvantable jargon professionnel écrit en caractère microscopique !

L'ombre d'un sourire étira quelque secondes les lèvres de son frère aîné avant qu'il ne pousse sur le côté un bol rempli d'oignons. Sasuke qui s'était rapproché du plan de travail lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Tu le fais exprès avoue.

-Oui. Répondit honnêtement Itachi sans pour autant avoir l'air de se moquer ou de regretter.

Sasuke pleurait à cause de l'attaque sournoise du légume quand le portable de son frère vibra. Itachi s'essuya les mains sur son tablier à fleur puis décrocha.

-Itachi à l'appareil… Ah… Calme-toi Neji et articule parce que là je ne te comprends pas… Oui…. Oui… Ta mère est quoi ?!... Non je ne te suis pas là… Attends une minute…

Itachi posa son couteau de cuisine, posa un couvercle sur la casserole et sortit de la pièce probablement en direction de la petite terrasse. Sasuke resté seul s'éternisa à contempler, les yeux larmoyants, les oignons qu'il épluchait et qu'il devrait probablement découper après. C'est normal que Neji appelle Itachi. Après tout eux deux ça datait depuis plus longtemps… Il avait rompu avec lui mais son frère n'était pas concerné par ça. Itachi n'avait pas eu besoin de sa permission pour devenir ami avec le Hyuuga. Encore moins pour sortir avec lui avant pensa-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume. Dans la discussion décousue qu'il avait perçu, il avait néanmoins saisi que Neji avait d'autres préoccupations que lui à l'esprit. Il ne pensait pas à lui, comme il le faisait bien trop souvent à son goût. Sasuke se remémora ensuite tout ce que Neji lui avait dit sur sa mère au parc, il y a des mois de cela et ciel il lui semblait que c'était il y a des siècles.

Et s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui vous corresponde ? Cela voulait dire que Neji était le seul qu… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Neji n'était pas le seul homme de cette planète à pouvoir faire battre son cœur, il finirait bien par aimer quelqu'un d'autre ou il resterait carrément tout seul. Et même si c'était vraie cette théorie de l'âme sœur alors le fiasco dans lequel s'était achevé leur relation prouvait que le Hyuuga n'était pas la bonne personne. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui surtout que ce n'était pas le cas de son ex-amant, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke avait un sourire sans joie, en essuyant les larmes causées par les oignons quand Itachi revint.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas avancé depuis que je suis parti ? Tu n'es vraiment pas d'une grande efficacité. Fit remarquer Itachi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas à la pique. Depuis leur discussion « entre frères », c'était un exercice auquel il s'évertuait mais cette fois s'il ne répondait pas, c'était parce que la pique ne l'avait pas vraiment atteint tant ses pensées avaient été entrainées sur un autre sentier. Itachi sembla le remarquer alors qu'il reprenait là où il en était resté avant le coup de fil.

-Il va un peu mieux tu sais. Déclara Itachi d'un ton fade.

-Qui ? Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Sasuke.

-Neji.

-Ah.

C'était un « ah » qui se voulait dépourvu d'intérêt mais qui sonnait faux. Néanmoins il était sans appel, il signifiait : « Je ne veux pas parler de ça, même si je veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe et comment va Neji, je ne te demanderais rien. Changeons de sujet ».

Itachi était en train de renverser les légumes dans la casserole maintenant.

-Dépêche-toi un peu, il ne me manque plus que les oignons.

* * *

**Moi** : TBC~ ! Et bien voilà une affaire rendement menée. J'avoue maintenant que j'ai pas été très emballée à l'écrire, ça m'a limite ennuyée sauf quand je me suis relu et que corrigé certains passages après la correction d'Asfa. Peut être que c'est surtout à cause de cette remarque glissée à la fin : "_et ça se voit que t'es féministe tu mets la majorité de tes participes passés au féminin xD ...ou soit tu prends Neji pour une fille...(?)_" - J'ai vraiment adoré tes commentaires Gi-

**Neji (_marmonne_)** : -.- Je ne sais pas si je dois mal le prendre...

**Sasuke (_de même_)** : Ignore, tu as vu pire.

**Moi** : J'ajoute aussi que si tout se passe comme prévue normalement après les vacances de Toussaint vous aurez la suite sinon... ben c'est parti pour au moins un mois... J'espère qu'on en arrivera pas là. En même temps j'hésite à finir en premier un Twoshot NaruNeji ou un OS NaruSasu pour les vacances : votez ;)

**Neji** : Dis par rapport au chapitre ?

**Moi** : Hum ?

**Neji** : tu te serais pas fais largement plaisir avec le personnage de ma mère ?

**Moi** : Ouep ! ^^

**Neji** : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

**Sasuke** : Et pourquoi on me voit qu'à la fin moi ?

**Moi** : Tu te plains toujours toi ! Mais pour te répondre : tu es tout le temps là... du moins implicitement :p

**Sasuke** : -.-

**Moi** : Bon j'ai fait le tour non ? Bon à bientôt j'espère :)


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Auteur** :_ Moi

_**Disclaimers** : _Toujours pas de droit sur les persos…

**_Pairing_**_ :_ NejiSasuNeji

Je parie que vous pensiez que j'avais abandonné… ben non ^^'. Oui j'ai conscience que ça en avais tout l'air et même moi un moment j'ai cru que c'était le cas, c'est dire ! Mais bon je ne supportais pas l'idée alors que je suis à deux doigts du point final. En plus ce n'est pas vraiment de gaité de cœur que nous en sommes arrivés là. D'accord il y a une grosse part de fainéantise et de manque d'inspiration malgré le fait que j'avais plus ou moins un schémas de ce qu'il fallait écrire mais j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de boulot. Je suis tout de même en L2 et pour la première fois de ma vie je galère grave. Le pire c'est que j'avais même plus d'idées sur le chapitre 21 que celui-ci ! Mais bon ces dernières semaines avec enfin les partiels j'ai pu m'y mettre et je vous ai rédigé un superbe chapitre (pub mensongère). Mais en vrai il est haut en couleur je vous assure… Donc avec mes excuses renouvelées je vous souhaite :

**- Bonne lecture-**

* * *

On n'a déjà vu qu'à chaque fois que Sasuke avait été séparé de Neji Hyuuga, il l'avait à chaque fois très mal pris. C'était pire depuis que l'idée que cela soit définitif s'ancrait dans son esprit. Dès qu'il lâchait la bride à son inconscient, toutes ses pensées allaient malheureusement vers son ex. Il devait être un peu maso car son nouveau passe-temps le soir après le travail c'était de se rappeler volontairement des évènements ou des détails en rapport avec Neji.

Il se faisait tous les scénarios imaginables comme par exemple que Neji revienne et le supplie de le reprendre, ou encore comment il enverrait sa fierté et son orgueil balader pour se trainer au pied du Hyuuga et le conjurer d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ce soir-là, ou alors comment il irait interrompre le mariage de Neji… Le point commun de tous ces beaux rêves étaient bien sûr qu'ils finissent par être de nouveaux ensembles malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas cesser de répéter que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait. Sasuke se plaisait aussi à se rappeler de la mine apaisé de Neji quand il dormait, des mains de Neji voyageant sur les touches du piano, de quoi Neji avait l'air quand il était mouillé avec ses longues mèches brunes qui se collaient à sa peau, des yeux de Neji qui pétillaient parfois ou au contraire si illisibles ou encore les deux en même temps, de la moue ennuyée de Neji, des sourires de Neji, des soupirs de Neji. De Neji, Neji, Neji, toujours Neji ! Il poussait même le vice parfois jusqu'à se rappeler des sensations qui l'avaient traversées la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ! C'était quand même quelque chose de faire ça !

Quand Sasuke le faisait – se complaire dans la douceur du passé ou le futur rêvé– il en venait ensuite à se détester de s'infliger une telle torture parce qu'à un moment ou un autre il devrait revenir à la réalité et subir le contre fouet de sa rêverie. Et cette satanée réalité c'était que Neji n'était plus à lui et même qu'il allait se marier. Sasuke maudissait alors le Hyuuga de s'être soumis à cette stupide décision d'en finir – car bien entendu il refusait toujours de prendre une quelconque responsabilité dans ce fiasco– et se maudissait ensuite de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à autre chose. Mais si Sasuke ne se souvenait pas de ces moments-là, s'il ignorait le passé en commun avec Neji, alors il avait l'impression de s'imputer d'une partie de lui-même et ça lui laissait un goût d'imperfection. Ainsi pour pouvoir ancrer de nouveau sa résolution dans son esprit faible, il s'obligeait à se souvenir de Neji gémissant sous le rouquin et de cette phrase si douloureuse à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas accepté de rendre son sens réel : « Tu es comme les autres ».

Mais si Sasuke souffrait, il faisant semblant que ce n'était pas le cas avec dans l'idée qu'un jour il n'y penserait vraiment plus. Toutefois il y avait quelque chose qui l'insupportait vraiment : la relation entre Itachi et Neji. Il avait beau essayer d'être raisonnable, ça restait difficile à admettre que Neji et Itachi étaient toujours « ensemble » à leur manière. Sa jalousie se révélait peut-être pire que lorsqu'il sortait avec le Hyuuga et même s'il savait cela impossible, il voulait leur ordonner de ne plus se voir (enfin à Itachi puisqu'il ne parlait pas à Neji). Son frère l'enverrai sûrement bouler illico presto ce qui lui donnait encore moins envie de faire cette demande pathétique, voir même minable mais ça restait tentant. Sasuke qui était en train de se laver coupa l'eau et appuya son front contre le carrelage humide. Vivre était vraiment difficile, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de mode d'emploi venant avec la naissance ?_ Page n° 1 les bases, page n° 5 titre 8 L'amour : sentiment complètement illogique qui te pousseras à faire les choix que tu ne devrais pas et te rendra probablement complètement con. Avertissement spéciale : Ne surtout pas chercher à retrouver un mec un peu bizarre qui t'auras laissé son parapluie…_ Sasuke étouffa un rire nerveux en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Tout ça lui était vraiment arrivé parce qu'il avait voulu retrouver un mec qui l'avait forcé à prendre son parapluie.

-Oï Sasuke, tu as bientôt fini ? Demanda Kakashi de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive…

C'est en soupirant qu'il s'enroula dans une serviette et qu'il libéra la salle de bain.

-Sas… Oh et puis merde.

Kakashi qui avait avisé les flaques d'eau laissées par Sasuke s'était interrompu parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Sasuke le faisait exprès alors mieux valait ne pas s'en soucier et peut-être que comme ça il renoncerait. L'intéressé s'habilla sans se presser puis rejoint son frère à la cuisine.

Itachi, propre sur lui comme toujours, savourait son thé et ne daigna pas relever le nez à son entré. Sasuke marmonna un bonjour plus ou moins poli que son frère lui rendit paresseusement et s'attabla. Le silence ne fut brisé que lorsque Kakashi descendit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour Itachi. Salua Kakashi d'un ton joyeux. J'aurais cru que tu serais déjà parti.

-J'emmène Sasuke avec moi à un rendez-vous d'affaire aujourd'hui.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un animal de compagnie. Rouspéta Sasuke.

-Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une impression. Répliqua sobrement son ainé avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

Sasuke se retint de grincer des dents et ravala une insulte. L'imbécile ne démentait pas non plus. Allez zen… Il devait ignorer les « taquineries » de son frangin.

-Dites, ça fait un moment que je voulais vous le demander…

Kakashi s'interrompit le temps d'avaler un bout de tamagoyaki. Sasuke se contenta de le regarder attendant la suite alors qu'Itachi, fidèle à lui-même, faisait mine de l'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste entre vous deux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Habituellement tu serais déjà en train de sauter à la gorge d'Itachi et j'ai pour habitude de voir celui-ci plus sarcastique. Déjà qu'on n'a pas daigné m'expliquer pour… le Hyuuga, j'aimerais bien savoir au moins ça.

Sasuke faillit se mordre la langue à l'évocation de « l'affaire Neji » comme devait l'avoir probablement surnommé Kakashi dans un coin de son esprit mais se contenta de continuer de manger en marmonnant un « rien de spécial ». Curieusement Itachi qui avait fini sa tasse se chargea d'éclairer la lanterne d'Hatake.

-On n'a discuté lui et moi le soir où il s'est définitivement séparé de Neji et on n'a décidé tacitement de faire un minimum d'effort.

Kakashi laissa tomber ses baguettes alors que Sasuke se mordait la langue pour de bon cette fois. Kakashi –comme Sasuke- ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la réponse vienne de l'aîné. Ceci dit le cadet reprit contenance et se dépêcha de finir son assiette après avoir vu Itachi se lever pour laver sa tasse. Il ne perdait pas le nord notre Sasuke : s'il mettait Itachi en retard, celui-ci lui donnerait plus de boulot et il en avait déjà bien assez à son goût.

**...**

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire de façon assez inélégante, Neji repoussa ses couvertures et regarda le plafond de sa chambre d'un air pensif. Avait-il rêvé ? Sa mère était-elle vraiment revenue ? Il attrapa mollement son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet et les yeux encore lourds de sommeil, il parcourut la liste de contact pour tomber sur le nom de Risako (c'était son nom entier mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié) dont il relut le numéro de téléphone. C'était autre chose que d'avoir son adresse e-mail ça. Il regarda la série de chiffres avec insistance puis reposa le téléphone sur la table de chevet après un soupir. Confusion. Voilà où il en était. Il se sentait confus car il avait essayé de faire le point la veille pour finir par se chopper une belle migraine. Est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose à sa situation qu'elle soit de retour ? Oui bien sûr mais quoi exactement ? Il n'avait pas su le définir car le cours des choses n'en était pas affecté pour autant. L'avenir restait le même : son mariage serait dans 5 semaines et 2 jours. Tiens ça lui rappelait que Tenten avait appelé et lui avait demandé un rendez-vous pour « mettre les choses au clair ». Que voulait-elle rajouter ? Réagir sur le fait qu'il l'avait rabrouée ? Le persuader que tout irait bien ? Parce que c'était sûrement ce dont elle était persuadée. Il n'avait ni envie de la voir, ni de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas qu'il la détestait –enfin si un peu quand même- mais il ne pouvait juste pas la voir ni même en peinture avant un moment : cette fois elle avait dépassé les bornes et amis d'enfance ou non, le pardon n'était pas à l'ordre du jour prochainement. Néanmoins s'il n'y allait pas Hiashi lui tomberait dessus et à ce sujet il n'osait pas imaginer comment son oncle allait réagir maintenant qu'il le défiait ouvertement et si soudainement. Enfin « soudainement »… cette audace coïncidait surtout et avait rapport avec le retour de Risa. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent il avait toujours rusé pour exprimer son point de vue et/ou éviter ses charges et donc avait toujours évité la collision frontale. Beaucoup trop de choses lui pesaient. Peut-être qu'il devrait parler à son grand-père de tout ça, le vieux restait assez objectif en fin de compte et son avis n'était pas dénué d'intérêt.

Neji se redressa, s'étira et se leva prestement pour éviter d'être tenté de retourner se coucher. Il agita paresseusement ses cheveux en se rendant à la salle de bain : Génial une nouvelle journée palpitante s'annonçait… l'idée lui fit pousser un soupir fatigué. Parfois il aimerait bien mettre sa vie sur pause pour souffler.

**...**

Ronchonnant en faisant les courses ce soir-là, Sasuke pesta mentalement contre son frère. Depuis que leur relation étaient légèrement moins tendue et surtout depuis qu'il était officiellement son patron, Itachi nous l'avons déjà dit prenait vraiment, mais vraiment un malin plaisir à l'exploiter. Etait-ce vraiment sûr qu'il ne le détestait pas ? Le noiraud s'apprêtait à saisir une boîte d'haricots au hasard quand il entendit une voix bien trop familière de l'autre côté du rayon, suivie ensuite de celle d'une femme.

-… et donc tu pourrais t'installer dans mon appartement, ça te ferais faire des économies.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée…

La première voix, celle qui était douloureusement familière était sans conteste celle de… non ce n'était pas possible ! Il se faisait des idées ! Il ne pouvait juste pas être ici. Sasuke eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher derrière le rayon, devant une affiche 2 pour le prix d'un. Ce fut de justesse car à peine planqué derrière sa pancarte il aperçut Neji et la femme du cadre photo passer à l'autre bout du rayon et s'arrêter à celui des viandes, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Son cœur manqua un battement avant de quintupler son rythme normal. Boum…. Boum... Boum.… pour Neji. Stupide cœur qui s'emballait dès qu'il le voyait ! Abruti de cœur qui se détraquait à cause de Neji Hyuuga !

Neji qui ne semblait toujours pas l'avoir remarqué bien que maintenant se tenant de profil, dit quelque chose quand la femme pointa de l'index une côte de porc. Le duo était trop loin pour savoir ce que Neji avait bien pu dire mais elle éclata de rire. Un rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Neji quand il riait franchement, hormis bien sûr les intonations féminines. Une vague de jalousie le prit. Le noiraud cessa de les regarder et se plaqua contre l'acier du rayon. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait restée planqué ou fuir, après s'être reproché de se sentir encore jaloux et en plus de la mère de Neji ! Parce que c'était sa mère n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en se flagellant mentalement. Faut être un peu malsain pour jalouser la mère de son ex, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique le cliché voulait que les femmes ne s'entendent pas très bien avec leur belle-mère, non ? Attendez ! Ça voulait dire qu'il se comparait à une bru ? Il poussa un soupir désespéré en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux puis jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la scène. Ça pourrait être si simple : il pourrait s'approcher, l'aborder et… Sasuke remua violement la tête, abandonna son charriot et s'avança –se précipita en fait- vers les caisses alors que Neji se retournait fortuitement à ce moment-là et l'aperçut. Le prénom de Sasuke resta bloqué en travers de sa gorge alors qu'il restait statufié sur place.

-Un problème boule de neige ?

-Je… Non j'ai cru voir quelqu'un… Attends _boule de neige_ ?!

-Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pendant ce temps Sasuke, installé sur le siège conducteur de la voiture le cœur battant la chamade, essayait de se calmer avant de prendre la route. Ses mains s'accrochaient fermement au volant comme un naufragé accroché à sa bouée. C'était beaucoup plus facile de faire comme s'il n'aimait plus Neji quand celui-ci n'était pas sous ses yeux. Merde c'est lui qui l'avait quitté alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il fallait quelque chose pour s'en sortir, pour ne pas de nouveau y penser… vite… vite… Ah trouvé ! Détester Neji ! Oui parce que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient cassé. Sasuke ferma les yeux en retrouvant la sensation de ressentiment à l'encontre du bourreau de ses pensées. C'était même plus facile s'il affichait son bonheur sous son nez alors que son cœur à lui saignait toujours. C'était tellement plus facile de transformer l'amour en haine quand il voyait que l'autre n'était en rien affecté. Oui voilà, garder ça en tête pour aller mieux. Son stupide cœur recommença progressivement à battre normalement et il put enfin mettre les voiles. Si Naruto avait été là, il lui reprocherait de fuir. Sasuke –en oubliant qu'il disait tout le temps qu'un Uchiha ne fuyait pas- lui aurait répondu que certes c'était une fuite mais ce n'était pas lâche, qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage pour renoncer tant qu'il en était temps. Il savait très bien ce que Naruto lui aurait dit alors : « Sale trouillard, tu cherches juste des excuses pour te défiler! ». Et après ? C'était peut-être un prétexte mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça restait un argument plausible pour filer.

**...**

Du côté de Neji, ils avaient pris la direction de la baie après avoir acheté de quoi remplir un peu le réfrigérateur mais celui-ci était un peu dans les nuages. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers l'homme qu'il aimait encore. Sa génitrice miraculeusement de retour ne pouvait pas occulter le sentiment de perte surtout quand il était certain d'avoir aperçu son ex au magasin il y a moins de quelques heures. Neji avait donc passé tout le trajet en silence, le menton appuyé contre le poing. Risa respecta cela car elle savait reconnaître les moments où il valait mieux se taire et en plus elle ne se jugeait pas apte à le déranger. C'est vrai que leur relation se présentait sous de bons auspices mais la moindre erreur gâcherait tout entre eux. En fait c'était comme faire le funambule, pour ça il fallait de l'équilibre ce qui en clair signifiait qu'elle respecte les limites s'il en imposait. Toutefois cet air pensif qu'il adoptait en ce moment lui rappelait beaucoup trop son ex-mari défunt alors elle concentra son regard sur la route après avoir allumé l'autoradio de sorte à alléger le poids du silence.

Arrivés à destination, Neji pris galamment leur quelques courses et ils montèrent s'installer manger. En effet même s'ils avaient fait les courses, Risa qui ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une cuisinière ce soir – même si en fait elle ne l'avait jamais eu – avait proposé de prendre des bentos tout prêts, ce que Neji avait accepté sans broncher -car pas du tout envie de cuisiner non plus-. Maintenant, ils partageaient leur repas sur la terrasse.

-Combien de temps crois-tu que ton oncle va mettre avant de réagir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'amusement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il un peu ailleurs.

-Je parie que d'ici demain il se décidera à intervenir.

-Oui…sûrement. Marmonna-t-il absent.

Court silence.

-La prochaine fois nous devrions essayer ce restaurant en face de la banque.

Neji hocha seulement la tête, un nouveau silence s'installa. Elle retint un soupir et lui présenta sa coupe et dût patienter un petit moment avant qu'il ne la remarque et ne lui serve du sake.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en savourant sa coupe.

-Hm ?

-J'ai demandé : « qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? ».

-Ah… Rien.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, s'il te plaît.

Neji poussa un profond soupir, définitivement concentré maintenant.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas mettre les pieds au Four Seasons ou encore avec la personne que tu as cru voir tout à l'heure ? Poursuivit-elle.

Neji hésita puis hocha la tête positivement. Elle ne reprit pas, attendant cette fois qu'il veuille bien faire le premier pas et partager plus de trois mots avec elle.

-Je… Tu sais Tenten et moi…

Neji poussa un soupir las, elle patienta. Il rit avec une certaine amertume avant de les servir en saké tous les deux.

-Il n'y a un mois je complotais pour faire échouer ce mariage.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'ai changé d'avis… Je n'ai jamais été très enthousiaste à l'idée de me marier. C'est juste qu'au moment où on n'a officialisé les fiançailles, je m'étais fait une raison.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu commencé à comploter ? Et d'ailleurs quitte à être marié de force, ce n'est pas si mal que le choix soit tombé sur ton amie, non ?

-Attends on va s'emmêler comme ça, dit-il avant de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Elle patienta une nouvelle fois donc en commençant à couper une pomme en morceau.

-En fait même si ça ne m'enthousiasmait pas des masses, c'est un peu le raisonnement que j'avais avant.

-Quoi avant ?

-Que « Tenten ce n'était pas si mal ». Quoique j'ai quand même essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle refuse d'elle-même ce mariage puisque dans sa famille, ils ne sont pas aussi… coincés que chez nous.

Elle lui sourit pour signifier son accord.

-Et puis il y a eu… cette personne que j'ai rencontrée en octobre dernier.

Elle se pencha avec un intérêt visible dans le regard, toute ouïe, même si elle avait ressenti un éclair de… comment dire ? De... jalousie à savoir qu'une femme accaparait ainsi l'attention de son fils peut-être aussi était-ce dû à son envie de possession ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler la transition de l'enfant à l'adulte. Quand elle l'avait quitté il avait 8 ans et c'était encore son bébé quelque part.

-Tout avait changé pour moi… j'étais sérieux pour une fois. Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Tenten, tu t'en doutes bien. Alors tandis que moi je travaillais à faire capoter notre mariage, elle a travaillé à faire capoter ma relation, dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec attention.

-Et à voir ta tête je devine qu'elle a atteint son objectif la première.

Neji hocha de nouveau la tête mais cette fois avec amertume. Risa poussa un soupir et lui jeta un regard plein de compréhension en se souvenant de son propre mariage arrangé.

-Je n'ai pas très bien traité Tenten ces derniers temps c'est vrai mais ce qu'elle m'a fait dernièrement… Je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner de sitôt. Mais elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait comme d'habitude notre Tenten, j'ai rompu…

Neji laissa se prolonger un court silence, les yeux dans le vague puis finit par poursuivre sa phrase.

-Et maintenant j'ai accepté de l'épouser.

-On n'est tous passé par là trésor. Dans ce milieu ce genre d'histoire est d'un commun… il n'y a que les films qui ne s'en lassent pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'a tous accepté cette manière de vivre. Voilà pourquoi à la fin on se retrouve avec des soaps opéra à 2 yens.

Neji fit la moue, ce n'était pas faux. Leur vie valait autant qu'un feuilleton de ménagère.

-Mais parfois on peut y échapper. N'attends pas qu'on te mette la corde au cou pour t'agiter sur le tabouret.

-Il est déjà trop tard pour ça... Soupira-t-il. J'ai officiellement consentit à nos fiançailles par mon silence et maintenant j'ai dit oui à Tenten.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment car elle avait envie de lui crier dessus. Elle avait envie de lui demander de se remuer le cul et de continuer à faire en sorte d'arrêter le train en marche, sinon autant arrêter de se plaindre et attendre gentiment qu'on lui passe la bague au doigt. Elle ne le fit pas car ça aurait été bien hypocrite de sa part. À elle, il lui avait fallu onze ans pour prendre ses cliques et ses claques pour en finir avec la mascarade et vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait et encore ce départ avait été contraint. D'autre ne le faisait jamais et/ou en mourrait comme Hizashi. D'autre encore se prenaient au jeu et s'adaptaient comme Hiashi. Elle ne voulait pas que Neji se marrie si tel était son souhait. Oui elle voulait lui éviter ce genre de vie étouffante, construit sur une montagne d'intérêt familial et d'hypocrisie, surtout s'il était déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Neji… j'ai fini par partir alors je me doute que tu trouveras que c'est facile à dire pour moi mais je pense que tu devrais continuer à essayer et bien sûr je t'aiderais à t'extirper des engagements qu'ont pris le clan pour toi.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Elle hocha la tête avec solennité.

-Gâcher les plans de cette famille est une vieille habitude. Plaisanta-t-elle. Après tu t'occuperas d'arranger les choses avec ta petite-amie et sinon tant pis pour elle, tu n'auras qu'à en trouver une autre. Ça ne peut pas être bien compliqué tu es devenu un beau garçon.

Les yeux de Neji s'éclairèrent avant de s'éteindre aussi vite.

-C'est… un peu plus compliqué que ça.

- Je t'écoute.

-Pour commencer je ne t'ai pas tout dit et en plus… Je… Enfin… Déjà pour commencer…

Il hésitait à lui dire qu'en fait elle devrait vite oublier le terme de « petite-amie » puis se dit que de toute façon elle devrait vivre avec, après tout ça faisait des années qu'il était gai. Si elle n'était pas contente et qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas, qu'elle retourne en Australie ! Oui mais ça c'est facile quand on le pense, mais pour le lui dire ? Ah ça devenait autre chose et on faisait moins le fier hein ?

-Déjà pour commencer c'est plutôt… de petit-ami qu'il faudrait parler. Dit-il enfin en détournant le regard, un léger rose aux joues.

-Petit-ami… Répéta-t-elle, hébétée. Tu veux dire un garçon ?

Neji hocha la tête en se décidant à la regarder en face mais ses joues restaient colorées. Elle resta muette un petit moment avant de reprendre.

-Tu aimes… les hommes. Mon fils aime les hommes.(Silence). D'aaaaccord, je comprends maintenant la « difficulté », et Tenten le sait ?

Il hocha la tête avec raideur.

-Je comprends doublement la difficulté.

-Ça ne te dérange pas plus ?

-Oh tu sais j'en ai vu des choses depuis et si tu veux tout savoir mon mari est bisexuel (même si je préfère ne rien savoir de cette partie de sa vie). Et puis surtout j'ai attendu de te retrouver pendant 13 ans alors si je m'arrêtais à… ce détail ça voudrait dire que mes convictions étaient bien peu solides. Certes je ne vais pas en sauter de joie non plus mais je ne pense pas que je puisse te juger sur ton orientation sexuelle mon ange.

Neji fit un signe de compréhension mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle allait passer le reste de la nuit à le ressasser en profondeur, qu'elle allait se poser un tas de questions et évidemment celle-ci : « ça aurait changé quelque chose si j'avais été présente pour l'élever ? ». Après elle se demanderait pour se changer les idées comment elle pourrait un jour jeter ça à la figure d'Hiashi parce que lui c'est clair qu'il ne le prendrait pas aussi bien. Pire, pour lui ce serait comme si elle lui imputait une responsabilité dans cette affaire de sexualité et la preuve évidente qu'on aurait dû lui laisser la garde de Neji. Mais au fond pour le concerné c'était quelque chose de naturelle et allant de soi qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à accepter alors il aurait bien aimé qu'ils ne se jettent pas la pierre en considérant que ça venait de l'éducation, comme si sa préférence sexuelle était une honte. Quoiqu'il en soit revenons au présent.

-Bon, tu as dit ne pas m'avoir tout expliqué bébé. Alors ?

Il se servit du saké, hésita, but et finit par lui raconter tant bien que mal un résumé de ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke Uchiha sans le nommer expressément au début puis finalement laissant échapper son nom à un moment ou un autre. Elle eut donc sa troisième surprise de la soirée en entendant le nom de famille des concurrents direct au Hyuuga : « et triple difficulté ! » pensa-t-elle. Puis il en vint aux sentiments qui le rattachaient encore à Sasuke.

-Je ne te cache pas que j'aime conquérir le cœur de mes amants et parfois même je voulais marquer mon passage comme l'on marque des bêtes mais Sasuke…

-Il était différent, finit-elle pour lui après un moment de silence.

Neji hocha la tête.

-Je l'aime encore. C'est le premier que j'aime vraiment en fait.

Elle sourit avec douceur. Il regarda dans le vide un moment puis sursauta et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

-Tiens regarde, je vais te le montrer. Dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil après avoir fouillé rapidement le menu.

Elle prit la chose et regarda avec attention la photo prise en plongée qui lui était présenté. Un joli noiraud était allongé au côté de Neji sur un lit torse nu pour le dénommé Sasuke, chemise ouverte pour Neji dont les cheveux détachés s'éparpillaient sur le matelas. Neji regardait l'objectif avec un éclair de malice dans le regard et l'autre avait un sourire en coin (en fait Sasuke luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire) et cherchait à attraper le portable on dirait. Risa sourit avec tendresse, son Neji avait vraiment l'air heureux sur la photo.

-Oh tu es accro à un joli petit cacatoès dis donc!

Neji grogna.

-Ne te fâche pas, j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Il me manque… murmura Neji quand elle lui rendit le portable.

-Ton oncle le sait ?

Neji éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que non, je fais en sorte de me disputer le moins possible avec l…

Il s'interrompit, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que depuis ma rencontre avec Sasuke, il y a eu plus d'accrochages que d'habitude entre Oji-sama et moi.

-C'est donc ce genre de relation que tu as avec ton oncle ?

Neji sourit légèrement mais c'était sans joie.

-Ne te fâche pas mais j'aime Hiashi-oji-sama après tout c'est mon oncle. C'est comme avec toi, je vous aime malgré tout c'est juste qu'en ce moment, même si je le comprends très bien, j'ai du mal à le supporter.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre elle n'aima pas du tout entendre ça. C'est sûr qu'être mis sur le même pied d'égalité que sa « Némésis personnel » n'était pas flatteur mais en plus elle aurait préféré un simple antagonisme ou il y avait Neji d'un côté et son stupide ex beau-frère de l'autre mais bon elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il lui disait.

-Mais avoues qu'énerver Hiashi est amusant, non ? Reprit-elle avec malice.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'aime bien l'embêter un peu c'est vrai.

-Je doute qu'empêcher ton alliance avec Tenten soit considérer comme de l'embêtement remarque.

Cette fois elle était franchement amusée.

-Hm ?

-Je parle de ma proposition. Tu veux un morceau de pomme ?

-Oh… à ce sujet, je ne suis pas certain que ça en vaille la peine. Répondit-il d'une voix trainante en acceptant le quartier de fruit.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'y es résigné du coup ?

-Disons que… je ne suis pas certain que me mettre toute la famille à dos pour rien est une bonne idée. Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Demanda-t-il en croquant son morceau de pomme.

-Et comment est-ce que je te regarde ?

-Avec déception.

Une légère brise se leva de la baie pendant qu'elle semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Neji regarda un moment ses mèches s'agiter avec le vent puis finit par se lever et débarrasser la table. Il était sur le pas de la porte qui faisait communiquer terrasse et salon quand elle l'interpella.

-Chacun choisit de mener sa vie comme il l'entend. Je suis trop mal placée pour insister et te dire quoi faire et je suis sûre que tu finirais par t'énerver et me dire quelque chose comme « je suis assez grand etc…».

Elle prit une pause, Neji se retourna pour la regarder.

-Je ne dirais donc qu'une chose bébé. Si un jour tu changes d'avis, même si ce jour arrive après ton mariage : Je serais là.

Elle se leva, lui prit ce qu'il avait dans les mains et le déposa sur la table pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

-Parce que maman est rentrée trésor et à partir d'aujourd'hui elle sera toujours là pour toi.

**...**

-Itachi espèce d'enfoiré !

L'interpellé leva les yeux momentanément surpris. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke, c'était de la curiosité qu'il avait dans le regard tandis qu'il fouillait sa mémoire afin de savoir ce qui lui avait encore valu une insulte.

-C'est toi, hein ? Reprit Sasuke, froidement.

-C'est moi quoi ? Finit par répondre son aîné en fronçant un sourcil.

-je suis tombé sur Neji ! S'énerva-t-il.

Et c'est après que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, qu'il comprit qu'il avait dès le début eu l'intention de se décharger sur son frère, ce qu'ils faisaient toujours l'un et l'autre d'une certaine manière. Mais là c'était la première fois qu'il le remarquait avec autant d'acuité. Toutefois comme pour d'autres problèmes, il le rejeta dans un coin de sa cervelle pour y revenir plus tard oubliant que c'était en agissant ainsi qu'ils avaient rendu les choses invivables entre eux.

-Et quel peut bien être le rapport avec moi ? Demanda Itachi d'un ton légèrement ennuyé.

-Tu m'as demandé de faire les courses et il était là-bas. Reprit Sasuke sèchement mais néanmoins plus calme.

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

-Tu as organisé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi haussa un sourcil empreint d'une légère irritation.

-Mais oui c'est ça, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de mon temps libre : manigancer un plan pour que tu te remettre avec Neji. Je l'ai bien sûr envoyé dans le magasin que tu as choisis de manière complètement aléatoire grâce à un calcul de probabilité dont j'ai le génie. À moins que je sois doté maintenant d'un formidable don de voyance. Répliqua son frère avec une ironie évidente, sans manquer de rouler des yeux pour souligner son propos.

Devant la mise en évidence de l'idiotie Sasuke détourna la tête d'une façon un peu puérile. C'est vrai qu'Itachi ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient arrondis les angles de leur relation qu'il allait subitement se mettre à donner des coups de pouce à sa vie sentimentale. Quoique s'il était de connivence avec Neji pour le torturer… Non on n'avait déjà régler cette question-là, inutile de toujours aborder les mêmes problèmes. Sasuke poussa un long soupir énervé en passant une main sur son visage tandis que son aîné haussait des épaules avant de se remettre à ses casseroles.

-Et si tu reconnaissais que ton monde gravite autour de Neji ? Tu t'en porterais mieux à mon avis.

Le plus jeune grinça des dents et fusilla son frère du regard.

-Va te faire voir !

-Très mature Sasuke. Néanmoins admets que tu deviens complètement irrationnel quand il s'agit de Neji et c'est bien une preuve flagrante de ton obsession pour lui…

-Mais ma parole t'es bouché ? Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne voulais pas parler de ça ?

-Si, mais je m'en fiche.

-D'accord… Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, calmement, comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire : « Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on parle de Neji. »

-C'est drôle quand on sait que c'est toi qui a commencé.

-Ta gueule Itachi. Ta gueule.

-Ce que tu peux être primitif Sasuke…

Kakashi qui passait devant la porte de la cuisine, se permit de passer la tête par l'embrasure de celle-ci.

-Je vois que chasser le naturel, il revient au galop. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien ! Riposta le cadet avec humeur.

-Sasuke pique une crise parce qu'il a vu Neji au super marché. Expliqua rapidement Itachi.

-Je ne pique pas de crise !

-Qu'est-ce que Sasuke faisait au super marché ?

-C'est tout ce qui t'importe toi ?

- Il faisait les courses.

-Ah très bien. Ça ira si je vous laisse tous les deux ? J'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure moi.

-Il n'y aura pas mort d'homme.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Rétorqua Sasuke un chouia agressif.

-Alors peut-être que tu ne retrouveras pas Sasuke en rentrant mais ce n'est pas très grave, si?

-Bon je vois que tout va pour le mieux. Je suis vraiment heureux des progrès que vous avez faits, surtout en matière de self-control. À demain les garçons.

Là-dessus notre Hatake quitta l'appartement après avoir passé une veste. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'irritation.

-Parfois il m'exaspère. Dit Itachi d'un air entendu en se remettant à la tâche. Tu as finis les dites courses au moins ?

Sasuke grogna quelque chose. En fait à force, il avait complètement oublié de s'arrêter dans un autre magasin. Itachi réussi à interpréter la réponse et poussa un soupir.

-Alors vous allez vous débrouiller comme vous voulez demain… mais moi je ne cuisine pas.

-Egoïste !

-Ingrat.

-Vu comme tu me fais travailler, il faudrait au moins que j'ai le ventre plein.

-Alors ne te goinfre pas ce soir et tu pourras peut-être manger les restes.

Sasuke croisa les bras d'un air boudeur mais au fond il se sentait bien. C'était une dispute salutaire en ce moment. En effet se confronter à Itachi était souvent un exutoire pour lui mais depuis leur conversation de la dernière fois c'était mieux car il ne se sentait plus aussi mal que lorsqu'avant son frère le poignardait de répliques visant toujours ses points faibles.

-Et puis tu n'avais qu'à faire ce qu'on t'avait demandé. Rajouta l'aîné.

-Tu n'as pas non plus à nous faire le chantage de la bouffe à chaque fois.

-Apprends à cuisiner si ça ne te conviens pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prépares au fait ?

-Du curry.

-Très bien tu as gagné, maugréa-t-il en retroussant ses manches. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mais si tu oses encore me mettre des oignons sous le nez je te les fais manger sans les éplucher !

Itachi dut se retenir de rire à grande peine et proposa à Sasuke de gérer des pommes de terre cette fois. Cependant quand il s'agit d'ajouter de l'eau pour le bouillon Sasuke arriva avec une maladresse qui défiait toute logique à faire coïncider sa main avec l'un des bruleurs. Pendant que le tout mijotait à feux doux, Itachi alla chercher de quoi le soigner après avoir placée la main du blessé sous le robinet d'eau froide. Dès son retour, il l'installa sur un tabouret et s'agenouilla pour appliquer du baume sur la brulure qui n'était pas très grave.

-Ça t'arrive de penser au feu ?

Itachi resta silencieux si longtemps que Sasuke crut que son grand-frère n'allait jamais répondre et que ce serait une nième question sans réponses. Mais Itachi finit par le faire de cette manière laconique qu'il devrait faire breveter depuis le temps.

-J'évite… Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules pour feindre la désinvolture alors qu'Itachi finissait de mettre un bandage.

-Parce que moi ça m'arrive souvent.

-Le contraire m'eut horripilé.

-Parce que tu m'en veux toujours ou parce que tu veux que je me sente coupable?

-…Un peu des deux. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te détestais pas mais oui je t'en veux toujours de la même manière que tu m'en veux encore pour la façon dont je t'ai traité.

Itachi ponctua la fin de sa phrase en terminant le pansement puis se releva pour remuer un peu la sauce du curry. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et sans quitter le sol des yeux dit la seule chose qui pouvait perturber son aîné.

-Alors je m'excuse, c'est vrai c'était de ma faute. Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblotante mais pleine d'une bonne foi inhabituelle.

Itachi lâcha la louche mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil mais ne voyant que son dos se trouvait dans l'incapacité de décrypter la moindre émotion qui aurait pu agiter son frère. Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de se retourner, non ?! II lui disait bien pardon comme il le souhaitait quand même !

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de bien vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé i ans. Sasuke s'était une fois de plus disputé avec son cher frère et avait donc opté pour la seule manière qu'il connaissait à l'époque de se calmer (et encore aujourd'hui) à savoir sortir se distraire avec ses potes. Il avait bien le droit de fuir l'iceberg qui lui servait de frère et qui lui avait dit des choses si horribles qu'elles ne se répètent pas, si ? De retour aux environs de 23h légèrement éméché (ouais légèrement parce que s'il avait été ivre il aurait dépassé bien plus largement son couvre-feu), Itachi l'avait engueulé avant de s'installer rageusement devant un documentaire sur les lézards. Sasuke s'était dit que c'était comme s'il n'était pas sorti. Quand il l'avait quitté c'était sur une dispute et il revenait sur une dispute. Et après son frère biologique (oui parce que leur lien n'allait vraiment pas plus loin que cette foutue science qui passionnait le dit frère) ne trouvait pas mieux que de regarder un documentaire comme si de rien n'était. Itachi estimait sûrement avoir fait son devoir et maintenant il pouvait retourner à ses occupations, c'est ça ? Sasuke avait fait mine de s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais c'est dans celle d'Itachi dans laquelle il pénétra aussi discrètement que son pas légèrement alourdi par sa soirée de débauche le permettait. Il ne se doutait pas qu'Itachi était bien trop occupé par sa colère et sa frustration à son égard pour prêter attention ni à ses fascinants reptiles, ni à son environnement. Et puis de toute façon les chambres se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la grande maison. Sasuke resta d'abord bêtement planté au milieu de la pièce avant de se mettre à fouiller partout voir s'il trouvait quelque chose qui pouvait tenir au cœur inexistant de son frère et le détruire. Il voulait lui faire mal, mal comme lui. Pourquoi serait-t-il le seul à souffrir hein ? C'est avec ce raisonnement pas bien poussé qu'il farfouilla dans les tiroirs et regarda sous le lit en vain. Itachi avait pris des dispositions depuis sa dernière intrusion on dirait... Sasuke finit par trouver une liste de cinq numéro de téléphone caché sous l'ordinateur portable de son frère qu'il avait regardé longtemps sans pouvoir déterminer l'importance de sa trouvaille, dans le doute il la détruirait aussi. Il trouva une photo de famille dans l'un des bouquins ce qui attisa encore plus sa colère. Itachi lui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait détruit cette famille, n'est-ce pas ? Mais son frangin oubliait un peu vite qu'il l'avait enterré en même temps que leurs parents. Sasuke se retint de regarder les dits parents immortalisés sur le papier glacé et mis la photo avec la liste de numéro dans la poubelle qui lui servait de panier. C'est ainsi qu'il remplit celle-ci des affaires qu'il estimait ayant de la valeur aux yeux d'Itachi et quand il eut finit son emplette, il se servit de la boîte d'allumette qu'Itachi avait laissé avec ses cigarettes qu'il rajouta aussi au reste – quoique pour ça il estimait faire une bonne action – et enfin il mit le feu au tout. D'abord il s'était rendu compte que ça brûlait pas bien vite mais bon Itachi regardait la télé à l'autre bout de la maison, il pouvait attendre un peu. Sauf qu'en attendant Sasuke s'était endormi sur le lit de son frère tandis que le contenu de la poubelle cramait. Quand il se réveilla, le mal était déjà fait. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu mais voilà la moitié de la chambre était en train de bruler et c'est d'ailleurs la chaleur qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Sur le coup, complètement dégrisé, il ne céda pas à la panique. Il réussit même à déterminer très posément ce qu'il devait faire: sortir de là, appeler les pompiers, faire sortir Itachi de la maison… Heureusement pour lui que le lit de son frère était près de la porte, ça réglait déjà la question de se tirer de la pièce qui menaçait de devenir un brasier. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le trottoir devant la grande maison où le feu se propageait rapidement. À ce moment-là, il avait vu littéralement toutes traces d'émotion se vider progressivement du visage de son frère. Celui-ci regardait la maison partir en flamme, et dans son regard Sasuke ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le reflet de celles-ci qui faisait rougeoyer ses pupilles. Quand Sasuke disait aujourd'hui que ça lui arrivait de penser au feu ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il pensait à cette nuit, c'était les yeux rouges d'Itachi et à son regard comme hanté. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait comprit – et il n'en était pas fier – qu'il avait vraiment atteint son objectif de départ, Itachi ne tenait pas à grand-chose sinon à la maison ou plus précisément à son contenu et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Tous les souvenirs de leur famille quand elle pouvait encore rentrer dans cette définition était en train de se consumer sous leurs yeux. Les deux frères n'avaient pas de tombe sur laquelle se recueillir et les restes matériel de leurs parents se trouvaient là-dedans. Ce jour-là Sasuke en eu beaucoup en travers de la gorge et la seule manière qu'il trouva pour ne pas se noyer dans la culpabilité c'était de la rejeter : Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était un accident.

-C'est toi n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était distant et froid, tellement froid que la voix d'Itachi le brûlait autant que s'il était resté dans la bâtisse en flamme. Ce ton-là n'avait jamais été employé auparavant mais c'était celui auquel il devrait faire face les prochaines années à venir. Mais là comme c'était la première fois, il tétanisa Sasuke sur place. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'engueule comme d'habitude, parce qu'avant ça au moins il avait l'impression d'exister un peu, avant ça Itachi lui en voulait indirectement mais _essayait_ de ne pas trop accablé son frère cadet, avant ça il _essayait_ parce qu'il était le plus mature et que ce n'était pas juste. Mais Itachi était aussi jeune, il n'était pas encore tout à fait un adulte même si son quotient intellectuel et son tempérament l'en rapprochait. À cette époque, il était autant un gamin qu'on parachutait dans un monde qu'il n'avait pas envie de rejoindre que Sasuke aujourd'hui. Il avait juste 17 ans et on lui donnait déjà ce fauteuil de directeur maudit, même si Kakashi était là on lui donnait toutes les responsabilités du chef de famille. Et il n'avait pas su s'y prendre, aussi génial que pouvait l'être Itachi Uchiha, la situation lui avait échappé… Mais est-ce pour autant que Sasuke avait le droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait ? Encore la révolte, ça passait parce que c'était en partie à cause de la puberté et parce qu'il s'était vraiment mal comporté vis-à-vis de lui mais… _**ça**_ ? Non ça, c'était intolérable.

-Sasuke est-ce que c'est toi qui es à l'origine du feu ?

De nouveau le ton froid lui avait mordu les chairs comme un vent de blizzard, il saurait s'en prémunir à l'avenir mais pas ce soir-là.

-…Ce…C'était un accident… balbutia-t-il.

Itachi regardait encore le feu, ses yeux rougeoyaient toujours.

-Je m'occuperais de faire taire l'affaire. Ils déduiront que c'est l'installation électrique qui s'est détraqué et c'est ce qu'apprendra Kakashi. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé au juste. Tu t'es réveillé parce que ma chambre est à côté de la tienne et tu as eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler les secours avant de me prévenir.

Sasuke hocha la tête abasourdi alors que sous ses yeux se formait définitivement le bloc de pierre stoïque en toute circonstances qu'on connaissait aujourd'hui. Ne vous y méprenez pas Itachi rejetait déjà les autres avant mais son « mur de Berlin » était devenu effectif ce jour-là. Itachi arrêterait d'essayer et ne ferait plus jamais que préparer sa future vie d'égoïste.

Quand Itachi qui avait repris la louche ne put plus prétendre qu'il touillait la sauce par pure intérêt culinaire, il fit face lentement à son cadet qui reporta aussitôt son regard au sol comme s'il était très fascinant. Toutefois, curieux, il finit par relever le nez. Les yeux de son frère n'avaient pas paru aussi expressifs depuis longtemps. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que tout ce temps il ne voulait que des excuses de sa part ? C'était tout ? Itachi s'accota au comptoir de la cuisine, en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Tu le penses vraiment ou tu le dis juste pour qu'on classe l'affaire ?

Sasuke ravala une réponse acerbe qui avait systématiquement voulu quitter ses lèvres à la question.

-Si je ne l'étais pas je n'aurais rien dit, répondit-il néanmoins d'un ton cassant.

Itachi hocha la tête. Bon et maintenant ? Pendant des années leur mésentente continuelle avait dicté leur relation et diriger leurs conversation mais maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se retrouver et qu'il lui avait présenté ses excuses – Et Dieu sait à quel point c'était dur de le faire- on devrait s'attendre à ce qu'Itachi lui présente aussi les siennes. Parce que ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête qu'il avait mis le feu… bon si un peu mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait exprès et il n'était pas le seul responsable. Son frère même si il pouvait être compréhensif ne s'était jamais donné la peine de le montrer, Itachi l'avait constamment ignoré quand il ne le méprisait pas. Et maintenant que Sasuke avait le courage et la maturité de faire un autre pas vers lui, celui-ci restait simplement planté devant lui, aussi indéchiffrable que le manuscrit de Voynich.

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Finit-il par répondre.

…Stupide frère ! Il mettait des plombes juste pour dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ?!

-Tu pourrais commencer par accepter ou non mes excuses, maugréa-t-il.

-Et je suppose que tu t'attends ensuite à ce que je te fasse mon mea culpa ?

Mais qui lui avait flanqué quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué comme frère ?

-Dans la logique des choses ça devrait être ça.

-Hum… C'est donc ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu arrêtes d'éviter le sujet

-… Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas merde ! J'y ai pensé, Je l'ai toujours regretté d'une certaine façon, alors je me suis dit que je devais te le dire maintenant c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais planifié.

Son aîné baissa les yeux car c'était son tour de trouver le sol enthousiasmant. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Sasuke se dit alors que si quelqu'un se donnait la peine d'écrire une encyclopédie sur la créature énigmatique qu'était son frère, cette personne obtiendrait son infinie reconnaissance. En attendant cette chance pour Sasuke, je peux vous dire qu'Itachi était effectivement perdu entre divers émotions. Il éprouvait une folle envie de repousser Sasuke, de mal lui parler afin qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau de sa zone de confort et qu'on n'en reparle plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait cette tentation d'en finir avec cette histoire, de prendre une voie où il n'aurait plus à considérer son frère comme une personne prête à lui nuire à tout instant. Accepter ses excuses et enterrer la hache de guerre sur cette histoire lui promettaient d'être enfin soulager du poids invisible du ressentiment. Et encore laisser ce ressentiment avec lequel il vivait depuis si longtemps l'effrayait. Car bien que pénible, il s'y était un peu (beaucoup) habitué à vivre avec, il s'était habitué à vivre avec Sasuke comme facteur de risque et de stress permanent. Itachi se redressa en décidant qu'il devait dire ce qu'il avait parfois pensé très fort sans jamais ne serait-ce que le murmurer.

-Moi aussi… Enfin je suppose que je te dois… Je m'étais toujours dis que je n'aurais jamais à… Mais si tu es sincère je ne peux qu'accepter et te présenter mes excuses en retour… Voilà je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé pour le mal que je t'ai intentionnellement causé Sasuke.

C'était vraiment bizarre de le voir chercher ses mots comme ça. Littéralement du jamais vu même ! Sasuke était certain que son frère le pensait vraiment, Itachi était toujours le plus honnête possible avec ce qu'il disait. Voilà sûrement pourquoi ses mots étaient souvent si durs. Toutefois…

-Donc tu reconnais que c'est toi qui as commencé ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de déclarer.

Cela lui valut un grognement de la part d'Itachi qui sembla alors à deux doigts de retirer tout ce qu'il avait dit avant.

-Ne nous jetons pas dans ce débat aujourd'hui s'il te plaît.

-Donc tu penses toujours que c'est de ma faute ! Accusa-t-il.

-Pitié Sasuke… Commençons déjà par reconnaître nos propres erreurs sans chercher à incriminer l'autre. On l'a déjà bien assez fait pendant des années.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par « je m'étais toujours dit » machin ? Demanda-t-il après un « hum » pensif.

Il voulait qu'au moins ce soir ils se disent sincèrement ce qu'il pensait de l'autre, pour pouvoir vraiment aller de l'avant.

-En fait j'ai souvent regretté ma manière de prendre les choses avant, je savais que j'étais un peu injuste avec toi par moment mais juste je ne savais pas comment arranger les choses. Mais quand tu as mis le feu… j'ai décidé que tu étais impardonnable. Ça allait bien plus loin que la rébellion qui va avec la puberté et toutes ces conneries psychologique. De toutes les personnes sur cette terre, tu peux te vanter d'être la seule qui puisse me faire me sentir… exposé voire même vulnérable. Tu es le seul qui m'ait vraiment fait mal. Et ce jour-là tu m'avais pris quelque chose de précieux alors j'ai décidé de vraiment te le faire sentir. Pour moi tu étais devenu une menace constante. Car après ce que tu avais fait, il m'était impossible d'avoir confiance en toi. Tu étais une nuisance dont je n'aurais jamais supporté la disparition certes mais tu restais quelqu'un dont je devais absolument me protéger. Sauf qu'être tout le temps en colère contre toi ça… pèse. En plus malgré tout, je me sentais parfois mal par rapport à ce que je te disais. Avec le temps d'ailleurs la colère s'émousse et se transforme en rancœur. Et tu vois quand on n'est en colère, on n'est à vif et tout paraît impardonnable. Par contre la rancœur parfois est tellement pernicieuse qu'on ne demande qu'à s'en débarrasser pourvu qu'on trouve la bonne raison. Je me suis donc toujours dit –surtout par fierté- que je te présenterais mes excuses seulement si tu me présentais les tiennes d'abord. Mais d'un autre côté je pensais que tu ne le ferais jamais et donc que moi je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'un ton un peu moqueur avant d'esquisser un petit sourire, contrastant ainsi avec toute la bonne volonté et le sérieux qu'il avait mis dans le reste de son discours. Mais quant à Sasuke, il était resté muet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son frère parle _**autant**_ et d'ailleurs lui explique vraiment _**tout**_ ce qu'il **pensait** de lui ou **ressentait**. C'était purement et simplement un miracle !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que quand tu fais cette tête-là tu as l'air stupide et puis c'est énervant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir détruit ta réalité seulement en alignant plus de 2 mots.

-Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ! S'exclama Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte avant de grogner à cause de ce qu'Itachi avait dit.

Celui-ci retint un gloussement moqueur avant de se rappeler que la nourriture était toujours sur le brûleur. Il se retourna vite afin de s'assurer que leur repas n'avait pas cramé tandis que Sasuke revenu de sa surprise réfléchissait à ce qu'Itachi avait dit. Donc son frère l'avait toujours regretté ? Pas que lui non mais quand même... Il avait vécu toutes ces années en pensant son frère insensible. une minute…

-Attends tu as dit que je te fais te sentir vulnérable ?!

-« Faisais », j'ai dit « faisais ».

-Oui mais non… C'est trop difficile à croire !

Itachi se retourna, le temps d'élégamment hausser un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Parce que je ne ressens rien ?

-Oui ! S'exclama spontanément Sasuke sans prendre le temps de saisir l'ironie.

-Navré alors de t'annoncer que je suis humain.

Le cadet fit la moue en se rendant compte que quand même sa réaction était un peu démesurée et que c'est vrai ça devait être vexant voire même difficile pour Itachi d'être tout le temps pris – à raison - pour un bloc de glace. Il ne fallait pas présumé de l'inhumanité par défaut d'Itachi, ce n'était pas bien.

-C'est quand même étrange, tu réussis toujours à paraître indifférent… comment tu fais ? Reprit-il.

-Tu me fatigue sérieusement Sasuke. Sors deux bols s'il te plaît.

Sasuke s'exécuta machinalement en grognant quelque chose que cette fois Itachi n'arriva pas à traduire en langage courant.

-Bon comme tu utilises le passé, est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

-Certainement pas. Fut la réponse beaucoup trop catégorique au goût de Sasuke.

-Il est où le fin homme d'affaire, toujours diplomate ? Demanda-t-il non sans une pointe de sarcasme alors qu'Itachi remplissait les bols.

-Mon tact légendaire s'évanouit aux portes de cet appartement.

Sasuke accepta sa part que lui tendit son frère et s'installa à la table de la cuisine en soufflant sur son bol. Itachi se servit de son côté avant de le rejoindre. Mais une fois installé, il poussa un soupir et se leva pour ramener la carafe d'eau, la théière et ses baguettes vu que Sasuke n'avait bizarrement pas pensé qu'il en aurait peut-être besoin.

-Et quand est-ce que tu me feras de nouveau confiance ? Recommença Sasuke bien décidé à récupérer toutes les infos qu'il pouvait sachant qu'une telle conversation ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt.

-Dans longtemps.

-Et concrètement ?

-C'est difficile à dire puisque je ne t'ai jamais vraiment fais confiance. Répondit-il en soufflant un peu sur un morceau de viande.

-Sympa.

-Je suis honnête.

-Un peu trop… À quel moment as-tu arrêté de me détester ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… maintenant peut-être.

-Et en vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas j'ai dit. Mange.

-J'attends que ça refroidisse un peu. Tu as déjà fait confiance à quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Et qui a eu cet immense honneur ?

-Ils sont 2. Neji et Konan.

-Qui est Konan ? S'enquit-il après avoir retenu une grimace au prénom de son ex.

-La femme aux cheveux bleus.

Sasuke changea vite de sujet avant qu'une certaine vision ne lui coupe efficacement l'appétit.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en Kakashi ?

-Pas toujours.

-Est-ce que je suis toujours une nuisance à tes yeux ?

-Parfois oui.

Sasuke hocha la tête et attaqua enfin son bol mais il semblait qu'Itachi voulut se venger puisqu'au bout de quelque minutes de silence, ce fut à lui de poser une question.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis le feu Sasuke ?

L'interpellé s'étrangla à moitié avec la nourriture, toussa et s'empressa de boire de l'eau pour faire passer ce qui lui entravait la gorge. Le regard d'Itachi disait clairement « drama queen » et Sasuke s'abstint de réagir en partie parce qu'il pensait à la question.

-Je ne comptais pas brûler la maison, ça c'était vraiment un accident. En fait je voulais détruire quelque chose qui aurait pu te tenir à cœur mais comme je n'étais pas sûr, j'ai fourré plein de trucs dans ta poubelle et j'ai allumé le feu avec tes allumettes…

-Est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre que c'est de ma faute ? Coupa-t-il.

-En même temps si tu ne les avais pas laissés trainé je n'aurais pas pu allumer ce feu…

-C'était ma chambre !

-Bon d'accord tu as raison maintenant laisses moi finir de t'expliquer, moi je ne t'ai pas interrompu une seule fois.

Itachi hocha la tête un peu raide.

-Je disais donc que je pensais juste brûler le contenu de la poubelle mais je me suis endormi entre temps et ta chambre était déjà en feu quand je me suis réveillé. Et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais tu vois à ce moment-là, je voulais te faire mal. Je pensais être le seul à souffrir et je voulais… je ne sais pas te punir à ma façon. C'était bête et puéril mais sur le coup j'étais un peu pompette et ça m'avait paru une super idée. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours nié le fait que tu puisses ressentir quoique ce soit, mais à ma décharge tu peux sembler vraiment insensible tu sais ?

Itachi justement ne laissa rien paraître et se remit à manger.

-Voilà c'est de ça dont je te parle.

Itachi releva les yeux, sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose puis reposa son regard sur son bol. Sasuke haussa les épaules et se remit à son repas.

-Je ne fais pas exprès… ou pas toujours.

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant, hocha la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre puis relança la conversation.

-Tu sais Itachi, je crois que mon principal tord c'est de ne m'être jamais mis à ta place… je n'ai jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de te comprendre.

-… Moi je l'ai déjà fait, c'est justement pour ça que j'arrivais toujours à dire ce qui te ferrait le plus de peine. Je sais comment tu fonctionne Sasuke et je m'en suis servis contre toi. Donc je dirais que ma principale erreur a été mon manque de maturité… Mais je crois que le principal problème entre nous c'est le manque de communication.

Sasuke hocha la tête après avoir avalé du riz. Un long silence s'étira le temps qu'ils vident un peu plus leurs bols.

-Dis Itachi… Est-ce que tu… as aimé Neji ?

-… Je croyais qu'il était devenu _celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom_ ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle et tu le sais.

Cette fois Itachi ne put retenir un son amusé de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres sous le regard à demi-furieux de Sasuke.

-Et toi pourquoi tu t'obstine alors que tu l'aime encore ? Finit par demander Itachi.

-J'ai posé la question en premier !

-On n'est pas en maternelle Sasuke.

-Mais j'ai posé la question le premier. Reprit-il après un soupir exaspéré. Est-ce que tu as aimé… ou aime toujours Neji ? Interrogea-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Itachi porta ses baguettes contre ses lèvres, pensif.

-Neji et moi c'est trop compliqué pour toi. Finit-il par répondre avant de rapidement finir le peu qu'il lui restait dans son bol.

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

-N'élude pas ma question…

-C'est l'habitude.

-Change !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'améliorer.

-Suis ton propre conseil.

Sasuke poussa un soupir en marmonnant quelque chose qui cette fois avait clairement un rapport avec « cas désespéré » et alla se resservir.

-Je te rappelle qu'on n'a rien d'autre donc si tu veux manger demain…

-Je ferrais les courses, avant de rentrer.

-Comme tu veux. Soupira- t-il en se servant du thé. Mais je rentrerais trop tard pour cuisiner de toute façon.

-Alors je commanderais une pizza.

-Tu sais qu…

-Et je demanderais à Kakashi de faire les courses. Coupa-t-il en revenant avec un bol de nouveau rempli.

Itachi haussa les épaules avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Sinon t'es vraiment bi ou… ?

-Mange et laisse-moi tranquille.

**...**

Le lendemain à midi, Neji avait décidé d'accorder à Tenten le rendez-vous qu'elle avait demandé et donc ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un restaurant de moyen standing dans un building près de son lieu de travail. Il était arrivé le premier et regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. D'ici il voyait les rues bondées de Tokyo s'étaler et un vague profil de la baie où se trouvait son appartement et sa maternel. S'il jetait un œil vers la gauche, il pouvait voir une partie de l'immeuble où il travaillait. Tiens, d'ailleurs ces rideaux blancs n'étaient-ils pas ceux du bureau de son oncle ? C'est à ce moment que Tenten arriva et s'installa en face de lui avec un petit sourire. Neji lui rendit un regard indifférent. Il s'était dit que la meilleure manière de la punir serait encore de l'ignorer. Ce que visiblement elle avait du mal à supporter.

-Bonjour. Comment ça va ?

Il la regarda, le poing toujours contre la joue, pour bien marquer son ennui et son désir d'être ailleurs.

-… Ne te fatigue pas et va droit au but Tenten. Dit-il d'une voix plate.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. D'accord il lui en voulait mais il n'avait pas non plus à être si distant ou faire comme s'il allait mourir dans un futur proche. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'aller bien. Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire la tête éternellement… si ?

-Je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien…

Neji ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur.

-On n'a fait plus crédible comme entrée en matière si tu veux mon avis.

Elle eut le rouge aux joues mais Neji ne put déterminer si c'était de colère ou d'embarras et puis de toute façon il s'en fichait.

-Ecoute Neji… Il faut que tu comprennes que je t'aime vraiment.

Elle se tut, semblant chercher ses mots. Il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle admettait franchement qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Toutefois, ça ne changeait rien. Il resta donc de glace de cette même façon qu'Itachi avait érigée en art et qui en fait n'était pas étrangère de son répertoire non plus.

-Je suis consciente que tu… m'en veux encore pour l'histoire avec... l'Uchiha mais il faut que tu sache que je l'ai fait pour notre bien.

Neji ne réagit pas.

-Puisqu'on va se marier je voudrais qu'on laisse ça de côté… s'il te plaît.

-Non. Et sinon tu as quelque chose de nouveau à dire ?

Cette fois tout son visage s'empourpra alors que son regard s'animait de colère.

-Bon sang Neji on va se marier ! Tu ne vas pas rendre le temps _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_ si pénible !

Cette fois il ressentit clairement un élan de colère faire écho au sien. Le poids de la culpabilité s'était considérablement amoindri sur ses épaules à l'évidence. Elle pensait qu'il allait finir par s'accommoder de la situation avec le temps. Et bien non il ne digérait toujours pas et qu'elle lui reproche d'être en colère était vraiment un comble !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as conspiré avec ta meilleure amie pour me faire rompre avec le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. J'ai bien le droit d'être en colère, non ?

-Parce que moi je n'avais pas le droit d'être en colère pour toutes les humiliations que tu m'as infligé ? Pour avoir rendu impossible notre vie à Man…

-Mais je ne voulais pas vivre là-bas ! Est-ce qu'on m'avait demandé mon avis à moi ? Et si je t'ai traité ainsi c'était justement pour nous éviter à tout deux un pénible mariage. Je n'aurais pas p… non je ne pourrais jamais te rendre ton amour, jamais ! Merde Tenten pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant ? Pourquoi conti…

-Parce que je t'aime idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime tellement… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Un silence s'installa. Neji l'espace d'une moment se sentit de la peine pour elle mais ne put résister au besoin de porter l'estocade.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour que tu ressens ma grande. Tu m'aimes peut-être mais pas de manière inconsidérée ou inconditionnelle et je vais te l'avouer personne n'aime comme ça. Tu es égoïste tout autant que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Tu n'as jamais souhaité mon bonheur mais le tien et le tien uniquement. Hn… Ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en tiens pas particulièrement rigueur pour ça. Moi, toi et même Sasuke… on n'est tous comme ça. Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais… Mais… Sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux sans se donner la peine de cacher ses larmes.

C'est à ce moment que le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche en voyant Tenten, Neji le renvoya froidement. Tenten pleurait toujours en cherchant on ne savait quoi dans son regard mais il était incapable de montrer quoique ce soit. À cause de Sasuke il avait décidé de renforcer le système. Les gens ne verraient que ce qu'il voulait bien qu'ils voient et là il était hors de question que Tenten comprenne qu'il éprouvait aussi une pointe de compassion pour elle.

-Mais… Je… Je…

Elle baissa le nez, ouvrit maladroitement son sac à la recherche d'un mouchoir puis essuya ses larmes. Quand elle éloigna le bout du tissu elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en regardant le mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues tâcher le mouchoir. Elle se mordit les lèvres, détestant l'idée qu'elle puisse paraître pitoyable... pitoyable devant lui, pitoyable en générale. Elle poussa un soupir et s'essuya une nouvelle fois pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de traces noires. Elle dut se retenir de s'énerver en remarquant que ses mains tremblaient. Neji poussa également un soupir. À quoi bon ? Il ne se sentait même pas vengé. Neji éprouva juste une profonde lassitude et un vague sentiment de pitié envers son amie d'enfance. Il repensa à tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit la veille, au happy end qu'elle lui suggérait d'arracher. Mais leur vie n'était pas un film, c'était la réalité. Et dans celle-ci on ploie sous son poids, on reste écrasé par la pression des autres et leurs attentes. En vrai, on fait des choix rationnels car l'amour n'a pas sa place dans la logique implacable des choses. Son amour… Sasuke… Tout ça n'entrait pas dans la logique des choses et la réalité s'était chargée de le lui rappeler d'une façon bien douloureuse afin qu'il ne puisse pas oublier pourquoi il avait cherché à éviter cet écueil avant. Il continua de fixer Tenten qui s'arrangeait tant bien que mal. Non il n'avait même pas la force et le courage de la détester. Dans la réalité on ne court pas après quelqu'un d'autre quand on n'est sur le point de se marier, pas plus qu'il n'est envisageable de laisser en plan la fiancée et il n'y a personne qui vienne s'écrier « je m'y oppose ». On ne peut pas se soustraire à ses devoirs et quand on vous demande « le voulez-vous ?» il n'est pas possible non plus de répondre « Non, désolé je crois que je commets l'erreur de ma vie ». Dans la réalité vous faites ce qu'on vous dit. Sa mère avait peut-être réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet mais à quel prix ? Neji avait bien vu comment ça s'était passé. Les belles histoires, ne restent jamais que des histoires. La fiction s'arrête au point final et n'envahit pas la réalité. Il n'y aurait pas d'happy ending pour lui, c'est tout. Alors on se répète mais à quoi bon lutter ? Temari, Tenten, son oncle… Ils avaient gagné. Sasuke lui avait dit ce qu'il en pensait et avait jugé inutile de poursuivre leur relation. Alors il allait tous les écouter pour qu'il y en ait au moins des heureux dans cette affaire.

Ses pensées étaient traduites par son regard qui bien que blanc n'aura jamais été aussi sombre. Tenten qui le regardait aussi finit par voir une lueur résignée y apparaître avant finalement qu'il est l'air vide de sens. Elle sût à cet instant que Neji ne lui ferait plus de coup fourré, qu'il allait l'épouser. Elle devrait être heureuse. Il allait l'épouser bon gré, mal gré. Elle devrait être enfin heureuse d'avoir la chance de le faire changer d'avis. Elle devrait… Pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas ? Au fond elle savait la raison.

**...**

Sasuke, affalé paresseusement dans le fauteuil, étendit et replia sa jambe à plusieurs reprises pour se débarrasser des fourmis qu'il avait. Ils étaient censés aller s'amuser aujourd'hui, surtout qu'il y avait une soirée à thème dans leur boîte de nuit préférée mais malheureusement la liste des participants s'était réduit considérablement en deux semaines : Suigetsu avait dut aider son frère dans son magasin, Sakura appela à la dernière minute signifier qu'elle était prise aux urgences, Kiba et Naruto devaient bosser pour un contrôle… bref à la fin il ne restait que Shino et Juugo. À ce moment-là Sasuke décréta que ce n'était plus la peine, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer Shino d'ailleurs. Il avait donc prit un livre et s'était installé avec la pizza qu'il avait commandé dans le salon.

Itachi avait mentit, non content d'être rentré plus tôt que prévu, c'est avec La Konan qu'il était revenu du restaurant. Oui il la surnommait « la Konan » genre « The Konan » ! Sasuke avait largement fait l'expérience d'une relation avec Neji pour être obligé de reconnaître que le prodige Hyuuga était exceptionnel dans son genre. Et s'il devait être honnête, il comprenait tout à fait que celui-ci ait tapé dans l'œil de son frère, vu qu'il avait lui aussi succomber aux charmes de Neji Hyuuga. Alors si Itachi mettait la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus au même niveau que Neji, c'est qu'elle était aussi une personne exceptionnelle dans son genre. Remarque le simple fait d'attirer le regard d'Itachi sur vous était la preuve qu'on était hors du commun aux yeux de Sasuke. Mais bon le fait qu'Itachi ait une vie sexuelle plus trépidante que la sienne lui mettait les nerfs. Parce qu'Itachi n'était pas sensé… Ah oui il s'était promis qu'il arrêterait de se surprendre des facettes humaines de son frère. Il eût donc un sourire satisfait en se rappelant de la tête du dit frère qui en rentrant ne s'attendait pas à le voir à la maison vu qu'il était censé être au Chidori. C'était bien fait ! Maintenant il aurait matière à se foutre de lui. N'arrivant vraiment pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, Sasuke après avoir une nouvelle fois étendu et replier sa jambe, alluma la télé pour se connecter à internet parce qu'il avait la flemme de se lever pour aller sur son ordinateur. Il se mit alors en quête de regarder de nouveau des modèles de voiture. En effet ce matin il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'il en ait une lui aussi et donc il avait carrément exigé d'Itachi et Kakashi qu'ils accèdent à sa requête. Itachi avait haussé les épaules en disant que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait financer son caprice. L'Hatake lui fit remarquer alors que son compte en banque était régulièrement alimenté depuis qu'il avait 5 ans alors il pouvait très bien aller en choisir une tout seul comme un grand. Le dernier argument avait failli le faire bouder mais il ne leur fit pas se plaisir et appela Naruto qui fut d'accord pour l'accompagner le lendemain après son contrôle choisir « tout seul comme un grand ». Quoique la présence du blond faussait un peu l'équation… Mais bon le problème c'est qu'il hésitait encore sur le modèle. Toutefois de préférence, il en voulait une plus classe que celle d'Itachi...

**...**

Konan était allongée sur son lit, s'offrant à lui sans gêne. Itachi la contempla une minute ou deux avant de finalement approcher ses doigts de ses petits seins. Il effleura d'abord la pointe de l'un deux de son index. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, la sensation était trop légère pour produire un effet visible mais il savait qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le contact aérien et froid qui à mesure qu'il poursuivait, faisait durcir son téton de plaisir. Avec un léger sourire en coin, Itachi fit remonter ses doigts le long du cou de Konan avant de saisir délicatement son menton et de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Elle le rapprocha encore plus contre elle en l'attrapant par la nuque. La seconde main d'Itachi qui officiait un rôle d'appui, glissa sur les draps pour se glisser en dessous du dos de son amante. Cette dernière dévala de sa nuque vers ses fesses en suivant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle sentait sous la peau. Itachi étouffa un gémissement dans son cou alors que les doigts de Konan continuaient toujours vers le Sud…

**...**

Pendant qu'Itachi prenait manifestement son pied avec Konan, Neji était coincé dans le bureau d'Hiashi qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui du rendez-vous qu'il avait eu avec Tenten. Il lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait alors pourquoi était-elle encore allée se plaindre chez Hiashi. En fait ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le père de la demoiselle la voyant bouleversée s'était empressé d'appeler l'oncle de l'odieux fiancé qui avait eu l'audace de faire pleurer sa fille chérie. Et donc le dit oncle s'employait avec diligence à veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas.

-Tenten est une fille charmante, bien élevée et plus important encore c'est la fille du chef de Nakamoura Energy. Ton union avec elle ne présente que des avantages pour notre famille, dans tous les domaines. En outre ton avenir est sous les meilleurs auspices avec elle...

-C'est quoi ça ? Vous me vendez un bien ou vous me parlez de mon mariage ? Demanda-t-il avec cynisme.

Vu le tableau que son oncle était en train de faire, il ne pensa pas à couper court tout de suite à l'éprouvante conversation en lui signifiant qu'il avait concéder à Tenten tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas question de ça. Tu donnes beaucoup trop d'importance au mariage. Personne ne t'a jamais demandé de l'aimer, c'est un concept abstrait que les hommes ont inventé pour se réconforter. Tout le monde sait que c'est une affaire de phéromones et l'objectif principal et de procréer. Le mariage sert la procréation, l'union de biens et d'intérêt.

-Ciel je vous savais froid et calculateur mais pas à ce point.

Neji hocha la tête de manière à déplorer ce qu'il entendait. Il connaissait bien le matérialisme des Hyuuga, il savait que son oncle était très peu regardant en matière de cœur mais franchement c'était de sa vie dont on parlait, de son bonheur en tant qu'être humain. Comment pouvait-il parler d'hypothéquer tout cela aussi simplement que s'il parlait affaire... attendez ouais, on parlait affaire.

-Si par froid et calculateur tu entends le bien commun du clan et faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Et pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse : tu n'as rien à reprocher à Tenten. Je suis certains qu'elle fera une parfaite épouse. Brillante de par sa conversation, belle à ton bras, sachant gérer un portefeuille d'action et très consciente des mœurs de notre milieu. Et si tu as du mal au début -comme tout le monde- tu finiras bien par t'habituer à elle. Le mariage est affaire d'habitude et...

-Je suis gay. Coupa-t-il brutalement.

Il avait éprouvé l'envie de couper cette mascarade au plus vite, d'éteindre les projecteurs et de confronter son oncle à la réalité. Il pensa éphémèrement que c'était bien ironique d'avoir passé x années de sa vie à protéger ce secret pour le déballer comme ça, par exaspération, effarement et lassitude. Oui les mots étaient partis juste comme ça, naturellement sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, sur un ton qui vibrait de sentiment trop complexe pour l'entendement humain mais qui se comprenait facilement intuitivement. Ensuite Neji se fit vaguement la réflexion que ce n'était vraiment pas possible de faire deux coming out en deux jours dans ces circonstances (nda : remercie l'auteur de sa fainéantise scénaristique, en vrai je sentais juste devant le discours d'Hiashi que ça devait sortir comme ça).

Hiashi s'était crispé, son regard qui n'avait pas quitté Neji depuis le début de la conversation prit un aspect difficile à décrire mais il semblait juste bloqué, sa bouche encore ouverte sur la phrase qu'il n'avait pas finie. C'était tout à fait inapproprié mais sur le coup Neji imagina une espèce de barre de téléchargement au-dessus de la tête de son oncle. Une de ces stupides barres qui ne se remplie toujours pas au bout de 10 min alors qu'il y a _now loading_ qui clignote. N'empêche c'était la meilleure comparaison que Neji pouvait faire en voyant à quel point l'information avait du mal à passer.

-...et certes c'est difficile pour toi d'imaginer la vie à deux mais tu verras qu'en fin de compte c…

-Oji-sama je viens de vous dire que je suis Gay. Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier avec Tenten, pourquoi je ne m'habituerais pas à Tenten et pourquoi on s'est disputé elle et moi au nouvel an.

-Je pense que tu as du maintenant saisir l'essentiel et...

C'était donc ça le déni ? Neji ne pouvait pas croire que c'était à ce point.

-Est-ce que tu viens d'entendre ce que j'ai dit ? Je suis GAY ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux large d'effarement devant la réaction de son oncle.

Il en perdait même la notion de vouvoiement.

-Oui j'ai très bien entendu. Il se fait tard, Je crois qu'il est tant que tu rentres mais il faudrait vraiment que tu finisses ton rapport d'analyse sinon je ne pourrais plus contenir les débordements d'Anko.

Neji resta sans voix.

-Mais...

-Bien sur ce, tu peux…

-JE SUIS GAY OJI-SAN ! Je viens de te dire que tout ce que tu pensais savoir de moi est faux, que je ne pourrais jamais toucher la femme que tu me destine… et tu m'ignore juste ? Je te répète que je suis gay !

- Non tu ne l'es pas.

-Je ne le s... mais je suis quand même un peu bien placé pour le savoir non ?!

Long silence. Hiashi pris une grande inspiration sans le quitter des yeux.

-Neji, ça fait des années que tu es sous ma responsabilité... Tu crois vraiment que je ne me suis jamais dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec toi ? De plus je suis le chef de Byakugan corp, ce qui fait de moi l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Tokyo et peut-être du Japon. Si je veux vraiment savoir avec qui tu passes du bon temps, il ne m'est pas si difficile de l'apprendre... mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Les suppositions le restent tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves. Elles ne sont pas réelles si elles restent des suppositions... Et puis un jour il y a une dénonciation anonyme. Quelqu'un qui avait mal supporté... d'être éconduit je suppose. J'ai décidé que c'était un incident de parcours, tu t'es amusé à tester ton genre et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Tu n'es pas gay Neji, tu peux le penser mais ce ne sera pas le cas dans les faits. Cette discussion est close maintenant, Rentre au domaine.

Neji était sidéré.

-Comment peux-tu me dire ce que je suis ou ne suis pas ? Tu ne peux pas décider de ça ! S'écria-t-il en se levant

Mais une fois debout, il resta juste planté là à fixer son oncle d'un air confus. Bizarrement il pensait à Sasuke, le noiraud lui avait jeté cette même accusions avec tout autant de ressentiment qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui avec son oncle. Oh Sasuke... que penserait-il de tout ça ?

-Neji ça suffit. Tu es juste perturbée par cette stupide femme et stressé par le mariage mais ce genre d'esquive ne fonctionnera pas je te préviens.

-Ouais maman se doutait que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça si je vous disais la vérité, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en regardant le sol.

Il ne vit donc pas le visage de son oncle se fermer ni son corps tendu comme s'il avait reçu une gifle.

-Cela suffit Neji, tu n'es pas... ce que tu prétends, c'est dans ta tête. Maintenant tu vas rentrer te reposer à la maison, repenser clairement à tout ça au calme et surtout ne laisse plus... ta mère (il le dit comme si ça lui écorchait la langue) se mêler de nos affaires de famille.

Neji lui jeta un regard incompréhensible et hocha la tête d'une manière que l'on pourrait interpréter comme du déni puis du dégoût. Quoiqu'après il sourit, haussa des épaules et s'en alla. Il allait s'aérer l'esprit oui... mais dans les bras d'un mec. Il lui fallait du sexe, il lui fallait les bras d'un homme, il lui fallait combler le vide qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

Quand la porte se fut refermée Hiashi poussa un gros soupir et se reposa contre le dossier de son fauteuil (avant il s'était avancé, les coudes sur le bureau sans perdre une seule fois son calme) avant de poser une main froide négligemment en travers du visage. Il avait la migraine et son cœur qu'il sentait encore battre fortement dans sa poitrine n'arrangeait rien. Le regard de Neji était si... Il poussa un soupir. Ça avait été si éprouvant et cette garce d'ex belle-sœur dans les parages n'arrangeait rien. Elle prendrait sûrement la situation à son avantage et... Attendez une minute Neji avait dit « qu'elle savait qu'il dirait ça » oh la p… C'était elle ! Oui, il ne voyait pas d'autre responsable ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être cette catastrophe ambulante ! Elle avait forcément poussé Neji à faire des conneries… Cette fois s'en était trop. Elle devait ressortir de leur vie.

**...**

-Dis Itachi tu as déjà pensé au temps qui passe ?

Itachi tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, ses seins s'écrasaient contre le matelas, ses cheveux détachés pendaient dans un joyeux désordre autour du cadre de son visage et les draps froissés lui couvraient en partie une fesse. Itachi en bon esthète savait apprécier la beauté que ce soit chez les hommes ou les femmes et cette vision de Konan était parfaitement agréable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? Demanda-t-il enfin en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine nue.

-Je suis une femme Itachi, les femmes ont plus la notion du temps que les hommes. J'ai eu 34 ans il y a quelque mois...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux fixaient un point au-dessus de la tête du noiraud.

-Alors tu me fais ta crise de la trentaine ? Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle esquissa une moue boudeuse en ramenant ses mains en dessous de l'oreiller.

-Itachi je voudrais...

Le portable d'Itachi qui était en mode silencieux fit vibrer la table de chevet. Konan s'interrompit et Itachi redressa juste le menton en regardant l'objet qui bougeait encore.

-On t'appelle. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Mm-mm.

Il roula sur le côté et la regarda.

-Et si c'était important ?

-La personne insistera et alors je répondrais à la troisième sonnerie.

-Il suffirait de regarder le numéro de l'émetteur.

-Il suffirait oui…

Ils attendirent en silence en se regardant dans les yeux. Le portable vibra quelques minutes plus tard une deuxième fois puis une troisième fois. 3 fois en moins de 5 minutes environs, c'était donc une urgence pour la personne qui tentait de le joindre. Il n'avait pas envie de régler les problèmes des autres ce soir mais tout en poussant un soupir agacé, il tendit le bras pour prendre le téléphone. Sans regarder le numéro de l'émetteur, il répondit en approchant son nez du cou de Konan pour y déposer un baiser. Celle-ci tût un bruit amusé.

-Allô.

-_Baise-moi_.

La voix ne souffrait aucune objection, étrangement vide mais ferme.

-Neji ?! S'exclama Itachi ahuris en s'éloignant brusquement de son amante. Neji, c'est toi ?

-_Itachi... j'ai besoin de toi. Je veux qu'on couche ensemble, tout de suite... _

-Tu n'es pas sérieux !

-_Itachi_... Gémit-t-il comme une supplique.

C'était quoi cette demande aberrante ? La situation devait être grave. En tout cas c'est la première estimation qu'il pouvait faire. Et dire qu'il passait un bon moment avec Konan et qu'il n'y a pas quinze minute il récupérait d'un coït.

-Tu... es au bord des larmes là ? Où es-tu ? J'arrive.

_-Four saisons, chambre 553. _

* * *

**Review anonyme**

**Elyne/ Eryne** (je vais supposer par défaut que c'est la même personne et que le « r » était une faute de frappe) : Tu peux te vanter d'être celle qui m'a vraiment encouragé à écrire cette suite en me rappelant que la fic n'était pas (encore) tombée dans l'oubli. D'ailleurs coïncidence marrante, tu me laissais une review à chaque fois que je travaillais justement sur le chap :)  
Donc la voilà _enfin _la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé lire autant que j'ai (presque) aimé l'écrire.

**Farilou : **On peut pas encore dire que Risa ait aidé à une future réconciliation mais bon je l'ai bien fait revenir pour une raison donc… En attendant j'espère que la suite t'aie plu.

* * *

_(Spoil on)_

**Sasuke** (me cherchant pour m'ennuyer d'une de ses sempiternelle plainte et finit par me trouver accrocher à Neji comme une moule à un rocher): Non mais c'est quoi ça ?

**Neji** (épaule mouillée de larmes) : Elle est enfin (presque) rentré en phase d'acceptation

**Sasuke** : bon ça nous changera de sa mauvaise humeur depuis le chap 614 mais... ça fait longtemps qu'elle s'est accrochée comme ça à toi ?

**Neji** (soupire) : J'ai arrêté de compter.

**Sasuke** : Bon je vais essayer de faire qlq chose -parce que vu ce qu'elle a fait dans ses dernière fics je préfère la calmer et tant qu'elle s'accroche moi je peux rien faire avec mon amant pff- Hé ho Nani tu n'as pas de remarque à faire à propos de ton dernier chapitre de REP où Neji-Chan est **VIVANT** ?

**Moi** (braillant) : Nejiiiiiiiiiii pk Kishi est aussi cruel T.T

**Sasuke** : Mais tu vois bien que dans la communauté des fans, il est toujours vivant nan ? Comme avec Itachi.

**Moi** : Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et maintenant Neji-chaaaaaan pk mes perso préférés sont toujours voués à mourir ? je suis maudite T.T

**Neji** : Je crois pas que ça marche -.-

**Sasuke** (se pinçant l'arête du nez) : bon changement de stratégie, j'aurais préféré éviter mais... Nani pense à Naruto SD

**Moi** (séchant ses larmes) : S... D ?

**Neji** : Hé qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

**Sasuke** : (À Neji) Je te sauve pardi ( à moi) Oui tu sais les aventures de Lee ? Avec Neji-chan en chibi. Notamment l'épisode 25… ou même celui à la plage.

**Moi** (yeux brillants) : Ah ouais Neji-chan était juste trop chou !

**Sasuke** : oui oui c'est ça il était chou et il y a aucune chance qu'il meure dans le spin off !

**Moi** : ET puis dans les sketchs il se retrouve habillé en fille, et puis il y a des moments NaruNeji

**Sasuke** : Voil... attend quoi ? D'où du sort du Naruneji ?

_(Spoil off)_

**Moi** (lâche un peu Neji) : Merci Sasuke, tu vas moins souffrir à l'avenir donc pour ce chapitre 20 de REP comme je l'ai dit au début du chap j'avais plus ou moins un schémas de ce qu'il devait se passer, certaines parties même avaient été rédigées il y a plusieurs mois (la plus vieille scène : Neji et Tenten au restaurant date d'i ans !) mais justement il fallait faire correspondre avec le nouveau scénario et j'ai évidemment fait de nombreuses modifications un peu partout. D'ailleurs à la fin ce chapitre ne ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'il devait être au départ ^^' Sinon pour le(s) coming out de Neji, en fait je ne les avais pas du tout prévu (surtout avec Hiashi). Mais ça m'est juste tombé dessus, avant même que je m'en rende compte s'était écrit donc voilà. Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter ? Ah oui Sasuke et Itachi ! Ben euh ça aussi ça s'est écrit tout seul si vous voulez savoir. Je savais que Sasuke avait mis le feu à la baraque et plus ou moins pk Itachi semblait détester son frère sans trouver jusqu'ici le moyen d'amener ça dans une discussion où leur réconciliation prendrait le bon tournant. Voilà la chose faite. En outre je ne peux cacher que j'ai adoré écrire leur conversation. C'est bientôt les vacances, je ferais en sorte de vous livrer le 21 dans moins de 2 mois et cette fois c'est une promesse ! Sinon je suis en train de rédiger une petite préquel à REP. Sur ce je vous souhaite... ben un bon mois de mai.

**Sasuke** : Attend d'où ça vient ce trip de NaruNeji ? Nani ?

**Neji** : Pk moi ? T.T


End file.
